Pokemon: Escalando a nuestros sueños
by Zasumi
Summary: Continuacion de Pokemon: Rumbo a la liga de Campeones, Ash y Misty continuan sus aventuras en busqueda de cumplir sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Escalando a nuestros sueños.**

Un chico con cabello azabache con una gorra navegaba en un barco mirando el mar con un Pikachu sonriente en su hombro.

-Y aquí estamos rumbo a nuestra próxima aventura Pikachu-Dijo el azabache sonriente.

-¡Pika!-Contesto el pokemon eléctrico con entusiasmo.

-Ash relaja ese entusiasmo derrotar a la elite no es fácil-Dijo una chica de cabello naranja acercándose al entrenador y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Tal vez no, pero Pikachu y yo nos la apañaremos, ¿Verdad amigo?

-¡Pikachu!

-Ustedes dos siempre son tan entusiastas-Misty no pudo evitar sonreír así era él aventurero, confiado, alegre, pero de buen corazón y aunque a veces parecía un tonto en batalla ingeniaba estrategias por lo menos impresionantes.

-¿Misty sucede algo?-Pregunto Ash que al igual que Pikachu la miraba fijamente.

-¡eh! N-No… nada, nada Ash-Contesto Misty despertando de su pequeña distracción.

-Y luego yo soy el distraído-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

El barco se detuvo en un puerto.

-Esta es Isla Mandarina chicos, Ash ¿seguro que quieres enfrentar a Lorelei?-Pregunto Melody.

-Por supuesto, después de todo me invitaron a retarlos ¿verdad?-Contestó Ash alegre.

-No trates de detenerlo Melody, además confió en que Ash ganara-Dijo Misty una vez que Ash y Pikachu bajaron.

-No digo que Ash sea un mal entrenador, pero quizá debió tomarse el tiempo para entrenar antes de retar a la elite… ellos están en otro nivel.

-Bueno si es así, Ash será vencido hoy, pero vencerá la próxima vez-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu estarás ahí para animar a tu novio, cierto?-Dijo Melody mientras le daba leves codazos a Misty y esta se apenaba.

-Muy bien gracias por el viaje en barco Melody, adiós-Contesto Misty yendo tras Ash.

-¡De nada tortolitos!-Grito Melody mientras se despedía agitando la mano y todos los que escucharon a la chica en el puerto dirigían su vista a la pareja.

La pareja se dirigió avergonzada hasta la casa de Lorelei, Ash tocó el timbre y en breve una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

-Joven Ash, señorita Misty los estábamos esperando.

-¿enserio?-Contesto Ash sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, pasen…-Dijo la mujer invitándolos a pasar y sentarse en el sofá de la sala-La ama Lorelei llegara en breve.

Ash y Misty miraban todo a su alrededor un tanto inquietos.

-No pensé que esto tomaría tanto tiempo…-Dijo Ash desparramándose en el sofá.

-¡Ash muestra modales!-Grito Misty.

-Si mama…-Contesto Ash riéndose.

Misty también sonrió mirando a los ojos al entrenador.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto Lorelei, causando un rubor en Misty y que Ash se levantara.

-Lorelei vine a retarte-Dijo Ash mientras poco a poco el rubor se escapaba de su rostro.

-Ya lo veo-Contesto Lorelei-Vengan síganme.

Ash y Misty siguieron a Lorelei hasta un área de la casa que mostraba un campo de batalla enorme compuesta por picos de hielo y una máquina de nieve que disimulaba una nevada.

-Que frio…-Se quejó Misty abrazándose a sí misma.

Ash le presto su casaca.

-¡Ash te morirás de frio!

-Tranquila si Lorelei puede estar vestida así en esas condiciones yo también-Dijo Ash mirando decidido a su adversaria.

Misty termino por aceptar la oferta de Ash mientras este y Lorelei se dirigían a sus lugares para iniciar la batalla, una sirvienta de Lorelei sirvió de réferi.

-Esta será una batalla de 6 vs 6, se permite cambiar de pokemon durante la batalla para ambos entrenadores, el retador se juega avanzar contra el siguiente líder de la elite, si fracasa deberá esperar al otro año.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty.

-¿No lo sabias? Retar a la elite tiene sus reglas, si nos derrotas serás el nuevo campeón Ash, pero no tendrás más de una oportunidad de hacerlo ¿entiendes?-Contesto Lorelei con seriedad.

-Sí, entiendo-Contesto Ash decidido.

-¡Ash!

-Tranquila esto saldrá bien-Contesto Ash, confió en mis pokemon.

Lorelei sonrió.

-Te has vuelto un mejor entrenador que en aquel entonces, entonces… voy a ir enserio ¡Lapras yo te elijo!

-Con que Lapras… ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

-¡Saur! ¡Saur!

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Lapras rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Lorelei rápidamente.

-¡Bulbasaur esquívalo y usa hojas navaja!

Bulbasaur salto evitando el ataque y disparando su ataque contra Lapras dañándolo, sin embargo parecía estar aún muy bien.

-Mi Lapras tiene bastante entrenamiento Ash, no te será fácil, Golpe de Cuerpo Lapras.

Lapras se abalanzo contra Bulbasaur.

-¡Usa tu látigo cepa para esquivarlo y luego para atacar!-Ordeno Ash.

Bulbasaur se agarró de dos picos de hielo y los uso para dar un brinco en el aire luego le propino un fuerte latigazo a Lapras desde arriba.

-¡Contraataca con rayo de hielo!

Lapras sin embargo alcanzo a Bulbasaur con su ataque en pleno aire este cayó al suelo bastante dañado.

-¡Bulbasaur!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-Oh no…-Dijo Misty preocupada.

Bulbasaur trato de ponerse en pie poco a poco, lográndolo sin embargo su respiración daba a entender que no estaba del todo en buen estado.

-¡Bulbasaur regresa!-Dijo Ash preocupado por la salud de su pokemon.

-¿Qué pokemon usaras ahora Ash?-Pregunto Lorelei.

-Pikachu a la carga-Dijo Ash a su amigo que se encontraba parado en cuatro patas a su costado.

-¡Pika Pikachu!-El pokemon eléctrico se dirigió al campo de batalla en posición de combate.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Electro bola!

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del estadio en forma de una explosión.

-¡Golpe de cuerpo!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Pikachu brinco a un costado a una velocidad impresionante evitando el aplastamiento, luego salto hacia Lapras.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-¡Pika pika pika pikachu!-Pikachu efectuó el ataque a la perfección golpeando fuerte a Lapras.

Lapras ahora estaba bastante cansada.

-¡Rayo confuso!-Ordeno Lorelei.

Pikachu recién había tocado suelo por lo que no logro evitar el ataque de Lapras, ahora se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Golpe de cuerpo Lapras!

Lapras aplasto a Pikachu de un salto este no reaccionaba.

-¡Pikachu reacciona vamos amigo!

Pikachu comenzó a presionar los ojos, estos regresaron a su estado normal.

-¡Bien ahora usa atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash Pikachu hizo el poderoso ataque eléctrico derrotando a Lapras.

-¡Lapras no puede continuar Pikachu es el ganador!-Dijo la sirvienta de Lorelei indicando el primer pokemon caído de su ama.

-Lapras regresa…-Dijo Lorelei regresando al pokemon a su pokebola y liberando al pobre Pikachu-Nada mal Ash, esta batalla será más entretenida de lo que pensé.

-Te prometo que así será-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

-Está muy confiado…-Dijo Misty preocupada.

-¡Jynx yo te elijo!-Dijo Lorelei mandando a su siguiente pokemon.

-Muy bien… Pikachu tomate un descanso-Dijo Ash, Pikachu miro a Ash y acato la orden-¡Tu turno Butterfree!

-¡Freee!

-¡Usa atracción!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Jynx!-Dijo el pokemon guiñándole un ojo a Butterfree, este cayó bajo el ataque.

-¡Butterfree vamos reacciona, se lo diré a tu novia!-Grito Ash y Butterfree rápidamente se sano del efecto.

-Increíble manera de superar atracción…-Dijo Lorelei con una gota en la frente.

-jeje...-Rio Ash rascándose la cabeza-¡Bien ahora Psíquico!

-¡Free!

-¡Tú también Jynx!

Ambos pokemon recibieron daño del ataque sin embargo aún seguían muy bien.

-¡Bola sombra!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Lorelei.

Nuevamente los ataques impactaron en medio del campo.

-Ventisca-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Oh no!

Butterfree termino congelado dentro de un tempano, pero este pronto se partió revelando al pokemon gravemente herido, pero aun en pie.

-Free

-Butterfree… bien ¡Hipnosis!

Butterfree efectuo su ataque logrando adormecer a Jynx.

-¡Come sueños!

El ataque causó gran daño en Jynx, pero seguía en pie.

-Buen intento Ash ¡Ventisca!

El segundo ataque de hielo termino derrotando a Butterfree.

-Butterfree regresa…-Dijo Ash regresando al pokemon a su pokebola.

-Va uno menos Ash… y dos cansados ¿Quieres continuar con esto?

Ash sonrió.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash confiado.

-Bien… veamos que más tienes… ¡Tu turno Quilava!-Dijo Ash mandando al pokemon de fuego al campo.

-¡Jynx regresa! ¡Cloyster sal!

-¡Quilava regresa! Pikachu… lo siento amigo, pero necesito que batalles esta.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu dirigiéndose al campo.

-¡Cloyster rayo aurora!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Esquívalo y usa atactrueno!

El ataque daño a Cloyster sin embargo este seguía aun en pie.

-¡Fortaleza!

-¡Pikachu otra vez atactrueno!

-¡Protección!

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-¡Rayo de hielo!

Pikachu logro atacar a Cloyster recibiendo algo de daño.

Ambos pokemon ahora estaban heridos, en especial pikachu quien apenas seguía en pie.

-¡Surf!

-Pikachu salto sobre tu cola, luego cola de acero-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu efectuo la orden golpeando a Cloyster con fuerza derrotándolo.

-Cloyster no puede continuar el ganador es Pikachu.

Pikachu apenas podía seguir en pie, respiraba agitado, pero poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

-Ese Pikachu tuyo solo sabe hacerse más impresionante, pero incluso él tiene un límite ¡Piloswine yo te elijo!

-Pikachu regresa-Dijo Ash rápidamente y Pikachu obedeció-¡Quilava tu turno!

-Quilava-Dijo el pokemon en el campo.

-¡Terremoto!

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Quilava evito la tierra dando un impulso en el aire y golpeando a la vez al pokemon de Lorelei.

-¡Piloswine de pie!-Dijo Lorelei-¡Ventisca!

-¡Rueda de fuego!

Quilava resistió en su rueda de fuego atacando a Piloswine.

-¡avalancha!

Esta vez picos de hielo cayeron alrededor de Quilava rodeándolo.

-¡Doble filo!

El ataque de Piloswine lastimo a Quilava gravemente sin embargo Piloswine también estaba en muy mal estado.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos pokemon chocaron sus poderes terminando en una explosión que debilito a ambos pokemon.

Ambos entrenadores miraron impresionados a sus pokemon y luego a ellos mismos.

Ahora Ash había perdido a dos pokemon y Lorelei a tres, sin embargo Pikachu y Bulbasaur estaban en muy mal estado y Lorelei aún tenía 2 pokemon ocultos.

-¡Jynx sal!

-¡Gabite yo te elijo!

-¡Gabite meteoro dragón!

-¡Ventisca!

Ambos pokemon recibieron daño del otro, sin embargo fue Gabite el ganador aunque bastante dañado debido a la debilidad de tipo.

-Gabite…-Dijo Ash preocupado.

-Tal vez usaste un ataque potente… pero Gabite tiene desventaja al ser dragón ¡Slowbro tu turno!

-¡Bostezo!

-¡Excavar!

Gabite evito el ataque metiéndose bajo tierra.

-¡Sal y usa triturar!

-¡Surf!

Gabite fue inundado por una ola al salir de la tierra siendo empujado hasta una pared.

-¡Gabite!

-¡Termínalo con rayo de hielo!

El ataque derroto a Gabite que cayó al suelo.

-¡Gabite regresa!-Dijo Ash bajando la cabeza.

-aun tienes un pokemon más que yo Ash, dale utilidad-Dijo Lorelei.

-Grr… ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

-Bulbasaur-Dijo el pokemon regresando al combate.

-¡Somnífero!

Bulbasaur echo su polvo para adormecer a Slowbro, este cayo dormido.

-¡Rayo solar!

-Sonámbulo-Dijo Lorelei, mientras que Slowbro se ponía en pie dormido y disparaba un rayo de hielo.

Bulbasaur disparo su ataque ambos pokemon quedaron derribados después de eso.

-Dewgong te dejo esto a ti-Dijo Lorelei mandando a su pokemon de hielo.

-Ash… tú puedes-Dijo Misty preocupada por la batalla de su novio.

-Pikachu… ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Pika Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu decidido.

-¡Dewgong rayo de hielo!

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido!

-¡surf!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!-Pikachu salto perforando la ola y atacando a Dewgong.

-¡Doble rayo!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Cola férrea!-Pikachu uso su ataque como defensa cayendo en cuatro patas frente a su entrenador.

-¡Doble equipo y rayo de hielo!

Pikachu se vio rodeado de Dewgong que apuntaban con ataques de hielo a él.

-¡Contra escudo!

-Pikachu

Pikachu giro dañando a todos los Dewgong a su alrededor.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-¡Se acabó Ventisca!

El último ataque logro derrotar a Pikachu quien en grave estado cayó en brazos de su entrenador.

-Está bien Pikachu… te esforzaste mucho…

-Un Pokemon Ash…-Dijo Lorelei con vos fría.

-Ya voy-Dijo Ash tomando una pokebola-sé que eres joven, pero confió en nuestro entrenamiento ahora solicito tu ayuda Riolu.

Riolu cayó en el campo mirando con determinación a su oponente.

-Je… veamos que puede hacer Riolu, ¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Esquívalo y usa palmeo!

Riolu se movió a un costado y golpeo a Dewgong con su palma sorprendentemente empujando al tremendo pokemon.

-¡Puño trueno!

-¡Doble rayo!

El ataque del pokemon de Lorelei fue fácilmente evadido por el pequeño y ágil Riolu que golpeo a Dewgong con su puño causándole gran daño.

-Lo logramos…-Dijo Ash animado.

-No vencerás a mi pokemon tan fácilmente Dewgong y yo hemos entrenado mucho juntos-Dijo Lorelei al momento que Dewgong se ponía de pie-¡Ventisca!

Dewgong se levantó intimidando al pequeño Riolu y rápidamente ataco con nieve dañando al pequeño Riolu quien cayó al suelo.

-Riolu…-Dijo Ash al ver al pequeño Riolu recibir tan potente ataque-Debí saber que no estaba listo, perdóname Riolu…-Pensó Ash-¡Riolu!-Grito Ash.

Riolu siempre deseo ser fuerte como los demás pokemon de Ash a los que tanto había admirado por sus batallas por eso entreno duro junto a Ash, corriendo, entrenando su fuerza, pero había un punto que había entrenado en secreto el aura, la característica de Riolu y de Lucario, ahora mismo tenía que demostrar que era fuerte no podía rendirse, él quería ser uno de los pokemon más fuertes de su entrenador, ese era el sueño de Riolu.

Riolu se puso de pie lentamente frente a todos y miro a Dewgong.

-Grrr…-Gruño el pokemon mientras cerraba su puño.

-Riolu… ¿Quieres continuar?

-grr…-Riolu asintió.

-Confió en ti Riolu, vamos-Contesto Ash.

De pronto Riolu comenzó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño adquiriendo una diferente forma.

-Grua Gruaa-Dijo el nuevo pokemon ante los presentes.

-Lucario…-Dijo Ash impresionado-¡Eso es!

Lucario creo una esfera en su mano.

-¡Lucario usa aura esfera!

-¡Dewgong Ventisca!

Hubo una enorme explosión luego de que esta se disipara Lucario salió de entre el hielo y detrás de él yacía Dewgong debilitado.

-¡Dewgong ya no puede continuar el ganador es Lucario! ¡Gana el entrenador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta!

-¡Excelente trabajo amigo!-Grito Ash abrazando a su amigo.

Lucario abrazo a su entrenador también y Misty se unió.

-Sabía que este pequeño se volvería muy fuerte.

Lorelei miro con una sonrisa al grupo que compartía un abrazo grupal frente a ella.

-Ash, Bruno te está entrenado en el Monte Escondite, búscalo y rétalo estará feliz de luchar contra ti estoy segura-Dijo Lorelei.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash alegre.

Ash y Misty salieron juntos de la casa de Lorelei despidiéndose animadamente de ella.

-¿Y ahora iras por Bruno?

-Según Lorelei, Bruno pasa meses entrenando ahí… no hay prisa… iremos ahí, pero sin usar a Charizard o Pidgeot así entrenaremos en el camino.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Misty alegre.

Ash le sonrió.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer ahora?-Pregunto Ash levantando la mirada al cielo.

-¿eh?

-Es que vinimos aquí juntos y creo que también sería una buena oportunidad para hacer algo que a ti te guste-Dijo Ash rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a hacer compras?

-emm… de acuerdo…-Dijo Ash resignado.

-Hey no pongas esa cara Ketchum, estoy bromeando ven acompáñame-Dijo tomando al entrenador de la mano.

Ash y Misty pasearon por una calle donde consiguieron amuletos con formas de pokemon, se tomaron fotos juntos y luego comieron algo, derrotaron a una pareja en una batalla pokemon en equipo y finalmente se sentaron juntos a admirar las estrellas en la playa.

-Un día genial-Dijo Ash mirando el mar junto a Misty.

-Deberíamos tener más días así-Contesto Misty.

-Te prometo que así será-Contesto Ash apretando ligeramente la mano de su novia.

Ambos entrenadores se sonrieron y con una última vista de la luna decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir.

-¡Achu!

-¡Te dije que te abrigaras en casa de Lorelei!-Grito Misty.

-Si mama-Dijo Ash con un tono un poco enfermo.


	2. Visita a la profesora Ivy

**2-Visita a la profesora Ivy.**

La pareja despertó en el centro pokemon Misty jugaba animadamente con Togekiss, mientras Ash hablaba con el profesor Oak.

-Por eso necesito que veas a la doctora Ivy cuanto antes y me traigas los datos de la investigación de la pokebola GS.

-Entiendo…-Dijo Ash asintiendo.

Mientras tanto un hombre de tés morena entraba en el centro pokemon.

-¡Ash! ¡Misty!-Grito alegre el doctor pokemon.

-¡Brock!-Grito Misty.

-Brock-Dijo Ash que ya había acabado su videollamada.

-Chicos ya los alcance… me alegra ver que aún no salen de Isla Mandarina-Dijo Brock alegre.

-¡Brock!-Dijo la pareja alegre.

-¿Cómo nos hallaste?-Pregunto Misty.

-Tu madre me informo de la invitación de la elite 4, vine a verte luchar con Lorelei.

-De hecho la batalla fue ayer-Dijo Misty con tristeza.

-Así es-Dijo Ash bajando la mirada.

-Ash lo siento…-Dijo Brock interpretando que el entrenador había perdido.

-Naah estamos bromeando Ash gano-Dijo Misty sonriendo al igual que el entrenador.

-¡Ganaste! ¡Fastas tico!-Brock parecía bastante animado mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del entrenador-¿Y cuál es la próxima aventura?

Ash sonrió y le contesto a su amigo.

-Vamos a recibir un informe importante de la casa de la profesora Ivy.

Brock mantuvo la sonrisa, pero estaba quieto se sintió como una corriente de aire frio pasaba por el ambiente totalmente silencioso, lentamente Brock se separó del entrenador y retrocedió sus pasos saliendo del centro pokemon.

-¡No seas ridículo Brock!-Dijo Misty tomando al doctor de la oreja mientras Ash y Pikachu sonreían ante la escena.

El grupo viajo a Isla Valencia tratando de encontrar a la profesora Ivy.

-Ya Misty está bien no huiré-Dijo Brock tratando de convencer a la pelirroja de soltarlo.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto ella con desconfianza.

El moreno afirmo con la cabeza como mil veces a gran velocidad.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Misty soltándolo-Pero más vale que te comportes Brock-Misty se volteo y Ash y Pikachu miraban en una dirección bastante lejana, al voltearse Misty noto que Brock ya había huido bastante lejos.

-Creo que de verdad no quería venir-Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

Misty suspiro y bajo la cabeza cansada, la pareja continúo su camino a casa de la profesora Ivy.

Al llegar a su casa tocaron la puerta esperando ser recibidos por alguna de las sirvientas de la profesora, sin embargo quien les abrió la puerta no era otro que un alto y apuesto hombre de unos treinta años.

-Buenas chicos… oh que sorpresa, pero si es el campeón Ash Ketchum y su novia la señorita Misty Waterflower temida líder y entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos.

La pareja se sintió avergonzada ante tal descripción.

-Si bueno… muchas gracias-Dijo Ash rascándose una mejilla con un dedo-Pero veníamos aquí para ver a la profesora Ivy ¿Aún vive aquí?-Pregunto algo preocupado Ash mirando hacia ambas direcciones.

-Por supuesto pasen-Los invito el hombre gentilmente.

Ambos entrenadores pasaron y acompañaron al hombre al pateo donde la profesora Ivy tomaba notas sobre sus pokemon.

-Profesora Ivy-Dijo Ash llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¡Ash, Misty! Que agradable sorpresa-Dijo la mujer sonriente-¿vinieron ustedes solos?

-Así parece-Comento Misty recordando el rápido escape del doctor pokemon.

-Ya veo, ¿Oak te envió, verdad?

-Si-Dijo Ash animado, Pikachu bajo a pasear acompañado por Azurrill.

Ash y Misty miraron con una sonrisa como sus pokemon se iban a jugar con otros pokemon.

-Oh es verdad felicidades-Dijo la profesora Ivy mirándolos, mientras el hombre que les había abierto la puerta la rodeaba con un brazo apoyando su mano en el hombro opuesto a su lugar.

Misty y Ash notaron esto.

-¿Ustedes son…?

-Oh… ¿no lo mencione? Él es mi esposo Brad.

-¿Es…poso?-Dijeron ambos mientras recordaban a Brock deprimido-¡Así que eso era!

La profesora miro a la pareja impresionada.

-¿Eso era de qué? Actúan como quien descifro un gran misterio.

-Je je…-Rieron ambo.

Más tarde Ash y Misty comían con Brad, Ash le hablaba al hombre su última batalla con Paul en la liga añil.

-¡Increíble! Tienes pokemon muy fuertes, Ash.

-je je Gracias-Dijo Ash alegre-Ahora estoy retando a la elite 4, en búsqueda de ser el campeón de la región.

-¡Impresionante!-Dijo el hombre.

-Sí y ya venció a Lorelei-Agrego Misty.

-Oye Ash, ¿te molestaría mostrarme a tu equipo de pokemon?-Pregunto la profesora Ivy de pronto.

-No, claro que no-Contesto Ash-¡Chicos salgan!-Dijo lanzando las pokebolas a la vez.

-Tú también Misty me encantaría ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto-Agrego la profesora.

-¿y lo sabrás con solo verlos?

-Por supuesto-Contesto ella con naturalidad.

-De acuerdo…-Misty lanzo las pokebolas llamando a sus pokemon.

La profesora sonrió maravillada mirando a cada pokemon.

Por detrás el equipo Rocket observaba a todos.

-Los bobos están preparados, llevan pokemons muy fuertes, tal vez deberíamos conformarnos con llevarnos a Pikachu esta vez-Dijo James preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, somos ambiciosos nos llevaremos a todos o a ninguno-Contesto Jessie-Piensa lo que haría el jefe con esta mina de pokemon fuertes y raros.

Los tres se juntaron para pensarlo, imaginando al jefe Giovanni despertar y ver en su patio a esa gran cantidad de Pokemon.

-Oh Meowth y los demás son muy buenos para haber conseguido pokemon como estos, merecen un ascenso y toda mi retribución.

Al terminar de imaginar la escena el equipo rocket sonreía.

-Podemos hacerlo-Dijeron con determinación.

Los pokemon se quedaron jugando en el extenso patio, mientras los demás entraban al laboratorio para buscar los apuntes.

-Guárdalos bien, son muy importantes Ash-Advirtió la profesora Ivy.

-Claro que sí, lo prometo-Dijo Ash tomándolos con expresión seria.

-Entonces… ¿Nos cuenta como fue cuando Brock se fue?-Pregunto Misty sin contener la curiosidad.

-Ohh… fue un día que llego Brad de su trabajo como arqueólogo-Brock le abrió la puerta… primero pensó que Brad se había equivocado de casa, pero él se presentó como mi novio yo se lo presente a Brock, pero este solo bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada.

Ash contuvo una risa con su mano mientras Misty negaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

En ese momento una enorme sombra cubrió la casa el grupo salió de la casa al pateo para ver que sucedía, una enorme maquina metálica había aspirado a los pokemon pequeños y medianos en un contenedor, mientras una red enorme atraía a los pokemon más grandes a su interior.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo con nuestros pokemon?!-Grito Ash.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-Grito Misty.

-Preparense para los problemas…

-Y mas vale que teman…

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta el Congo

-¡Jessie!

-¡Y Rocky Balboa!

-¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

-¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

-¡El equipo Rocket!-Gruño la pareja de entrenadores.

-¡El viejo lema nos salio muy bien!-Festejo James.

-¡Y que lo digas, me siento diez años más joven!-Contesto Jessie.

Ambos estaban parados en una plataforma que emergía del robot.

-Ni que hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo-Dijo Meowth por lo bajo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jessie.

-¡Devuélvannos a nuestros pokemon!-Exigió Misty.

-¡Ja! No lo creo boba-Contesto Jessie.

-Ahí se ven-Agrego James mientras empezaban la retirada y la nave se iba flotando lentamente.

-¡No dejare que escapen!-Grito Ash corriendo tras ellos al igual que Misty y compañía.

-¡Steelix Cola Férrea!-Ordeno la vos de cierto moreno mientras su pokemon atacaba la tremenda máquina y el equipo Rocket se tambaleaba para no caer.

-¡Es el tercer bobo!-Dijo James mirando a Brock.

-¡Chicos vamos ataque a esa máquina!-Brock había llamado a sus seis pokemon Geodude, Steelix, Croagunk, Marshtomp, Forrestress y Chansey.

La máquina del equipo Rocket obtuvo una abertura y de ella salieron el Gyarados de la profesora Ivy y de Misty.

-¡Gyarados libera a los demás pokemon con acuacola!-Ordeno Misty.

El pokemon serpiente marina destruyo el compartimiento y los pokemon saltaron fuera de la máquina.

-¡Lucario esfera aura! ¡Pikachu impactrueno!

-Gruaaaa.

-¡Pika!

-¡Gyarados lanzallamas!

Los tres ataques fulminaron la maquina poco después esta exploto y el equipo Rocket salió volando por los aires.

-¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!

-¡Brock!-Dijeron la pareja de entrenadores al unísono alegres.

-Pensé que necesitarían ayuda contra tan enorme máquina-Dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa.

-¡Brock gracias por la ayuda!-Dijo la profesora Ivy muy agradecida tomando la mano de Brock.

-Así es… estuviste increíble-Coincidió Brad dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Bueno no fue nada-Dijo Brock abochornado.

El grupo decidió conversar en grupo Brock les conto a todos que estudiaba para ser un gran doctor pokemon.

Finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse Ash y compañía se alejaban de Isla Mandarina listos para regresar a Kanto.

-¿asi que ya no estas deprimido?-Pregunto Misty al moreno.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no… digo fue hace mucho tiempo…-Dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-Apenas esta mañana estaba deprimido-Murmuro Ash mirando en otra dirección con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pika…-Secundo el pokemon con un suspiro.

-Pero salvaste el día, excelente Brock… ¿Brock?-Pregunto Misty para luego notar que Brock coqueteaba con una guapa chica que parecía estar haciendo deporte con su bicicleta-Nunca cambiaras-Dijo Misty mientras lo jalaba de la oreja y Ash reía.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿verdad Pikachu?-Pregunto Ash a su pokemon.

-Pikachu-Contesto Pikachu con una sonrisita mirando a la entrenadora castigar al doctor pokemon.

Mientras tanto poco lejos de la ubicación de nuestros héroes una red había capturado a una gran cantidad de Lapras silvestres.

-Je, prepárense para ser parte del equipo Rocket inútiles-Dijo un hombre con gafas de sol y grandes músculos.

Uno de los Lapras presentes miraba muy enojado al hombre, sin embargo también triste pues no podía hacer nada por liberarse.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Lamento la demora, estuve de viaje la semana pasada y pues tengo buenas nuevas son cosas de mi vida personal xD tal vez ni les interese a ustedes, pero tuve una de esas vacaciones románticas como en las películas… si con todo y amiga de la infancia xD en fin, viajare a Estados Unidos en un par de horas, desde haya seguiré actualizando, pero será mi primera vez haya así que voy a turistear un poco, aun así tratare de trabajar en el capítulo 3 pronto. El cuatro de Agosto estaré de regreso en mi ciudad. En fin los quiero buenas noches**

**Deja tu Review abajo :p y Adiós soltería xD**


	3. Rescatando a un viejo amigo

**Empiezo diciendo que lamento muchísimo mi demora, jamás dejaría mis historias bueno, no sin motivo estuve bastante ocupado turisteando en Estados Unidos, empezó la U con todo, warframe, the Wolf Among Us y en fin xD ya les pongo el capítulo tres.**

**3-Rescatando a un viejo amigo.**

Ash, Pikachu y sus amigos ahora se encuentran en un barco rumbo al monte escondite lugar en el que se desarrollara su segunda batalla.

-Cielos tengo hambre-Se quejó el azabache.

-Pikachu…-Dijo en el mismo tono Pikachu.

-¿Ash que solo piensas en comer y en pokemon?-Pregunto Misty irritada.

-Azu… azurrill-Dijo el pequeño pokemon riendo.

-y en que más debo pensar…-Contesto Ash en el mismo tono.

-Ejem!-Dijo Misty.

-¡y en ti también Mist!-Contesto Ash mucho más despierto con una gotita en la cien.

-amm…-Contesto Misty algo apenada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ash.

-nada… es solo que… nunca antes habías acortado mi nombre…-contesto apenada la entrenadora mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunto Ash inocente.

-¡N-No, no, no para nada!-Contesto Misty haciendo gestos con las manos.

Ash le sonrió a su novia y esta le dé volvió la sonrisa ambos entrenadores se quedaron mirando así hasta que la cabeza del moreno se asomó entre ambos entrenadores provocando que ambos retrocedieran un paso.

-Chicos dicen que pasaremos por el grupo de Lapras que surca este mar, pues en esta época pasan por este lugar, tal vez veas a tu viejo Lapras Ash-Dijo Brock animado.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Me pregunto cuanto abra crecido?-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Pi Pika-Dijo Pikachu.

El grupo espero en el barco esperando encontrarse con los Lapras por horas pero no pasaban.

-no lo entiendo…-Dijo Ash frustrado-ya estamos por pasar la ruta de los Lapras y no aparecen.

-Es muy raro que no aparezcan-Contesto Brock.

-Tal vez pueda enviar a Golduck a buscarlos por los alrededores-Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Eres brillantes Misty-Dijo Ash animado.

-Claro que si-Contesto la pelirroja orgullosa para luego lanzar la pokebola y liberar a Golduck-Golduck busca a los Lapras en los al rededores ¿recuerdas? ¿El Lapras que tenía Ash?

-¡Golduck!-Contesto el pokemon y emprendió un nado rápido.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para los tres entrenadores hasta que Golduck regreso.

-¡Golduck! ¡Duck!-Dijo el pokemon alterado.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos-Dijo Brock.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Ash algo preocupado por la actitud de Golduck.

-Pika-Secundo el pokemon amarillo.

Los tres le pidieron al capitán que persiguiera a Golduck, pero luego de un momento se detuvieron al ver que Golduck los había conducido a un tremendo barco negro con una enorme "R" roja, se podía ver como redes eléctricas habían capturado a un grupo de Lapras entre ellos había uno que luchaba desesperadamente por ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Lapras…-Dijo Ash preocupado para luego tomar una pokebola sin embargo el moreno lo detuvo.

-Ash no seas impulsivo, es peligroso atacar de esta manera tan descuidada-Advirtió el moreno con seriedad.

-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Lapras me necesita!-Contesto Ash notablemente preocupado.

Misty tomo al entrenador de ambas mejillas y lo volteo obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que los ayudaremos, pero no seas tan impulsivo-Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole.

Ash suspiro y se relajó.

-De acuerdo… pero apresurémonos.

En ese momento un hombre mayor salió de la cabina del barco.

-Chicos me temo que no me acercare más a ese lugar… es peligroso meterse con esa gente…-Advirtió el anciano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunto Ash.

-Digamos que han hecho que sea legal sus actos… interferir estaría penado, su líder es un hombre poderoso y ha logrado legalizar esto considerándolo "pesca" de pokemon…

-Grr… eso no es pescas-Dijo Ash enojado.

-¡Los está maltratando!-Agrego la pelirroja.

-Lo sé y también estoy en contra de lo que hacen… pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

-Acércame al barco por favor, yo mismo lo resolveré-Contesto Ash.

-¿Qué aras?

-Tranquilo no será nada ilegal, creo…-Contesto Ash preocupando a los demás.

El capitán los llevo lo más cerca que pudo al barco del equipo Rocket un tripulante de su enorme barco los noto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tres mocosos y un anciano? ¡Lárguense!

-¡Quiero hablar con ustedes!-Grito Ash.

-¿Tu plan era hablar con el equipo Rocket?-Susurro Misty un tanto preocupada.

-Tranquila…-Contesto Ash también en tono bajo.

-¿De qué quiere hablar un mocoso como tú?-Pregunto el tripulante.

-quiero una batalla pokemon contra algunos de ustedes… saben soy un entrenador pokemon y las batallas son algo muy importante para mejorar-Contesto Ash.

-No juegues con nosotros, somos bastante rudos-Contesto él.

-Bien yo también-Contesto Ash.

En el barco de los Rocket una mujer bastante atractiva camino hasta el tripulante rocket que se dirigía a los chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto para mirarlos mejor y reconocerlos, dos líderes de gimnasio y el campeón de la liga-¿Qué desean?

-Queremos unas batallas pokemon-Contesto Ash.

-¿batallas pokemon? ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-El equipo Rocket, no tengo dedos para contar a cuantos de ustedes hemos vencido el último año.

-Es verdad que le has causado muchos problemas a mi jefe… es una buena oportunidad de darte una lección, pero antes dime ¿Cuál es tu intensión?

-Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes ¿tu eres la líder?

-Exactamente ¿Qué tipo de trato?

-Quiero que se marchen si soy capaz de derrotarte.

-¿Y si gano?

-Sere tu subordinado-Contesto Ash.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Misty y Brock.

-Acepto-Contesto la mujer y bajo una escalera de sogas.

-Sube-Dijo la mujer y luego se alejó del borde.

-¡Ash no puedes hacer esto!-Grito Misty enojada.

-Tranquila puedo vencerla-Contesto Ash confiado.

Misty miro preocupada a Ash, pero no pudo objetar pensaba que debía confiar en que ganaría nada más.

Al encontrarse de pie los miembros del equipo rocket los rodearon y liberaron cada uno a un pokemon, normalmente de tipo veneno o de tipo fuego.

-¿Creí que la batalla seria contra ti?

-Tranquilo ellos solo observaran-Contesto la mujer-Por cierto será una batalla de tres contra tres.

-¿tres contra tres?

-Así es, tu y yo usaremos 3 pokemon a la vez veamos si eres bueno controlando a un equipo-Luego de decir esto la mujer lanzo tres pokebolas de las cuales salieron un Blastoise, un Luxray y un Machamp.

-Bien entonces yo elijo a Pikachu, Gabite y Lucario-Dijo Ash lanzando dos pokebolas mientras el pokemon eléctrico se paraba frente a el.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu con determinación.

-Grua Grua-Dijo Lucario.

-Gabite-Dijo Gabite.

-mm… tres excelentes pokemon…-Dijo la mujer.

-Ni lo pienses-Dijo Ash.

-Ja, ya estás aquí, aun así te venceré, Machamp usa corpulencia, Luxray carga, Blastoise prepárate.

-¡Pikachu tacleada de volteos, Lucario esfera aura!

-¡Ahora Blastoise protección!-Ordeno la mujer.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra una pared que protegió a los 3 pokemon.

-¡Gabite excavar!

-¡Blastoise terremoto!

-¡Lucario evítalo con ataque óseo!

Blastoise levanto la pierna a punto de empezar el ataque pisoteando, sin embargo Lucario retuvo el pie del pokemon antes de que este tocara el suelo con un largo hueso echo de energía con el que luego comenzó una serie de combos.

-¡Machamp agárralo, Luxray dale tu mejor cola de acero!-Ordeno la mujer.

Machamp tomo a Lucario distraído y Luxray rápidamente se aproximó a atacarlo dañando gravemente a Lucario.

-¡Garra dragón!-Ordeno Ash y rápidamente el ataque de Gabite golpeo a Machamp liberando a Lucario.

-Grua Grua-Dijo Lucario agradeciéndole a su compañero.

-Gabite…-Contesto el pokemon.

De pronto un lanzallamas de entre los miembros del equipo Rocket presentes daño a Gabite.

-¡Hey eso es trampa!-Grito Ash.

-Lo lamento pero aquí el público también participa.

En ese momento un ataque psíquico empujo a un grupo de entrenadores fuera del barco, eran Misty y su Golduck.

-Te arrepentirás de haber propuesto eso-Sonrió la entrenadora.

La batalla empezó en el bote variedad de ataques ocuparon el barco, sin embargo al final Ash y sus amigos se veían cada vez más reducidos, pues eran minoría, entonces Ash vio la red que sujetaba a los Lapras.

-¡Pikachu cola de acero! Destruye esa red.

-Pika pikachu-Dijo Pikachu brincando y golpeando la red partiéndola liberando a los Lapras quienes comenzaron a atacar el barco.

-¡Esto aún no acaba mocoso! ¡Blastoise Hidrobomba! ¡Luxray rayo! ¡Machamp machada!

-¡Esfera aura! ¡Atactrueno! ¡Carga Dragón!

Los tres ataques de cada equipo impactaron contra el del otro resultando vencedores los pokemon de Ash con una clara ventaja de poder.

-No puede ser…-Dijo la mujer arrodillándose-¿Por qué me superaste?

-Porque mis pokemon no luchan como esclavos, todos somos aliados-Contesto el entrenador-Son mis amigos-Puntualizo.

Los pokemon de Ash se pararon cerca de su entrenador sonriendo.

-Llévenselos ya no los quiero ver de nuevo-Fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

Ash y los demás bajaron a ver a los Lapras debajo del barco uno de ellos se aproximo rápidamente a Ash con cariño.

-Eres tú, también te extrañe amigo-Dijo Ash acariciando a su Lapras.

Durante la tarde los niños y el capitán del barco se la pasaron admirando a los Lapras hasta que estos decidieron que era hora de continuar su curso.

-Veo que estas bien amigo, yo ahora tengo que enfrentar a un grupo de entrenadores muy fuertes es el siguiente paso para alcanzar mi sueño sabes…

-Uaaa-Contesto Lapras.

-Cuídate-Dijo Ash un poco triste por tener que despedirse, sin embargo Lapras se le acerco.

-Ash… creo que Lapras te ha extrañado durante este tiempo y quiere quedarse contigo.

-¡Eso sería fantástico!-Grito Ash entusiasmado.

Lapras miro a sus compañeros y repitiendo su onomatopeya, Ash lo devolvió a una pokebola.

-¡Si Lapras ha vuelto conmigo!-Grito Ash animado.

-Aun así, fue impresionante como derrotaste a esa mujer, tus habilidades como entrenador realmente han mejorado Ash-Opino Brock.

-¿Tu lo crees así?-Pregunto Ash rascándose la cabeza-El truco es confiar en tus pokemon-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a Pikachu.

Misty sonrió al escuchar al entrenador el barco continuo su curso y Misty mirando al entrenador se quedó pensando.

-Se está convirtiendo en un gran entrenador, pero… yo…


	4. El guardian de Ho-oh

**Sé qué hace mucho que no público y me disculpo, tratare de darles más capítulos, la verdad me siento algo oxidado xD por cierto… desde ahora contestare a sus reviews al final de cada capítulo :D así que dejen algo.**

**4-El compañero de Ho-oh.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Kanto, Ash y sus amigos recientemente habían llegado a Ciudad Carmin.

-Muy chicos… tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos, aquí nos separamos-Dijo Brock tomando por sorpresa a la pareja de entrenadores.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto Misty.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu triste.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que encargarme de algunos estudios, cosas que fui a resolver mientras ustedes hablaban con "ya saben quién"

-La profesora…-Ash no pudo terminar la oración pues Brock ya se estaba deprimiendo.

-Quizás nunca lo supere-Opino Misty mientras ella y el azabache caminaban juntos.

Después de unas horas de viaje la pareja decidió descansar en un claro.

Ash se recostó en el pasto tapándose los ojos del sol con su gorra, Misty se sentó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas mirando un riachuelo bastante concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Ash esa batalla contra aquella chica del equipo Rocket fue impresionante-Opino Misty.

-Gracias Mist… la verdad estaba preocupado… un poco… no quería meterlos en problemas a Brock y a ti, pero no quería dejar a Lapras con esos tipos-Contesto Ash sentándose y mirando a la chica con una expresión de pesar.

-No te disculpas, Brock y yo tampoco lo hubiéramos permitido-Contesto Misty sonriéndole.

-aun así tú y Golduck también estuvieron impresionantes-Agrego Ash sonriendo.

Misty parecía preocupada no miraba fijamente a Ash, pero sus ojos mostraban algo de preocupación.

-¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Podemos tener una batalla?-Pregunto Misty.

El azabache se quedó sorprendido ante la repentina petición de su novia, pero de pronto su entusiasmo regreso.

-Acepto-Contesto Ash con determinación.

En el campo de batalla estaban Lucario y Golduck a cierta distancia.

-No creas que podrás vencerme solo porque venciste a Lorelei-Dijo Misty desafiante.

-Eso lo veremos-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Golduck Surf!-Ordeno Misty

Golduck creo una tremenda ola bajo sus pies y se aproximó hacia Lucario.

-¡Salta y dispara una esfera aura!

-¡Esquívalo y usa psíquico!

Lucario intento darle con la esfera a Golduck, pero este fue más ágil evitando el ataque y además con su potente ataque psíquico mando a Lucario al suelo.

-¿Lucario estas bien?

-Grua Grua-Contesto Lucario aun en buena forma.

-Me alegro, ahora Lucario ataque óseo.

-¡Golduck cuidado!-Grito Misty.

Pero ya era tarde, Lucario había desencadenado una serie de ataques contra Golduck sin detenerse hasta que finalmente lo lanzo contra un árbol de una patada.

-¡Esfera aura!

-¡Hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo creándose una pequeña explosión.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ash se impresiono ante el movimiento que tomo por sorpresa a Lucario dañándolo.

-¡Lucario!

-¡Otra vez!

-¡Gira y usa ataque óseo!

Lucario improviso un Contraescudo con la idea de Ash rebotando el ataque de Golduck.

-¡Cola de acero!

-¡Hidrobomba!

En medio del aire Lucario fue alcanzando por Golduck siendo derrotado.

-Buena pelea…-Dijo Ash regresando a Lucario a su pokebola.

Misty estaba contenta, aun podía vencer a Ash en una batalla.

-Bien, saca tu siguiente pokemon-Contesto Misty algo ruda.

-¿Qué le sucede hoy?-Se preguntó Ash-Bien ya voy-Dijo Ash lanzando su siguiente pokebola esta vez salió Bulbasaur.

-¡Corsola yo te elijo!

-¡Hojas navaja!

-¡Cañón de picos!

Ambos ataques chocaron y ningún pokemon resulto con daño alguno.

-Bulbasaur paralizador-Ordeno Ash, un polvo paralizador afecto a Corsola dificultándole el movimiento.

-¡Corsola rápido usa cañón de picos!

Corsola no reaccionaba.

-¡Drenadoras!-Ordeno ahora Ash.

Rápidamente una semilla comenzó a drenar energía de Corsola.

-¡Prepara el rayo solar!

Bulbasaur acumulo energía para su poderoso ataque.

-¡Corsola rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Misty justo en el momento que Corsola logro moverse.

El ataque daño a Bulbasaur sin embargo este logro resistirlo y disparar su ataque derrotando a Corsola.

-Uff… bien hecho amigo-Felicito Ash a su pokemon.

-Bien el siguiente gana-Dijo Misty mirando a Ash con determinación.

-Y ese seré yo-Contesto Ash tomando una pokebola.

-¡Gyarados yo te elijo!

-¡Gabite tu turno!

El pokemon serpiente marina se paró intimidante frente al pokemon dragón.

-Esa fue una muy mala elección Ash, Gabite es dos veces débil a tipo hielo-Dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Pues veremos si eso te ayuda a vencernos-Contesto Ash levantando el puño con confianza.

-¡Acua cola!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡Garchomp salta y usa Carga Dragón!-Ordeno Ash en oposición.

El ataque de Gyarados fue evadido con éxito mientras que el de Gabite golpeaba con fuerza al pokemon gigante mandando todo su cuerpo a tierra firme.

-¡Gyarados rayo de hielo!

-¡Gabite excavar!

Gabite evito el ataque metiéndose en un agujero, mientras Gyarados se incorporó.

-¡Estate atento y usa lanzallamas cuando salga!-Ordeno Misty

Ash miro impresionado a su novia.

-Ella realmente quiere ganar…-Pensó Ash-¡Gabite prepárate para usar Garra Dragón!

Gabite apareció convenientemente por detrás de la enorme serpiente, Gyarados se volteo rápidamente y disparo el poderoso lanzallamas, Gabite resistió el ataque cubriendo con sus garras mientras estas brillaban al iniciarse su ataque finalmente se aproximó hacia Gyarados propinándole un segundo golpe.

-¡Corre justo debajo de él y usa meteoro dragón!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡No lo aras! ¡Hiperrayo!-Ordeno Misty.

Gyarados apunto el poderoso rayo directo a Gabite mientras este también se preparaba para disparar su ataque, finalmente ambos chocaron creándose otra explosión, pero el ataque de Gabite se dividió en varios proyectiles tras la explosión cayendo estos contra Gyarados y derrotándolo

-¡Ganamos!-Celebro Ash.

-Gyarados regresa…-Dijo Misty algo apagada devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola.

-¡Je! Parece que ahora también te puedo vencer a ti-Dijo Ash alegre acariciando la cabeza de Gabite

Misty bajo la cabeza no quería que Ash la viera a los ojos en ese momento ella estaba realmente triste.

-Oye Mist… no es para tanto es solo una batalla abran muchas más-Dijo Ash animando a la entrenadora.

-¡No! ¡No se trata de eso!-Respondió Misty algo enojada.

Ash retrocedió sorprendido por la actitud de la entrenadora.

-Bueno, bueno hay que ver el enorme lio que arman, no puedo ni escuchar mi propia función-Dijo una chica acompañada de un Ditto.

-¿tú eres…?-Dijo Ash mirando a la chica un momento.

-¡Duplica!-Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-je je es un gusto verlos discutir otra vez-Dijo la chica después de una risita.

Misty suspiro había estado por decir algo que tal vez estuviera equivocado, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco la inferioridad, en muy poco tiempo Ash estaba mejorando cada vez más y más y ella no había tenido tiempo de mejorar y cumplir su sueño de ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemon acuático, mientras Ash cada vez estaba más cerca de su sueño, un sueño que aunque difícil comenzaba a convencer a muchos de que él podría lograrlo.

Paso un rato y los tres entrenadores acampaban, los pokemon de los tres entrenadores se encontraban comiendo, mientras Ash, Misty y Duplica se sentaban frente a una fogata a conversar.

-¿Y cómo han estado?-Pregunto Duplica-Oí que ustedes ya son novios y que además Ash gano la Liga Añil del año pasado.

Misty presiono un poco sus rodillas sin querer acto que no pasó desapercibido por Duplica, pero si por el azabache.

-Así es, tuve mucho apoyo de mis amigos en especial de Misty para lograrlo y por sobre todo de mis pokemon-Contesto Ash animado-Ahora mismo voy en camino de tener una revancha con Bruno de la Elite 4.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas desafiando a la elite?-Contesto Duplica impresionada al punto de casi caer de espalda del tronco en el que estaba sentada.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, ya derroto a Lorelei-Dijo Misty sonriendo.

-Oye Ash quisiera hablar un poco con Misty a solas ya sabes conversación de chicas ¿podrías buscar algo de leña? Luego les contare de cómo han mejorado mis actuaciones junto a Ditto.

-¿eh? Claro…-Dijo Ash prácticamente huyendo queriendo evitar esos temas que él consideraba tan aburridos.

Una vez Ash se retiró Duplica se estiro y cerrando un ojo mientras con el otro miraba directamente a Misty.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Acaso tú ya no…?-Pregunto Duplica hasta que Misty adivino lo que quería preguntar.

-¿Qué? No, no yo quiero a Ash eso nunca dejara de ser cierto-Contesto Misty-Es solo que…-"Al fin una oportunidad de hablar de eso"-Ash ha mejorado mucho y yo estoy en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes o menos… antes era al menos líder de gimnasio se supone que me fui para ser conocida como la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua, pero no he logrado nada-Estallo la pelirroja.

-mm… ya veo… entonces hazlo… sigue tu sueño-Contesto Duplica.

-Quiero apoyar a Ash mientras enfrente a la Elite 4-Contesto Misty.

-¿Y luego?

Misty abrazo sus piernas con una mirada triste.

-No me siento bien siendo la chica a la sombra de su novio increíble maestro pokemon, quiero ser tan buena como él… tomare mi camino para mejorar…

-¿entonces mantendrán eso a distancia?

-¡¿Ya terminaron sus temas de chicas?!-Grito Ash acercándose desde el bosque.

-Espero que hagas lo que hagas te haga feliz-Susurro Duplica poco antes de que llegara Ash.

-¿chicas está todo bien?-Pregunto Ash viendo las caras de ambas.

-Por supuesto que sí, hablábamos de una de esas novelas que solían dar en Kanto debió ser antes de que llegaras Ash-Contesto Duplica.

Ash decidió no prestarle más atención al tema y poco después el trio decidió descansar.

Ash ya se encontraba envuelto en su bolsa de dormir a su lado estaba Pikachu descansando y a su otro lado una pelirroja que lo miraba atentamente con una mirada brillosa, pero a la vez algo triste, tenía que tomar una dura decisión.

-Ash…te quiero…-Dijo Misty con un tono de vos muy suave.

-Yo también te quiero Misty-Contesto Ash sin abrir los ojos.

A Misty se le erizo la piel, hasta que noto que el entrenador seguía dormido lo cual le provoco ternura a la entrenadora que se le acercó un poco más y acaricio su cabeza, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Eh sido muy tonta este día, perdóname, sea lo que sea que haga estaré segura de eso, pero de lo que ya estoy segura es que yo quiero a Ash Ketchump desde siempre.

En ese momento Ash se movió durmiendo de costado y coloco un brazo sobre la entrenadora como si la abrazara esta decidió no pensar mucho las cosas y apoyando su frente en el pecho del entrenador se quedó dormida.

**Mientras tanto.**

Un muchacho acompañado de un Darkrai caminaba por una montaña rodeada de neblina.

-Siempre es difícil encontrarte Davis-Dijo Tobías aproximándose hacia un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas delante de un enorme pokemon con alas que parecían estar encendidas en fuego y brillaban con gran intensidad.

-Tobías ¿Cómo te fue en tus viajes?

-Lo conocí-Contesto el muchacho-Es un gran entrenador

-¿Lo conociste? ¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, su hijo Ash Ketchum recientemente ha ganado la liga añil ¿diría que es tiempo de mandarle su mensaje?

-La verdad es que…-El hombre de cabello negro alto y contextura algo musculosa miro a Tobías con seriedad-No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar-Agrego rascándose la nuca con una expresión bastante relajada.

Tobías tropezó estilo anime y pronto recupero la seriedad.

-Él lo entenderá si se lo explica, vamos Davis tu hijo se volvió un gran entrenador tal como presagiaste.

-Tú lo enfrentaste ¿crees que ya está listo?

-…

-Ponlo aprueba de nuevo, luego de su próximo gran logro… si esta vez te parece que está al nivel tráelo aquí… y por cierto…-De nuevo el hombre tenía una expresión seria-Tengo bastante hambre ¿Qué trajiste?

Tobías volvió a tropezar estilo anime.

**Bueeeeeeeno comienza mi loco plan con este capitulo xD sip ya volvio la inspiracion 2 capitulos seguidos dejen reviews :33 hora de actualizar mi perfil xD**


	5. El regreso de un Campeon

**5-El regreso de un campeón.**

Amanece en Pueblo Paleta Ash y Misty se emocionaron al ver que por fin habían regresado a casa del entrenador.

-¡Al fin! ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo esperar por probar la comida de mama!-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu apoyando a su entrenador.

-Tú siempre estás pensando en comida Ash Ketchum-Contesto Misty bajando la colina corriendo tras él.

Al pasar por el pueblo notaron que mucha gente estaba acumulada alrededor observando algo con sumo interés.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí?-Pregunto Misty fijando la mirada en la muchedumbre.

-Vamos a ver-Contesto Ash mientras corría hacia ahí.

Al acercarse a la muchedumbre notaron que se trataba de una pelea entre dos pokemon, pero no cualquier tipo ambos eran tipo lucha un Hitmonlee y un Primeape.

-Es un Primeape-Dijo Misty, para luego fijar sus ojos en el entrenador ese hombre se le hacía familiar.

-¡Es mi Primeape!-Grito Ash reconociéndolo con solo verlo y frente a el Hitmonchan nada más y nada menos que Bruno.

-¡He hecho de este pokemon un campeón en boxeo! ¡Ahora solo queda derrotar a los pokemon tipo lucha de un experto como tu Bruno!-Dijo el hombre frente al pokemon del azabache.

-Je… Veamos que puedes hacer-Contesto Bruno.

-¡Primeape usa corpulencia!-Ordeno el hombre.

-Hitmonlee golpe centrado-Dijo Bruno aun de brazos cruzados, mientras su pokemon se aproximaba para finalmente propinar un fuerte golpe contra el pokemon oponente que resistió el ataque tras soltar un quejido.

-¡Wow!-Comento Ash impresionado.

-¡Combate Cercano!-

Primeape comenzó a atacar a gran velocidad, pero Hitmonchan evadía cada golpe con suma facilidad.

-¡Ahora Hitmonlee una vez más golpe centrado!-Ordeno Bruno.

Hitmonchan finalmente bloqueo un golpe con su puño izquierdo y con el derecho le propino un fuerte golpe que dejo noqueado al pokemon de Ash en el suelo.

-La batalla a terminado, me retiro-Dijo Bruno de volviendo a su pokemon.

-¡Espera!-Grito Ash.

Tanto Primeape como el hombre que lo entreno levantaron la cabeza al oír esa vos.

-¿No eres…?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y voy a retarte Bruno-Luego miro con una expresión que pasó de decidida a gentil a su pokemon-Hola Primeape

El pokemon al reconocer a su entrenador se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡También te extrañe amigo!-Dijo Ash abrazando al pokemon aunque quejándose un poco ya que la fuerza de este hacia su agarre muy fuerte.

-Sí, Lorelei me aviso de tu victoria, te esperare en el lugar acordado para ajustar cuentas-Contesto Bruno y continuo caminando.

-Ash Ketchum oí que eres el campeón de Kanto, pero derrotar a Lorelei…. Estoy impresionado.

-Gracias por cuidar tanto de mi Primeape-Contesto Ash-¿Qué aran ahora?

-Él ya es un campeón Ash, creo que debo aceptar que estoy mayor para esto… tu puedes hacerlo más fuerte desde aquí consíguele una revancha-Dijo el hombre en tono de súplica.

Ash sonrió y se acomodó la gorra.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí, estos días vamos a entrenar mucho ¿Listo para entrenar con tu viejo entrenador Primeape?

Esa misma tarde en la residencia Ketchum.

-¡Ash estoy tan feliz por ti y tu primera victoria contra un miembro de la elite 4!-Grito su madre abrazando a su hijo y a Pikachu.

-Ja ja gracias mamá no fue nada fácil-Contesto Ash.

-Pero Ash estuvo increíble-Agrego Misty con una sonrisa que prontamente correspondió el entrenador.

-Bueno tengo algo para mi hijo y su linda novia.

Más tarde todos comían animadamente.

-¿Y cuándo iras a desafiar a Bruno?-Pregunto Delia Ketchum.

-Me tomare esta semana para entrenar duro con mis pokemon, luego iremos a monte ombligo a derrotar a Bruno-Dijo Ash bastante animado.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento aras Ash?-Pregunto Misty.

Al día siguiente el entrenador salió a correr con llantas atadas a su cintura junto a Pikachu y Primeape.

-Sí que es enérgico-Comento Misty.

-Desde niño es de esta manera-Comento Delia con una sonrisa posando su mano sobre la mejilla.

-mm… "¿Cómo habría sido Ash de pequeño?"-Se preguntó Misty-"Seguro no muy diferente a ahora"-Agrego divertida.

Después de eso organizo peleas entre Lucario y Primeape solo a mano limpia.

-Ambos mejoraran sus reflejos y su fuerza con la práctica-Dijo Ash a ambos pokemon.

Estos empezaron una batalla de agilidad contra fuerza.

Fueron días agotadores para el entrenador y sus pokemon quienes entrenaron día y noche.

-Hoy nos tomaremos un descanso y mañana será el día de la batalla-Le dijo Ash a sus pokemon.

Todos animados se repartieron por el campo.

-Oye Ash-Misty se acercó al entrenador con un vaso con refresco.

-Misty, ¿es para mí?-Pregunto Ash.

-mm… si, tu mama me dijo que tal vez lo necesitarías-Contesto Misty mirando en otra dirección.

-oh… así que fue así-Contesto Ash algo decepcionado.

-Pero yo también lo pensé-Agrego Misty aproximándole el vaso al entrenador.

Ash sonrió y tomo el vaso, luego Misty se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Ash eh estado algo curiosa ¿Cómo eras tú de niño?-Pregunto Misty.

-Creí que para ti era un niño-Contesto Ash sonriéndole.

-jaja enserio Ash-Contesto Misty.

-Muy bien, muy bien, déjame recordar mm… Me gustaba pasear por el bosque, Gary y yo a veces perseguíamos pokemons y nos metíamos en muchos problemas por eso el con su tío y yo con mi…-Ash paro en seco-Bueno… con mi mama mi papa decía que eso lo herede de él.

-Ohh… Ash lo siento-Contesto Misty sintiendo que había hecho que Ash tocara un tema incómodo para él.

-No es nada, en serio, él era increíble, un increíble entrenador según mi mama, la verdad lo recuerdo vagamente-Contesto Ash.

-Estaría orgulloso-Contesto Misty.

-Si-Ash se puso de pie y se acomodó la gorra-Voy a dar un paseo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Misty.

-Tranquila en verdad estoy bien-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te veré en un rato-Contesto Misty para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a casa.

Misty realmente sentía curiosidad, pero no quería preguntarle a Ash quien parecía siempre querer evitar ese tema.

-¿Señora Ketchum?-Pregunto Misty acercándose a su suegra.

-Misty, querida te dije que me comenzaras a llamar Delia o suegrita-Contesto Delia amablemente y en plan de bromear con la chica.

Misty se apeno.

-De-Delia hoy note que Ash tiene ojos similares a los tuyos-Dijo Misty para introducir el tema.

-Sí, el resto es muy parecido a su padre-Contesto la mujer alegre.

-Es verdad ¿Él también era un entrenador increíble, no?-Pregunto Misty.

-Él era un niño, pero adoraba a los pokemon, tenía el corazón más grande que jamás haya visto, solo igualable por mi hijo-Contesto la mujer-Cambiando de tema ¿cómo están ustedes?

-Bien, bien…-Contesto Misty recordando sus dudas de días pasados.

-Misty cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas siempre regresan a estar juntas, pero ahora son jóvenes, si vas a seguir tus sueños es ahora cuando debes hacerlo-Aconsejo la mujer tomando de las manos a la pelirroja.

-Gra-gracias señora Ket… Delia gracias-Contesto Misty más animada.

La mujer le sonrió y la abrazo.

Mientras Ash daba una caminata por la montaña.

-Claro que si, seré un maestro pokemon, yo si lo lograre-Contesto Ash levantando su puño al cielo.


	6. Bruno, el segundo de alto mando

Bruno, el segundo alto mando.

Era temprano en pueblo paleta, sin embargo Ash parecía ya estar listo para ir a su batalla contra Bruno.

-Ya tengo a los seis pokemon para esta batalla-Dijo Ash triunfante.

-Pika-Secundo Pikachu parado en el hombro de su entrenador.

-¿Estás seguro que estás listo para esto?-Pregunto Misty algo preocupada.

-Por más que entrene más, lo que nos falta lo tengo que mostrar en la batalla-Contesto Ash.

Misty sonrió y juntos se despidieron de la mama de Ash para ir al encuentro con Bruno.

Luego de una larga caminata Ash y Misty hallaron a Bruno entrenando con sus pokemon en la parte alta del monte.

-¿Estar listo para la batalla?-Pregunto Bruno mirando al entrenador.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash levantando el puño delante de su cara.

-En ese caso no esperemos mas ¿te importaría?-Pregunto Bruno a Misty ella entendió rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer así que se paró entre ambos entrenadores.

-Esta será una batalla de seis pokemon, ambos entrenadores tienen derecho a hacer cambios durante la batalla, gana el primero en vencer al equipo rival.

-Bien-Dijeron ambos entrenadores tomando una pokebola.

-¡Yo empezare! ¡Hitmontop yo te elijo!

El pokemon tipo lucha se presentó en el campo moviéndose ágilmente en su sitio.

-Con que Hitmontop… ¡Swellow yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola y liberando al pokemon volador.

-¡Comiencen!-Grito Misty y ambos entrenadores dieron su orden.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Ambos ataques fueron veloces, impactando en el aire.

-¡Ahora Combate Cercano!

Swellow recibió una serie de ataques, sin embargo parecía resistir bien.

-¡Swellow usa tajo aéreo!

Swellow disparo varias ráfagas en el aire que Hitmontop no pudo evitar cayendo en el campo de batalla malherido.

-Hitmontop regresa-Ordeno Bruno regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-¡Hitmonlee sal y usa patada ígnea!

-¡Swellow cuidado!-Grito Ash, pero era tarde el ataque golpeo a Swellow mandándolo al suelo, este se levantó para luego encenderse en llama-Esta quemado maldición-Murmuro Ash.

-¡Patada Ígnea una vez más!

-¡Swellow usa golpe aéreo!

Los ojos de Swellow demostraban determinación cuando de repente a una velocidad superior que en su primer intento alcanzo a Hitmonlee dañándolo gravemente.

-Swellow da mayor daño cuando está bajo un estado-Comento Ash sonriente.

-Je, bien pensando ¡Usa Contoneo Hitmonlee!-El Hitmonlee de Bruno provoco a Swellow este sin pensarlo ataco, Hitmonlee pudo evitar el ataque y golpear ágilmente a su enemigo.

Swellow cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Swellow ya no puede pelear-Dijo Misty mientras Ash regresaba el pokemon a su pokebola.

-Swellow regresa… estuviste bien amigo ¡Ve Gengar!-Dijo Ash mandando al pokemon fantasma al campo.

-Mm… Hitmonlee usa patada ígnea-Ordeno Bruno cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Gengar usa garra umbría!-Ordeno Ash.

Ambos ataques impactaron en medio del campo y los dos pokemon retrocedieron.

-¡Gengar hipnosis!-Ordeno Ash.

-Gengar-Dijo Gengar mientras hacia un movimiento con las manos y adormecía a Hitmonlee.

-¡Come sueños!-Ordeno Ash y Gengar acabo con Hitmonlee con ese último ataque.

-Hitmonlee no puede continuar, Gengar gana-Sentencio la entrenadora sonriéndole al entrenador.

-No está mal, te preparaste para usar pokemon que me pongan la batalla complicada, pero… ¡No creas que por eso vas a ganar!-Bruno lanzo la pokebola y de ella salió un Hitmonchan-¡Pronto puño trueno!

Hitmonchan demostró ser un pokemon muy bien entrenado acercándose a gran velocidad a Gengar y golpeándolo.

Gengar retrocedió adolorido, luego corrientes de electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo.

-¡Gengar!-Grito el entrenador preocupado.

-¡Hitmonchan ahora usa puño ígneo!-Ordeno Bruno y su pokemon desencadeno una serie de golpes contra el pokemon fantasma.

-¡garra umbría!

El pokemon trato de moverse con bastante dificultad por la corriente eléctrica, pero finalmente logro completar su ataque golpeando a Hitmonchan este retrocedió, pero no cayo y rápidamente retomo carrera hacia el pokemon noqueándolo con el siguiente golpe.

-¡Gengar no puede pelear Hitmonchan gana!-Sentencio Misty.

-Ese Hitmonchan es bastante duro-Comento Ash mientras regresaba a Gengar a su pokebola-Gracias por tu ayuda amigo.

-Ash ¿Por qué motivo enfrentas a la elite? ¿Ser un maestro pokemon?-Pregunto Bruno de repente.

-Así es, ese es mi sueño-Contesto el entrenador enérgico.

-Bien, pues entonces tendrás que superarme primero-Contesto Bruno.

-Me parece bien ¡Infernape yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola de ella salió el pokemon primate encendiéndose.

-¡Hitmonchan Puño Trueno!-Ordeno Bruno y el pokemon se acercó a gran velocidad.

-Mega puño-Ordeno Ash y Bruno vio sorprendido como Infernape igualaba la velocidad de su Hitmonchan ambos propinándose un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Combate Cercano!-Ordenaron ambos entrenadores y ambos pokemon comenzaron una gran pelea de agilidad y fuerza, finalmente Infernape gano golpeando a Hitmonchan en el estómago y haciéndolo retroceder.

-Hitmonchan ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Bruno-Bien, regresa vamos a cansar un poco a ese oponente, ¡Sal Hitmontop!

-Hitmontop-Dijo el pokemon moviéndose ágilmente.

-¡Infernape lanzallamas!-Ordeno el entrenador y el pokemon primate disparo su ataque.

-¡Hitmontop salta y usa patada voladora!-Ordeno Bruno.

El ataque golpeo a Infernape en el rostro y este se tambaleo mientras se arrodillaba de dolor ante el daño.

-¡Infernape bomba de calor!-Ordeno Ash y este se incorporó para atacar al pokemon tipo lucha encendiéndose en llamas y cargando contra el pokemon, este cayo derribado al suelo.

-¡Hitmontop no puede pelear Infernape gana!-Sentencio Misty.

-¡Regresa Hitmontop no estuviste nada mal, ahora es tu turno Steelix!-Dijo Bruno mandando al pokemon tipo acero-¡Usa avalancha!

Varias rocas comenzaron a caer sobre el campo, Infernape trato de evadirlas como pudo, pero termino encerrado y al final una lo tomo por sorpresa desde encima.

-¡Infernape Mega puño!-Ordeno Ash, Infernape comprendió la orden rápidamente y rompió la roca con su puño, luego salto para estar frente a Steelix-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno el entrenador y Infernape comenzó su ataque contra Steelix este parecía bastante afectado.

-¡Steelix excavar!-Ordeno Bruno.

-Infernape mantente alerta-Advirtió el entrenador.

El pokemon miraba el suelo del estadio atento a cualquier ataque sorpresa.

De pronto Steelix se elevó por detrás de Infernape, este contrario a estar sorprendido, se volteo con una sonrisa.

-¡bomba de calor!-Ordeno Ash e Infernape efectuo el ataque derrotando a Steelix, pero cayendo debilitado en el proceso.

-¡Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, tendrán que usar otro pokemon!-Sentencio la pelirroja muy preocupada por la batalla, Infernape era uno de los pokemon más fuerte de Ash.

-Hitmonchan es tu turno-Dijo Bruno a su pokemon.

-Bien ¡Staraptor yo te elijo!-Ordeno Ash mandando al pokemon volador.

-je así que te guardabas otra ave-Dijo Bruno con una sonrisa-No creas que bastara para vencerme ¡Hitmonchan puño trueno!

Hitmonchan salto impactando al pokemon volador con su puño y dañándolo.

-Combate cercano-Ordeno Ash y Staraptor se acercó a luchar con Hitmonchan este trataba de contener los ataques del enemigo, Ash sonrió como si todo saliera como el esperaba-¡Ataque de Ala!

Hitmonchan retrocedió adolorido por el ataque.

-¡Ave brava!-Ordeno Ash, Staraptor se aproximó con el ataque a Hitmonchan derribándolo y ganando la batalla.

-Hitmonchan regresa, veo que eres realmente bueno Ash, no te pareces en nada al chico al que entrene hace años en este lugar-Dijo Bruno guardando la pokebola-Los últimos dos pokemon son muy fuertes, espero que te hayas reservado algo bueno.

-Así que Hitmonchan no era el mejor, me alegra saberlo-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Bruno sonrió ante la determinación del entrenador aunque más que nada confiado de sus propias habilidades.

-¡Veamos si puedes con esto!-Bruno lanzo una pokebola y de ella salió un Hariyama

-Hariyama… ¡Perfecto! ¡Ave brava de nuevo Staraptor!-Ordeno Ash agitando su brazo.

-No lo creo ¡Golpe Bala!-Contesto Bruno.

El ataque del pokemon ave impacto contra el puño de Hariyama este a pesar de lastimarse un poco resistió mientras Staraptor solo se desplomo al suelo derrotado.

-Staraptor…-Dijo Ash preocupado por el poder del pokemon de Bruno-Vencer a un elite no debería ser fácil yo lo sabía después de todo-Pensó el entrenador mientras el rayo rojo se disparaba asía el pokemon y lo retornaba a la pokebola-Pero… no voy a rendirme-Dijo el entrenador acomodándose la gorra-Pikachu tu turno.

-Si no me equivoco ese pokemon y tu tienen muy fuertes lasos esto será interesante-Dijo Bruno mientras sonreía- Hariyama corpulencia.

-¡Pikachu usa mil volteos!-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu concentro electricidad en sus mejillas y pronto la disparo contra el pokemon adversario.

Hariyama la resistió mientras sus músculos se endurecían.

-¡Ahora golpe bala!

-¡Cola de acero!

Ambos ataques chocaron y los pokemon continuaron atacándose el uno al otro.

-¡Movimiento sísmico!-Ordeno de repente Bruno, Hariyama tomo a Pikachu para luego dar un enorme salto y lanzar al pokemon amarillo contra el suelo.

-¡Pikaaaa!-Grito el pokemon mientras caía para luego estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Pikachu!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-Pi…ka…chu…-Dijo Pikachu poniéndose de pie.

-Pikachu ¿estás bien?-pregunto Ash.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu sacando chispas.

-Excelente-Contesto Ash animado.

-¡Hariyama golpe de bala!

-¡Pikachu contra escudo!

El ataque de Pikachu evito que Hariyama se acercara.

-¡Impúlsate y usa tacleada de volteos!

Pikachu siguió la orden de su entrenador y corrió contra Hariyama.

-¡Golpe de bala!

-¡Esquívalo!

Pikachu evito el ataque del pokemon saltando a un costado para luego dar otro salto contra su oponente derribándolo.

-¡Acabalo con cola de Acero!

-¡Venganza!

Hariyama desprendió una poderosa onda contra Pikachu este sin más salió volando hacia los brazos de Ash derrotado.

-¡Pikachu ya no puede pelear Hariyama gana!

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu bajando sus orejas.

-Está bien amigo, ese Hariyama no resistirá mucho, déjanos esto a nosotros dos-Dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokebola.

-Un pokemon ¿crees que vas a vencerme?-Pregunto Bruno cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sabré hasta que lo intente-Contesto Ash mientras lanzaba su pokebola.

Primeape salió de ella listo para el combate.

-Así que hiciste tuyo a ese pokemon-Dijo Bruno con una sonrisa.

-Juntos vamos a vencerte-Dijo Ash con el puño delante de él y muy entusiasmado.

-¡Hariyama golpe bala!

-Esquívalo y Tajo cruzado-Ordeno Ash

Primeape esquivo hábilmente con un movimiento de boxeo el golpe de Hariyama y lo derribo con un solo ataque de Tajo cruzado.

-¡Hariyama no puede continuar Primeape gana!-Dijo Misty sonriente al ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto Primeape.

-y esto nos deja en las mismas condiciones-Dijo Bruno devolviendo a Hariyama a su pokebola.

-Así parece-Contesto Ash mientras aun parecía no bajar la guardia.

-¡Machamp yo te elijo!-Dijo Bruno enviando al pokemon de cuatro brazos al campo-He entrenado mucho a este Machamp para que sea un campeón como un pokemon tipo lucha, no hay pokemon tipo lucha que lo iguale.

-Primeape se encargara-Contesto Ash animado.

-¡Tajo cruzado!

-¡Tú también Primeape!

Ambos pokemon chocaron golpes el uno contra el otro, sin embargo Machamp golpeo a Primeape primero con su ventaja de tener dos brazos extra.

Primeape retrocedió ante el daño, pero se mantuvo de pie.

-¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash.

Primeape asintió con determinación sin perder de vista a su oponente.

-¡Machamp golpe de bala!

-Esquívalo y combate cercano.

-Continúa con ataque cercano.

Primeape por poco logro evadir el ataque de su adversario y empezó una serie de golpes que Machamp bloqueaba y de volvía a la vez que Primeape también bloqueaba los ataques de este ambos pokemon continuaron luchando de esa manera por un buen rato hasta que finalmente ambos retrocedieron para tomar aire.

-Machamp es duro y más grade… "más grande" eso es ¡patada baja!-Ordeno Ash y Primeape sonrió mientras le propinaba una patada en la rodilla que hizo caer al pokemon de cuatro brazos.

-¡Machamp!

-Gary una vez me menciono esto, patada baja afecta más a los pokemon de gran tamaño, ya sabes más grande, peor es la caída.

-¡Grr…! ¡De pie Machamp!

-¡Primeape tajo cruzado!

Primeape se subió a una roca y se lanzó contra Machamp justo en su estómago con un potente ataque de tajo cruzado, este quedo inconsciente tras ese ataque.

-¡Machamp ya no puede pelear Primeape gana, el ganador es Ash Ketchum!-Grito Misty contenta.

Ash corrió a abrazar a su pokemon, mientras Bruno luego de estar boquiabierto por unos segundos retornaba al pokemon a su pokebola.

-No hay duda que ese muchacho está mejorando-Pensó Bruno mirando a Ash y Primeape ser felicitados por Misty y Pikachu.

-Oye Ash, has ganado limpiamente, ahora te quedan dos miembros de la elite, Agatha ira pronto a visitar al profesor Oak, te sugiero que la desafíes, cuando esto suceda, si ganas ella te dirá donde veras a Drake.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias Bruno-Contesto Ash animado.

-Sigue creciendo Ash, te tengo fe, tengo fe de que le estoy dando la mano al primer maestro pokemon-Dijo Bruno extendiéndole la mano a Ash.

-Muchas gracias-Contesto Ash sonriendo, pero al darle la mano a Bruno sonó fuerte ya que este con su fuerza súper humana la apretó.

El entrenador chillo ante el fuerte apretón de Bruno.

Y así con otro miembro de la elite derrotado y Primeape como el tipo lucha más fuerte de Kanto, Ash se prepara para su próxima batalla con Agatha, pero… ¿será posible que el entrenador gane?

En primera lamento la demora, soy un vago x.x de echo trabajo en otro proyecto, mas la universidad, los viajes, la novia etc pues me a quitado aldo de tiempo, en fin lo prometido es deuda contestare sus reviews.

CCCSakuraforever: Bueno lo del ho-oh no se sabra hasta despues de acabar la parte del alto mando, pero te prometo que ya tengo planes para eso :) y estas muy cerca de la verdad

Amy-Light95: La que me ayuda a quitarme la vagancia :D Trabajo en darle a cada quien su respectiva personalidad como emos hablado un millon de veces, lo de Ash es solo una teoria mia... su comportamiento sospechoso yo creo que el padre de Ash tenia el mismo sueño y le hablaba de eso a Ash cuando era niño cosa que a ambos los entusiasmaba mucho.

netokastillo: No te eh tratado mucho, pero me apoyas bastante eres grande man :') Tratare de no dejar de sorprender.

agh14:Lo que Misty decide tambien se vera luego de la batalla contra el alto mando, pero todo ya esta friamente calculado xD, aunque podria dolernos un poco, pero bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga sigan la historia valdra la pena...

0405: Aqui tienes el siguiente campeon :D


	7. Desde niños

**Desde niños.**

Amanece un pueblo paleta cierta pareja de entrenadores tiene una tarde tranquila en la pradera con sus pokemon.

-Ash ¿ya has pensado en que pokemon usaras contra Agatha?-Pregunto Misty con las manos en jarras mientras el entrenador descansaba con la gorra sobre los ojos para taparse del sol.

-Amm… no lo había pensado, tal vez Pikachu-Contesto Ash mientras se sentaba y se ponía la mano en el mentón con expresión pensativa.

-¡Ash! ¿Al menos sabes en qué tipo de pokemon se especializa Agatha?

-amm…

Misty suspiro resignada y se sentó junto a Ash.

-Agatha es especialista en tipo veneno-Contesto Misty.

-Como Koga-Menciono Ash algo impresionado.

-Tienes que tener cuidado he oído que se especializa en derrotar a los enemigos poniendo a sus pokemon bajo estados.

-De cualquier mane…-El entrenador estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto Primeape y Lucario llegaron en una nube de golpes y patadas ambos pokemon tipo lucha no había parado de competir desde que se conocen el entrenador quedo dentro saliendo con varios moretones-Chicos no tengo nada en contra de la rivalidad, pero lleven sus encuentros lejos de mí-Dijo Ash adolorido.

Ambos pokemon solo sonrieron mientras se rascaban la cabeza. Al poco tiempo Ash se incorporó.

-Como decía de cualquier manera no es como si Agatha ya hubiera llegado o algo así-Contesto Ash relajado.

De repente un grupo de gente paso corriendo tomando por sorpresa a Misty y Ash.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Misty sorprendida.

Ash negó dándole a entender que no era algo normal en su pueblo.

-¡Agatha está aquí!-Grito una niña emocionada-¡Voy a pedirle su autógrafo!

Ash y Misty intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron de pie a la vez que devolvían a los pokemon a sus pokebolas.

Al estar frente a Agatha esta tenía un aura fuerte, como una mujer con carácter cosa que a Ash le recordó mucho a cierta pelirroja cuando está enojada, pero a la vez era un mujer amable con las personas que la reconocían.

-¡señora Agatha!-Grito Ash acercándose contento.

-mm…-Dijo la anciana mirando al entrenador-Tu debes ser Ash Ketchum, oí que venciste a Lorelei y al torpe de Bruno, no esperes pasar por encima de mí, ¿Quieres empezar ya?

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty sorprendida mientras Ash se quedaba boquiabierto ante las ganas de luchar de la mujer.

-¡Claro!-Contesto Ash tomando una pokebola al poco rato.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu respaldando a su entrenador.

-¡Agatha por favor!-Dijo el profesor Oak apareciendo de entre la sorprendida multitud-Primero debes dejarme examinar a tus pokemon.

-Oh, pero si es el científico debilucho, que gusto verte fuera de tu laboratorio-Dijo la anciana acercándose a Oak, este sonreía ante las ofensas de la anciana-Bien, bien primero lo primero, luego acabare con nuestro retador.

-Wow… ella se siente 80 años más joven de lo que se ve-Murmuro Ash, para Misty, al poco rato recibió un golpe con un bastón.

-¡Escuche eso!-Grito Agatha para luego continuar su camino al laboratorio al lado de un nervioso profesor Oak.

-Oye Ash, no es raro como trata Agatha al profesor Oak.

-A mí me parece que es así con todos-Contesto Ash.

-Eso es porque eres un despistado-Contesto Misty cruzándose de brazos.

-De cualquier manera vamos al laboratorio también quiero saber de los pokemon veneno de Agatha-Dijo el entrenador emocionado.

-Una vez más, solo piensa en pokemons-Dijo Misty al tiempo que Azurrill le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

Para sorpresa de Ash en la entrada del laboratorio se encontraba Gary con el oído pegado a la puerta.

-¿Gary?-Pregunto Ash.

-¡Shhh!-Dijo el investigador mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios.

Misty y Ash también se concentraron en la conversación dentro.

-¡Pudiste ser increíble de los mejores después de mí! ¡Pero dejaste todo por este trabajo para debiluchos!

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, encontré más interesante estudiar y saber más de los pokemon que luchar junto a ellos, así los ayudo de alguna manera.

-Pamplinas…

-¿Por qué no me dejas tener una batalla contigo?-Pregunto Agatha de repente.

El profesor Oak suspiro.

-No luchare sin motivo yo ya no hago eso Agatha-Contesto el profesor mientras continuaba revisando al Gengar de Agatha.

-Como quieras gallina-Dijo Agatha parándose hacia la puerta, Ash, Misty y Gary al notar esto se separaron de la puerta y se juntaron fingiendo estar conversando de cualquier otra cosa.

Agatha al verlos solo suspiro.

-Jóvenes…-Comento caminando.

Luego de que Agatha se marchara el grupo ingreso al laboratorio.

-¿es verdad eso profesor?-Pregunto Ash emocionado-¿Usted era uno de los mejores?

-No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas Ash-Contesto el prof. Oak con expresión severa, pero vos calmada.

-Mi abuelo fue campeón de la liga de joven, derrotando a Agatha en cuartos de final-Menciono Gary.

Oak suspiro.

-Ella nunca acepto que dejara las batallas para dedicarme a la investigación…-Dijo Oak mientras se sentaba en un sofá y suspiraba.

-¿Ella y ustedes eran más que amigos, cierto?-Pregunto Misty con expresión astuta.

-Agatha es mi abuela-Contesto Gary.

Ash era el más sorprendido de los tres.

-Éramos rivales, esa misma rivalidad nos mantenía muy unidos, pero un tiempo después entendí que me apasionaba más saber de los pokemon que luchar al lado de ellos, mientras Agatha eligió el camino de luchar y seguir viajando y fortaleciéndose, su espíritu es joven a pesar de su amm… tiempo.

-Quizá solo quiere sentir lo que sentía cuando ustedes eran rivales-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Oak.

-¡Por supuesto! Debería hacer una excepción y darle la batalla que ella busca…

Oak se quedó pensativo.

Más tarde Gary, Ash y Misty fueron a casa de Ash para charlar.

-Vine unos días al enterarme que la abuela Agatha vendría.

-Ya veo…

-La verdad llevo años esperando ver una batalla entre ellos dos, de niño tuve una oportunidad de verlo, pero desde entonces no he podido, a diferencia de ellos a mí me gustan ambos caminos investigar y a la vez luchar al lado de un pokemon.

-Amm… no entiendo muy bien todo este asunto, pero supongo que a Agatha le agrado Oak porque era bueno luchando.

-Aplausos-Comento Misty sarcástica, mientras Ash la observaba de reojo.

-Es amor del bueno cuando quieres a alguien por quién es y la determinación en la mirada de un hombre puede ser muy cautivadora-Comento Misty sonrojada.

Ash y Gary la observaban.

-Veo que la tienes loquita Ketchum-Comento Ash dándole codazos a Ash.

Misty sonrojada y enojada se puso de pie.

-Bueno ¿no tienes otro lugar al que quieras ir?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Oh, quieren estar a solas lo siento-Comento Gary-Me quedare para verte luchar con la abuela Ketchum buena suerte-Agrego antes de marcharse.

Ash al cerrar la puerta miro a Misty quien ya estaba más calmada.

-Tal vez a Oak, también le interesaba eso de ella-Contesto el entrenador sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Ash…-Dijo Misty sonrojada sonriéndole al entrenador.

-¡Hay que romántico!-Dijo casi en un suspiro la señora Ketchum.

-¡Mama!/ ¡Sra. Ketchum!-Gritaron ambos apenados.

-lo siento, no pude contenerme crecen tan rápido-Dijo Delia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ash y Misty la miraron y luego sonrieron tras una pequeña risa.

En el laboratorio Agatha acababa de regresar.

-¿Ya acabaste de examinar a mis pokemon?-Pregunto Agatha.

-Sí, están en increíble forma como es de esperarse teniéndote a ti como entrenadora-Contesto Oak.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo-Contesto la mujer amargada.

-Estaba pensando… quizás no aria daño que tengamos una sola batalla, por los viejos tiempos-Contesto Oak sonriéndole a la mujer.

-¡Je! Veo que al fin te animaste-Dijo Agatha sonriendo.

Ash y Misty se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá sobrecargados uno en el hombro del otro tras estar viendo la tele junto a sus pokemon, pero de repente el timbre sonó como si alguien lo presionara desesperadamente.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Ash mientras junto a Misty abrían la puerta.

-¡Tienen que ver esto!-Grito Gary animado.

En la pradera detrás del laboratorio había un enorme campo tanto Oak como Agatha se encontraban parados uno frente al otro con una distancia de veinte metros entre ellos.

-Prepárate para perder-Amenazo Agatha.

-Veamos si esta vez puedes vencerme-Contesto Oak haciendo gruñir a la anciana.

-¡Te mostrare lo que sucede cuando te la pasas dentro de un laboratorio!-Grito la mujer lanzando una pokebola de ella salió un Gengar.

-¡Dragonair sal!-Grito Oak lanzando al pokemon dragón al campo de batalla.

Ash, Misty y Gary llegaron jadeando pero justo a tiempo para ver comenzar la batalla.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Oak, mientras Dragonair disparaba un rayo desde sus antenas.

Gengar recibió el ataque completo, pero lo resistió.

-¡Gengar bola sombra!-Ordeno Agatha.

-¡Vuelva y esquívalo!-Ordeno Oak.

Dragonair se elevó y voló dando un giro a la derecha evitando el ataque.

-¡Bomba de lodo!

Dragonair no llego a evadir ese ataque, marcas moradas aparecieron en su cuerpo, sin embargo estas desaparecieron.

-La habilidad mudar de Dragonair evitara que quede bajo algún estado-Dijo Oak con el puño enfrente y una sonrisa.

-No me lo tienes que decir, de cualquier manera el daño se hizo ¡Rayo Gengar!

-¡Rayo Dragonair!-Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo.

Los pokemon comenzaron a volar y dispararse ataques eléctricos a la vez que trataban de evitar que el otro les diera, al final el tamaño de Dragonair cayó en su contra siéndole más difícil evitar los ataques eléctricos este cayó al suelo.

-¡Dragonair!-Grito Oak preocupado.

-¡Bola sombra! ¡Acabalo!-Ordeno Agatha.

-¡Defiéndete con cola Dragón!-Ordeno Oak.

Para sorpresa de Agatha Dragonair rechazo la esfera con su cola regresándosela a Gengar.

-¡Descanso!-Ordeno Oak mientras Dragonair cerraba los ojos y marcas verdes aparecían en su cuerpo indicando que estaba sanando.

-¡rayo de nuevo Gengar!-Agatha comenzó a sonreír-¡No vas a ganarme Oak!

-¡Rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Oak-¡Ganare como la última vez!-Grito este también con una sonrisa.

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo produciéndose una explosión.

-¡Psíquico!-Ordeno Agatha.

-¡Gengar!-Dijo el pokemon mientras unas ondas de colores dañaban a Dragonair que comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.

-¡Un rayo más!-Ordeno Agatha.

-¡Calcinación!-Grito Oak.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Agatha al ver la determinación en la mirada de Dragonair como en la de Oak, Dragonair disparo un lanzallamas muy potente contra Gengar. Ash, Misty y Gary vieron sorprendidos tal poder.

Al acabar su ataque Dragonair jadeaba cansado.

-uff… ¡bien echo Dragonair!-Grito Oak animado.

-Je… no te emociones mucho-Contesto Agatha-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Agatha mientras un muy herido Gengar se levantaba con una sonrisa y disparaba un potente ataque de rayo contra Dragonair, este se mantuvo de pie un instante y luego cayo.

-¡Dragonair ya no puede pelear! ¡Gengar gana!-Grito Gary al ver esto.

Oak pasó de una expresión sorprendida a una sonrisa.

-Estuviste excelente Dragonair gracias por esta increíble batalla-Dijo Oak mientras lo regresaba a su pokebola.

-¿Quedo claro quién es la mejor?-Pregunto Agatha mientras felicitaba y le sonreía a su Gengar.

-Tú lo eres-Contesto Oak sonriéndole.

La anciana se sonrojo por un momento y luego le dio la espalda.

-Cla-claro que sí, que te quede claro-Contesto sonriendo.

Ash y Misty se acercaron a felicitar a ambos por la batalla. Al día siguiente…

-Quizá ya estoy mayor para esto-Dijo Agatha con una sonrisa solemne mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tu espíritu es tan joven como el de esos chicos-Comento Oak mientras observaba a Misty y Ash entrenando afuera.

-Claro que sí, pero ya es hora de dejar mi puesto y que busquen a alguien más, he viajado y luchado por varios años… es tiempo de quedarme a descansar en un pueblo tranquilo, tal vez este-Dijo Agatha.

-Bueno estas invitada a quedarte en este aburrido laboratorio cuando eso ocurra-Contesto Oak.

-Claro…-Contesto la mujer.

Agatha salió al patio y se paró frente a Ash.

-Mañana mismo tu y yo tendremos nuestra batalla, después de la batalla de ayer ¿Aun quieres enfrentarme?-Pregunto Agatha mirando a Ash a los ojos.

-Después de la batalla con más razón quiero enfrentarte-Contesto Ash levantando el puño.

-Jum… ya veo-Dijo Agatha sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, luego observo a Misty y a Ash-Me recuerdan a una pareja de jóvenes muy tercos…

Misty y Ash intercambiaron miradas y luego le sonrieron a la anciana.

Así con un problema resuelto, un día largo y una gran batalla nuestro héroe se prepara para enfrentar al tercer miembro de la elite ¿Sera capaz de vencer el espíritu invencible de Agatha?

**Pienso que me inspire para este capítulo, ¿Qué creen ustedes? xD tal vez fue algo raro en cierto aspecto ya que saque eso de mi imaginación, pero saben… pensé que quedaría bien, disfrute mucho escribir este capítulo, en fin suerte que solo hay tres reviews, ¿soy flojo recuerdan?**

**Amy-Light95: Me encantan esos dos pokemon también especialmente Infernape es lo máximo: 3 amm será Lance xD espero que disfrutaras este capítulo como yo lo hice, en serio fue no sé, divertido y ameno hacerlo y además fácil y eso que todo surgió de la nada.**

**CCSakuraforever: Jajaja no sé si se recuperara a alguien más aun, pero ya veremos: D**

**Agh14: Bueno creo que la crisis está superada en cierto aspecto, hoy volví a volar escribiendo, así es, la elite será solo el comienzo planeo cerrar la historia de Ash y de Misty en este fic y hay muchos planes por delante, romance, acción, comedia, asesinatos… bueno asesinatos no xD nos vemos ****J**


	8. Agatha vs Ash una batalla de espiritus

Agatha vs Ash una batalla de espiritu.  
>Era de noche en pueblo paleta, sin embargo en la habitacion de la residencia Ketchum aun se encontraba una sola luz encendida, esta era la de la habitacion de cierto entrenador que miraba el techo de su habitacion bastante pensativo.<br>-Gengar es muy poderoso... tipo fantasma... tal vez Noctowl... mm... pokemon tipo veneno... rayos... no sera facil-El entrenador rodo en su cama estando de costado para ver a su pokemon amarillo durmiendo, el sonrio y de alguna manera se relajo-bueno... sea lo que sea, ¿si gano o no se decidira en batalla, verdad Pikachu?  
>El pokemon solo seguia durmiendo, Ash le sonrio y luego de apagar la luz se durmio el tambien.<br>Aunque apenas eran las 8:00am Misty fue la ultima en despertarse, la entrenadora bajo las escaleras aun con ojos de sueño cosa que nos ocurre a muchos cuando recien despertamos tomo un baño y bajo esperando ver a la señora Ketchum y Ash ya despiertos.  
>El entrenador ya habia formado la costumbre de despertar temprano por sus viajes.<br>-Hola Seño... ejem... Delia ¿y Ash? ¿se quedo dormido?-Interrogo la entrenadora.  
>-Oh, hija buenos dias, no, no Ash salio muy temprano... desperto muy temprano, pero dejo una nota diciendo que iba al laboratorio.<br>-No estara planeando retar a Agatha tan temprano... voy a verlo-Dijo Misty dirigiendose a la puerta.  
>-¿No desayunaras?-Pregunto Delia.<br>-Creo que luego, disculpe-Contesto Misty mientras corria al laboratorio.  
>-No hay nada que hacer, ella no pierde una oportunidad de apoyarlo-Comento Delia.<br>-Mine mine-Dijo Mr. Mine mientras barria el suelo de la sala.  
>Misty entro al labortario para encontrarse con el Profesor Oak.<br>-Profesor Oak ¿Donde esta Ash y Agatha?-Pregunto Oak.  
>-Oh Misty que gusto verte, Ash esta en la reserva con sus pokemon y Agatha aun esta descansando.<br>-oh ya veo...-Contesto Misty mas tranquila.  
>-Puedes ir a verlo esta por haya-Dijo Oak señalando a su izquierda.<br>-Gracias-Contesto la entrenadora entrando en la reserva.  
>Ash estaba reunido con sus pokemon, jugaba con ellos y les hablaba como sus amigos cosa que a Misty la conmovia bastante.<br>-La batalla de hoy sera dura espero que incluso los que no me acompañen en la batalla apoyen a sus compañeros, Agatha tiene un espiritu muy fuerte lo vi en la batalla de ayer, pero nosotros tambien tenemos un espiritu muy fuerte.  
>Los pokemon contestaron cada quien a su manera y Ash se puso de pie sonriendo, luego algunos de sus pokemon le dirigieron una mirada astuta al ver a la entrenadora entrar.<br>-¿Porque me miran asi?-Pregunto Ash algo extrañado.  
>-¿pika? ¡pikachu pi!-Dijo el pokemon cuando noto que Misty estaba detras del entrenador, este volteo en direccion a su pokemon que salto a los brazos de la entrenadora.<br>-Asi que por eso viniste-Dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa.  
>-La verdad Agatha se ve dificil, necesitaba algo de apoyo-Murmuro el entrenador.<br>-Yo tambien creo que podras ganar-Contesto Misty acariciando a Pikachu.  
>-¿en serio?-Pregunto Ash.<br>-Por supuesto, si es una batalla de terquedad Ash Ketchum es el mejor-Contesto Misty pegandole en la frente con un dedo al entrenador.  
>Este se enojo por un momento y luego le sonrio.<br>-Hay alguien que me hace muy bien la competencia-Contesto el entrenador mirando a la entrenadora.  
>-No tengo idea de quien sera-Contesto Misty mirando en otra direccion.<br>-¿En serio? mm... veamos... odia las zanahorias, los pokemon insecto y adora a los pokemon tipo agua ¿te suena?-Pregunto el entrenador.  
>-Muy bien supongo que me atrapaste-Contesto Misty-Pero el que tendra la batalla hoy seras tu.<br>-Ganare-Contesto el entrenador con una sonrisa.  
>-Mas te vale-Contesto la entrenadora mientras le devolvia la sonrisa.<br>Bulbasaur entonces empujo a cada entrenador con sus cepas y estos se abrazaron sin querer.  
>-¡hey!-Grito Ash mientras sus pokemon reian.<br>-Pareces ya estar listo-Dijo la vos de una mujer mayor.  
>Ash volteo en direccion a la vos notando que se trataba de Agatha.<br>-¡Estoy mas que listo!-Contesto el entrenador separandose de Misty para dar unos pasos al frente.  
>-Bien entonces preparate-Dijo Agatha tomando una pokebola.<br>El ambiente era tenso entre ambos entrenadores, pero prontamente fue interrumpido por un quejido, un quejido que provenia del estomago de Ash.  
>-Ahora recuerdo que sali de casa sin comer nada-Dijo Ash mientras los demas caian al estilo anime.<br>Unas horas despues Ash y Agatha se volvieron a reunir para empezar su batalla.  
>-¿Listo?-Pregunto Agatha con una gotita en la cien por el evento de hace unas horas.<br>-Listo-Contesto Ash mientras tomaba una pokebola.  
>Misty tenia a Pikachu y Azurril en su regaso observando la pelea, Gary se sento a su costado para ver la pelea.<br>-Parece que no planea usar a Pikachu hoy-Dijo Gary  
>-Si, asi es-Contesto Misty<br>-¿Cual sera su estrategia?-Se pregunto Gary.  
>-¡Arbok yo te elijo!-Grito Agatha mientras el pokemon aparecia.<br>-¡Cha bo cok!-Dijo el pokemon intimidante.  
>-Glalie yo te elijo-Dijo Ash mandando al pokemon de hielo al campo.<br>-Glalie-Dijo el pokemon flotando frente a su entrenador  
>-Usa bomba de lodo-Ordeno Agatha.<br>-¡Glalie esquivalo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Glalie se movia en variedad de direcciones tratando de evitar los ataques de Arbok sin embargo uno le acerto.<br>-Ja, ¿crees que puedes evitar los ataques de mis pokemon? ¡Tendras que hacer algo mejor!-Doble equipo y Bomba de lodo.  
>Esta vez varios Arbok aparecieron al rededor de Glalie y comenzaron a dispararle ataques de bomba de lodo.<br>-¡Ventisca!-Ordeno Ash.  
>El ataque acabo con todas las copias y tambien afecto al Arbok original funcionando como defensa y ataque a la vez.<br>-Combinaste defensiva y ofensiva muy impresionante...-Arbok regresa- ve Misdreavus.  
>El pokemon fantasma aparecio en el campo.<br>-Ash esta llevando la batalla hasta ahora-Comento Misty alegre.  
>-La abuela solo esta calentando...-Contesto Gary.<br>-¡No me llames abuela!-Grito Agatha-¡Bola sombra!  
>-Contraataca con Rayo de hielo.<br>Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo creandose una explosion.  
>-¡Triturar!-Ordeno Ash.<br>-Usa Psiquico.  
>Glalie trato de acercarse, pero el ataque lo lastimo mandandolo al suelo.<br>-¡Glalie!-Grito Ash preocupado.  
>-¡Acabalo con rayo!<br>-¡Glalie usa rayo de hielo luego Triturar!  
>Glalie abrio los ojos con determinacion y contraataco evitando el ataque de Misdreavus luego aprovecho la corta distancia para alcanzarlo con un ataque de triturar, Misdreavus retrocedio dañado.<br>-¡Rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Glalie efectuo el ataque y Misdreavus acabo dentro de un tempano.<br>-Misdreavus ya no puede pelear, Glalie gana-Comento Oak con una gota de sudor escapandose por su frente.  
>-mm... ya veo... Supongo que tuviste que ser bueno para derrotar a Lorelei despues de todo-Agatha regreso a Misdreavus a la pokebola-Pero no creas que tienes la batalla asegurada-¡Crobat sal! ¡Usa aire afilado!<br>-¡Esquivalo Glalie!-Ordeno Ash, pero Glalie estava ya muy dañado recibiendo el ataque y cayendo derrotado al suelo.  
>-Glalie no puede continuar, Crobat gana.<br>-Glalie lo hiciste bien, gracias-Dijo Ash mirando la pokebola de Glalie, luego de retornarlo-¡Tu turno Gliscor!-Dijo Ash sacando al pokemon volador que se paro sobre su cola con una expresion divertida.  
>-¡Rayo confusion!-Ordeno Agatha.<br>-¡evita el ataque y usa colmillo igneo!  
>-No dejes que se te acerque usa aire afilado<br>El ataque de Gliscor se vio frustrado por los ataques de tipo volador de Crobat.  
>-¡Bola sombra!<br>-evitalo y usa tijera x-Ordeno Ash.  
>Gliscor evito habilmente el ataque de Agatha demostrando una increible habilidad de vuelo, alcanzo a Crobat y lo golpeo con un potente ataque de tijera X mandandolo al suelo.<br>-¡Bomba de lodo!  
>Crobat se recupero rapidamente del ataque y disparo varios ataques de Bomba de lodo contra Gliscor este sorprendido por los ataques fue alcanzado por varios saliendo gravemente dañado.<br>-jeje... viento afilado de nuevo-Ordeno Agatha.  
>-¡Gliscor cuidado!-Dijo el entrenador preocupado,pero ya era tarde el pokemon habia sido alcanzado por dos ataques muy potentes seguidos y caia al suelo, sin embargo en el aire Ash pudo ver claramente como el pokemon le guiñaba un ojo, entonces sonrio.<br>-¡Guillotina!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡¿Que?!-Agatha vio sorprendida como el pokemon que aparentaba caer al suelo comenzaba a planear en el aire alcanzando con su pinza por sorpresa a Crobat y derrotandolo de un solo ataque de Guillotina.<br>-Ahora si que estoy impresionada, las habilidades de vuelo de ese pokemon son impresionantes-Comento Agatha devolviendo a su pokemon.  
>-El fue entrenado por gran maestro del vuelo-Comento Ash acariciando a su Gliscor.<br>-Y tambien es muy ingenioso-Rio la anciana aunque en el fondo estaba enojada por la jugada sucia que le habia echo el pokemon-Pero no olvides que todos esos ataques lo paresca o no si acertaron ¡Arbok sal y termina el trabajo!  
>Al aparecer Arbok ejercio su intimidacion sobre Gliscor bajando su ataque.<br>-¡Gliscor colmillo igneo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-Esta vez ese error te costara ¡Bomba de lodo!-Ordeno Agatha y Arbok lanzo su ataque contra Gliscor quien en pleno vuelo fue derribado para esta vez caer K.O al suelo.<br>-Gliscor regresa-Dijo Ash retornando al pokemon a su pokebola-lo hiciste bien tranquilo, dejale el resto a tus compañeros-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba una pokebola.  
>-ohh... que vendra esta vez-Dijo Agatha animada, comenzaba a mostrar la misma sonrisa que en la batalla contra Oak.<br>-Lucario yo te elijo-Dijo Ash mientras lanzaba la pokebola y aparecia el pokemon lucha y acero.  
>-Oh el que derroto a Lorelei, sera interesante-Dijo Agatha-¡Arbok doble equipo luego bomba de lodo!<br>-¡Usa tu ataque oseo y bloquea el ataque.  
>Lucario creo una gran bara con forma de hueso y comenzo a bloquear los ataques que venian de todas direcciones.<br>-Es fuerte...-Murmuro Gary.  
>-Ese pokemon es talentoso-Agrego Misty.<br>-Aura esfera-Ordeno Ash y Lucario le disparo a un Arbok dandole al correcto.  
>-Es verdad, se dice que Lucario ve el aura de los demas-Comento Agatha intullendo como se las arreglo Lucario para darle al correcto.<br>-¡Ataque oseo!-Ordeno Ash esta vez sabiendo que un ataque de tierra devastaria a un tipo veneno.  
>-¡Terremoto!-Ordeno Agatha.<br>Mientras Arbok recibia tremenda golpiza este con un golpe de su cola inicio un potente terremoto que desequilibro a Lucario.  
>-¡Bomba de Lodo!-El ataque dio directo en el cuerpo de Lucario que retrocedio dañado mientras marcas purpuras aparecian en su cuerpo.<br>-Esta bajo el efecto del veneno-Dijo Ash preocupado.  
>Lucario se puso de pie para luego soltar un grito de dolor.<br>-Lucario ¿puedes luchar?  
>-Grrr-Dijo Lucario mientras se ponia en pose de luchador.<br>-¡Ataque oseo!  
>-¡Terremoto otra vez!<br>-Usa ataque oseo para saltar por los aires-Dijo Ash.  
>Pronto Lucario uso su bara hueso como jabalina para saltar por los aires evitando el temblor en el suelo.<br>-¡Esfera aura!  
>Con gran punteria Lucario apunto una esfera contra Arbok desde el aire.<br>-¡Doble equipo y otra vez usa bomba de lodo!-Ordeno Agatha.  
>A pesar de la gran habilidad de Lucario Arbok logro evitar el ataque y contra atacar en el aire Lucario fue un blanco facil siendo alcanzado por los ataques para luego en tierra ser derrotado por el veneno.<br>-Lucario ya no puede pelear, Arbok gana-Sentencio Oak.  
>Agatha le lanzo una botella a Ash.<br>-Dale este antidoto a Lucario y continuemos con la pelea-Dijo Agatha.  
>-Claro te lo agradesco-Contesto Ash sanando a su pokemon-No te preocupes lo hiciste bastante bien-Comento Ash para luego regresar al pokemon a su pokebola-Bien.. esto esta tornandose muy dificil, lo reconosco, pero...-Ash miro a Misty sentada-Yo voy a ganar esta batalla ¡Ve Muk!-Dijo Ash mandando al pokemon de residuos al campo.<br>-¡Muk! ¡Muk!-Dijo el pokemon lanzandose sobre su entrenador.  
>-Luego me das amor, estamos en batalla-Dijo el entrenador.<br>-Muk Muk-Dijo alejandose de su entrenador para ver a su oponente.  
>-¡Bomba de fango!-Ordeno Ash.<br>-¡Doble equipo!-Ordeno Agatha.  
>-¡Usa pulso umbrio contra todas las copias!<br>-Antes de que te encuentre usa terremoto!  
>El ataque causo gran daño en Muk quien aun se mantenia en pie.<br>-¡Muk terminalo con bomba de fango!  
>Tras usar su ataque se revelo cual era el verdadero Muk lo devasto con ese ultimo ataque derrotando a Arbok.<br>-Arbok ya no puede pelear Muk es el ganador.  
>-Esta batalla esta muy intensa-Comento Gary.<br>-Si...-Dijo Misty  
>-Debo aceptar que lo estas haciendo muy bien, pero desde aqui empieza lo bueno ¡Gengar yo te elijo!-Dijo Agatha trayendo al campo a su pokemon fantasma-Doble equipo y bola sombra!<br>-Gengar-Dijo el pokemon mientras variso aparecian y disparaban sus ataques contra Muk que acabo muy dañado tras resivir los ataques.  
>-Muk usa legado...-Ordeno Ash Muk se debilito, pero Gengar perdio bastante poder.<br>-mm... supongo que fue una buena decision-Comento Agatha.  
>-Muk gracias por la ayuda, ahora es tu turno ¡Gengar!-Ordeno Ash mandando a su pokemon.<br>-¡Usa Hipnosis!-Ordeno Ash.  
>El Gengar de Agatha cayo en un sueño profundo.<br>-¡Come Sueños!-Ordeno y Gengar causo un grave daño contra el Gengar de Agatha.  
>-Je... bien jugado, ahora es mi turno ¡rayo confusion!-Ordeno Agatha.<br>El Gengar de Ash ahora estaba confuso.  
>-Puño sombra-Ordeno Agatha y el Gengar de Ash comenzo a ser golpeado sin poder defenderse.<br>-¡Gengar resiste!-Grito Ash preocupado por su pokemon.  
>-Defiendete usa garra umbria-Ordeno Ash.<br>Pero Gengar no reaccionaba solo recibia mas golpes.  
>-¡Gengar regre...!<br>-Mal de ojo-Ordeno Agatha y la pokebola no pudo devolver a Gengar.  
>-Grr...-Ash gruño preocupado por su pokemon, pero este se recupero y realizo el ataque de Garra umbria alejando al Gengar de Agatha.<br>-¡Bien echo Gengar!-Grito Ash animado.  
>-Gen...gar...-Dijo aunque bastante cansado.<br>-¡acabalo con puño sombra!  
>-mismo destino<br>Ambos Gengar cayeron por efecto de mismo destino acabando en un empate.  
>-a ambos entrenadores les queda solo un pokemon-Ash temblaba preocupado-¿Que podria ser peor que Gengar?<br>Agatha sonrio.  
>-¿ese Gengar era fuerte, verdad? Ahora te mostrare mi verdadero Gengar-Agatha lanzo una pokebola de la cual salio otro Gengar, pero este era distinto era un poco mas grande y tambien se veia muy fuerte.<br>-¡¿Que?!-Grito Ash impresionado.  
>-Este Gengar a sido mi compañero por mucho tiempo ¿crees que puedes vencer eso?<br>Ash tomo su ultima pokebola.  
>-No importa eso, yo confio en mis pokemon eso nos hace fuertes nuestro espiritu es uno Noctowl yo te elijo!-Grito Ash mandando al pokemon volador al campo.<br>Noctowl observo a su oponente y doblo un poco su cabeza.  
>-Un color muy interesante el de tu Noctowl, veamos si hace algo mas que verse bien ¡Gengar usa rayo!<br>-Noctowl evadelo-Ordeno Ash.  
>Noctowl habilmente paso detras de la gran barra de metal sobre el tejado del laboratorio usandolo como para rayo para dirigir el ataque contra el.<br>-¡¿Que?!-Grito Agatha sorprendida.  
>-Olvide decir que mi Noctowl es muy listo-Dijo Ash mientras sonreia-¡Golpe aereo!<br>Noctowl se aproximo a gran velocidad contra Gengar atacandolo de varias direcciones sin embargo este resistia muy bien los ataques tal como Ash compro ayer ese Gengar era verdaderamente duro.  
>-Psiquico-Ordeno Agatha el ataque afecto a Noctowl, pero este resistio el ataque.<br>-¡Hipnosis!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Noctowl se paro frente a Gengar y dirigio unas ondas contra Gengar que lo adormecieron.<br>-otra vez ese truco-Dijo Agatha algo enojada.  
>-¡Come sueños!-Ordeno Ash y Noctwol efectuo su ataque, Gengar desperto aun viendose en buen estado.<br>-¡Rayo!-Esta vez el ataque de Agatha tomo por sorpresa a Noctowl quien sin tiempo de evadir fue a parar al suelo.  
>-¡Noctowl!-Grito Ash preocupado.<br>Noctowl se puso de pie debilmente.  
>-¡Bola sombra!<br>-Usa golpe aereo para evitar el ataque.  
>Gracias a la velocidad proporsionada por golpe aereo Noctowl logro evadir el ataque apenas sin embargo estaba muy cansado mas que el Gengar de Agatha.<br>-Si las cosas siguen asi...-Ash gruñia para sus adentros-Solo me queda una opcion Noctowl ¡Usa ataque aereo!  
>Noctowl miro a su entrenador y luego con determinacion se preparo para efectuar el ataque.<br>-¡Ja! Eso es todo ¡Acabalo con bola sombra!-Ordeno Agatha.  
>Noctowl uso Golpe Aereo para impulsarse a un costado evitando el ataque, luego cambio a otro brillo demostrando que continuo el ataque aereo, este cayo contra Gengar con una potencia increible gracias a la velocidad proporcionada por golpe aereo.<br>Gengar recibio un poderoso impacto sin embargo se mantuvo en pie muy adolorido.  
>-Gen...gar...-Dijo el pokemon volteandose a ver a su rival.<br>Por su parte Noctwol estaba agitado en el suelo aun conciente y tratando de levantarse.  
>-¡Pikachu!-Grito Pikachu apoyando a Noctowl.<br>-Bola sombra-Ordeno Agatha.  
>Noctowl cerro los ojos esperando el impacto del ataque, pero para su sorpresa la esfera se disolvio en manos de Gengar y este cayo al suelo.<br>-¡Gengar ya no puede pelear Noctowl gana!-Grito el profesor Oak.  
>-En esta batalla ellos demostraron tener aun mas espiritu-Dijo Agatha mientras veia al entrenador tomar al ave entre sus brazos.<br>-Estuviste increible Noctowl muchas gracias-Dijo el entrenador a su pokemon.  
>Noctowl miro a su entrenador con una mirada amable y luego se poso en su hombro.<br>-No hay nada que decir me has vencido en una increible batalla solo te falta Lance el ahora se encuentra en su tierra natal Ciudad Endrino buscalo-Dijo Agatha.  
>-Ciudad Endrino-Pregunto Ash.<br>Al dia siguiente muy temprano Ash, Misty y Gary salieron de pueblo paleta, despidiendose de Oak, Agatha y la mama de Ash.  
>En Ciudad Verde se despidieron de Gary quien dijo que continuaria con una investigacion y tenia que cuidar del gimnasio.<br>Finalmente Ash y Misty continuaron su viaje juntos.  
>-La batalla contra Agatha fue extenuante, pero Lance es el mejor... quiere decir que sera aun mas dificil que la batalla de ayer-Menciono Misty.<br>-Lo se, pero eso no nos detendra-Contesto Ash.  
>Misty sonrio.<br>-Ash cuando derrotes a la elite... ¿podemos tener una cita?-Pregunto Misty con algo de rubor.  
>-¿que?-Pregunto Ash sin entender, para luego ruborizarse completamente-claro, claro que si, si-Dijo Ash nervioso y Misty rio-Me tomaste por sorpresa.<br>-bien-Dijo Misty con una sonrisa, Ash continuo avanzando y la mirada de Misty por un momento fue algo triste, pero Azurrill la animo y continuo caminando.  
>Bueno nos acercamos al final del arco de la elite 4 y abran algunas cosas de las que ya se estan dando cuenta, creo... en fin tengo planes para este fic que no se diga "oh la vas a acabar rapido ya va a derrotar a la elite 4" no, no, eso es solo el comienzo este fic se centra en ver realizado al personaje y Ash nunca dijo que para el realizarse fuera ser el campeon de kanto, el quiere ser un maestro y en este fic veremos si lo logra o no...<br>Agrego que estoy muy feliz es hermoso ver tantos lindos reviews en cuanto los vi puse manos a la obra con este capitulo que espero disfrutaran.  
>CCSakuraforever: Ambos ya volvieron jeje... en el fic pasado (este es una secuela) los recupera.<br>Amy-Light95: Bueno tal vez volo mucho mi imaginacion con esta parte, me base en el videojuego como que Agatha da una pista sobre un romance con Oak en la juventud.  
>El objetivo de la batalla fue que realmente intimidara a Ash, que marcara una diferencia enorme a cualquiera que haya enfrentado antes.<br>Y bueno a veces me divierto mucho con los personajes es genial escribir por eso :3 espero disfrutaras este capitulo.  
>Danynekko: Jaja como mencione antes me base en algo del videojuego, la verdad no estaba enterado debi investigar mejor esta vez si fue mi falta x.x pasemoslo por alto esta vez :3<br>agh14: Yo tambien amo los asesinatos, pero ya le di el apto para todos :c leete otros de mis proyectos si quieres ver eso jajaja. Bueno espero que disfrutaras la batalla entre Ash y Agatha y que sigas disfrutando este fic.  
>0455: Espero que sigas disfrutando el trasncurso de esta historia.<br>netokastillo:Todos pensaron eso xD  
>Fersita92: UHH una carita nueva en mi fic :3 o un nick nuevo (¿?) espero que te gustara la actualizacion y siga viendo mas reviews tuyos.<p> 


	9. Nuestra Meta

**Nuestra Meta.**  
>Nuestros heroes se encuentran frente a un arroyo y tomandose un tiempo para entrenar durante su travecia a Ciudad Endrino, lugar donde Ash tendra su ultima batalla con Lance lider de la elite 4.<br>-¡Golduck Psiquico!  
>-¡Bulbasaur resiste!<br>-Bulbasaur...-Dijo el pokemon mientras en el aire usaba sus lianas para reducir el impacto del ataque psiquico sujetandose de dos troncos.  
>-¡Ahora usa Rayo Solar!<br>-¡Bulbasaur!  
>El ataque de Bulbasaur impacto contra Golduck y este cayo derrotado al gras.<br>-Increible...-Dijo Misty mirando al entrenador celebrar con su pokemon-¿El de verdad esta ahora en otro nivel?-Penso Misty- Oye Ash ¿Que pokemon usaras contra Lance?  
>-Mm... Es un grupo de pokemon que tu conoces muy bien-Contesto el entrenador luego de pasar de una expresion pensativa a una positiva-Bulbasaur regresa-Dijo retornando al pokemon a su pokebola.<br>Ambos entrenadores se sentaron frente al arroyo a intentar pescar algo.  
>-¿Que aras luego de derrotar a la elite?-Pregunto Misty.<br>-Supongo que podriamos conocer nuevas regiones, eso nos ayudaria mucho a los dos-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.  
>-Si yo tambien he pensado en eso-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa mirando el cielo-Ash... ¿te gustaria tener hijos?<br>-¿eh? ¡¿QUE?!-Grito Ash sorprendido, Misty rio ante el gesto.  
>-No ahora, me refiero a si, en un futuro te gustaria...-Contesto Misty-Dudo que sepas como se hacen los bebes ademas-Agrego con aire burlon.<br>-Claro que se, salen de una mama-Contesto Ash.  
>-¿Y sabes que hace el papa?<br>-¡Le dice que de su mejor esfuerzo!-Contesto el entrenador.  
>-No tienes remedio-Contesto Misty.<br>-Si me gustaria-Contesto Ash-Cuando me sienta realizado tener una familia seria genial.  
>-¿Realizado, eh?-Pregunto Misty con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el cielo.<br>-Cha...-Agrego Pikachu relajado.  
>-Zuu...-Dijo Azurrill de igual manera.<br>Los pokemon provocaron una risa en los entrenadores, mas tarde ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
>En un globo con forma de Meowth cierto trio se encontraba mirando los al rededores.<br>-Una racha de mala suerte tras otra...-Dijo James deprimido.  
>-Al menos ya estamos de regreso en Kanto-Dijo Meowth alentando al grupo.<br>-Si... pero no tenemos ni idea de donde pueden estar los bobos-Contesto Jessie.  
>-¡Ahi estan!-Grito Meowth.<br>Ambos se acercaron a ver y efectivamente se encontraban dormidos al lado del rio.  
>-Esta es la oportunidad de una vida, nos acercaremos y tomaremos sus pokemon-Dijo Jessie.<br>El equipo Rocket descendio cerca de la zona y se acercaron lentamente para tomar a las cosas de los entrenadores y a los dos pokemon que habian cerca.  
>Sin embargo al ser tomado Pikachu y Azurrill reaccionaron haciendo algo de ruido.<br>-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Ash adormilado.  
>-¡Ash mira!-Grito Misty.<br>Ash volteo para ver como Pikachu, Azurrill y sus cosas eran tomadas por el trio y ahora escapaban.  
>-¡Alto devuelvanme a Pikachu!-Grito Ash trepando un arbol con la esperanza de estar a tiempo de saltar al globo, pero este ya estaba arriba cuando Ash llego a la cima.<br>-¡No!-Grito Misty corriendo tras el globo.  
>El equipo Rocket reia al ver que esta vez los entrenadores no tenian ninguna oportunidad de recuperar sus cosas.<br>-¡Perfora el globo Noctowl!-Ordeno la vos de una chica.  
>Las cosas de los entrenadores y sus pokemon cayeron en brazos de los respectivos entrenadores.<br>-¡El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!-Grito el trio al unisono.  
>-Me habia olvidado que existian esos tres-Comento Ash.<br>Nota del escritor: Yo tambien Ash, yo tambien.  
>-Que bueno que pasaba por aqui-Dijo una chica con un Noctowl en el hombro.<br>-¡Sakura!-Grito Misty alegre abrazando a su amiga.  
>-Sakura que bueno verte-Dijo Ash para luego mirar al rededor-¿Y Paul?<br>-Fue a Sinnoh a ver a su hermano yo me dirijo a Johto a ver a mi familia ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?-Pregunto Sakura.  
>-Vamos a Ciudad Endrino voy a retar a Lance.<br>-¡Ah Lance!-Grito Sakura impresionada- Pero para eso tienes que haber vencido al resto de la elite...  
>Sakura cayo al ver la sonrisa de Ash y Misty.<br>-No puedo creerlo, digo si eres un gran entrenador, pero wow...  
>Sakura regreso al Noctowl a su pokebola.<br>-Me gustaria acompañarlos hasta ver esa batalla, sino hago mal tercio-Opino codeando a los entrenadores.  
>-No es problema-Dijeron ambos algo nerviosos.<br>-¿Y cuando volveran a verse?-Pregunto Misty.  
>-No lo se... De echo el quiere hacer un viaje por Johto y yo uno por Sinnoh, pero prometimos vernos dentro de un año en Hoenn-Contesto Sakura.<br>-Wow... eso es muy romantico-Dijo Misty con aire soñador.  
>-¿Porque no pueden viajar juntos?-Pregunto el entrenador.<br>-Tenemos que conocer mas regiones... yo provengo de Johto y el de Sinnoh Ash, ambos ya conocemos el lugar del que venimos.  
>-Ya veo...-Contesto el entrenador con la boca entre abierta.<br>Misty miro a Ash por un momento.  
>-Paul quiere mejorar para poder vencerte, parece obcesionado con eso... sanamente claro, te considera un buen rival.<br>-El tambien lo es-Contesto Ash.  
>Mientras tanto en Sinnoh cierto entrenador llegaba a casa, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos negros de su chaqueta que el usaba con mucho cariño aunque no lo confesara ya que era un regalo de la entrenadora de Johto.<br>-Muy bien... siento que lamentare haber venido-Dijo Paul parado frente a la puerta de su casa.  
>Paul dirigio su mano a la puerta, pero antes de tocarla esta se abrio.<br>-¡Hermanito!-Grito Reggie abrazando a su hermano con un brazo-¿Como has estado?-Luego solto al pelimorado y miro al rededor- ¿Y donde esta tu linda novia? ¿Le dijiste algo frio, verdad? Comienzo a pensar que deberia enseñarte como tratar con las mujeres digo...  
>-¡Fue a Johto a visitar a su familia!-Grito Paul que estaba cada vez mas irritado con cada palabra y comportamiento de su hermano.<br>-Eh... ya veo.  
>-Y hablando de eso que raro es no ver a Maylene por aqui, ¿no sera que tu eres el que metio la pata?-Contesto Paul mirando a su hermano.<br>-No es nada de eso-Sonrio el entrenador- Maylene es una lider de gimnasio y tiene que prepararse para recibir a los entrenadores, no se puede dar el lujo de estar todo el dia aqui hermanito.  
>Ambos entrenadores entraron a casa.<br>-Vi tu batalla con Ash en la liga añil, su batalla en Sinnoh me impresiono, pero esta vez fue fenomenal... se ve que has cambiado y madurado hermanito, especialmente al ver el trato con tus oponentes.  
>-Eso me recuerda...<br>En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Paul comenzo a ser tocada del otro lado con gran impetu.  
>-¿Quien toca de esa manera?-Pregunto Reggie.<br>Paul suspiro y se acerco a abrir la puerta.  
>-Uff... ufff... ¿Porque...me dejaste... amigo...?-Pregunto Barry muy cansado.<br>-Tu te adelantaste corriendo aun sabiendo que no tenias idea de a donde ibas ¿se supone que te detuviera?-Pregunto Paul.  
>-Eres muy cruel-Contesto Barry con una sonrisa.<br>Los tres se sentaron a almorzar.  
>-¿Y que aras ahora hermanito?-Pregunto Reggie.<br>-Viajare por algunas regiones, planeo ir a Johto y a Hoenn, luego regresare y ganare la liga Sinnoh, para enfrentarme a la elite.  
>Reggie estaba impresionado ante las propuestas que se habia echo su hermano.<br>-En verdad has madurado bastante, te apoyare siempre hermanito.  
>-¿y tu que planes tienes Barry?-Pregunto Reggie.<br>-¡Oh! ¡Primero ganare una o dos ligas! ¡Luego derrotare al viejo! ¡A Ash! ¡Y al amargado!-Dijo Barry a gran velocidad.  
>-Estas en mi casa ¿A quien llamas amargado?-Pregunto Paul enojado.<br>-¿a quien mas?-Contesto Barry desafiante.  
>-¿Quieres que limpie el suelo con tus pokemon?<br>-Me encantaria ver eso.  
>Los animos de luchar de ambos entrenadores se vieron apagados cuando Reggie rompio en una sonora risa.<br>-En verdad ahora tienes muchos amigos-Dijo Reggie con una sonrisa.  
>Paul se calmo y se puso de pie.<br>-Ya termine-Le dio la espalda a su hermano y a Barry para que no notaran su sonrisa y fue al pateo donde se encontraban todos sus pokemon.  
>-Ese chico no es nada sincero...-Dijo Barry con una sonrisa.<br>-El siempre ah sido asi, le cuesta mostrar lo que siente... porque quiere que lo vean fuerte siempre, como alguien inquebrantable, pero incluso el es capaz de valorar buenos amigos como tu y Ash-Contesto Reggie.  
>-Tu si sabes-Contesto Barry.<br>-Mi meta es... derrotar a la elite, a Cinthia y a ti tambien Ash-Dijo Paul mientras observaba a sus pokemon.

**Un capitulo centrado en tratar temas como los planes a futuro de todos los entrenadores, pero cual sera el destino de Ash y Misty? Lamento si el capitulo se sintio como relleno, pero no queria llegar a Lance tan pronto, ademas extrañaba un poco viejos personajes que use en la anterior historia**

**Amy-Light95: Bueno gracias por las correcciones, debo admitir que a veces soy algo vago para buscar informacion, pero me alegro que te gustara la batalla y espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo que como mencione antes tiene como objetivo hablar de los objetivos a futuro de muchos amigos de Ash.**

**Clave de Luna:Me alegra que te gustara el cap. espero que disfrutaras este :)**

**Dannyneko: La teoria nace de una frase que dice Agatha cuando la vas a enfrentar en rojo fuego si no mal recuerdo... menciona que el antes era un entrenador muy guapo, pero luego dejo las batallas, algo asi... Espero que te tomaras la molestia de releer ambos fics x.x suena cansado y que sigas disfrutando de los combates futuros.**

** 0455: Que te siga gustando :D**

**agh14:La verdad me olvide por completo del trio por centrarme en la accion de estos capitulos, lo digo por las batallas trato de que las batallas contra la elite sean como minimo titanicas, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo X.X fue por tu comentario que inclui al TR esta vez.**

**netokastillo:Lamento diferir, pero... derrotar a la elite no significa que el camino de nuestro entrenador haya acabado aun hay mucho que hacer, tengo varios planes aunque la historia tomara un ritmo mas acelerado luego de la derrota de la elite 4, aunque podrian a ver sorpresas (hay algo de lo que estoy indeciso) en cuanto a Misty... todo se sabra a su debido tiempo.**


	10. Enfrentando al Rey de los Dragones

**Enfrentando al rey de los dragones.**

Ciudad Endrino, Ash recordaba este lugar por su lucha contra la lider de gimnasio Debora, pero esta vez no estaba ahi para luchar contra ella, el motivo era derrotar al ultimo miembro de la elite, Lance.

-Ya llegamos Ash ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Misty ya que las pupilas del entrenador practicamente vibraban de emocion.  
>-No puedo creer que estoy a punto de enfrentar a Lance-Contesto Ash-Es increible.<br>-¿Ni tu te lo crees, eh?-Rio Misty.  
>-Si... debo estar en coma o algo asi-Contesto Ash para luego reir-En fin, hora de luchar contra Lance.<br>-¿Sabes donde encontrarlo?-Pregunto Sakura.

Ash que ya estaba corriendo a gran velocidad freno en seco ante la pregunta de la entrenadora.

-Mejor entrenador, mismo tonto-Suspiro Misty.  
>-Pika...Azu...-Dijeron los pokemon tras un suspiro por la torpeza del entrenador.

El trio camino por la ciudad preguntando a todo mundo donde podia estar Lance, pero nadie tenia idea el entrenador comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿No sera posible que el no este aqui, verdad?-Pregunto Ash, ambas entrenadoras intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion.  
>-Tranquilo Ash, Agatha dijo que estaria aqui-Contesto Misty.<br>-Espero que no se trate de demencia señil...-Contesto Ash para luego recibir un golpaso en la cabeza.  
>-¡A quien llamas señil muchacho mal agradecido!-Grito Agatha.<br>-¡Agatha!-Dijeron todos impresionados.  
>-Todos emos venido Ash-Dijo Lorelei con vos amable que llego caminando tras Agatha<br>-Wow es Lorelei-Dijo Ash impresionado.  
>-Yo tambien vine Ash-Dijo Bruno acercandose.<br>-Nos has derrotado a los tres, no nos queriamos perder el momento en el que ganes o en el que pierdas, sea cual sea-Contesto Agatha.

Los chicos rieron con gotitas en la frente ante las "amables" palabras de la anciana.

-Pero... ¿Donde esta Lance?-Pregunto Ash.  
>-El dice que te conoce, menciono una anecdota sobre un Gyarados rojo, dijo que queria estar en forma para medir cuanto has mejorado asi que se esta preparando, el combate sera esta noche en ese campo de batalla que ves haya-Dijo Agatha señalando un punto.<br>-Es raro... hasta ahora todos los puntos de encuentro habian sido completamente alejados... aunque en este pueblo no vive mucha gente...-Penso Misty.  
>-Acepto esta noche estare aqui-Contesto Ash.<br>-Buena suerte-Dijo Lorelei.  
>-Si.<p>

Para el entrenador era sorprendente la elite eran una especie de celebridades, expertos en batalla y con los pokemon mas fuertes de la region... y el estaba ahi saludandolos recibiendo suerte de ellos y agradeciendola ¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que salio de casa lleno de sueños?  
>El dia transcurrio Ash observaba sus cinco pokebolas y a su fiel compañero que yacia en su hombro.<p>

-Hoy vamos a ir por todo Pikachu, solo ustedes pueden guiarme-Dijo el entrenador.  
>-¡Pika!-Contesto el pokemon con mucha confianza.<p>

Llego la hora el entrenador se puso su gorra llevo a los pokemon en su cinturon y en la entrada del centro pokemon lo esperaba Misty, Azurril y Sakura.

-¡Hora de ganar señor maestro pokemon!-Grito Misty.  
>-¡Si! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Ganare esta batalla!-Grito Ash acercandose a las entrenadoras y dirigendose al campo.<p>

Para sorpresa del entrenador estaba muy cambiado habia una gran pantalla sobre un muro detras del lugar de uno de los contricantes y camaras muchas camaras... de repente el entrenador se sintio como si estuviera otra vez dentro de una liga, los pocos pueblerinos estaban reunidos, pero ninguno le estorbo al entrenador al contrario al verlo le abrieron el paso con facilidad. Ash avanzo acompañado de sus amigas hasta que estas se quedaron en la primera fila y el solo camino hasta su puesto, delante de el a aproximadamente 20 metros estaba Lance.

Ash quiso hablar, pero su mira se distrajo en aquella pantalla en ella se veian todas sus batallas contra Lorelei, Bruno y Agatha.

-¿Pe-pero como...?-Dijo Ash impresionado.  
>-¿Creiste que tus batallas serian oficiales asi no mas? Todo este tiempo emos estado videograbando cada batalla que has tenido contra mis compañeros de la elite 4 y esta no sera la excepcion.<p>

La gente grito impresionada y emocionada al ver el momento en que Lucario derroto al enorme Dewgong de Lorelei

Gritaron de emocion al ver el esfuerzo que le puso Primeape para vencer a Machamp y sudaron frio cuando Gengar casi le da el golpe final a Noctowl finalmente la camara enfoco a ambos entrenadores en la pantalla grande.

-¿estas listo para empezar Ash?-Pregunto Lance tomando su primera pokebola.  
>-Ja, naci listo-Contesto Ash.<br>-Bien yo iniciare con Salamance-Dijo Lance lanzando la pokebola al campo.

Ash agrando una pokebola en su mano y la lanzo sorprendiendo a todos con Charizard.

-¡Gruuu!-Dijo el pokemon de fuego lanzando fuego al aire.

Las personas retrocedieron.

-¡Salamance usa lanzallamas!  
>-¡Charizard tu tambien!<p>

Ambos pokemon dispararon potentes lanzallamas que impactaron en el campo para al final disiparse en forma de pequeñas brazas.

-¡Cola Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Detenelo con garra Dragon!<br>-¡Esquivalo Charizard!

Charizard volo de costado en el aire evitando las garras del pokemon y acertando un ataque de Cola Dragon en toda la cara del pokemon dragon que retrocedio dañado.

Lance sonrio y apunto a Charizard.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno esta vez.  
>-¡Lanzallamas a toda potencia!-Ordeno Ash.<p>

Charizard trato de detener con sus poderosas llamas a Salamance, pero este resistio el calor hasta acercarse lo suficiente para hacertarle un golpe a Charizard el cual retrocedio dañado.

-Gruaaa-Dijo Charizard con expresion seria, al pokemon le gustaba enfrentar rivales fuertes.  
>-Charizard vamos a enseñarles de que estas echo, Charizard amplio sus alas-¡Cola Dragon!<br>-¡No lo aras otra vez! Salamance garra dragon

Esta vez Salamance logro detener el ataque de cola dragon, pero...

-¡Otra vez Cola Dragon!  
>-¡Sigue con garra Dragon!<p>

Lance tenia buenos reflejos no por nada el campeon no bajo la guardia asi que Salamance se siguio defendiendo.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas frente a Salamance este recibio todo el daño del ataque, pero aun se cubria perfectamente.

-¡Salamance es nuestro turno de atacar! ¡Garra Dragon!  
>-Cubrete con cola Dragon.<br>-¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard tambien recibio el ataque de fuego de Salamance, sin embargo lo resistio con facilidad.

-¡Eso es Charizard! acabemos esto-Dijo Ash.  
>-¡Grua!<br>-¡Que confiado estas Ash! ¡Salamance usa Respiro!

Salamance comenzo a sanarse parte del daño echo por Charizard.

-¡Cola Dragon!

Sin embargo Charizard lo aplasto con un potente ataque de cola Dragon.

-¡Vuela alto!  
>-¡Salamance ve hacia el! ¡Garra Dragon!<br>-¡Charizard esperalo!

Charizard se quedo observando a su contrincante, sus garras se alargaron y brillaron mientras se acercaba.

-¡Ahora Super Calor!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡GRUAAAA!-Charizard abrio su boca y de ella salieron llamas enormes e intensas Salamance cayo al suelo antes de poder tocar siquiera al pokemon de fuego Charizard aterrizo en el campo sonriendole a su entrenador.<br>-¡Salamance no puede continuar, Charizard gana!-Sentencio el referi.  
>-Increible-Dijo Lance regresando a Salamance a su pokebola.<br>-No esperaba que Lance fuera el primero en perder un pokemon-Comento Lorelei.  
>-Ash no es un pelmaso despues de todo-Comento Bruno.<br>-Grandes palabras para haber sido derrotado por su espiritu-Contesto Agatha.

Bruno solo la miro irritado de reojo.

-Eso fue impresionante Ash-Lance apreto un boton y la mitad del campo del lado de Lance se abrio como una enorme y profunda piscina-Ahora mi siguiente pokemon lo conoces bien ¡Ve Gyarados!-Dijo Lance mandando al pokemon serpiente marina solo que este era rojo.  
>-Es el Gyarados de aquella vez, se ve mucho mas poderoso... ¡Charizard regresa!-Grito Ash regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-¡Ve Bulbasaur!<br>-¡Empieza con Danza Dragon!-Ordeno Lance.

Gyarados fue cubierto por un aura por un momento.

-¡Bulbasaur usa bomba germen!-Ordeno Ash, Bulbasaur disparo tres bolas hacia Gyarados este las evadio con facilidad.  
>-¡¿Que?!-Grito Ash impresionado.<br>-La danza dragon aumenta el ataque y velocidad del pokemon que la usa-Explico Lance-¡Colmillo de hielo!-Ordeno Lance.

Gyarados se acerco con sus colmillos cubiertos en un aura de hielo.

-¡Bulbasaur usa bomba de lodo!-Ordeno Ash.

Bulbasaur disparo tres ataques contra Gyarados, pero el los evadio con facilidad y luego golpeo a Bulbasaur quien con gran dificultad pudo levantarse tras ese ataque.

-Bulbasaur...-Dijo Ash preocupado.  
>-¡Bulba! ¡Bulbasaur!-Grito el pokemon a su entrenador.<br>-Bien... entonces ¡Somnifero!-Ordeno Ash.

Esta vez el ataque para la suerte del entrenador funciono.

-¡Gyarados regresa!-Ordeno Lance.

Bulbasaur estaba cubierto por un aura verde, pero estaba agitado debido al gran daño y cansacio.

-¡Charizard yo te elijo!-Dijo Lance mandando para sorpresa de Ash un Charizard al campo.  
>-¡Bulbasaur regresa!-Ordeno Ash-¡Squirtle sal!-Grito Ash mandando al pokemon al campo.<br>-¡Squar! ¡Squartle!-Dijo el pokemon al llegar al campo.  
>-¡Charizard usa garra dragon!-Ordeno Lance.<br>-¡Refugio!-Ordeno Ash.

Squartle resistio el ataque.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno el entrenador y Squirtle giro usando el potente ataque y dañando a Charizard.  
>-¡Hiperrayo!<p>

Squirtle recibio el ataque yendose contra un muro y cayendo al suelo Squar...-Squartle se levanto con dificultad.

-¡Terminalo con garra Dragon!  
>-¡Hidropulso!<p>

Squartle lanzo su ataque y luego fue alcanzado por garra Dragon cayendo al suelo debilitado.

-¡Squartle ya no puede pelear Charizard gana!

Con eso Ash habia perdido un pokemon al igual que Lance, pero en total estaba perdiendo... Bulbasaur estaba muy cansado y Charizard perdio poder de ataque para derrotar a Salamance.

-¡Sal Pìdgeot!  
>-¡Pidgeot!-Dijo el pokemon abriendo sus alas.<br>-¡Pidgeot usa Vendaval!  
>-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Lance.<p>

Sin embargo Charizard lanzo su lanzallamas en otra direccion, el hidropulso de Squirtle dejo confundido a Charizard.  
>El ataque completo de Pidgeot fue bastante fuerte el Charizard de Lance apenas seguia en pie.<p>

-¡Acabalo con golpe aereo!

A una velocidad impresionante Pidgeot ataco al Charizard de Lance debilitandolo.

-¡Charizard ya no puede pelear Pidgeot gana!  
>-Buen trabajo Charizard, descansa-Dijo Lance devolviendo a su pokemon a la pokebola.<br>-¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho Ash!-Grito Lance.  
>-Igualmente-Contesto Ash.<br>-¡Hagamos un duelo en el aire esta vez! ¡Ve Altaria!

Ambos pokemon volaron a lo alto ni bien llego Altaria al campo.

-¡Pidgeot golpe aereo!

Altaria recibio daño tras ese ataque mas no fue mucho.

-¡Doble equipo!

Pidgeot se vio rodeado de copias de Altaria.

-¡Si esta tecnica te da esto acabara Ash! ¡Drago Aliento!-Ordeno Lance.  
>Pidgeot se vio rodeado de ataques.<br>-¡Proteccion!

El Pidgeot de Ash sobrevivio a todos los ataques usando proteccion.

-¡Que tal un vendabal con contra escudo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¿contraescudo?-Pregunto Lance<p>

Para su sorpresa el Vendabal acabo con todas las copias y tambien empujo a Altaria lejos.

-Ese Pidgeot es realmente fuerte y tienes estrategias fuera de serie Ash, pero no creas que ganaras, formacion dos usa Hiperrayo-Altaria otra vez uso Doble equipo, pero esta vez todas sus copias estaban alineadas a su alrededor todas dispararon un rayo a la vez.  
>-¡Agilidad!<p>

Pidgeot hizo gala de su velocidad evitando cada ataque mientras se acercaba a Altaria.

-Golpe aereo-Ordeno Ash.

Era el tercer ataque que alcanzaba al pokemon de Lance, el publico estaba impresionado.

-¡Tu puedes Ash!-Grito Misty.  
>-¡Sigue asi Ash! ¡Tu novia te esta mirando!-Grito Sakura avergonzando a la entrenadora a su lado que ahora estaba en vista de todos.<p>

Ash algo colorado, pero aun concentrado en la batalla observo al Altaria de Lance tras tantos ataques ya se notaba que no estaba en muy buena condicion.

-Canto Mortal Altaria.  
>-Altaria comenzo a ejecutar su ataque Pidgeot por alguna razon se comenzo a comportar extraño.<br>-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Ash.  
>-¡Ash apresurate! ¡Si ese ataque continua todo acabara!-Explico Misty.<br>-¡¿Que?!-Grito Ash-¡Pidgeot! ¡Rapido debes usar golpe aereo!  
>-¡Contra escudo y Dragoaliento!-Ordeno Lance.<p>

Por mas que se acerco Pidgeot solo recibio daño.

-Acaba de copiar mi contra escudo-Dijo Ash sorprendido.  
>-Buen movimiento Ash-Contesto Lance.<p>

La cancion acabo y Pidgeot cayo al suelo noqueado.

-Pidgeot no puede continuar, Altaria gana.

Altaria bajo al campo bastante cansado.

-Pika-Dijo Pikachu sacando chispas de sus mejillas.  
>-Bien, ve Pikachu-Dijo Ash mandando a Pikachu al campo.<br>-Pika...-Pikachu cargo sus mejillas frente a Altaria.  
>-¡Altaria Drago aliento!-Ordeno Lance.<br>-¡Ataque rapido y electribola!-Ordeno Ash.

Gracias a la velocidad que gano Pikachu el ataque fue mas fuerte derrotando a Altaria.

-¡Altaria ya no puede pelear Pikachu gana!  
>-Altaria regresa, hiciste un buen trabajo-Dijo Lance devolviendo el pokemon-Ahora veo como derrotaste a tus compañeros, eh visto tu union con cada pokemon que ha pisado el campo de batalla hasta ahora.<br>-No te sera facil derrotar a este ¡Sal Garchomp!-Lance mando al pokemon Dragon tierra al campo de batalla.  
>-Con que Garchomp eh... Pikachu regresa-Ordeno Ash.<br>-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu regresando al lado de su entrenador-¡Butterfree sal!  
>-Free-Dijo Butterfree llegando al campo de batalla.<br>-¿Butterfree?-Pregunto Sakura-Es adorable, luego agrego.  
>-Ash esta usando a los primeros pokemon que capturo en esta batalla, el equipo con el que inicio es el equipo con el que quiere llegar a la cima en su propia region-Dijo Misty observando al entrenador.<br>-Butterfree usa super sonico-Ordeeno Ash.  
>-¡Evitalo y usa Danza Espada!-Garchomp fue cubierto por un aura de espadas.<br>-¡Viento plata!-Ordeno Ash, Butterfree disparo unas rafagas contra Garchomp este se cubrio resistiendolas.  
>-¡Enfado!-Ordeno Lance.<p>

Garchomp salto y golpeo con fuerza a Butterfree mandandolo contra una pared, este se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¡Psiquico!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Free!-Dijo Butterfree mientras lanzaba su ataque.<p>

La defensa de Garchomp bajo y este seguia muy enfadado.

-¡Rugido!-Ordeno Lance.

Gracias al ataque, Butterfree regreso a su Pokebola.

-Rugido asusta al pokemon al grado de hobligarlo a huir.  
>-En ese caso ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo! ¡Usa bomba germen!<p>

Todos los ataques acertaron en Garchomp dañandolo.

-¡Enfado!-Garchomp golpeo a Bulbasaur con gran fuerza debilitandolo de un solo golpe.  
>-Ese Garchomp sera un problema...-Dijo Ash preocupado regresando a Bulbasaur a su pokebola.<br>-Sal Charizard-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Gruaaa!-Grito Charizard mientras veia a su adversario.<br>-¡Enfado!  
>-¡Cola Dragon!<p>

Ambos ataques chocaron y ninguno salio dañado, ¡Ahora lanzallamas!

El ataque daño por completo a Garchomp, pero este seguia en pie.

-¡Una vez mas Rugido!  
>-¡Cola Dragon rapido!<p>

Charizard golpeo a Garchomp antes de que usara su ataque.

-¡Ahora movimiento sismico!-Ordeno Ash.

Charizard tomo a Garchomp en una llave y tras llevarlos por el cielo lo lanzo contra el campo derrotandolo.

-¡Garchomp ya no puede peleear Charizard gana!  
>-¡Gruaaa!-Dijo el pokemon de fuego.<br>-¡Ve Gyarados!-Dijo Lance mandando al pokemon shiny de regreso al campo, sin embargo aun seguia dormido.  
>-Bien, tenemos una ventaja...¡Charizard regresa! ¡Ve Butterfree!<br>-Butterfree-Dijo el pokemon en el campo.  
>-¡Usa Psiquico!-Ordeno Ash.<p>

El ataque daño a Gyarados.

-¡Ya eshora de despertar Gyarados!-Grito Lance.

Gyarados para sorpresa de todos se levanto bastante enfadado intimidando a Butterfree.

-¡No te dejes intimidar amigo tu novia te esta mirando!-Grito Ash.  
>-Free-Dijo el pokemon poniendose serio.<br>-¡Ahora Psiquico!

Gyarados resiste y usa onda trueno.

El ataque paralizo a Butterfree.

-Terminalo con cascada-Ordeno Lance

Gyarados invoco una poderosa cascada que acabo con Butterfree.

-Butterfree regresa-Dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola.  
>-Pikachu ¿puedes con el?-Pregunto Ash.<br>-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu asintiendo con una sonrisa.  
>-Te lo encargo-Contesto Ash.<br>Pikachu piso el campo de batalla intimidante.  
>-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Ash levantando el puño.<p>

El Pikachu de Ash daño bastante al Gyarados de Lance, pero el aun seguia en pie.

-Es bastante duro-Comento Ash.  
>-¡Onda Trueno!<br>-Repelelo con contra escudo, luego usa bola voltio-Ordeno Ash

El ataque alcanzo a Gyarados, mientras Pikachu continuaba en el aire.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Pikachuuu!-Dijo el pokemon electrico lanzando un debastador ataque electrico que debilito al pokemon Shiny.<br>-¡Gyarados ya no puede pelear Pikachu gana!

Al campeon solo le queda un pokemon.

-Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos viejo amigo-Dijo Lance tomando una pokebola ¡Dragonite yo te elijo!  
>-Pikachu regresa-Ordeno Ash.<p>

Pikachu obedecia regresando al lado de su entrenador.

-¡Charizard yo te elijo!  
>-Gruaaa-Dijo el pokemon llegando al campo.<p>

Al ver a Dragonite la rivalidad del pokemon desperto.

-¡Cola Dragon!  
>-¡Meteoro Dragon!<br>Charizard se acerco para atacar a Dragonite, pero el ataque de Dragonite lo interrumpio y ademas se dividio dañando bastante a Charizard.  
>-Gruaa...-Dijo Charizard cansado por el daño.<br>-¡Charizard lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Llamarada!-Ordeno Lance.<p>

El ataque de charizard fue facilmente superado por Dragonite empujando al pokemon de Ash que resulto gravemente dañado.

-Gruaa...-Dijo Charizard enojado mientras la llama de su cola crecia.  
>-Charizard... ya veo... ¡Super Calor a toda potencia!-Ordeno Ash.<p>

Charizard disparo un enorme ataque de fuego, Dragonite se paro delante de su entrenador para protegerlo, Lance estaba sorprendido por un momento, pero no se inmuto por las llamas.

Tras el ataque Charizard jadeo cansado, tanto Ash como Charizard levantaron la mirada y vieron que Dragonite habia resistido el ataque y ahora los observaba amenzante.

-Dragonite Hiperrayo-Ordeno Lance.

Charizard espero el ataque frente a su entrenador cayendo derrotado al suelo.

-¡Charizard ya no puede pelear Dragonite gana!  
>-Charizard lo hiciste excelente... dejanos el resto a nosotros-Dijo Ash a su pokemon.<br>-Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu llegando al campo de batalla con sus mejillas siendo recorridas por electricidad.  
>-Ese Pikachu es tu primer pokemon ¿verdad Ash? Dragonite es el mio, luchemos con toda nuestra fuerza-Dijo Lance.<br>-Puedes apostar que eso aremos-Contesto Ash.  
>-¡Dragonite Llamarada!<br>-¡Esquivalo ataque rapido y bola electrica!-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu lanzo el ataque de bola electrica contra Dragonite este lo recibio sin embargo lo resistio.

-¡Dragonite vuela!-Ordeno Lance.

Dragonite era bastante rapido impresionando a Ash y a Pikachu en el cielo era inalcansable.

-Es como aquella vez...-Dijo Ash recordando el Latios de Tobias-Ahora somos mas fuertes...-Pikachu debemos estar atentos.  
>-Pika-Dijo Pikachu siguiendo los movimientos de Dragonite.<br>-¡Meteoro Dragon!-Ordeno Lance.  
>-Pikachu cubrete con Cola Ferrea-Ordeno Ash. Pikachu rebotaba de cada ataque cada vez que usaba bola ferrea.<br>-¡Hiperrayo!-Ordeno Lance.

Ahora el ataque de Dragonite bombardeo el estadio Pikachu hacia lo posible por esquivarlo, pero tras una explosion salio volando cerca a su entrenador, poniendose de pie con algunos daños.

-Pikachu usa Rayo-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Pika...chuuuu!-Dijo Pikachu lanzando el poderoso ataque contra Dragonite el trataba de evadirlos, pero finalmente uno lo alcanzo y cayo al suelo.<p>

Ahora tanto Pikachu como Dragonite estaban agitados en el suelo.

-Bien... Vamos a cabar con esto Pikachu ¡Ataque rapido!

Pikachu comenzo a correr hacia Lance.

-Dragonite nuestra siguiente combinacion-Dijo Lance y Dragonite asintio-¡Meteoro Dragon!

El ataque salio disparado al cielo.

-¡Cola de acero!

Durante la corrida de Pikachu hacia Dragonite su cola comenzo a brillar.

-¡Hiperrayo!  
>-Dragonite disparo a los propios meteoros cayendo mayor cantidad sobre Pikachu que hacia lo posible por evitarlos.<br>-¡Llamarada!  
>-¡Electro bola!<p>

Pikachu fue detenido por una roca y luego el ataque de llamarada lo alcanzo.  
>Lance sonrio satisfecho, pero tanto la roca como el ataque se partieron tras un ataque de cola de acero de Pikachu, este siguio corriendo hacia Dragonite y salto frenta el lanzando un poderoso ataque de Electro bola.<br>Dragonite dio dos pasos atras, luego Pikachu en el aire lo observo mientras cargaba energia en sus mejillas.

-¡Pikachu usa Rayo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Pikachuuu!-Pikachu lanzo un rayo tremendo tan grande que toda la ciudad se ilumino por un instante, Dragonite cayo derrotado frente a su entrenador y Pikachu cayo en sus cuatro patas.<br>-Dragonite ya no puede pelear, Pikachu es el ganador.

Lance cerro los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras veia al entrenador abrazar a su pokemon con los ojos humedecidos por la emocion pronto Misty salto a abrazar a Ash y Sakura abrazo a Pikachu.  
>Lance se acerco al referi y le pidio prestado su microfono.<p>

-Lance has derrotado a la elite y al campeon, como anterior campeon te nombro el nuevo campeonde Kanto y te pido seas un nuevo miembro de la elite 4.

Ash se separo de Misty y miro emocionado a los cuatro miembros de la elite lo miraban como su igual... incluso con respeto.  
>Ash recordo cuando de niño decia que seria tan buen entrenador que seria parte de la elite, que seria el mejor de Kanto y del mundo y ahi estaba... el nuevo campeon de Kanto... una oferta unica...<p>

-Lo siento, pero no-Contesto Ash.  
>-¿Que? ¿No quieres ser parte de la elite?-Pregunto Lance.<br>-Ustedes son increibles, tuve que pensar de distinta manera para vencerlos y tambien... ser uno con mis pokemon en cada batalla, pero hay un mundo muy grande lleno de pokemon y cosas que ver, quiero seguir viajando al lado de mis amigos, por eso por ahora... lo siento.  
>-Comprendemos tu decision Ash, ¡Hurra por el nuevo campeon de Kanto!<br>En distintas partes del mundo los amigos de Ash veian la batalla.  
>En casa de Paul, Paul veia concentrado la tele no habia dicho ni un solo sarcasmo durante la batalla entre Pikachu y Dragonite, mientras Barry no paraba de morder su pañuelo.<br>-¡Gano Ash gano!-Grito Barry con emocion.  
>-Nuevo campeon de Kanto, je... veamos si puede con el proximo campeon de Sinnoh-Dijo Paul, mientras para sus adentros se sentia feliz por su rival y su amigo.<p>

En casa del profesor Oak.

-¡Ash gano!-Gritaron Gary y Tracey chocando ambas palmas de la mano en el aire.  
>-Mi niño...-Dijo la señora Ketchum llorando.<br>-Ash a crecido mucho... como entrenador y tambien como hombre-Contesto Samuel Oak al escuchar las palabras del entrenador al negarse a ser parte de la elite 4.

Horas mas tarde el grupo estaba por abordar el Ferry.

-¿No es raro que fueras nombrado campeon de Kanto en Johto?-Pregunto Misty.  
>-Es lo de menos, yo queria luchar contra la elite aunque ganara o perdiera solo queria pelear con todas mis fuerzas-Contesto Ash.<br>-Te felicito por tu victoria Ash cuidense mucho los dos tortolitos, los vere de nuevo estoy segura.  
>-Claro que si-Contesto Ash.<br>-Por supuesto.

Ash y Misty volvieron juntos a Kanto donde los recibieron todos sus amigos que se encontraban en Kanto desde el puerto, la cena en la residencia Ketchum no se hizo esperar.  
>Nuestro entrenador estaba en las nubes en ese momento, pero sus aventuras recien empezaban.<br>Un muchacho de cabellera larga azul vestido de negro acababa de pisar Kanto.

-Bueno nuevo campeon, es hora de medir tus habilidades-Dijo Tobias dando sus primeros pasos fuera del Ferry por Kanto.

**Amy-Light95:Se que te debio gustar el equipo que decidi para esta batalla :3 y espero que disfrutaras esta batalla que como ultima de este arco, espero que haya sido digna.**

**CCSakuraforever:Si, es que todos seran relevantes mas adelante, al menos ese es mi objetivo, espero que disfrutaras la ultima batalla contra un lider de la elite 4 de canto.**

**agh14:Bueno la batalla con Lance que tanto querias espero que fuera justo lo que esperabas, tendre al TR en cuenta mas adelante.**

**netokastillo:Bueno sobre las metas de Misty de eso se hablara bastante en el proximo capitulo, por mientras espero que hayas disfrutado este, aun hay mucho que hacer en esta historia.**

**Un saludo para todos me agrado bastante escribir esta parte, lamento la demora, por las fiestas no he tenido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez.**


	11. Una triste despedida

**A ver en primera, ¿Que paso gente? Veia hermosos reviews antes y aun tengo hermosos reviews, pero hay muchos que brillan por su ausencia, este capitulo marca el fin del arco de la elite 4, pero este fic aun no acaba y tendra muchas sorpresas.**

**Si les sirve de motivacion, soy realmente flojo si ponen reviews me dan trabajo eso es molesto xD a quien no le gusta molestar :3**

**Una**** triste despedida.**

Ciudad Celeste ha pasado una semana desde que Ash derroto a la Elite y es conocido como el campeon de Kanto, para el entrenador y su pokemon amarillo la fama es una locura, Pueblo Paleta comenzo a llenarse de visitantes y a donde vaya tiene fans pidiendole autografos o tomarse una foto con el, publicistas crearon su tarjeta de entrenador, recientemente sus dias habian estado muy ocupados por lo que no habia tenido tiempo para salir con Misty como habian quedado hasta ese dia, al fin iba a cumplir lo que prometio.  
>El entrenador vestia extrañamente mas formal, no guantes, no gorra, vestia simplemente como un chico de ciudad, jeans, zapatillas nuevas y una camisa roja.<br>-¿Asi es como se supone que se vea un chico para una cita?-Pregunto Ash a su compañero en su hombro.  
>-Pika...-Contesto Pikachu con una gota sobre su menton y rascandose la nuca.<br>-¿Tu tampoco lo sabes, eh?  
>Finalmente ambos llegaron al gimnasio a recoger a la entrenadora, Pikachu y Ash habian hablado previamente, Pikachu se quedaria en casa de la entrenadora hasta que el regrese, estuvo de acuerdo ya que muchos pokemon de Misty son tambien grandes amigos de el, por tantos viajes juntos y batallas como aliados.<br>El entrenador toco el timbre intercomunicador y en un momento Daysi abrio la puerta.  
>-Hoooo, pero si es el famoso novio de mi hermanita-Dijo Daysi abrazando a Ash.<br>-¿ho-hola?-Contesto Ash sorprendido tambien por el cambio del trato de la mayor.  
>-¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Ella bajara en un momento!-Dijo metiendo al entrenador a la recepcion practicamente a empujones.<br>Ash se sento en una banca junto a Pikachu.  
>-Todos estan muy raros Pikachu, supongo que no es para menos...-Ash recordo por un momento como Pikachu derroto al Dragonair de Lance.<br>-Pika...-Dijo Pikachu rascandose la cabeza.  
>-Pero si es el entrenador mas modesto del mundo-Dijo Misty entrando a la recepcion, ella vestia un vestido celeste con un par de balerinas del mismo color un bolso a juego, su cabello estaba suelto llegando casi a sus hombros-Bueno ¿Que esperas Ash vamos a...?-Misty paro en seco al notar que el entrenador se habia vestido apropiadamente para la cita esta vez, por su parte Ash tambien observaba a Misty sin decir nada con la boca entre abierta.<br>-Bueno si se siguen mirando se gastaran-Interrumpio Daysi causando que ambos entrenadores se ruboricen-¡Tengan una linda cita!-Grito Daysi mientras los despedia, luego cerro la puerta y bajo la mirada-Ella realmente ha crecido mucho, de echo Misty eres mas grande que nosotras-Murmuro Daysi con cierta tristeza.  
>Flashback<br>El dia anterior, Daysi entro a la habitacion de Misty al igual que sus otras dos hermanas no paraban de hablar de lo increible que era que Misty fuera la novia del campeon de la region, sin embargo.  
>-¿Misty tu novio famosisimo vendra mañana, ver...dad?-Daysi paro en seco, Misty no contestaba, pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que sabia que su hermana estaba por estallar.<br>-"La novia del campeon" ¿Eso es lo que soy ahora?-Pregunto Misty enojada-¡Ya no soy nadie para nadie!-Grito Misty.  
>-¿Misty...?<br>-Asi a sido... he bajado la guardia... de niña queria ser la mejor entrenadora tipo agua, era mas que nada un sueño... es verdad... Ash tambien persigue su sueño y apenas hace una semana dio un gran paso ¿y yo donde estoy? ¡En Kanto nunca me voy a medir con nadie! Hay profesionales, elites que dominan el agua.  
>-¡Misty!<br>Misty paro de hablar y miro fijamente a su hermana.  
>-Entonces... ¿le pediras a Ash que viaje contigo en la busqueda de esas personas?<br>-No... Ash tiene un sueño probablemente mucho mas riguroso, no podemos cumplir con nuestras metas juntos, nos tomaria milenios acabar.  
>-¿Que estas tratando de decir?<br>-He tomado... una desicion.  
>Fin del flashback.<br>-Sea lo que sea que hagas hermanita... te apoyare... ¿Tener un novio famoso no lo es todo, verdad?-Daysi suspiro luego de hacerce esta pregunta-Lily y Violet se volveran locas...  
>-Pikachu...-Dijo el pokemon amarillo mirando sorprendido a la mayor.<br>-Pikachu... estuviste aqui todo el tiempo...  
>-¡Pika chupi pikachu!-Exclamo corriendo fuera del gimnasio.<br>-¡Hey espera!-Grito Daysi tratando de detenerlo-Oh no...  
>Mientras tanto.<br>-Odio admitirlo pero capturar al Pikachu del tarugo suena como algo fuera de nuestra liga ahora...-Dijo James deprimido.  
>-Si... el bobo es campeon de Kanto ¿viste esa batalla? No quisiera ser ese Dragonite-Comento Meowth.<br>-¡Tontos! ¡Esa no es la manera de pensar del Equipo Rocket!-Dijo Jessie pegandoles con un abanico.  
>-¡Bweeeebofet!-Agrego el pokemon escapando de su pokebola.<br>-Nadie pidio tu opinion-Contesto Jessie regresandolo a su pokebola.  
>-Pero Jessie no es como si Pikachu fuera a pasar corriendo frente a nosotros sin el tarugo.<br>En ese momento Pikachu corrio frente al grupo que lo miro con expresion desconcertada.  
>-¿Ese era...?-Pregunto Meowth.<br>-Naah...-Dijeron los tres al unisono.  
>Pikachu revisaba cada rincon de las calles tratando de advertir de la "peligrosa" situacion que se acercaba.<br>Ash y Misty estaban tomados de la mano nadie diria que esa relacion pasaba por un mal momento especialmente el entrenador, su vida estaba en plenitud habia dado un gran salto en cuanto a sus metas y tenia a su lado a alguien que le llenaba de un sentimiento desconocido, uno que le daba mucha felicidad.  
>-Misty...-Ash rodeo a la chica con el brazo.<br>-¿eh? ¿Que sucede Ash?-Pregunto Misty ruborizada por el comportamiento del entrenador.  
>-Estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos.<br>-No, no digas eso aras esto mas dificil-Penso Misty-Y-yo tambien Ash, sabes hay algo importante que quiero decirte al final de este dia, pero por ahora divirtamonos-La entrenadora sonrio y tomo de la mano a su novio para iniciar una corrida hacia un parque de diversiones en el habian juegos muy divertidos uno simulaba a un Psyduck disparando un chorro de agua a blancos con caras de otros pokemon.  
>Ash logro ganarle un Togepi de peluche a Misty cosa que conmovio mucho a la entrenadora que abrazo al entrenador y le dio un rapido beso.<br>Mucha gente los observaba, sin embargo ellos ignoraban esto el dia era perfecto estaban solos y estaban juntos, en la rueda de la fortuna ambos entrenadores disfrutaban de la vista de la luna y el mar, la entrenadora apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador y disfrutaban de ese momento teniendose el uno al otro.  
>Finalmente despues de un dia de mucha diversion ambos se detuvieron a comer un helado.<br>-Espera voy a comprarlos-Dijo Ash acercandose al vendedor de helados.  
>-No te tardes-Dijo Misty alegre, cuando el entrenador le dio la espalda puso su mano a la altura del corazon y bajo la mirada algo triste-Me voy a odiar por esto...<br>De repente un grupo de chicas paso detras de Misty.  
>-Ella no es la novia de Ash Ketchum la ex lider de gimnasio Misty-Comento una.<br>-Pues yo creo que esta bien para el campeon de la liga, pero el campeon de Kanto merece algo mejor que una don nadie.  
>-Eres mala te podria oir-Dijo la tercera.<br>Las tres chicas terminaron de pasar Misty apreto sus puños sobre sus rodillas.  
>-Misty te traje un delicioso helado... ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Ash observandola.<br>-Ash... Queria que este dia fuera perfecto...  
>-Lo ha sido-Contesto Ash alegre.<br>-No, no... escuchame... quiero que me acompañes a la playa.  
>-Claro...-Dijo Ash sin entender-Misty te estas portando extraño hoy...-Comento Ash, el entrenador sentia algo raro, una especie de mal presentimiento, quiza una locura referente a algun pokemon legendario en la que se veria envuelto o algo aun peor.<br>En la playa ambos entrenadores se sentaron juntos con las manos entrelazadas.  
>-Te tenia que decir algo... quiero irme de Kanto, iniciar un viaje y enfrentar a maestros y expertos en el campo de pokemon tipo agua y derrotarlos hasta ser reconocida como la mejor.<br>-Misty...-Dijo Ash sorprendido-¡A la carga! ¡¿Donde empezamos?-Pregunto Ash energico.  
>-No Ash, no entiendes... ese es mi sueño, mi meta, la tuya es ser un maestro pokemon conoce mas pokemon, conoce mas gente increible retalos y aprende de cada batalla conviertete en el maestro que siempre soñaste ser, no te puedo quitar tu preciado tiempo...<br>-Entonces... tendremos que tomar caminos distintos, pero ¿siempre nos podemos ver de nuevo, no?-Contesto Ash, una especie de miedo estaba formandose dentro de el y sus palabras ahora tenian un toque nervioso o temeroso como si quisiera llevar la conversacion lejos de un terrible final.  
>-Ash no te puedo prometer que nos veremos muy pronto este viaje sera arduo y empezare por regiones que tu conoces muy bien luego quien sabe a donde me lleve cada viaje...<br>-Misty... ¿Ya no te gusto?-Pregunto Ash temeroso.  
>-¡No! ¡Nunca se trataria de eso! Me gustas, me gustas mucho... tanto que duele hacer esto-Misty comenzo a derramar algunas lagrimas-Pero... soy una sombra a tu lado, mirate ahora... campeon de Kanto ¿y yo? Ex lider de gimnasio... soy una don nadie.<br>-¡No es cierto! Eres una entrenadora increible, eres la mejor que he conocido yo no seria lo que soy si no fuera por ti.  
>-Pero tengo que probarme yo misma y al mundo...<br>-¿Ahora es mi culpa por avanzar con mi sueño?-Pregunto Ash ofendido aunque en verdad eran los sentimientos encontrados que tenian lo que lo hacia reaccionar de esa manera.  
>-Ash... te he apoyado hasta este punto, queria estar a tu lado mientras enfrentaras este reto, pero ahora... es mi turno de mejorar.<br>-¿Estas dejando de ser mi novia?-Pregunto Ash directamente.  
>Era un dia maravilloso, pero en ese momento el cielo no podia ser mas gris.<br>-Por ahora es mejor que cada quien tome su camino-Contesto Misty.  
>Ash le dio la espalda, la entrenadora no podia saber que pasaba con el entrenador el no queria que ella viera su expresion, esto era muy doloroso para el entrenador.<br>-¿Cuando te iras?-Pregunto Ash.  
>-Mañana-Contesto Misty.<br>-Ya veo...-Ash se paso el antebrazo por los ojos y volteo con una sonrisa-Te deseo un buen viaje, ten mucha suerte, se que podras con todos.  
>Misty le dedico una mirada triste al entrenador y luego sonrio con determinacion en sus ojos.<br>-Puedes apostarlo.  
>Misty se adelanto al gimnasio, Ash le dijo que tenia algo que hacer, Misty no pregunto, el entrenador solo se limito a sentarse en un columpio en un parque deprimido, su mirada estaba vacia y lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza eran los recuerdos de el ultimo dia que habia vivido con ella y luego retrocedia y retrocedia, cada beso, cada aventura el momento en que se volvio su novia, los dias en casa, las veces que se salvaron la vida y lucharon juntos.<br>Ash levanto la mirada al notar que la lluvia dejaba de mojar su cabello al levantar la cabeza solo vio a Pikachu que tapaba la cabeza de su entrenador con una hoja, Pikachu vio llorar a su compañero y le quito las lagrimas con sus patitas, Ash sonrio.  
>-Vamonos Pikachu, antes de que nos resfriemos-Dijo Ash poniendose de pie y caminando.<br>-Pikachu-Contesto Pikachu parado en el hombro de su entrenador.

**Se sentira raro leer esto al final de un capitulo como este, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado que cosas les esperaran a estos entrenadores en el futuro... **  
><strong>¿Su historia de amor acaba aqui? Quien sabe... (yo si), pero por ahora a concetrarse en las metas.<strong> 

**Con este capitulo terminamos lo que es el arco de La elite 4 y comenzamos el arco del guardian de Ho-oh no se lo pierdan, el misterio del padre de Ash y batalla con Tobias asegurada.**

**Lamento que el cap. fuera corto, pero no queria meter nada que planeo para el proximo capitulo en este.**

**Amy-Light95: La batalla viene el otro cap. espero que no me falte tu review y que hayas disfrutado de alguna manera este cap. ya sabes... que un cap sea triste no es lo mismo a que sea malo.**

**CCSakuraforever:La batalla revancha viene el otro cap. final inesperado ;)**

**agh14:Lo se quiza debi dejar que fuera en Kanto xD pero bueno lo importante fue la batalla contra Lance que personalmente creo que estuvo epica :3 bueno espero te guste este cap.**


	12. La revancha

**Bueno antes de empezar este capitulo quiero agradecer los review, realmente me motivan chicos muchas gracias.**  
><strong>El cap. pasado fue bastante triste y podrian venir capitulos tan intensos como esos o mas (si es posible) asi que esperen cualquier cosa de este loco autor xD bueno sin mas preambulos el capitulo, los reviews los contesto al final.<strong>

** La revancha**

Es temprano en Ciudad Celeste nuestra entrenadora favorita (o al menos la mia) carga a su pequeño Azurril, su mochila y sale con su bicicleta, frente al gimnasio se encontraba ella, sus hermanas y Tracey el ayudante del profesor Oak.  
>-Te deseamos suerte en tu viaje-Dijo Daysi.<br>-Te extrañaremos mucho-Agrego Lily.  
>-Llama de vez en cuando-Agrego Violet.<br>-Gracias, lo are-Contesto la entrenadora sonriendoles.  
>-¡Misty! ¡Mucha suerte! Te daremos animos desde Kanto-Agrego Tracey con un pulgar en alto.<br>-Gracias-Agrego Misty contenta, luego miro al rededor, Tracey lo noto.  
>-Ash no regreso al centro pokemon anoche...-Comento Tracey con un tono de vos bajo.<br>-Como se atreve a no despedirse-Comento Daysi cruzandose de brazos.  
>-No, esta bien... Ash... ya me deseo suerte ayer, seguro no habia nada mas que decir-Contesto Misty sonriendole a los cuatro.<br>Ellos por un momento no fueron capaces de devolver la sonrisa, pero luego Tracey cambio rapidamente el tema.  
>-¡Da lo mejor de ti!-Grito Tracey.<br>-Lo hare-Confirmo Misty-Bien ya me voy, deseenme suerte-Misty subio a su bici y se alejo de Ciudad Celeste, dejando a Azurrill en la canasta de la bici.  
>Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta, cierto entrenador se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitacion Pikachu lo observaba parado sobre el escritorio, Ash sin embargo no le habia dicho una palabra desde que llego, se lo veia deprimido.<br>-Pika...-Dijo Pikachu bajando sus orejas deprimido.  
>-Ash ¿puedo pasar?-Pregunto Delia Ketchum desde afuera.<br>-Pasa mamá-Contesto el entrenador en un tono neutro.  
>-Hijo, no suelo entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero... ¿no crees que debiste despedirte de Misty?-Interrogo la mujer sentandose a los pies de la cama.<br>-No, la despedida fue ayer Mamá no hay nada que quiera hacer en Ciudad Celeste o en alguna parte ahora-Contesto Ash que se habia recostado de costado en la cama haciendo imposible ver la expresion de su cara.  
>-Se que te dolio todo esto, todos pasan por esto alguna vez, pero ella se fue para cumplir su sueño y deseando que tu cumplas el tuyo, recuerda eso Ash-Contesto su madre tocando la mano de su hijo y luego poniendose de pie, Pikachu salio tras ella al ver que su entrenador se encontraba en un estado deplorable.<br>-Necesitaremos ayuda Pikachu-Comento Delia.  
>Paso una semana y el entrenador apenas salia de casa en contadas ocaciones veia a sus pokemon y daba un paseo, si un entrenador lo desafiaba evadia con alguna excusa y a sus fans apenas les podia sonreir un momento antes de seguir su camino, Pikachu por su parte habia echo todo lo posible por animar a su entrenador, pero algo habia pasado con el entrenador, algo que no daño su persona fisicamente, sino el aspecto mas fuerte de él, su espiritu.<br>Su optimismo, sus ganas de pelear, todo ahora estaba debajo obviamente el entrenador habia descubierto que habian cosas peores que ser petrificado o recibir infidad de ataques o ser amordasado por el Equipo Rocket el sentimiento de que alguien que estuvo ahi contigo siempre ya no este, la entrenadora era un fantasma para Ash la veia en su casa, en sus sueños, en la pradera cuando jugaba con sus pokemon, un nuevo sentimiento invadia al entrenador, el triste sentimiento de separarte de alguien que quisiste de manera especial.  
>-Como es que un dia uno puede ser tan feliz... y al otro...-Dijo el entrenador hasta que una vos lo interrumpio.<br>-¿Que? ¿Un completo perdedor?-Pregunto una vos dura detras de él.  
>-Ash levanto la mirada y para sorpresa suya tres muchachos se encontraban parados detras de el, Ash se puso de pie y los encaro.<br>-Gary, Paul, Barry-Nombro a sus amigos.  
>-Vinimos cuando nos enteramos que el campeon de Kanto se habia convertido en un cobarde-Comento Paul.<br>-Estas haciendo quedar mal a nuestra region Ketchum-Agrego Gary.  
>-Venga Ash, echate una batalla conmigo a ver si no tienes miedo-Lo desafio Barry.<br>-Por ahora paso-Contesto Ash poniendose de pie y caminando a casa.  
>Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas.<br>-Ash... ¿Acaba de negarse a una batalla?-Pregunto Barry.  
>Gary y Paul solo asintieron.<br>-Necesitaremos ayuda...-Comento Gary-Y conosco al indicado.  
>Mas tarde en la residencia Ketchum, Ash habia invitado a sus amigos a quedarse estos esperaron a que este durmiera para usar el telefono y hacer una videollamada, sono la contestadora.<br>-Hola habla el doctor Brock, si eres una linda enfermera Joy deja tu numero, si eres una linda enferma Jenny tambien y si eres linda en general mejor vip.  
>-Brock se que estas despierto, te habla Gary, Gary Oak, Ash esta en un estado muy patetico te necesitamos aqui.<br>Pronto Brock contesto el telefono y aparecio frente a la pantalla.  
>-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto bastante serio el doctor pokemon.<br>Los muchachos explicaron rapidamente lo ocurrido y le sumaron el grave estado de Ash.  
>-Ya veo, parece que le afecto bastante...-Comento bastante serio-Ash no puede seguir en ese estado ¿Si no como continuamos la serie?<br>-Entonces ¿vendras?  
>-Pues claro, saldre para haya mañana y estare llegando al medio dia-Contesto el doctor pokemon.<br>-Bien te esperamos-Dijo Gary colgando el telefono.  
>-¿Estas seguro que Brock nos puede ayudar con esto?-Pregunto Paul cruzandose de brazos.<br>-Misty no es la unica que le dio consejos a Ash cuando este comenzo a dar sus primeros pasos como entrenador, si alguien puede es Brock-Contesto Gary.  
>Al dia siguiente Ash y los demas se sentaron a ver television buscando alguna batalla interesante en la television.<br>-¡Me estoy artando! ¡Deja de ver estupidos canales de perfomance pokemon Barry!-Grito Paul quitandole el control a Barry.  
>-Pero si hay chicas muy atractivas en estas cosas-Comento Barry.<br>-Tiene razon, sali con una, una vez-Comento Gary.  
>-¿Como lo haces?-Pregunto Barry mordiendo su pañuelo.<br>Pikachu reia al ver a los amigos del entrenador, este sonreia, pero aun no reaccionaba como siempre.  
>Fue solo por un momento, pero en la tv, Ash pudo ver claramente a Misty.<br>-¡Baja de canal!-Grito el entrenador.  
>Paul obedecio y bajo tres canales llegando a uno donde se podia ver una batalla Misty estaba parada frente a nada mas y nada menos que Lorelei, Dewgong vs Golduck.<br>-¡Golduck usa Psiquico!-Ordeno Misty señalando a Dewgong.  
>El pokemon de Lorelei bajo la cabeza mientras las ondas de colores lo afectaban.<br>-Dewgong usa Velo Sagrado-Ordeno Lorelei.  
>Dewgong se protegio con un aura verde.<br>El timbre sono, pero el entrenador lo ignoro completamente asi que Gary fue a abrir la puerta, se trataba de Brock, Gary le hizo una seña a Brock para indicarle que no haga ruido y se acercaron juntos a la sala donde el entrenador veia concentrado la batalla de Misty.  
>-¡Golduck surf!<br>-¡Tu tambien Dewgong!  
>Ambos ataques impactaron neutralizandose.<br>-¡Rayo de hielo!-Gritaron ambas al unisono.  
>-¡Granizo!-Agrego Lorelei.<br>De pronto comenzo a nevar, Misty se abrazo los hombros por el frio, pero luego recupero la compostura.  
>-¡No voy a perder! ¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno la entrenadora.<br>El pokemon lanzo un potente ataque, sin embargo Dewgong lo evadio metiendose bajo la piscina en la que luchaban.  
>El hielo dañaba un poco a Golduck que no estaba echo para esas condiciones climaticas.<br>-Tranquilo Golduck, debes resistir-Dijo Misty preocupada por su pokemon-¡Bajo el agua tu tambien!  
>-Dewgong rayo de hielo-Ordeno Lorelei con una sonrisa.<br>-¡Tu tambien Golduck!  
>-¡Rayo de hielo a la piscina sal de ella!-Ordeno Lorelei, Dewgong dio un salto fuera de la piscina y comenzo a congelarla desde afuera.<br>Golduck salio a tiempo a la superficie por suerte.  
>-¡Surf!<br>Golduck no vio venir ese ataque retrocediendo para caer cerca a su entrenadora.  
>-¡Terminemos esto rayo de hielo!<br>-¡Tu tambien y luego psiquico!  
>-¡Rayo de hielo en frente!-Ordeno Lorelei creando un muro de hielo para protegerse del ataque-¡Ahora lanzalo contra el!<br>Dewgong golpeo el hielo lanzandole trozos de hielo a Golduck, este los destruyo a golpes protegiendo tambien a su entrenadora.  
>-Muy bien echo Golduck-Felicito Misty.<br>-Golduck-Contesto el pokemon.  
>Las codiciones climaticas ya habian afectado bastante a Golduck que se sentia mas lento e incomodo al luchar en ese ambiente.<br>-¡Rayo de hielo en el campo!-Ordeno Lorelei-¡Ahora Surf!  
>-¡Surft tambien!-Contesto Misty.<br>No tenia idea de que estrategia tramaba Lorelei, pero no podia ser buena.  
>Golduck tenia que evadir los pilares de hielo que habia puesto Dewgong en su camino , Dewgong seguia creando mas mientras se acercaba, luego rompeo un bloque de hielo que creo frente a Golduck cayendo este ultimo cerca a su entrenadora debilitado y Dewgong retrocedio adolorido cerca a la suya, pero aun en pie.<br>-¡Golduck ya no puede pelear Dewgong gana!-Grito el referi.  
>-Esta bien Golduck, lo hiciste muy bien-Dijo Misty devolviendolo a su pokebola.<br>-¿Misty, verdad?-Pregunto Lorelei.  
>-Asi es-Contesto Misty.<br>-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, es el lugar donde yo entreno si vas ahi te prometo que te haras muy fuerte-Le explico Lorelei, ven conmigo.  
>-Si-Contesto Misty tras dudar uno par de segundos.<br>-¡Lorelei de la elite 4 planea entrenar a la entrenadora Misty Waterflower, ex lider de gimnasio y muy pronto una gran entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua!-Grito el reportero.  
>Ash habia visto toda la batalla sorprendido por el caracter con el que Misty peleo.<br>-Ella siempre es muy fuerte-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.  
>Los demas lo observaron.<br>-¿Que les parece una batalla amigos?-Pregunto Ash sorprendiendo a todos-Misty si tu daras lo mejor de ti, yo tampoco dejare de hacerlo-Penso el entrenador.  
>Brock sonrio al ver a Ash.<br>-Hola Ash, creo que yo sere el referi en esta batalla-Decidio el doctor pokemon.  
>-¡Claro!-Ash estaba recuperando su entusiasmo poco a poco.<br>Decidieron una batalla doble, equipo sinnoh vs equipo kanto.  
>-No me hagas quedar mal-Amenazo Paul a su compañero.<br>-Je, no te preocupes por mi-Contesto Barry tomando una pokebola y agrandandola.  
>-¡Sal Electivire!<br>-¡Empoleon yo te elijo!  
>-¡Pikachu!<br>-¡Blastoise!  
>-¡Vayan!-Dijeron los entrenadores de kanto al unisono<br>Pikachu se paro en el campo de batalla entusiasmado por poder luchar otra vez.  
>-¡Demostremosles que sabemos los entrenadores de Kanto Ash!-Grito Gary.<br>-Si-Contesto el entrenador.  
>-Esta sera una batalla de equipos con un solo pokemon el equipo que termine con ambos pokemon K.O. pierde ¿listos?-Pregunto Brock.<br>-¡Si!-Dijeron los 4 al unisono.  
>-¡Comiencen!-Grito Brock dando inicio a la batalla.<br>-¡Electivire dale un electro puño a Blastoise!-Ordeno Paul.  
>-¡Empoleon rayo de hielo a Pikachu!-Ordeno Barry.<br>-¡Pikachu cubre a Blastoise con Cola ferrea!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Blastoise contrarresta con Hidropulso!<br>Pikachu alejo el puño trueno de Electivire desviandolo, pero este volvio a golpear con su brazo derecho dandole a Pikachu, mientras Blastoise logro contrarrestar el rayo de hielo con su hidropulso.  
>-Nuestro turno Ash-Dijo Gary.<br>-¡Pikachu atacktrueno a Empoleon!  
>-¡Blastoise pulso dragon contra Electivire!<br>-¡Electivire cubre a Empoleon y usa Proteccion!-Ordeno Paul.  
>-Hey, gracias por la cobertura-Comento Barry.<br>-Solo atacalos-Contesto Paul.  
>-¡Muy bien Empoleon usa torbellino!-Ordeno Barry.<br>-¡Blastoise otro hidropulso contra ese ataque!-Ordeno Gary.  
>El ataque contrarresto el torbellino en el aire.<br>-Gary hagamoslo-Dijo Ash volteando su gorra.  
>-Ja, Claro que si.<br>-¡Pikachu sube a Blastoise!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Pika!-Grito Pikachu subiendo al pokemon.<br>-¡Blastoise lanza a Pikachu luego usa terremoto!  
>-Pikachu estaba en el aire mientras la tierra comenzo a temblar dañando a Empoleon y Electivire por igual<br>-¡Atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Pika...chu!-Dijo Pikachu en pleno aire atacando a Empoleon, este cerro los ojos de dolor mientras recibia el ataque, pero se mantuvo en pie.<br>-¡Empoleon, Blastoise esta solo! ¡Pico taladro!  
>-¡Rayo Electivire!<br>-Blastoise apenas logro detener el ataque de Pico taladro, pero luego Empoleon se separo de el dejando que el ataque de Electivire le cayera, dañandolo bastante.  
>-Blastoise...-Dijo el pokemon cansado.<br>-¡Pikachu ataque rapido!-Ordeno Ash mirando a la derecha.  
>Pikachu aumento su velocidad y se impulso hacia ellos.<br>-¡Blastoise prepara la Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Gary.  
>-Proteccion-Ordeno Paul cubriendo a Empoleon.<br>-¡Cayeron!-Grito Ash-¡Electro bola!  
>Pikachu paso por el costado de Electivire parandose detras de el para poder dar con su ataque electrico en Empoleon que cayo debilitado al suelo.<br>-¡Pulso Dragon!  
>-¡Atactrueno!<br>Electivire al verse rodeado fue derrotado por ambos ataques potentes.  
>-¡Empoleon y Electivire no pueden pelear, equipo Kanto gana!-Designo Brock.<br>-¡Lo hicimos!-Dijo Ash entusiasmado-Si... este es quien soy, Ash Ketchum futuro maestro pokemon.  
>Sus amigos lo observaron y luego sonrieron.<br>-Bueno maestro pokemon, estabamos pensando que seria bueno tener una aventura entre solo chicos-Explico Barry-Ya sabes para relajarse de esos otros asuntos-Comento Barry.  
>-No suena como una mala idea-Contesto Ash.<br>-Pero aun no sabemos a donde iremos-Dijo Paul como siempre el "realista" del grupo.  
>-Quitas la diversion-Contesto Barry.<br>-Yo se de un lugar al que quiero que vayas Ash-Dijo un muchacho llegando vestido con un poncho gris y de cabello azul largo.  
>-Tobias...<br>-Pero antes, tengamos una batalla-Dijo Tobias levantando una pokebola frente al entrenador.  
>Ash tomo una pokebola.<br>-Acepto-Contesto Ash con determinacion-"Esta es mi oportunidad de comprobar cuanto he mejorado"-Penso Ash-Traere a mis pokemon y te vere en ese monte desde el que se puede ver todo pueblo paleta-Dijo Ash señalando a un monte en lo alto.  
>-Bien, te espero.<br>Tobias le dio la espalda a Ash y este se dirigio al laboratorio Oak  
>-¿Ash vinist ea ver a tus pokemon?-Pregunto el profesor sorprendido por la intromision del entrenador.<br>-Vine a ver a algunos amigos-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa, luego salio del prado donde estaban sus pokemon con cinco pokebolas-Me debo ir nos vemos despues-Dijo Ash corriendo lejos del laboratorio.  
>Por su parte los amigos de Ash habia decidido no ir al laboratorio e ir donde Tobias esperaba a Ash de frente.<br>-Tobias... ese entrenador es demasiado fuerte...-Dijo Paul recordando que Tobias es recordado por haber derrotado cada gimnasio con un solo pokemon.  
>-¿Tan fuerte es?-Pregunto Gary.<br>-Ash fue el unico que logro derrotar a dos de sus pokemon-Contesto Brock con suma seriedad.  
>-Claro que yo tambien lo hubiera podido hacer-Agrego Paul con seriedad.<br>-Hay si tu-Se burlo Barry.  
>Finalmente Ash llego acomodandose su gorra y subiendo a paso firme la colina, Pikachu en su hombro se notaba tan serio como su entrenador, esta batalla era importante para ambos, la oportunidad de una revancha no se presenta siempre.<br>-Siento que has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez, eh estado esperando Ash, para que tu espiritu de lucha regresara y desafiarte ¡Demuestrame que eres digno y te llevare a la verdad!-Tobias lanzo la pokebola y de ella salio Darkrai.  
>Ash agrando una pokebola en su mano.<br>-¡Esta vez no voy a perder!-Grito Ash mandando una pokebola al campo de batalla.  
>Frente a Ash aparecio su poderoso Infernape.<br>-¡Uarrrh!-Chillo el pokemon agradando sus llamas.  
>-¡Hipnosis!<br>-¡Excavar!  
>Infernape desaparecio de la vista del pokemon fantasma que observo al rededor del campo.<br>-¡Niebla!  
>Darkrai comenzo a desprender un humo negro al rededor del campo ahora los propios entrenadores y espectadores no podian ver nada.<br>Infernape salio del suelo para su desgracia no podia ver nada a su alrededor por ende su golpe no acerto, sin embargo...  
>-¡Pulso umbrio!-Ordeno Tobias, el ataque llego de una direccion desconocida para Infernape dañandolo.<br>-¡Infernape! ¡Pronto lanzallamas en esa direccion!  
>Infernape lanzo un potente lanzallamas, pero aparentemente fallo Darkrai se habia movido de nuevo.<br>-Grr... ¡Infernape contra escudo!  
>Infernape giro rapidamente con lanzallamas logrando dañar a Darkrai que retrocedio y exclamo un pequeño gemido de dolor.<br>-¡Bomba de Calor!  
>Infernape se lanzo hacia el lugar del que provenia el ruido logrando hacertar un golpe contra Darkrai.<br>-¡Darkrai regresa!-Ordeno Tobias regresando al pokemon a su pokebola mientras la niebla iba desapareciendo dejando ver solo a Infernape.  
>-¡Lugia yo te elijo!-Dijo Tobias mandando al ave legendaria electrica al campo de batalla.<br>-Esto no puede ser... Lugia...-Dijo Ash impresionado al ver a esa clase de pokemon.

**Ash encontro la manera de frenar a Darkrai por ahora, pero ¿Podra derrotar a Tobias y todos sus pokemon raros? Descubramoslo en el siguiente capitulo de este fic, Esta historia continuara...**  
><strong>¿Que? Tenia que hacerlo xD<strong>  
><strong>Muuuuy bien hora de las respuestas a sus dudas e inquietudes.<strong>  
><strong>Amy-Light95:Bueno la verdad estoy muy orgulloso del cap. anterior y espero que el trabajo siga mejorando mas y mas, esta saga tendra sus sorpresas y promete bastante accion.<strong>  
><strong>agh14: A ver... jajaja si que te afecto el episodio, no te preocupes a mi me afecto y yo lo escribi, saldran partes del viaje de ambos entrenadores si y puede ser que hayan ocaciones en que se encuentren... tengo algunos planes de echo solo no quiero arruinar las sorpresas.<strong>  
><strong>netokastillo:Bueno la mamá de Ash dijo que quien esta destinado a estar, estara (a menos que uno de ellos muera) jajaja esperemos que al autor no se le de por hacer eso... aunque tambien cabe la posibilidad de encontrar el amor en otra persona... bueeeeno veremos que ocurre luego.<strong>  
><strong>Danynekko:Uff para escribir esta saga tuve que iniciarme en las drogas jajaa (solo es chiste) abran explicaciones muy complicadas o quisas no tanto para explicar valga la redundancia porque el padre de Ash no puede o no pudo regresar en todo este tiempo, realmente espero que disfrutes de esta saga.<strong>  
><strong>CCSakuraforever: Lamentablemente le doy la razon a Misty, es tiempo para ellos de probarse y cumplir sus metas realizarce y si lo que ellos tienen es realmente fuerte estaran juntos igual tarde o temprano, en cuanto a la batalla contra Tobias ira con todo en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>  
><strong> 0455: Lo fue, lo se... todos los dijeron incluyendome, pero solo queda avanzar y ver que sucede.<strong>


	13. El destino del vastago

**El destino del** vastago

**UHHHHH Resumen time! Ash y Misty terminaron debido a que la entrenadora queria probar al mundo de lo que era capaz, Ash se deprimio debido a su ruptura y dejo las batallas durante mas de una semana sus amigos llegaron por motivos misteriosos para animarlo, pero de ninguna manera lograron convencerlo.**  
><strong>Por suerte una mañana mientras veian la tv Ash presencio una batalla de Misty, la entrenadora luchaba contra nada mas y nada menos que Lorelei de la Elite Cuatro, Ash impresionado al ver a la entrenadora luchando con todas sus fuerzas, decidio que el tambien tenia que seguir sus metas, luego de una batalla en la que Ash recargo todo su espiritu de pelea, llego misteriosamente Tobias quien habia estado esperando a que Ash se recuperara de su depresion para retarlo.<strong>  
><strong>La batalla hasta ahora esta en un punto neutro Ash logro sobrevivir a la tactica de Tobias utilizando a Darkrai y frenarlo por ahora, pero... ¿sera capaz de derrotar a Tobias y a sus pokemon increiblemente fuertes? y ademas... ¿Porque Tobias esta retando a Ash a una batalla en ese momento?<strong>  
><strong>Meeh estan apunto de saberlo, no esperen que haga estos resumenes en cada capitulo xD me dio la gana de hacerlo esta vez.<strong>

Infernape se encontraba en el campo de batalla, ante el una enorme ave blanca y azul lo sobrevolaba cubriendo casi la mayor parte del campo con su sombra, Infernape solo miraba a su oponente esperando ordenes.  
>-Infernape regresa-Dijo el entrenador con calma.<br>Infernape cerro los ojos relajandose y regreso a la pokebola.  
>-Calmate amigo te necesitare mas adelante-Ash miro al pokemon en su hombro-Pikachu te necesito.<br>-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu aguerrido entrando al campo de batalla.  
>-¡Carga Dragon!-Ordeno Tobias Lugia se rodeo en un aura y envistio con gran fuerza a Pikachu este salio volando, pero cayo en sus cuatro patas.<br>-¡Bien utilizemos agilidad!-Ordeno Ash, Pikachu comenzo a moverse mas rapido por el campo, logrando evitar el ataque de Lugia.  
>-¡Lugia paranormal!-Ordeno Tobias esta vez el daño del ataque psiquico daño a pikachu que se recompuso agitando la cabeza.<br>-¡Atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash  
>Lugia debido a su gran tamaño no pudo evitar el ataque, sin embargo lo resistio.<br>-¡Bola bolteo!  
>-¡Aerochorro!<br>De la boca de Lugia salio una potente rafaga que logro dispersar el ataque de Pikachu.  
>-¡Carga Dragon!<br>-¡Pikachu salta!  
>Lugia se vio obligado a volar cerca del suelo para poder alcanzar a Pikachu con su ataque este lo evito saltando y cayo en su lomo agarrandose fuerte del pokemon.<br>-¡Atactrueno a toda potencia!-Ordeno Ash levantando un puño.  
>-¡Ataque aereo!<br>Pikachu electrocuto con toda su fuerza a Lugia mientras este se precipitaba hacia el suelo con Pikachu en su espalda, luego hizo una acrobacia para caer de espaldas Pikachu acabo debilitado tras ese ataque.  
>-¡Pikachu!-Ash se acerco a recogerlo mientras noto rastros de estatica en Lugia-Esta bien amigo, hiciste un buen trabajo.<br>-Pikachu...-Ash cargo a Pikachu y lo dejo cerca a Brock-Cuida de el mientras termino esto.  
>-Claro Ash-Contesto Brock.<br>Ash se volteo la gorra y camino al campo de batalla.  
>-¡Charizard yo te elijo!-Grito lanzando la pokebola al campo de batalla.<br>-Que interesante pokemon, se ve bastante fuerte-Comento Tobias-¡Pero no lo suficiente! ¡Lugia Carga Dragon!  
>-¡Cola Dragon!<br>Ambos Pokemon chocaron ataques en medio del cielo, como resultado ambos retrocedieron.  
>-¡Aerochorro!<br>-¡Lanzallamas!  
>Ambos ataques se disiparon en el aire.<br>-Nada mal Ash-Comento Tobias satisfecho-¡Paranormal!  
>El ataque Psiquico afecto a Charizard quien agito la cabeza.<br>-¡Ataque Aereo!  
>-¡Super Calor!<br>Lugia se precipito hacia Charizard cubierto por un aura azul, mientras Charizard lo espero con las fauses abiertas para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada a pesar de eso ambos pokemon salieron lastimados tras ese choque de poderes.  
>-¡Lugia acaba esto con un aerochorro!-Lugia intento hacerlo, pero las muestras de estatica aparecieron en su cuerpo-No puede ser... es el ataque de Pikachu.<br>-¡Charizard movimiento sismico!  
>Charizard tomo a Lugia con todas sus fuerzas y lo levanto por el cielo para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo con un fuerte impacto, el suelo en medio de ambos acabo en un enorme crater tras la caida de tan tremendo pokemon, Lugia estaba debilitado.<br>-¡Gruaaa!-Rugio Charizard aterrizando frente a su entrenador.  
>-¡Increible como siempre Charizard!-Grito Ash felicitando a su pokemon.<br>-Grua-Contesto Charizard levantando una garra frente a su entrenador.  
>-Impresionante-Dijo Tobias devolviendo a Lugia a su pokebola-Ese pokemon es bastante fuerte.<br>-Gracias-Contesto Ash.  
>-Me alegro, esta batalla esta siendo mucho mejor que la anterior-Tobias tomo una pokebola y la lanzo al campo de ella salio Darkrai.<br>-¡Charizard regresa! ¡Ve Infernape!-Dijo Ash cambiando a Charizard por Infernape.  
>-¿Asi que planeas que ese pokemon derrote solo a mi Darkrai?-Pregunto Tobias con una sonrisa arrogante.<br>-No se sabe de que es capaz mi Infernape, hasta que lo hace ¿verdad amigo?-Pregunto Ash a su pokemon.  
>Este solo observo a su oponente con mala cara, Infernape sabia que iba contra un oponente serio.<br>-Me agrada esa actitud ¡Niebla Darkrai!  
>El campo de nuevo fue cubierto por ese humo negro, Infernape se mantuvo en calma.<br>-¡Infernape Contraescudo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>-¡Pulso Umbrio!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>Darkrai logro cubrirse del ataque y tenia la posicion perfecta para atacar.  
>-¡Pulso Umbrio de nuevo!<br>-¡Lanzallamas!  
>Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo creandose una explosion.<br>-¡Bomba de Calor!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Tobias sonrio, el ataque dio de lleno contra Darkrai, sin embargo este aun seguia en pie, aunque bastante dañado a simple vista.<br>-¡Agarralo y usa Hipnosis!  
>Darkrai tomo a Infernape y luego con unas extrañas ondas lo adormecio.<br>-El tambien es listo...-Confirmo Ash-¡Infernape!-Grito preocupado por su pokemon.  
>-¡Come sueños!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>El ataque dejo a Infernape en el suelo parecia haber pasado por un fuerte shock.  
>-¡Infernape!-Grito Ash preocupado, pero de repente el pokemon se puso lentamente de pie, sus ojos estaban rojos y la llama en su cabeza crecio hasta poder verse desde el laboratorio.<br>-Mar de llamas-Dijo Brock con seriedad.  
>-La cosa se ah puesto seria-Comento Paul recordando que Infernape derroto a su Electivire en ese estado.<br>-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash el potente lanzallamas derribo a Darkrai quien se paro frente a su entrenador lanzando un pulso umbrio que no fue suficiente para detener el tremendo ataque de Infernape.  
>Darkrai cayo derribado al suelo. Tobias vio impresionado a Infernape, mientras recordaba las peleas de Charizard, Pikachu y ahora esta.<br>-El tiene un fuerte vinculo con cada uno-Penso Tobias mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokebola-Tal vez derrotaras a Darkrai, pero el echo de que Infernape este usando Mar de llamas solo significa que esta debil-¡Sal Lucario!  
>Lucario aparecio en el campo observando a Infernape.<br>-Este no es legendario-Comento Paul.  
>-Tal vez no, pero es un pokemon raro y tambien fuerte-Contesto Brock con seriedad.<br>-¡Danza espadas!-Ordeno Tobias.  
>Un aura con forma de espadas aparecio al rededor de Lucario.<br>-¡Combate Cercano!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Infernape se impulso a toda velocidad a su oponente.<br>-¡Tu tambien Combate Cercano!-Ordeno Tobias.  
>Lucario se puso en posicion de combate, esperando a Infernape, para su sorpresa Infernape se impulso lanzandole un fuerte golpe en la cara, sin embargo Lucario se recompuso pateando el estomago de Infernape seguido de un par de golpes.<br>-¡Infernape retrocede usa lanzallamas!  
>-¡Pulso Dragon!<br>Lucario no pudo ser mas fuerte que Infernape en un choque de poderes bajo los efectos de su habilidad, sin embargo logro disminuir el daño.  
>-¡Velocidad extrema!<br>A una velocidad impresionante Lucario aparecio justo detras de Infernape, mientras este caia al suelo debilitado.  
>-Estuviste muy bien amigo, no te preocupes-Ash regreso a Infernape a su pokebola-Gracias por derrotar a Darkrai.<br>-No te confies mucho Ash, tengo muchos pokemon fuertes todavia-Comento Tobias con una media sonrisa.  
>-¡Charizard ve!-Ordeno Ash mandando de nuevo al campo al pokemon volador fuego.<br>-Regresa Lucario-Ordeno Tobias-¡Sal Zoroak!  
>Ante Ash aparecio el pokemon Zoroak, pero pronto su apariencia cambio tomando la de Lucario.<br>-¿Que demonios?-Pregunto Ash sin entender que sucedia.  
>-¡Empecemos! ¡Pulso Noche Lucario!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>Para sorpresa de Ash "Lucario" pudo lanzar ese poderoso ataque.  
>-¡Charizard lanzallamas!<br>El lanzallamas de Charizard no pudo detener el pulso noche debido a que su ataque especial se ve reducido luego de usar super calor, lo cual uso contra Lugia.  
>-¡Cola Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.<br>Charizard se acerco a "Lucario" con su ataque de cola, sin embargo...  
>-¡Ida y vuelta!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>"Lucario" alcanzo con un golpe a Charizard dañandolo, luego volvio a tomar la forma de Zoroak mientras regresaba a la pokebola.  
>-No lo entiendo-Dijo Ash impresionado.<br>-Tal vez debas dejar de valerte de tus ojos Ash Ketchum-Contesto Tobias, mientras lanzaba de nuevo a Lucario al campo, Ash no estaba seguro si peleaba contra Lucario o contra Zoroak disfrazado de nuevo.  
>-¡Charizard Lanzallamas!<br>-¡Pulso Dragon!  
>Nuevamente el ataque de Charizard no fue capaz de vencer en un choque de poderes solamente disipandose.<br>-¡Velocidad Extrema!  
>-¡Movimiento sismico!<br>Charizard logro retener a Lucario luego de recibir un golpe de parte suya para luego tomarlo y hacerle una llave alzarce en el cielo y lanzarlo contra el suelo.  
>-¡Usa pulso dragon contra el suelo!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>-¡Super Calor!  
>Charizad uso la tecnica mas poderosa que poseia dañando a Lucario, sin embargo este salio de entre las llamas con un hueso de energia en su mano.<br>-¡Combate Cercano!-Lucario golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Charizard derribandolo y debilitandolo.  
>Ash devolvio a Charizard a su pokebola.<br>-Lo siento amigo-Dijo Ash regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola.  
>-Muy bien Ash, veamos que mas tienes-Comento Tobias desafiante.<br>-¡Lucario yo te elijo!-Grito Ash lanzando a su propio Lucario al campo.  
>-Interesante... ¡Aura esfera!<br>-¡Tu tambien Lucario!  
>Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo, luego ambos corrieron el uno asia el otro iniciando una pelea a corta distancia, el Lucario de Tobias tenia mucha experiencia sin embargo el de Ash siempre impresionaba con su habilidad para el combate era una pelea pareja ambos retrocedieron mientras recuperaban el aliento.<br>-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordenaron ambos entrenadores.  
>Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo.<br>-¡Danza de espadas!-Ordeno Tobias, mientras Lucario era rodeado por un aura de espadas.  
>-¡Aura esfera!-Ordeno Ash.<br>El Lucario de Tobias recibio el ataque sin embargo aun seguia en pie.  
>-¡Velocidad Extrema!<br>Ahora el Lucario de Ash habia recibido un golpe fuerte, pero lo resistio bien, ambos pokemon se separaron para recuperar el aliento.  
>-¿Soy yo... o estaba batalla es demasiado intensa?-Pregunto Paul tratando de aparentar lo impresionado que estaba.<br>-Ash es mas fuerte de lo que pense-Comento Gary.  
>-¡Yo me estoy desesperando!-Decia Barry mientras se agarraba el cabello y mordia su pañuelo-¡Ash pateale el trasero!<br>Lucario sonrio indicandole a su entrenador que estaba listo, al igual que el de Tobias.  
>-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>-¡Evitalo y Aura esfera!  
>Ambos pokemon evadieron el uno el ataque del otro.<br>-¡Combate Cercano!  
>La determinacion de Ash y su Lucario eran grandes, pero la experiencia del Lucario de Tobias era superior en algun momento el Lucario de Tobias logro darle un rodillazo al de Ash y luego de una serie de combos lo hizo caer al suelo.<br>-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Tobias.  
>Tras ese ataque el Lucario de Ash quedo debilitado.<br>-Gr...-Ash rugia de frustracion en verdad habia luchado con todo su espiritu, pero no fue sificiente-Lucario regresa... le ganaremos a la proxima no te preocupes-¡Sal Sceptile!  
>-Sceptile-Dijo el pokemon poniendo su rama en su boca y observando al oponente.<br>-¡Je! Recuerdo bien a ese Sceptile ¡Dale un ataque de Velocidad Extrema!  
>-¡Agilidad!<br>El Lucario de Tobias sonrio tratando de alcanzar a Sceptile, pero este lo evadio con un habil movimiento.  
>-¡Combate Cercano!<br>Sceptile evadia cada golpe de Lucario hasta que en cierto momento le dirigio una mirada a Ash.  
>-Je, ¡Tijera espada!-Ordeno Ash.<br>Las hojas en los brazos de Sceptile brillaron y con estas le propino un fuerte golpe a Lucario que retrocedio.  
>-¡Tijera X!-Ordeno ahora Ash mientras Sceptile golpeaba con ambas a Lucario mandandolo por el suelo a los pies de su entrenador.<br>-Sceptile...-Dijo el pokemon observando a su oponente derrotado.  
>-Tu Sceptile es bueno Ash... debo admitirlo... Por suerte tengo al oponente perfecto para el ¡Sal Entei!-Ordeno Tobias lanzando al perro legendario del fuego al campo de batalla.<br>Este gruño con fuerza intimidando un poco.  
>-¡Sceptile regresa!-Dijo Ash devolviendo a Sceptile a su pokebola.<br>-¡Otro legendario! ¡Hey! ¿Que no tienes por ahi a Rayquaza?-Pregunto Barry con sarcasmo.  
>-No he tenido oportunidad de capturarlo-Contesto Tobias con suma seriedad, mientras Brock, Gary, Paul y Barry caian estilo anime.<br>-¡Gabite yo te elijo!  
>-Gabite-Dijo el pokemon observando a su oponente.<br>-Podemos vencerlo-Dijo Ash a su pokemon Dragon-Tierra.  
>-Me gustaria luchar contra ese pokemon tuyo Ash, pero prefiero acabar con ese Sceptile primero ¡Rugido!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>Entei solto un potente Rugido que obligo a Gabite a regresar a su pokebola y a salir a Sceptile.  
>Sceptile se acomodo en el campo observando a su oponente.<br>-Asi que... ¿no tengo opcion eh?-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
>-¡Empecemos con esto! ¡Fuego Sagrado!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>Una llamarada increible salio de las fauses de Entei esta tenia un color muy intenso, no era fuego comun.  
>-¡Agilidad!<br>Ordeno Ash logrando evadir el ataque a tiempo.  
>-No es momento de admirarlo ahora-Se reprocho el entrenador-Sceptile lo que practicamos ¡Garra Dragon!<br>Sceptile se acerco por un costado golpeando a Entei, este resistio el ataque y se coloco en posicion de observar a su oponente.  
>-¡Paranormal!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>Sceptile recibio el ataque y se arrodillo en el suelo tras el daño.  
>-Sceptile de pie pronto-Dijo Ash con suma disciplina.<br>-Sceptile-Contesto el pokemon.  
>-Lo siento amigo, pero si les das tiempo te achicharraran vivo-Penso Ash.<br>-¡Erupcion!-Ordeno Tobias.  
>Esta vez Entei solto un fuego mucho mas intenso el daño fue tremendo y Sceptile cayo al suelo apenas pudiendo levantarse.<br>-Es impresionante que aun pueda ponerse de pie-Comento Tobias.  
>Un aura verde aparecio en Sceptile mientras se levantaba.<br>-Super Crecimiento... las habilidades de tipo hierva de Sceptile son mas fuertes ahora.  
>-¡Sceptile agilidad y Hoja espada!<br>Sceptile ahora se movia a una velocidad mucho mas impresionante atacando de distintas direcciones a Entei una y otra vez.  
>-¡Paranormal!-Ordeno Tobias.<br>El ataque detuvo a Sceptile y este cayo de rodillas apoyado en una de sus patas.  
>-¡Tormenta de Hojas!-Fue la ultima orden que cumplio Sceptile antes de caer derrotado al suelo, ahora a Ash le quedaba solo un pokemon y aun tenia que derrotar a Zoroak.<br>-Sceptile lo hiciste muy bien, mereces un descanso-Dijo el entrenador devolviendo a Sceptile a su pokebola.  
>-¿Y esa cara? ¿Planeas rendirte Ash Ketchum?-Pregunto Tobias arrogante.<br>-Por supuesto que no, no voy a perder esta batalla ¡Confio en ti Gabite!-Dijo Ash lanzando al ultimo pokemon al campo de batalla.  
>-¡Entei usa fuego sagrado!<br>-¡Esquivalo!-Ordeno Ash y Gabite rodo por el suelo evadiendo a tiempo el ataque mientras veia el rastro de suelo negro que dejo tras el, Gabite noto que era el oponente mas fuerte que habia enfrentado.  
>-¡Tormenta de Arena!-Ordeno Ash ahora el campo fue rodeado por una tormenta.<br>-Los pokemon son increibles ¿No es asi Ash? Traen el clima como les plasca y tienen habilidades increibles.  
>-Tienes mucha razon-Contesto Ash-Los pokemon son fantasticos.<br>Tobias se quedo mirando al entrenador que tenia en frente.  
>-Si, eres identico, bien... terminemos esto-Dijo Tobias volviendo la mirada a su pokemon-¡Erupcion!<br>El ataque de Tobias era potente y tenia una presicion casi perfecta, sin embargo Gabite logro evadirlo.  
>-Ya veo... manto de arena la habilidad de tu pokemon lo hace mas veloz en estas condiciones...¡paranormal!<br>-¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Carga Dragon!  
>El ataque de Gabite empujo a Entei que dio una voltereta en el suelo antes de poder ponerse de pie.<br>-No hemos acabado aun... ¡Fuego Sagrado!  
>No importa cuanto Entei lo intentara la velocidad de Gabite dentro de su campo era increible.<br>Tobias suspiro.  
>-¡Paranormal!<br>Esta vez el ataque psiquico si logro causar el daño necesario Gabite se detuvo.  
>-¡Ahora Erupcion!-El potente ataque de Entei esta vez dio de lleno contra el pobre Gabite que tras eso cayo al suelo derrotado-Me lo temia... aun no estas listos...-Dijo Tobias bajando la guardia.<br>-¡Oye princecita!-Grito Paul-¿Si Gabite esta derrotado porque la tormenta de arena no se ha ido?-Pregunto desafiante.  
>Nota: Paul esta haciendo burla de su cabello largo.<br>Tobias volteo la mirada asia Gabite este se estaba poniendo de pie una vez lo logro su cuerpo comenzo a brillar y a crecer, Ash abrio la boca impresionado al igual que el resto.  
>-Gabite esta...-Dijo Barry.<br>-Evolucionando-Completo Gary.  
>-¡Gruaaaar!-Grito el nuevo Garchomp en el campo de batalla.<br>-¡Carga Dragon!  
>Increible el poderoso ataque de Garchomp derribo a Entei mandandolo a los pies de Tobias este aun no decia nada.<br>-La evolucion de Garchomp... justo en este momento... Ash... eres formidable-Penso Tobias regresando a Entei a su pokebola-Supongo que esto nos pone en condiciones similares-¡Zoroark ve!-  
>Esta vez Zoroark tomo la forma de Entei sorprendiendo a Ash y a Garchomp.<br>-Garchomp no bajes la guardia.  
>-¡Pulso Noche!<br>Zoroark lanzo el poderso ataque contra Garchomp, pero este volvio a evadir.  
>-¡Terremoto!<br>Garchomp creo un poderoso ataque de terremoto dañando a Zoroak.  
>-¡Agilidad y luego usa Paz mental!<br>Esta vez Zoroark solo se puso ambas auras en el cuerpo.  
>-Esto es malo, la velocidad y la fuerza, Tobias va muy en serio-Dijo Brock mirando seriamente la pelea.<br>-Ash no va a perder-Comento Gary.  
>-Si, no tiene derecho a hacerlo-Agrego Paul.<br>-Yo me estoy desesperando ¡Gana de una vez Ash!-Grito Barry.  
>-¡Garra Umbria!-Ordeno esta vez Tobias.<br>Zoroak que seguia en forma de Entei se acerco a Garchomp y lo golpeo dañandolo.  
>-¡Garchomp!-Grito Ash preocupado-¡Meteoro Dragon!<br>El ataque de Meteoro Dragon de esta vez fue mejor que nunca Zoroark no pudo evitar todos los ataques acabando bastante dañado.  
>-¡Pulso noche!-Esta vez el golpe lo acerto Zoroark, ambos pokemon estaban muy agutados.<br>-Prepara la Garra Umbria-Dijo Tobias mientras Zoroark volvia a su forma normal y hacia brillar su garra en una luz morada.  
>-¡Carga Dragon Garchomp vamos con toda nuestra fuerza!-Dijo Ash apoyando a su pokemon.<br>Garchomp logro superar a Zoroark en fuerza derrotandolo, sin embargo a Tobias aun le quedaba un pokemon.  
>-Preparate Ash ¡Sal Latios!-Ordeno Tobias mandando al pokemon al campo de batalla.<br>Garchomp se acomodo observando a su oponente listo para em combate.  
>-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Tobias de frente, sin embargo Garchomp aun tenia la velocidad proporcionada por su habilidad y a su favor la tormenta de arena lastimaba a Latios.<br>-¡Carga Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Ese fue el primer golpe que Garchomp acerto directo en el estomago del pokemon legendario derribandolo.<br>-¡Latios de pie!-Grito Tobias a su pokemon para que reaccionara, este se puso en pie-¡Psiquico!  
>Garchomp evito el ataque moviendose a un lado.<br>-¡Carga Dragon de nuevo!-Ordeno Ash.  
>Segundo golpe consecutivo a Latios, sin embargo algo era un echo Garchomp estaba muy cansado tras luchar con Zoroark.<br>-Garchomp solo un poco mas.  
>De pronto para sorpresa de Ash la tormenta de arena se fue.<br>-El efecto de la tormenta de arena ah acabado-Dijo Brock bastante serio.  
>-Oh no, con eso la velocidad de Garchomp se ira-Dijo Barry preocupado.<br>-¡Terminemos esto Latios Giga Impacto!  
>-¡Todo o nada esperalo y usa Meteoro Dragon!<br>Cuando Latios se encontro a poca distancia del Garchomp de Ash este disparo el potente ataque resultando en una explosion cayendo ambos pokemon al suelo derrotados.  
>-Ambos pokemon no pueden pelear... es... un empate-Dijo Brock poniendose de pie.<br>Tobias observo impresionado a ambos pokemon en el suelo al igual que Ash.  
>-¡Garchomp!-Grito Ash acercandose a revisar a su pokemon-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado.<br>-Gruaaa-Contesto el pokemon deprimido.  
>-No amigo... estuviste increible gracias-Dijo Ash tomando su garra, Garchomp la apreto en señal de amistad.<br>-Tu progreso desde la ultima vez es impresionante, Ash hay un lugar oculto... el lugar que es el centro de todas las regiones el lugar donde ocurrieron los grandes eventos.  
>Todos se pusieron de pie en el momento que Tobias dijo eso.<br>-¿Los grandes eventos?-Pregunto Brock con vos serias-Estas tocando terreno peligroso.  
>-Lo siento, pero hay alguien que desea ver de nuevo a Ash, pero lo que vas a ir a hacer no sera facil queriamos comprobar que tienes la fuerza sino lograbas vencerme esto lo haria yo, pero eres tan capaz como yo ahora, asi que... ven conmigo iremos a la tierra prohibida.<br>Ash observo a Tobias.  
>-Brock ¿Que son los grandes eventos?-Pregunto Ash.<br>Brock bajo la mirada.  
>-No se supone que hablemos de eso Ash-Contesto el doctor pokemon.<br>-¿y bien Ash? ¿vendras?-Pregunto Tobias insistente.  
>-Si algo me dice que mi destino esta haya en este momento-Contesto Ash.<br>-¡Alto! Si va Ash tambien vamos, no viaje region y media con este amargado para no irme en una aventura-Dijo Barry señalando a Paul.  
>Paul le dirigio una mirada asesina.<br>-El rubiecito tiene razon, no se ha donde te lo llevas princecita, pero nosotros tambien iremos.  
>-Bueno Ash y yo no vamos a lugares que no debemos desde niños, es hora de honrar nuestras viejos dias-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa.<br>-Pueden venir, pero... las respuestas que encontran ahi, podrian ser dolorosas.  
>El grupo insistio en ir.<br>-Pueden contar conmigo-Dijo Brock preocupado.  
>En ese momento el estomago de Ash gruño llamando la atencion de todos.<br>-Estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que olvide que tenia hambre.  
>Todos los demas cayeron estilo anime.<br>-Definitivamente eres su hijo-Penso Tobias mirando a Ash.  
>-Bueno vayamos a comer a mi casa y partiremos mañana, vamos Tobias.<br>Tobias vio impresionado a Ash y a los demas que tambien le sonreian el no acostumbraba comunicarse con alguien aparte de sus pokemon y esa otra persona.  
>-Claro, vamos-Contesto Tobias con una sonrisa.<br>En la residencia Ketchum todos comian animadamente.  
>-Saben... hay algo que no entiendo ¿Como es que los tres vinieron exactamente el mismo dia?<br>-Tu madre nos llamo a avisarnos que estavas actuando como fracasado-Contesto Paul-Esta muy rico señora Ketchum-Agrego mirando la comida.  
>-Oh muchas gracias, come cuanto gustes-Contesto ella sonriente.<br>-¡Mamá!-Grito Ash enojado y avergonzado.  
>-Tenia que hacerlo hijo, pasaste una semana en casa luego de un viaje, es un nuevo record-Contesto la señora ketchum haciendo reir al resto.<br>-Tranquilo Ash yo te puedo presentar algunas amigas, sabes-Dijo Gary abrazando al entrenador del cuello.  
>-Paso-Contesto Ash luego de golpearse el pecho por atragantarse con el abrazo de su amigo.<br>-¡Yo si quiero!-Dijeron Barry y Brock.  
>-Ustedes no resaltan-Contesto Gary con narcisismo.<br>-¡Oye!-Grito Barry enojado mientras Brock se deprimia.  
>Todo eran risas y gritos en la residencia Ketchum para Tobias eso era nuevo, pero era calido.<br>-Señora Ketchum, el... el dice... que la extraña mucho-Menciono Tobias.  
>Delia lo miro, nadie mas escucho lo que dijo Tobias porque seguian discutiendo.<br>-¿Quien?-Pregunto ella.  
>-N-No... nadie-Contesto Tobias.<br>-Ya veo-Sonrio la mujer.  
>Al dia siguiente en las instalaciones del Equipo Rocket.<br>-Los he llamado para que hagan algo en lo que son expertos-Dijo Giovanni mientras el trio favorito del Equipo Rocket se reportaba frente a el.  
>-Conocen al campeon de Sinnoh, mis fuentes me informan que el partio en un viaje junto al chico que ustedes siempre persiguen... guienme asia donde el los lleva y cuando esten ahi mandenme una señal esta es una mision muy importante para el Equipo Rocket se les garantiza un ascenso si logran completarla.<br>-¡Si señor!-Dijeron Jessie, James y Meowth al unisono.  
>-Bien, pueden retirarse ¡Y que no los vean!-Grito Giovanni enojado-Ese chico... ¿como es que pinta en esta historia?<br>Se pregunto Giovanni viendo imagenes de Ash Ketchum.  
>-El campeon de Kanto... ¿Porque su cara se me hace tan familiar?-Se pregunto Giovanni observandolo.<br>-Señor-Interrumpio una mujer rubia acercandose a Giovanni.  
>-¿Que sucede agente Dido?-Pregunto este en respuesta.<br>-¿Realmente le va a dar un trabajo tan importante a ese trio de inutiles?-Pregunto Dido-Esta viajando con otros cuatro entrenadores aparte del chico... y ninguna parece un novato.  
>-Claro que no confio en esos inutiles para ese trabajo-Contesto Giovanni-Solo son la distraccion para que tu y tu equipo los persigan.<br>-Ya veo a sus ordenes señor-Contesto Dido inclinando la cabeza y retirandose de la sala.  
>-¿Quien eres Ash Ketchum?-Pregunto Giovanni para luego ponerse de pie y buscar en su librero un libro lleno de fotografias de sus tiempos de entrenador en ella se podia ver a un joven Giovanni acompañado de un hombre con cabello negro y una mujer de cabello castaño bastante atractiva que abrazaba al moreno-Podra ser...<p>

**Y asi terminamos el capitulo con un toque de suspenso espero que no hayan quejas como "hiciste el capitulo muy corto?" XD okno la verdad yo tambien lo note, se debe a que ultimamente me pongo a escribir bastante tarde debido a que no tengo todo el dia, estoy en un curso de la universidad y continuo las clases de ingles y a veces durante la tarde descanso debido al cansancio ademas por alguna razon me suelo inspirar mas en la madrugada, por ejemplo se planeaba que este cap. y el anterior fueran uno solo, pero anoche estaba tan cansado que lo acabe asi, por otro lado el cap. de la ruptura de Ash y Misty eran tambien juntos originalmente, pero pense que se mezclarian las cosas Batalla Epica y Alegria acabando en un triste rompimiento... al final lo considere mejor asi, ademas que comenzaba un nuevo arco de la historia por lo que no quise meter algo de ese arco en ese capitulo.**  
><strong>Creo que en compenzacion al menos estoy actualizando rapido jeje ahora las respuestas a los review.<strong>  
><strong>agh14: Lo siento, pero es necesario ademas cada vez que se encuentren pasara algo epico, pero nos estamos adelantando mucho falta que pasen algunas cosas antes de que se vuelvan a ver.<strong>  
><strong>Amy-Light95: Por supuesto yo tampoco quiero que pase algo muy cliche xD el hasta luego ya esta muy usado, espero que ya hayan empezado las incognitas con las pistas que este capitulo ya va dando.<strong>  
><strong>ifrit2007: wow man tienes razon se me paso es que originalmente planeaba usar a zapdos, pero luego pense mejor Lugia y no me di cuenta que no cambie el dialogo completo (era de noche y tenia sueño) En cuanto a lo demas, no estoy de acuerdo disculpa es muy cliche que falle algunas veces antes de recuperarse y Ash si bien es cierto llora y lamenta sus perdidas tambien las supera ¿Cuantas veces se despidio de un amigo? o ¿Perdio una liga? El sabe recuperarse como dije en el fic tiene un fuerte espiritu y al ver que Misty se esta esforzando aun despues del rompimiento entendio que el tambien debia hacerlo en honor a eso. El sarcasmo estuvo de mas ya sabemos que Lugia no es electrico xD De cualquier manera espero que te gustara el cap.<strong>


	14. Los Grandes Eventos

**Muy buenos dias lectores y lectoras y aliens que leen fics si es que lo hacen lo que realmente dudo en fin, estoy entusiasmado con este arco por eso lo trabajo tan pronto como puedo aunque esta semana que viene tiene pinta de ser agotadora xD espero poder avanzar de cualquier manera les traigo el siguiente capitulo "Los Grandes Eventos" preparen sus mentes porque se viene un mind fuck.**

**"Los Grandes Eventos"**

La entrenadora de cabello naranja acaba de llegar a una isla siguiendo a Lorelei montanda en Gyarados por el agua, para su sorpresa no se trataba mas que de una isla con una enorme cueva.  
>-Bienvenida a Isla Espuma-Dijo Lorelei mientras señalaba una cueva-Es aqui donde yo entreno.<br>-¿Aqui?-Misty dio unos pasos-¿Que tiene de especial?-Pregunto un poco mas interesada.  
>-Aqui no, ven sigueme-Lorelei entro a la cueva y Misty la siguio pronto comenzaron a descender por un camino que habia debajo, Misty se abrazo a si misma asia mucho frio.<br>-Q-Que frio-Misty saco una casaca de su mochila y se la puso encima-¿Como puedes vestir asi en estas condiciones?-Pregunto Misty al ver a Lorelei que vestia una falda y una blusa escotada.  
>-Bueno cuando eres una experta en usar hielo te acostumbras-Contesto Lorelei-Llegar nos va a tomar tiempo, conversemos ¿Que paso entre tu y Ash?-Pregunto Lorelei.<br>-Ehh... bueno...-Misty miro en otra direccion y bajo la mirada, Lorelei volteo asia ella y le sonrio.  
>-Bueno, no tienes que hablar de eso de cualquier manera, pero sabes... yo tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo-Agrego Lorelei cuando le dio la espalda.<br>-¿Tu?-Pregunto Misty, el objetivo era saber si Lorelei realmente entendia el motivo.  
>-Estoy donde estoy, porque en algun momento quise probarme a mi misma-Contesto Lorelei<br>-Entiendo...-Rio Misty.  
>-Pero... debio dolerte, sabes siempre vi cierta quimica entre ustedes-Comento Lorelei mientras saltaba por un bache para poder bajar otra planta, Misty noto que entre mas abajo llegaran mas frio hacia.<br>-Si, pero pense que era lo mejor... que cada quien cumpla sus metas y luego tal vez...-Misty paro en seco al notar que Lorelei la observaba.  
>-Bueno algunos dicen que siempre hay un despues yo realmente no estoy muy segura-Contesto Lorelei volteando.<br>-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Misty.  
>Lorelei solo suspiro.<br>-¿Ser entrenador te parece facil Misty?-Pregunto Lorelei.  
>-No... No entiendo tu punto.<br>-Si fuera asi... Porque hay tanta gente que se limita a tener una simple tienda... oh a ser profesores...  
>-He pensado que es por que les gusta-Contesto Misty.<br>Lorelei hablo en un tono mas frio ahora.  
>-La vida de un entrenador que vive de manera semi-segura de por si no produce nada, solo los entrenadores que van a las aventuras mas peligrosas se vuelven mas y mas habiles, todos los que conosco han pasado por cosas increibles es un milagro que esten vivos.<br>-¿A donde quieres llegar?-Pregunto Misty.  
>-Ser un maestro pokemon es el sueño de Ash, yo espero que ese sueño no lo lleve a la tumba como a alguien que conoci...<br>Misty se detuvo con unos ojos que temblaron de miedo ante esa idea, pero pronto se recupero.  
>-Tu no conoces a Ash como yo-Dijo Misty y Lorelei dejo de caminar y volteo a mirarla-El siempre sale de todo los problemas en los que se tropieza que para su corta edad han sido muchos, el nunca sera vencido y si el problema es algo que ese cabeza de chorlito no puede manejar, de alguna manera yo estare ahi.<br>La conviccion de Misty impresiono a Lorelei quien solo la observo con la boca entre abierta para luego sonreir.  
>-Pues entonces probablemente estoy equivocada-Contesto Lorelei dandole la espada y caminando.<br>Misty la siguio, no podia creer que acababa de hablarle asi a alguien a quien tanto admiraba.  
>Mientras tanto en Ciudad Carmin un grupo de cinco chicos acaba de llegar al muelle, en el habia un barco color negro con una raya roja, a los chicos no les tomo nada imaginar que era de Tobias.<br>-Bien entren-Dijo Tobias saltando al bote.  
>-¡Yo quiero ir a la cabina!-Grito Barry saltando a dentro.<br>-¡A la carga Pikachu!-Grito Ash emocionado saltando al bote.  
>-Pikachu-Grito Pikachu saltando junto a su entrenador.<br>-Siempre lo mismo-Comento Paul tambien saltando al bote.  
>-Ash nunca cambia-Contesto Gary siguiendo a Paul.<br>-A mi me prometieron chicas hermosas...-Dijo Brock entrando deprimido al bote.  
>Ya dentro del barco los seis muchachos partieron, Paul que se encontraba apoyado en una pared del barco cruzado de brazos llamo a Tobias.<br>-¿Y bien? ¿A donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunto Paul con su habitual seriedad.  
>-Hay una isla entre Kanto y otra region llamada Unova, no es visible en ningun mapa, pero... yo la conosco, les reitero que ninguno de ustedes tendra permitido hablar de este secreto, o volveran a este lugar y no se les permitira escapar jamas.<br>-¿Es una amenaza?-Pregunto Paul.  
>-Mas bien, es un advertencia... hay algo muy importante que queremos proteger y... por eso tenemos que guardar el secreto para que nadie nunca vaya a buscarlo.<br>-¿Es un pokemon fuerte?-Pregunto Paul.  
>Tobias sonrio.<br>-¿Y quienes es esa otra persona de la que hablas? ¿o son varios?  
>-Se trata de alguien que me cuido durante el tiempo que creci y me enseño mucho sobre batallas pokemon-Contesto Tobias.<br>-¿Es una mujer atractiva?-Pregunto Brock.  
>-Lo lamento no se trata de una mujer-Contesto Tobias y Brock se deprimio, pero apartando eso, para Brock todo esto no tenia buena pinta si con los "Grandes Eventos" se refiere a lo que Brock cree... los muchachos que vinieron con Brock no volveran a tener esa sonrisa que tienen ahora en mucho tiempo.<br>Mientras tanto un trio seguia a los entrenadores por detras con un submarino en forma de Magikarp.  
>-Este lugar no me da buena pinta...-Comento Meowth.<br>-Silencio Meowth, si cumplimos esta mision el jefe nos dara un ascenso definitivo-Contesto Jessie.  
>-Sin mencionar que podria ser la oportunidad de conseguir a Pikachu-Agrego James.<br>-¡Seran dos ascensos!-Gritaron los tres emocionados.  
>De pronto Tobias detuvo el barco.<br>-Bueno ha llegado la hora-Dijo Tobias acercandose a la popa del barco y llamando a su Lugia-Encargate de ellos.  
>-¿Eh? ¿De quienes?-Pregunto Ash.<br>-Nos estan siguiendo, desde este punto no puedo dejar que nos sigan mas-Contesto Tobias.  
>De repente el Magikarp del equipo Rocket salio del agua tras un ataque del podersoo Lugia de Tobias, quien luego destruyo el submarino y mando a volar al equipo Rcoket con un ataque Psiquico.<br>-¡Hasta aqui llego nuestro ascenso!-Grito James.  
>-¡No puede ser todo iba perfecto!-Chillo Jessie.<br>-Ese Tobias es muy astuto...-Comento Meowth deprimido.  
>-¡El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!-Gritaron los tres.<br>-¿Como lo supiste?-Pregunto Gary sorprendido.  
>-Ellos estan muy interesados en lo que hay aqui, no me sorprende que madaran espias-Contesto Tobias.<br>-¡Muy bien! Creo que ya es hora de que nos digas el secreto-Contesto Paul.  
>-Paul el Equipo Rocket siempre va tras de mi, no es una gran novedad-Contesto Ash.<br>-Tal vez tienes razon en eso, pero Tobias ya estaba preparado para que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo-Contesto Paul.  
>-De cualquier manera... las respuestas las hallaran pronto en cuanto desembarquemos.<br>Dentro de la mansion de Giovanni este se encontraba frente a una gran puerta.  
>-No recuerdo que hayas solicitado conversar conmigo pequeño mocoso-Dijo una vos entre ruda y a la vez juguetona que salia del fondo de dicha habitacion.<br>-Madre, necesito algunas respuestas-Dijo Giovanni bastante molesto-¡Encontre la foto! Dime los nombres de estas personas, necesito recordar que paso durante los grandes eventos.  
>-¿mmm? ¿Porque traes eso justo ahora? han pasado 10 años tu querias olvidar ¿Y ahora me pides que te haga recuperar esas memorias? Me temo que eso es imposible, pero si quieres recordar ¿Porque no vas tu mismo a esa mision a la que enviaste a Tulipan Negro?<br>-Asi que...¿Estas enterada de todo lo que hago, verdad?-Contesto Giovanni mientras se calmaba y sonreia con serenidad.  
>-Si te sirve de algo creo que la chica se llamaba Delia, con lo que me importa ahora... Tu sabes lo que debes saber hay algo muy importante que debes traer de ese lugar, algo que el mundo cree perdido.<br>Mientras tanto la flota de Tulipan Negro seguia en la orilla en un muelle oculto financiado por Giovanni por medio de un radar pudieron ver la ruta que tomo Tobias.  
>-Estaba yendo en direccion equivocada para que pensaramos que es por alla... pero ahora han girado 30 grados... es listo...-Comento Tulipan Negro-Pero esta vez no sabe con quien se enfrenta-¡Salgan todos! ¡Ya tenemos la direccion que debemos seguir! ¡Vamos a capturar al guardian!<br>-¡Alto!-Grito Giovanni entrando al muelle y acariciando a su Persian-Voy a ir tambien en este viaje.  
>-Como ordene señor-Contesto Tulipan Negro impresionada.<br>-Delia... ese nombre... si... se que lo e oido antes-Penso Giovanni con una expresion seria.  
>Finalmente Tobias detuvo el bote y llamo a su Lugia, este cubrio el barco con un manto de agua para que pudieran respirar aun dentro de él, luego cubrio el barco y se sumergio.<br>-¡Orale!-Dijeron Barry y Ash mirando el mar debajo, tantos pokemon tipo agua de distintas regiones incluso algunos que Ash aun no conocia, sin embargo Ash prefirio meterse a la cabina, cosa que todos consideraron extraña.  
>-¿Que le pasa?-Pregunto Barry.<br>-Posiblemente los pokemon de agua en este momento le traen a Ash recuerdos que esta tratando de evitar-Contesto Brock  
>-¿Dejara de usar pokemon tipo agua?-Pregunto Barry.<br>-No, solo es cuestion de que termine de sentirse mejor respecto a ese tema, esta evitando distracciones-Contesto el doctor pokemon.  
>Paul suspiro con un toque de amargura por la actitud de Ash.<br>-Me parece una actitud muy estupida.  
>-Hablo el amargado que llama a su novia todas las noches-Contesto Barry.<br>-¡No es mi novia! ¡Y ella me llamo a mi!-Contesto Paul ligeramente ruborisado.  
>-Hay si tu...-Contesto Barry.<br>-¡Te voy a!-Grito Paul acercandose a Barry que seguia riendo.  
>-¡Silencio! Ya llegamos-Dijo Tobias, el grupo bajo estaban en una zona muy deprimente arboles secos tierra muerta ni un pokemon a la vista.<br>-Lugia regresa-Dijo Tobias devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola y ahora saliendo del bote pisando tierra.  
>-Muy bien... no es lo que esperaba-Dijo Barry mirando al rededor.<br>-En mi opinion no se ve tan mal-Contesto Paul.  
>-No me sorprende-Contesto Barry.<br>-Este lugar se siente terriblemente pesado...-Comento Brock.  
>-¡Miren!-Grito Ash señalando a una montaña delante a la falda de la montaña si habia un hermoso bosque y los pokemon jugaban en el, sin embargo en la cima estaba lo mas sorprendete el ave legendaria extinta Ho-Oh se dejaba ver ante el grupo-Es el...-Dijo Ash recordando la primera vez que vio a Ho-Oh.<br>-Ash es ahi a donde nos dirigimos, todos acompañenme.  
>Ese lugar se encontraba debajo del mar tras pasar unos conductos submarinos, en el habian zonas totalmente muertas como rastros de una gran batalla,una batalla que fuera de cualquier ambito amigable o deportista llegaba a un grado insano.<br>-¿Que paso aqui exactamente Princecita?-Pregunto Paul con las manos en los bolsillos.  
>-Hace mas de diez añós... existio un hombre que penso en utlizar a los pokemon como armas para conquistar esta parte del mundo, incluyendo a Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova e incluso Kalos entre muchas otras regiones... a eso se le llamo "Los Grandes Eventos"<br>-¡Ya Basta! ¡Sabes que esta totalmente prohibido hablar de esto!-Grito Brock enojado.  
>Todos voltearon asia Brock sorprendidos por la actitud del moreno, Tobias suspiro.<br>-Brock esta zona prohibida no existe para el resto del mundo es un secreto bien resguardado por mi aqui se puede hablar de la verdad.  
>-No les hara ningun bien oirla-Contesto Brock.<br>-Brock, esta bien... yo quiero oirlo e llegado hasta aqui por algo-Contesto Ash.  
>-Como dije antes Ash y yo no nos metemos en problemas desde niños, si el ara esto yo tambien-Agrego Gary.<br>-No importa lo que digan, pero ahora que me han venido con un cuento tan loco, quiero al menos oir que este bien argumentado-Dijo Paul.  
>-¡Yo no me quedo con la curiosidad ni de loco!-Grito Barry-¡Habla de una vez!<br>Tobias cerro los ojos por un momento antes de continuar su relato luego observo a Brock, el asintio ya no habia nada que hacer la decision estaba tomada.  
>-Todos ustedes eran aun muy jovenes calculo aproximadament años... en ese entonces el mundo pokemon era distinto en algunos aspectos si ya han viajado por varios lugares deben haberse dado cuenta que existieron y existen culturas que adoraban a los pokemon yo soy el ultimo sobreviviente de una que se ubicaba aqui mismo... en ese entonces este lugar no estaba bajo el mar...-Tobias suspiro-Este hombre comenzo ataques diversos por las regiones por lo que los niños fueron cuidados mientras muchas veces los padres iban a pelear a esta guerra, muchos nunca volvieron tanto pokemon como entrenadores.<br>Ash, Gary, Paul y Barry dejaron su boca entre abierta cuando Tobias dijo esto.  
>-¡Son mentiras! ¡Todo suena muy ilogico! ¿Como se puede mantener algo tan grande en secreto? ¡Respondeme eso! ¡eh!-Paul entro en panico al escuchar lo que Tobias acaba de decir y lo tomo del cuello de su ropa, sin embargo Tobias no hizo nada al respecto y le contesto con una pregunta.<br>-De niño no fue tu hermano mayor... o algun padre tal vez alguna persona adulta quien les explico que era de mala educacion preguntar por los padres, de echo que estaba prohibido.  
>Ash recordo que de niño encontro a su madre llorando ella sonrio al hablarle, eso fue cuando el entrenador apenas tenia seis años entonces fue ella quien le explico que desde ese momento no preguntara a nadie nunca por sus padres a menos que ya lo conociera.<br>-Mama...-Dijo Ash.  
>-Abuelo...-Dijo Gary.<br>-Papa...-Dijo Barry.  
>-Hermano...-Dijo Paul mientras soltaba a Tobias<br>-¿Quieres decir que la ausencia de mi padre... o de los padres de mis muchos amigos, es porque ellos...?-Pregunto Ash.  
>Tobias bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños.<br>-Debido a la gran cantidad de perdidas en esta batalla se le considero un Tabo preguntar por estas personas querian ver al futuro de la nueva generacion un futuro que querian fuera alegre y brillante y por eso... prohibieron preguntar para evitar regresarles el dolor de aquella perdida...  
>-¡Eso no esta bien!-Grito Ash-¡Esas personas lucharon por salvarnos! ¡Y nadie lo agradece porque nadie lo sabe!<br>Tobias bajo la mirada.  
>-Te equivocas Ash, ellos estan agradecidos...-Contesto Tobias para luego señalar al bosque de el salieron variedad de pokemon raros de distintos tipos bichos, plantas acuaticos en estanques-Y siempre estaran agradecidos.<br>Barry comenzo a llorar.  
>-Papa siempre dijo que mama era hermosa... y que era ocurrente como yo-Comento Barry cerrando los puños y llorando.<br>-Yo era el mayor de mis hermanos Ash... cuando mis padres lucharon yo me quede a cuidarlos era algo mayor que ustedes asi que recuerdo los eventos vagamente...-Contesto Brock.  
>-Quieres decir que mi padre...-Ash cerro sus puños.<br>-Ash... hay alguien que tienes que ver haya arriba, el resto quedemonos aca...-Contesto Tobias.  
>Los demas parecian deprimidos, realmente gran parte de ellos hubiera preferido nunca haber ido en ese momento.<br>-Reggie...-Dijo Paul recordando su infancia.  
>Flashback.<br>-¡Papa y Mama no estan, pero no los necesito!-Grito Paul.  
>Reggie lo miro enojado.<br>-Ellos solo querian un futuro para ti-Contesto Reggie.  
>-Je, como sea-Contesto Paul.<br>El era aun joven en ese entonces, Reggie lo miraba deprimido.  
>Fin del Flashback.<br>-Ahora entiendo...-Murmuro Paul.  
>Gary recuerda que su actitud egocentrica tambien inicio por su gran habilidad con los pokemon de niño entre los demas niños con los que crecio y mas cuando se quedo solo teniendo como unico familiar a su abuelo.<br>-Rayos...-Murmuro Gary golpeando el suelo con su puño.  
>-Escuchen lamento mucho las perdidas de cada uno, pero deben tener en cuenta algo-Hablo Tobias-Cada uno de ellos lucho para proteger a sus hijos y esperan que ustedes vivan dando lo mejor de ustedes todos los dias.<br>-De todas las perdidas, tu eres el que mas perdio-Dijo Paul-Toda tu cultura... no hay derecho a deprimirse-Paul levanto la cara- quisiera haberlos conocido...  
>-En este lugar, hay flores del tiempo tal vez con algo de suerte conoscan a alguno de ellos, pero... si no tienen cuidado... podrian ver algo que los deprima aun mas.<br>El grupo intercambio miradas y luego corrieron por distintos lugares del bosque a escepcion de Brock.  
>-Creo que preparare una gran cena... ellos... necesitaran animarse-Comento Brock sacando su equipo de cocina.<br>-Te dare una mano con eso-Contesto Tobias-¿Me odias por haberlo dicho?  
>-No, tal vez esto los haga crecer un poco a cada uno, la generacion anterior dejo mucho a esta-Contesto Brock.<br>-Aun asi para Ash viene la parte mas dura-Penso Tobias mirando a la cima.  
>Ash subia escalones al lado de su Pikachu.<br>-Pika pi... pikachu...-Dijo Pikachu preocupado por su entrenador.  
>-No te preocupes Pikachu estoy bien, estoy inspirado debo pensar que el lucho muy bien y por eso estoy orgulloso ahora vamos a verlo de cerca a Ho-Oh-Cuando Ash termino de hablar ya habia subido todas las escaleras, frente a el habia un hombrede espaldas tenia cabello negro, tes trigueña un cuerpo musculoso y aproximadamente 35 años.<br>-Suena a que ya eres todo un hombre Ash-Dijo la vos de esta persona, mientras se volteaba para ver cara a cara al entrenador.  
>Este al verlo dejo de caminar, sus ojos temblaron por un instante mientras su corazon se detuvo por el segundo mas largo de su vida.<br>-Papá.

**Bueeeeeeeeno Que tenemos aqui... el Equipo Rocket inicio una expedicion... Giovanni aparentemente tiene problemas para recordar "Los grandes eventos".**  
><strong>Los entrenadores hayaron una triste verdad, pero Ash encontro algo mas grande a su propio padre, Misty va a entrenar con Lorelei aunque aun no se sabe que tipo de entrenamiento sera, la cosa se pone buena dejen reviews. <strong>  
><strong>Hora de responder sus reviews pasados :D mi hora favorita, junto a la de dormir y la de comer (Mal chiste u.u)<strong>  
><strong>PD: Lo se, estoy en drogas para haber inventado todo eso.<strong>

**Amy-Light95:Bueno ahora ya se sabe a que se referia Tobias, espero que las bases argumentativas de esta nueva locura esten bien fundamentadas y si no el otro cap. se dira mas apoyando aun mas mi teoria sobre esta guerra, igual espero que disfrutaras de este cap. que haya sido de tu agrado que te gustara mucho y me apoyes con lo que se viene.**

**CCSakuraforever:El plan de Giovanni se lo vera muy pronto y hablando del nivel de Ash, lo necesitara para su proxima batalla.**

**Danynekko:Paul es uno de mis favoritos por su sarcasmo xD Pronto se sabra la relacion entre esos tres, espero sigas atenta.**

**ifrit2007:Bueno aqui tienes mas y pronto actualizare la verdad me tiene muy emocionado este arco, mas porque se como va a terminar, pero bueeeeno contestando tu pregunta, por supuesto las Mega evoluciones vendran despues del arco que le sigue a este si no me equivoco.**

**agh14:Los pokemon del padre de Ash me parece que no es muy dificil pensarlo aunque quien sabe xD quiero que su equipo sea epico de cualquier forma bueno espero que disfrutaras el cap de esta vez :)**

** 0455:Misty aparecera seguido, pero no volvera al equipo muy pronto que digamos aun asi a veces me enfocare en sus aventuras tambien.**

**La historia comprendera cinco arcos.**


	15. La batalla padre e hijo

**Empezare disculpándome por el retraso he tenido otras cosas en la cabeza estos días, por otro lado ya tengo Word de nuevo así que ahora probablemente esté más ordenado, mejor corregido y más largos los capítulos (Aplausos) agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido hasta ahora, saben que si me recomiendan una de sus historias la leeré y espero que no pasaran el 14 como unos foreveralone xD bueno aquí vamos.**

**La batalla padre e hijo**

Ash no dio un solo paso más al ver a ese hombre parado frente a él, Pikachu bajo de su hombro y dirigió su mirada a ambos entrenadores, el parecido era increíble.

-¿Pika pi?-Dijo el pokemon amarillo observando a ambos entrenadores, ninguno decía una palabra solo se miraban fijamente, fue el entrenador del pokemon amarillo el siguiente en hablar.

-¿En serio eres tú?-Pregunto Ash.

El hombre paso de una expresión seria a una agradable sonrisa.

-Ya conoces las reglas, cuando dos entrenadores cruzan miradas, tienen que luchar-Contesto el hombre lanzando una pokebola al campo de la cual salió un Venusaur.

Ash observaba a su padre sin hacer un movimiento, después de un momento puso una mano en su cinturón buscando una pokebola, Pikachu observaba a su entrenador sorprendido por su actitud.

-Bien prepárate para la batalla de tu vida-Contesto Ash confiado mientras lanzaba una pokebola de la cual salió Infernape, Pikachu préstame toda tu fuerza para esta batalla-Los ojos del entrenador rebosaban en determinación, el realmente estaba viviendo un sueño, enfrentar al entrenador que admiro desde niño.

-¡Pikachu!-Contesto el pokemon con determinación junto a su entrenador.

-¡Cuando quieras!-Grito Ash entusiasmado.

Mientras tanto Brock y Tobias seguían ordenando la mesa.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu maestro?-Pregunto Brock de repente.

-Davis… Davis Ketchum-Contesto Tobias.

Brock soltó pronto el cucharon con el que se encontraba batiendo el asado.

-¿Dijiste Ketchum?-Pregunto Brock-Ese debe ser…

-Sí, Ash está luchando con su padre en este momento-Contesto Tobias.

La pelea ya había comenzado y Davis hizo el primer movimiento.

-¡Terremoto!-Ordeno el mayor de los dos entrenadores.

Venusaur inicio con ese potente ataque desestabilizando a Infernape.

-¡Bomba de Calor!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Bomba de lodo!-Ordeno Davis.

Ambos ataques impactaron durante la corta distancia entre ambos, Infernape dio una voltereta cayendo de pie hacia atrás.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash al momento.

Infernape lanzo un potente lanzallamas contra Venusaur que no hizo más que resistirlo.

-Increíble…-Murmuro Ash.

-¡Nada mal, tienes pokemon bastante fuertes Ash!-Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía-¡Rayo Solar!

La planta en la espalda de Venusaur comenzó a brillar.

-¡Infernape excavar y contra escudo!-Ordeno Ash.

El rayo solar de Venusaur solo se disparó perdiéndose entre las capaz que protegían la isla, mientras el calor se apoderaba del campo de batalla.

-¡Terremoto!

-¡Infernape sal de ahí!-Ordeno Ash.

Infernape logro salir a tiempo golpeando a Venusaur por debajo de sus fauces sin embargo Venusaur continuo su ataque desestabilizando nuevamente a Infernape quien ya apenas se encontraba en pie.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash sabiendo que el ataque de Infernape era más potente en ese estado.

-¡Protección!-Ordeno Davis bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Acabalo con hojas navaja!

-¡Combate Cercano!

Infernape detenía las hojas que se acercaban a él con movimientos de piernas y brazos.

-¡Bomba de Calor!

-¡Bomba de Lodo!

El resultado del impacto de ambos ataques fue ambos pokemon derrotados.

-Tenía ventaja de tipo y aun así resulto de esta manera…-Pensó Ash preocupado mientras regresaba a Infernape a su pokebola-¡No te he visto en el registro de ninguna liga! ¡¿Dónde te hiciste tan fuerte?!

Davis solo sonrió.

-No encontraras a los mejores entrenadores solo en competencias Ash-Contesto el hombre-¡Sal Swampert!-Dijo enviando al pokemon agua-tierra al campo de batalla.

-Grr... Bien si eso es lo que quieres ¡Sal Sceptile!-Ordeno Ash mandando al pokemon hierba al campo.

-Veo que has estado en Hoenn… ¿Cómo se encuentra Norman?-Pregunto Davis.

-¿Conoces al padre de May?

-Conozco a muchos de los padres de tus amigos o… solía hacerlo-Agrego más serio-¡Empecemos! ¡Dispara lodo!

Sceptile se puso en guardia esperando órdenes de su entrenador.

Mientras tanto Paul por fin encontró la primera flor del tiempo, al acercársele esta se activó mostrándole imágenes del pasado a Paul como si fuera esta una película.

En esta se encontraban en el mismo lugar, pero este era un auténtico campo de batalla un hombre de expresión seria y cabello negro junto a una mujer amable de cabello morado, la mujer se encontraba herida y el hombre la cuidaba escondidos detrás de una roca en pleno combate.

-Olvídate de mí, alguien debe regresar con mis hijos-Dijo la mujer muy adolorida.

-No voy a dejarte aquí, además tampoco puedo darme el lujo de huir, todos acá estamos luchando por el futuro de nuestros hijos, si no regreso contigo, me niego a regresar-El hombre le tendió la mano y la mujer se agarró del hombro del hombre para poder ponerse de pie.

-Me pregunto si alguno de nuestros hijos será tan testarudo como tu…-Dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su esposo.

-Je… si tiene suerte-Contesto el avanzando de repente se vieron rodeados por unos hombres con pokemon negros y de ojos rojos.

-No saben con quién se han metido-Dijo el hombre sacando una pokebola y llamando a un Drapion, este uso protección para cubrirlos de varios ataques, la batalla continua, pero la flor dejo de mostrar el resto.

Paul bajo la mirada.

-¿Si tiene suerte, eh?-Pregunto Paul mientras una lagrima caía desde su mejilla hasta el pasto, luego cerro los puños y siguió avanzando de regreso a donde se encontraban Brock y Tobias.

Sceptile saltaba esquivando cada ataque de Swampert.

-¡Hojas Navaja!-Ordeno Ash.

Las hojas en los brazos de Sceptile brillaron y este se impulsó en una roca para pegar un salto asía Swampert haciéndole un par de fuertes cortes.

Sin embargo el pokemon resistió.

-¡Ventisca!

Sceptile no pudo prever el ataque del pokemon de Davis por lo que quedó congelado en un tempano.

-¡Machada!-Ordeno Davis.

El combo de Machada con el estado de congelación de Sceptile lo mando al suelo, el pokemon parecía derrotado, pero logro ponerse de pie.

-Scep…tile… Scep…-Dijo el pokemon tratando de seguir de pie.

-Sceptile ¡Tormenta de hojas!

-¡Ventisca otra vez!

El ataque de Sceptile supero por completo en poder a Swampert esta vez hiriéndolo bastante.

-¡Dispara lodo!

Sceptile no tenía la fuerza para esquivar el ataque esta vez por lo que cayó derrotado frente a su entrenador.

-Derrotado aun con la ventaja de mi lado…-Pensó Ash.

-Debo admitir que estoy decepcionado… creí que luchaba contra alguna especie de campeón…-Se burló el hombre.

-Grr…-Ash rugió enfadado-¡Lucario sal!

-Interesante pokemon-Dijo Davis impresionado.

-¡Velocidad Extrema!

Con ese ataque Lucario logro alcanzar a Swampert a una velocidad impresionante y golpearlo.

-¡Aura esfera!

-¡Dispara Lodo!

Swampert cayó en sus cuatro patas derrapando un poco en el suelo mientras de su boca disparaba bolas de lodo tratando de detener el ataque de Lucario, el cual al impactar contra las bolas de lodo exploto.

-¡Combate Cercano!

-¡Ventisca!

Ya era tarde Lucario acorralo a Swampert y comenzó a golpearlo a gran velocidad.

-¡Termina con Pulso Dragón!

El Pulso Dragón de Lucario impresiono a Davis ya que no solo derroto a Swampert sino que chocó contra una de las capas de la isla.

-Ya ha tenido algunas experiencias en combate ese Lucario…-Dijo Davis regresando a Swampert a la pokebola.

-No te será nada fácil vencerme-Dijo Ash con mucha energía.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Ve Pidgeot!-Dijo Davis esta vez mandando al pokemon volador de Kanto-¡Golpe Aéreo!

Mientras tanto Barry acababa de encontrar también una flor del tiempo. En ella se veía a una mujer rubia junto a su padre.

-Mama…-Dijo Barry mirando impresionado la batalla.

-No estas nada bien… esto no está nada bien-Dijo Palmer preocupado.

-Tranquilo querido, esto no va a detenerme sabes-Contesto la mujer animada.

Palmer sonrió con algo de tristeza ella siempre fue muy energía, pero esta vez era obviamente una mentira.

-Nuestro hijo posiblemente quiera ser un entrenador, se un buen ejemplo para el-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Por qué hablas así? Suena como si no fueras a estar ahí en el futuro…-Dijo el hombre tras una risa nerviosa.

La mujer ya no contesto nada y Palmer solo bajo la mirada.

Barry se puso de pie su mirada estaba oculta bajo su cabello, pero luego de unos segundos logro sonreír y regreso al campamento.

Mientras tanto Lucario se acaba de cubrir del ataque de Pidgeot sin embargo recibió algo de daño.

-Regresa Lucario-Dijo Ash devolviendo al pokemon, luego asintió mirando a Pikachu y este corrió al campo de batalla.

-¿Planeas ganar con ventaja de tipo? ¡Ida y vuelta!-Ordeno Davis.

Pidgeot golpeo a Pikachu y luego regreso a su pokebola cambiando por un Aerodactyl.

-¡Poder pasado!-Ordeno Davis.

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido y electro bola!-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu logro evadir los ataques del oponente, pero Aerodactyl también evadió el ataque de Pikachu.

-Bastante rápido…-Murmuro Ash-¡Dale 10 mil volteos!-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu lanzo un potente ataque eléctrico contra Aerodactyl.

-¡Evádelo y usa Doble Filo!-Ordeno Davis.

El Aerodactyl planeo a un costado y a una velocidad increíble empujo a Pikachu que cayo, pero logro ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas.

-¡Poder pasado!

-¡Esquívalo y usa atactrueno!

Esta vez fue Pikachu el que alcanzo a su oponente Aerodactyl ahora más lastimado observaba a su oponente.

-¡Doble Filo!

Aerodactyl se aproximó asía Pikachu.

-¡Cola de acero!

Esta vez el choque de poderes entre ambos acabo por hacer retroceder a ambos.

-¡Ataque rápido y cola de acero!

-¡Pika pika pika pika!-Pikachu corría a gran velocidad aun con su cola ya en ese estado.

-¡Derrumbe!-Ordeno Davis.

-¡Ahora agrégale electro bola!

Pikachu evadía las rocas que caían a su paso una cayo justo frente a él, pero la partió con su cola y luego uso la bola eléctrica para atacar a Aerodactyl este tras recibir el ataque parecía aún más dañado.

-¡Acabalo con atactrueno!

-¡Pika-chu!-Pikachu logro derrotar al poderoso pokemon fósil con ese ataque-Pi…ka… pi…-Pikachu estaba exhausto tras usar tantos ataques.

-Eh oído que Pikachu fue tu primer pokemon-Dijo Davis regresando a Aerodactyl-Es una gran coincidencia…

-Así que el tuyo también es uno…-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Charizard sal!-Dijo Davis mandando al pokemon de tipo fuego-volador al campo.

-Pikachu ven, ¡Garchomp yo te elijo!

El pokemon Dragón-Tierra llego al campo de batalla.

-¡Carga Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Aro Ígneo!-Ordeno Davis.

-¿Aro que?-Pregunto Ash, pero ya era tarde Ash presencio un ataque de fuego como el que nunca había visto que dejo a su Garchomp en el campo de batalla, apenas capaz de seguir-Garchomp… ¡Tormenta de Arena!

El ataque funciono ahora la velocidad de Garchomp era mayor.

-¡Charizard vuela alto!-Ordeno Davis.

-¡Garchomp usa Meteoro Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

Aun desde afuera el poderoso ataque impacto contra Charizard que cayó al suelo tras recibirlo, mientras Garchomp aún seguía en pie.

-Impresionante…-Dijo Davis-Tu Garchomp conoce un movimiento muy poderoso.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno esta vez Davis.

-¡Esquívalo y Carga Dragon!

-¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Tras esquivar las llamas, Garchomp se impulsó contra Charizard golpeándolo en el estómago, sin embargo este lo sostuvo y lo lanzo con gran fuerza contra el suelo, Garchomp cayó derrotado.

-Nunca había escuchado de una técnica como Aro Ígneo antes…

-Una persona me lo enseño en una isla en Kanto-Contesto Davis-También hay muchos otros movimientos interesantes que podría aprender tu Sceptile.

-Ya veo… Por ahora me concentraré en la batalla… ¡Pikachu…!-Ash observo a su pokemon, aun no parecía del todo recuperado tras la batalla con Aerodactyl-¡Ve Lucario!

Lucario observo a su oponente en las alturas.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Pulso Dragon!

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del cielo disipándose.

-¡Aro ígneo!-Ordeno de nuevo Davis.

Lucario vio impresionado como el ataque de fuego se aproximaba a él al impactar Lucario se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo gravemente dañado, por otro lado Charizard se encontraba agitado.

-¡Lucario! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Pulso Dragon!

Lucario se puso de pie y concentrando poder ataco el estómago de Charizard con un poderoso ataque de Pulso Dragon como resultado Charizard cayó al suelo.

-¡Ala de Acero!

-¡Velocidad Extrema!

Charizard no pudo ni hacer caso a la orden de su entrenador antes de caer derrotado.

Lucario aunque en pie respiraba agitado.

-¡Regresa Charizard! Nada mal Ash… ¡Pikachu es tu turno!-Grito Davis lanzando una pokebola de ella salió un Pikachu con una expresión más seria que el de Ash.

-¡Lucario Velocidad Extrema!-Ordeno Ash.

Mientras tanto Gary caminaba solo por el bosque.

-Ash está teniendo una batalla en la cima, no tengo idea de con quien, pero está muy intensa-Pensó al dar cuenta de la cantidad de potentes ataques que vio salir de ahí.

Gary estaba frente a una flor del tiempo al abrirse, vio a su padre un hombre de cabello castaño cubriendo a un hombre de cabello negro con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas.

-El padre de Ash…

-¡Tu ve! ¡Yo te cubriré! ¡Protege a todos Davis!

-Te lo encargo-Contesto el hombre.

-Van a pagar por lo que han hecho, yo soy la última línea ¡Me escucharon!-El hombre llamo a tres enormes pokemon y se preparó para defenderlo-Yo también daré de mi parte…

Un hombre de cabello naranja llego junto a un Kingler y un Poliwirth.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto el hombre.

-así que sigues por aquí Waterflower…-Contesto el castaño.

Pronto llegaron los hombres con los pokemon oscuros y la batalla empezó.

-Así que mi padre y el padre de Ash eran amigos… y también esta ese hombre…

Gary puso una mano en el bolsillo y camino al campamento.

-Resulto ser un viaje interesante…-Dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

En la cima del monte la batalla continuo.

-¡Pikachu resiste y usa atactrueno!

-¡Lucario cuidado!-Grito Ash, pero ya era tarde Pikachu derroto a Lucario con ese ataque, dejando a Ash con dos pokemon.

-Pikachu…-Dijo el Pikachu de Ash poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pikachu?

-¡Pika!

-Descansa un poco más… él está aún en muy buenas condiciones… déjanos esto a nosotros… ¡Charizard yo te elijo!

-¡Ash! ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en entrenador?-Pregunto Davis.

-Porque me encantan los pokemon, me gusta el sentimiento de luchar siendo uno junto a ellos y quiero ser reconocido porque mi fuerza junto a la de ellos sea la más alta.

-Impresionante…-Dijo Davis-Pero sabes, para un entrenador la vida es entrenar… no hay nada más importante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno!-Ordeno Davis.

-¡Charizard evádelo y usa lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash.

Por desgracia para el Charizard si recibió el ataque mientras que Pikachu seguía en pie.

-¡Cola Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Gruaaa!-Charizard golpeo a Pikachu con su cola mandándolo contra una pared-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Atactrueno!

Ambos ataques chocaron, sin embargo Charizard se acercó a Pikachu.

-¡Movimiento sísmico!

Charizard levanto al Pikachu preparándose para lanzarlo, sin embargo el pokemon amarillo sonrió y soltando un potente ataque eléctrico se liberó, Charizard trato de recomponerse.

-¡Súper Calor!-Ordeno Ash y Charizard desde el cielo lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas derrotando al Pikachu de Davis.

-Estuviste bien compañero… regresa-Dijo Davis-Aun te falta derrotar a Pidgeot ¡Usa huracán!

Charizard recibió el ataque, sin embargo lo resistió.

-Gruaa…-El pokemon de Ash no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Pidgeot ataco a Charizard de varios ángulos varias veces hasta que este finalmente cayó ante tanto castigo.

-¡Charizard!-Grito Ash preocupado por su pokemon.

-Solo un pokemon Ash…-Dijo Davin con su Pidgeot sonriendo-Él fue el primer pokemon que capture, no podrás vencerlo aun con la ventaja de tipo que implica un Pikachu, menos en ese estado.

-Tal vez Pikachu no esté en su mejor forma… ¡Pero puede vencerte! ¡Pikachu vamos!

-¡Pika!-Grito Pikachu aguerrido entrando en combate.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Ataque rápido y electro bola!

Pikachu recibió el ataque sin embargo a gran velocidad se posiciono para disparar el ataque contra el pokemon volador, este logro evitarlo a penas.

-¡Huracán!-Ordeno Davin.

El ataque dejo a Pikachu en el suelo apenas capaz de pararse sobre sus cuatro patas.

-¡Pikachu atactrueno!

Esta vez el ataque acertó en el blanco Pidgeot ahora estaba lastimado, sin embargo aun podía luchar.

-¡Acabemos esta batalla con Giga impacto!

-¡Pikachu!-Pikachu soltó un gran carga eléctrica impresionando a Davin y Pidgeot mientras sus mejillas botaban chispas-Pikachu…

Pidgeot se recuperó de la impresión para hacer su ataque.

-¡Pikachu tacleada de volteos!

Pikachu comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hasta impactar con el Giga Impacto y como resultado ambos pokemon cayeron en brazos de sus entrenadores Ash sin embargo estaba cerca al abismo por lo que casi cae, pero se sostuvo con una mano mientras tomaba a Pikachu con la otra, sus dedos comenzaron a resbalar lentamente.

-Rayos…-Dijo Ash mientras observaba la caída unos 20 metros.

-¡Te tengo!-Grito Davin tomando a Ash de la muñeca y jalándolo hasta que finalmente ambos se sentaron a tomar aire sobre la plataforma Ho-Oh los observaba.

-Un empate… eres más bueno de lo que yo era a tu edad…-Dijo Davin.

-¿Qué haces aquí exactamente? ¡Quiero respuestas!-Grito Ash exasperado.

El hombre observo a Ash a los ojos por unos momentos su mirada igual que siempre estaba llena de determinación, el hombre suspiro y camino hacia las escaleras.

-Tus pokemon necesitas descansar vayamos a ver a tus amigos y te contare todo-Contesto Davin.

Los amigos de Ash se impresionaron al ver su amigo llegar junto a un hombre tan parecido a él.

-¿Él es el maestro?-Pregunto Barry no muy impresionado de aquel hombre.

-Barry… Paul y… Gary se parecen mucho-Fue lo que contesto el hombre-Mi nombre es Davin Ketchum, es agradable conocerlos.

Gary miro impresionado al hombre, es el padre de Ash, al que vio en la flor del tiempo.

-Él es el padre de Ash…-Dijo Gary con vos débil.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los dos chicos provenientes de la región Sinnoh mirando impresionados al hombre.

Mientras tanto.

-Señor estamos cerca de la entrada…-Dijo Tulipán Negro dentro de la cabina de la nave con una R enorme.

-Sumerjamos la nave, si no hay entrada a la vista está claro que la entrada es por debajo-Contesto Giovanni-Voy a encontrar las respuestas que busco…

**Y así finalizamos la batalla entre padre e hijo espero que la disfrutaran en el próximo capítulo empieza la batalla por proteger a Ho-Oh esperen muchas sorpresas y dejen Reviews los extrañe.**

**CCSakuraforever: Espero que te guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia pronto empezara la batalla contra el Equipo Rocket.**

**agh14: Pues acertaste hubo batalla y el nombre ya está aclarado espero que te siga gustando el fic y lo que se viene.**

**Amy-Light95: Me temo que para saber lo que van a hablar tendrás que esperar para el siguiente cap. Pero espero que te gustara este primer contacto padre e hijo.**

**netokastillo: espero que te esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando la cosa.**


	16. ¡Peligro! El team Rocket Ataca

**¡Peligro! El Team Rocket ataca.**

**Dado que no actualizo hace muuuucho me veo obligado en hacer mi breve resumen… xD AQUÍ VA.**

**Ash acompañado de sus amigos buscan una aventura para distraer al entrenador de su último relación amorosa (y primera) el plan salió más que bien cuando Tobias reto a Ash a una batalla y lo introdujo en una aventura que no solo revelo su pasado sino el de todos en el mundo pokemon. **

**Ash conoció a Davis Ketchum su padre y tras una dura batalla que acabo en un empate entre el entrenador y su padre y casi haber muerto, por fin Davis se decidió a contestar las preguntas que su hijo tenía para hacerle, los demás enfrentan las verdades que desconocían de sus padres sin saber que un gran peligro se aproxima hacia ellos.**

El entrenador y su padre ahora caminaban juntos, dejaron a sus pokemon sanos luego de darles algunas bayas y se alejaron de los demás unos veinte pasos. Para Ash que tenía ganas de saber tantas cosas el mayor problema era saber por dónde empezar.

-Muy bien, si no vas a preguntar supongo que empezare a hablar yo…-Davis se sentó en el pasto frente a un riachuelo, Ash no contesto solo imito al hombre, luego Davis dio un largo suspiro y hablo-Bueno tú eras aún muy pequeño Ash, en un principio estuve con ustedes, eras un niño travieso y amabas a los pokemon, eso es algo de lo que estoy muy orgulloso, pero… no podía mas Ash, tantos pokemon afuera… tanto que conocer y mi sueño de ser un maestro pokemon… quedo en el olvido, al final eso me venció y me fui, la idea era simple… ganar la liga Añil y volver a casa, logre las ocho medallas y estaba listo para participar en la Liga Añil, fue entonces que comenzaron "Los grandes eventos" No hubieron ligas ese año… todos los entrenadores luchamos para defendernos de esos pokemon oscuros…

Ash guardo silencio la historia de su padre ya había llamado completamente su atención.

-Conocí a Ho-Oh… cuando empecé mi viaje al igual que tu… pero no fue hasta aquel día que luchamos lado a lado por primera vez-Davis saco una pokebola con una curiosa marca de dos alas en llamas representaba los colores de Ho-Oh-Esta pokebola no es reconocida por los sistemas, Kurt me la hizo en secreto para que pudiera llevar a Ho-Oh conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ash interesado.

-Para protegerlo… Ho-Oh no pertenece a nuestro tiempo… quedo en el pasado para todos en el presento, pero ellos eran conscientes de que aun vivía…

-¿Ellos?-Pregunto Ash.

-Aquellos que iniciaron esa guerra con pokemon.

-Ash… estoy atado a Ho-Oh, debo estar lejos para poder cuidarlo...

Ash solo levanto la mirada.

-¿Aunque no fuera por eso no hubieras vuelto, verdad?

-Lo que me apasiona es el entrenamiento, creo que lo entiendes muy bien Ash.

-Lo entiendo… por eso cumpliré mi sueño antes de ser un viejo-Contesto Ash riendo.

-Eso no fue educado-Contesto Davis tomando a su hijo del cuello con el brazo y pasándole el puño sobre la cabeza.

Ambos padre e hijo rieron.

-Y cuéntame ¿Es verdad que tu novia es la señorita Waterflower?-Pregunto Davis para luego notar a los amigos de Ash haciéndole señales de que "corte" el tema.

-Misty me termino hace un par de semanas-Contesto Ash bajando la mirada.

-Debió ser duro… Sabes el padre de Misty era muy celoso con su hija… siempre decía "El novio de mi hija será un fuerte entrenador, lo suficiente para vencerme" cielos… hubiera sido genial verte patearle el trasero.

-¿No se llevaban bien?-Pregunto Ash.

-Por supuesto que sí, solíamos discutir seguido… el siempre hablando de pokemon de agua…

Ash y Davis hablaron de bastantes eventos que ocurrieron durante la juventud de Davis.

-Oh con el padre de Paul siempre el mismo chico duro "Hoy tuviste suerte Ketchum"-Concluyo Davis para luego reír.

-Parece que tenías grandes amigos-Concluyo Ash.

-Los tuyos también son geniales, valorarlos Ash. Yo quisiera haber valorado más a los míos y a tu madre.

-Aun puedes volver a casa… aunque sea por una vez… no te matara…-Contesto Ash.

-Ash…-Davis tenía una expresión seria, pero luego paso a una sonrisa-Si, eso me gustaría.

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y los pokemon huyeron hacia la montaña, Ho-Oh emitió un fuerte chillido llamando la atención de todos en la isla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Ash.

Por otro lado Davis sintió un dolor en su pecho en ese momento.

-Rayos, no ahora…-Dijo Davis mientras se apretaba el pecho con una expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa papá?-Pregunto Ash preocupado.

-Ash… necesito que me acompañes…-Contesto Davis.

En ese momento el submarino del equipo Rocket se aproximó a las orillas, los soldados salieron acompañados de sus pokemon y utensilios de distintos tipos. La agente domino bajo y hablo por un comunicador.

-Escuadrón B, conmigo capturen a cualquier pokemon o persona que vean y abran paso al jefe-Hablo la mujer.

Giovanni bajo de la nave y camino delante de todos a su derecha la agente domino.

-Agente Domino voy a tomar un atajo… distraiga a los incordios.

-Como ordene.

Mientras el grupo de Ash se agrupo.

-¡Tobias no hay tiempo! ¡Tienes que retrasarlos con todo lo que tienes!-Grito Davis.

-¡Davis tu corazón!

-¡Estoy bien!

-¿Papá?-Pregunto Ash preocupado.

-No hay tiempo para esto… ¡Hagan algo y ayúdenlo!-Grito Davis mirando a los amigos de Ash.

-No lo tienes que decir-Contesto Paul.

-Ash ven conmigo…-Continuo Davis corriendo hacia la montaña.

Ash lo siguió, acompañado de Pikachu y con sus demás pokemon en pokebolas.

Los demás corrieron a recibir al ejército del Equipo Rocket.

-¡Steelix ayúdanos!-Grito Brock mandando a su pokemon acero.

-¡Sal Electivire!-Ordeno Paul.

-¡Darkrai!-Ordeno Tobias.

-¡Empoleon!-Ordeno Barry.

-¡Blastois!-Ordeno Gary.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… cinco mocosos-Dijo la agente Domino al tenerlos enfrente-¡Ataquen!

Los demás miembros del Team Rocket llamaron a sus pokemon mientras los cinco chicos mostraban una expresión de preocupación, la diferencia numérica era de 10 a 1.

-¡Papá tengo que ayudarlos!

-¡Ellos vienen por Ho-Oh! ¡Tengo que dejarlo en buenas manos!-Grito Davis.

Al fin Ash y Davis llegaron a la cima, donde Giovanni acompañado de dos soldados Rocket los esperaban.

-Incluso mi masterball ha sido rechazada por Ho-Oh… parece que tiene dueño…-Dijo Giovanni.

-Giovanni…-Dijo Davis con vos un tanto melancólica-¿Viejo amigo como te ha tratado la vida?

-¿Tratas de irritarme?

Ash no entendía lo que sucedía.

-No recuerdo… vine a recordar y a llevarme a Ho-Oh… no intentes detenerme-Contesto Giovanni.

-Me temo que debo hacerlo… después de todo… Ho Oh es mi pokemon-Contesto Davis.

-Que interesante…-Contesto Giovanni-¡Persian usa rayo!

-¡Swampert sal!-Ordeno Davis.

Su Swampert absorbió el ataque siendo agua-tierra no recibió daño.

-Je… ¡Encárguense del niño!-Ordeno Giovanni.

Los dos soldados sacaron un Onix y un Nidoking para enfrentar a Ash.

-Grr… ¡Sceptile, Garchomp salgan!-Ordeno Ash-¡Hoja Espada! ¡Carga Dragon!

Ambos pokemon derrotaron a sus oponentes de un solo ataque.

-¡Ash no te metas en mi batalla! ¡Toma esto y llévate a Ho-Oh!-Grito Davis lanzando la pokebola de Ho-Oh.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Ho-Oh llévatelo!-Ordeno Davis, Ho-Oh desplego sus alas y se llevó a Ash prácticamente a la fuerza de la batalla.

-¡No lo aras! ¡Sal Aerodactyl usa doble filo!-Ordeno Giovanni.

Sin embargo otro Aerodactyl le bloqueo el camino.

-Así que aun conservabas el fósil que conseguimos de niños-Dijo Davis.

-¿De niños? Ya veo… éramos buenos amigos…

-No rebusques demasiado… se bien quien eres ahora Giovanni… lamentare esto, pero creo que ni tú, ni yo vamos a llegar más lejos. Tus ambiciones acabaran y tu mejor amigo será el que lo haga. Este lugar será nuestra tumba.

Mientras tanto Ho-oh llevo a Ash a una especie de cueva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Debo salvarlo!

Ho-Oh piso una flor del tiempo la cual se activó.

-Este mensaje es para mi hijo… un secreto que posiblemente aun no te he dicho y necesito revelar, desde la gran guerra e "medio sobrevivido" todo este tiempo… contraje una enfermedad rara… mi tiempo como guardián de Ho-Oh acabara pronto… así que… quiero pedirte de favor que lo lleves contigo y lo guardes en secreto, lo lamento, lamento que no pudiéramos hablar más, pero esto era necesario protege a los pokemon, sé que lo aras, no porque yo te lo pida, sino porque así eres… así es como siempre fuiste mi querido hijo Ash.

Ash observo a su padre era más joven, ese mensaje había sido dejado ahí hace más de 10 años.

Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla.

-Pikachu…-Pikachu bajo sus orejas estaba triste y sabía que ahora más que nunca el entrenador tenía derecho a estar triste.

-No es momento de llorar Pikachu… ¡Ho-Oh! ¿Quieres correr o luchar? ¡Luchemos juntos! ¡Vamos a mostrarles de que estas echo! -Ash levanto su puño con determinación-¡Enseñémosles lo que se ganan por querer llevarte!

Mientras tanto el equipo de los amigos de Ash estaba cada vez más cansado y aún tenían muchos enemigos.

-Aun con Darkrai esto es complicado, pero no crean que hemos acabado-Tobias coge otra pokebola.

-Tienes razón-Contesta Paul.

-Je… sigan cuanto quieran-Dijo la agente domino lanzando una especie de tulipán que paralizo a los pokemon en el campo.

-¡¿Qué demonios eso es trampa?!-Grito Barry.

-No tengo tiempo de jugar con mocosos, aunque tienen lindos pokemon será genial llevármelos.

-Grr… ¡Esto no ha acabado!-Contesto Gary llamando a mas pokemon.

Mientras tanto en la cima del monte Giovanni y Davis continuaban una intensa batalla.

-¿Nuestra tumba dijiste hace un momento? Vaya amigo…

-Se lo que haces… maltratas pokemon… los tratas como dinero… ¡Solo el poder te importa! Antes eras genial… pero te dejaste corromper por el pensamiento de tu madre, es por eso que ella te dejo…

-¡No hables de Delia!-Grito Giovanni-Tú no eres mejor que yo.

-Es por eso que la cosa acabara aquí para los dos.

Los pokemon de Davis estaban serios, eran firmes a la decisión de su dueño, Davis sin importarle nada agarro a Giovanni de los hombros y se lanzó con el de la montaña.

-¡Sera nuestra tumba!-Grito Davis.

Giovanni mostraba una mueca de enfado, no esperaba que le jugaría todo en contra, sin los salvo un enorme pokemon alado en llamas y en su lomo un chico vestía un atuendo negro que cubría toda su cara menos sus ojos.

-¡Ho-Oh usa fuego sagrado!

El team Rocket se sorprendió al ver el poderoso ataque del pokemon legendario que incapacito a todos sus pokemon y los obligo a huir al mar.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-Dijo Barry.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Pregunto Paul señalando a la persona sobre Ho-Oh.

-Mientras tanto Giovanni como Davis fueron dejados en la cueva donde Ash y Ho-Oh se vieron hace un momento.

-¿Por qué intervienes Ash?-Pregunto Davis.

-Porque sé que ustedes fueron amigos…-Contesto Ash bajando del lomo de Ho-Oh y sacándose la capucha-Giovanni se acabó tu ejercito huye te dejaron aquí.

Giovanni se arrodillo y cogió tierra con cólera.

-No me sorprende que este muchacho resultara ser tu hijo siempre causando problemas y haciendo lo que le da la gana-Contesto Giovanni.

Davis sonrió por un momento, pero luego se tocó el corazón de nuevo.

-Se me acabara el tiempo Ash… Giovanni… no debe volver a ver la luz… lo hiciste bien…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Abandonalo aquí…

Giovanni miro con enojo a Davis y lo cogió del cuello.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

Pikachu le paso una fuerte corriente eléctrica a Giovanni y este soltó a Davis.

-No puedo hacerle eso a un ser humano aunque sea alguien como él.

En ese momento Tobias llego montado en un Latíos.

-Queda poco tiempo…-Dijo Tobias mientras revisaba a Davis-Ash yo me encargare de mantener a Giovanni vigilado… él no debe decirle a nadie sobre tu identidad, cuida de Ho-Oh.

-¿esto es un secuestro? Creí que yo era el criminal-Contesto Giovanni.

-En algún momento tuviste buen corazón por lo que me cuenta Davis, te ayudare a reencontrarte Giovanni.

Giovanni rio una carcajada y miro con expresión sarcástica.

-¡Ingenuos!

-Giovanni… Tu disfrutas las batallas pokemon, quizá olvidaste la emoción de luchar al lado de tus pokemon solo por diversión… por compartir lazos… mi hijo puede ayudarte a reencontrarla-Hablo Davis.

-¡¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí antes de intentar inmolarte?!-Grito Tobias.

-¿Qué dices Giovanni una batalla?-Pregunto Ash.

-Mis pokemon están en aquella montaña… regresemos, pero si yo gano… me liberaran en Kanto.

-Echo-Contesto Ash.

-Prepárate para perder niño ingenuo.

**Bueno, bueno lametno si el capitulo les parecio corto en el siguiente capitulo acaba el arco de esta aventura realmente espero algunos reviews el apoyo que me dan me ayuda a tener fuerza para sentarme en esta silla y escribir mas capitulos de este fic que me prometi acabar y que tengo planeado desde hace mas de un año en fin muy aparte de los gracias vienen mis comentarios de comentarista valga la redundancia de este capitulo.**

**"¿Podra Ash hacer que Giovanni vuelva a tener gusto por las batallas?" "¿Que sucedera ahora que tiene el deber de ser guardian de Ho-Oh?" "¿Y que sucedera con Davis Ketchum en su terrible estado?" Todo eso en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Amy-Light95:Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo de la charla padre e hijo que tanto esperabas y tambien sobre la trama detras de todo este gran evento.**

**CCSakuraforever:Uff fue un capitulo con mucha accion x.x espero que lo disfrutaras y un review de tu parte.**

**netokastilla:Espero te gustara este capitulo :)**

**Pierotaku:Bueno yo tambien lo considero una oportunidad para una posible pareja, pero esta por verse espero que disfrutaras el cap. trato bastante de respetar las personalidades, no veo motivo para hacr el fic con un personaje si su actitud no sera la de dicho personaje.**

**guest15:Ok tu estas anonimo xD pero gracias por tu review espero ver mas y gracias por el apoyo me ayuda bastate especialmente xq me caiste justo 21 dia de mi cumple jaja bueno nos vemos en otra.**

**NOTA: Siempre dejo una respuesta para aquellos que dejan sus reviews.**


	17. ¡Hasta siempre!

**¡Hasta siempre! Llevemos juntos este sueño.**

**Resumen time xD: Bueeeeeno… (Suspiro) Empecemos… ¡El Equipo Rocket ataca la isla donde se encontraba oculto el pokemon supuestamente extinto Ho-Oh! Gary y compañía lucharon para proteger la isla igual que hicieron sus padres en el pasado, mientras Davis intento acabar con su vida para acabar con la maldad de su adversario Giovanni quien fue su amigo de la infancia una vez. El equipo Rocket huyo tras un ataque de Ho-Oh guiado por un misterioso hombre de negro (Obviamente Ash) ahora el problema es Giovanni él nunca debe hablar de quien es el nuevo guardián de Ho-Oh. Sin embargo Tobias menciono que Giovanni no siempre fue un mal tipo ahora Ash tiene que luchar con él para recordarle la emoción de una batalla pokemon.**

Encima de la montaña solo se encontraba Davis quien se apoyaba en Tobias para mantenerse en pie. Ash y Giovanni que se encontraban frente a frente, Ho Oh también observo la batalla posándose sobre una plataforma más alta en la montaña.

-Eh oído que eres campeón de la liga y que derrotaste a la elite 4… sin embargo… no creas que estas en la cima muchacho… hay muchos entrenadores fuertes… no olvides eso-Digo Giovanni tomando una pokebola, luego miro con sorpresa la sonrisa del entrenador con el Pikachu.

-Oh… claro que se eso ¡Es por eso que estoy muy emocionado! ¡Sceptile yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola de Sceptile.

Giovanni miro sorprendido al entrenador por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Ninetales ve…-Dijo Giovanni al recuperarse de la sorpresa y dejando caer la pokebola al suelo.

-¡Empecemos con Hoja Espada!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Ninetales evítalo y usa cola de acero!

Ninetales salto a un costado y empujo a Sceptile quien se las arregló para dar una voltereta en el aire y caer de pie.

-¡Sceptile Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Usa lanzallamas!-Contesto Giovanni.

-¡Doble Equipo más Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Giovanni sorprendido.

Sceptile se dividió en varias copias que atacaron de distintas direcciones dañando a Ninetales.

-Interesante… ¡Ninetales usa día soleado!

-¡Hoja Espada!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Nitro carga!

El ataque de Ninetales supero al Sceptile de Ash quien retrocedió para luego incendiarse demostrando que estaba bajo el efecto de quemadura,

-Grr… ¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Ninetales usa súper calor y acabalo!

El ataque daño gravemente a Sceptile quien apenas pudo ponerse de pie.

-¡Acabalo con Súper Velocidad!-Ordeno Giovanni.

Sceptile fue derrotado tras ese ataque.

-¿Qué te parece niño?

-Esto aún no acaba… ¡Lucario tu turno!-Ordeno Ash.

-Esfera Aura-Ordeno Ash.

-Ninetales ¡Cola de Acero!

Ninetales repelió completamente el ataque de Lucario mandándolo hacia él.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Ash, Lucario reacciono a tiempo haciendo explotar su propio ataque.

-¡Combate Cercano!-Ordeno esta vez Ash.

Lucario salto hacia Ninetales y empezó a darle una serie de golpes que acabaron por noquearlo.

-Supongo que ese Lucario no está mal…-Contesto Giovanni-¡¿Qué te parece esto?! ¡Nidoking yo te elijo! ¡Usa Mega cuerno!

El ataque daño a Lucario, pero este lo resistió sosteniendo el cuerpo de su adversario.

-¡Combate Cercano!

-¡Ese chico y sus pokemon están locos!-Grito Giovanni sorprendido-¡Terremoto!

-¡No lo dejes Aura Esfera!

Lucario derroto a Nidoking antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse.

-Con que muy astuto, Persian es tu turno- Dijo Giovanni mandando al pokemon felino.

-Estate alerta Lucario es muy ágil…

-Gruar…-Asintió el pokemon.

-¡Pulso Umbrío!

-¡Pulso Dragon!

-¡Rayo!

Los primeros dos ataques se repelieron entre ellos, pero el pokemon felino tuvo tiempo de moverse rápidamente al lado de su adversario y sorprenderlo con el ataque eléctrico.

-¡Ahora cola de Acero!

Lucario fue sorprendido por ese ataque directo en su rostro que lo noqueo de golpe.

-No puede ser…

-Iguale el marcador "Campeón de Kanto"-Dijo Giovanni y Ash sonrió.

-Sí, eso parece…

-¡Ash!-Grito Davis interrumpiendo la batalla-Hijo déjame encargarme del resto…

-Pero Papa…

-Hijo tengo que hacerlo después de todo… solo yo puedo acabar con esto-Agrego Davis mirando a su antiguo amigo.

-No tengo problemas con derrotar a cualquier Ketchum-Contesto Giovanni.

-Entonces terminemos esto a cada uno le queda un solo pokemon, Pidgeot te toca esta-Dijo Davis lanzando al pokemon al campo de batalla.

-Esto será sencillo… ¡Usa Rayo!-Ordeno Giovanni.

-¡Resístelo y usa ataque rápido!

Pidgeot recibió el ataque, pero alcanzo a Persian también con su propio ataque, sin embargo el felino acabo bien parado.

-¡Usa Pulso Umbrío!

-¡Huaracan!

El Persian de Giovanni salió volando tras ese ataque poniéndose en pie apenas.

-¡Esto aún no acaba! ¡Doble equipo y usa rayo!

El campo se vio rodeado de felinos disparando ataques eléctricos que el pobre Pidgeot no pudo evadir cayendo al suelo en estado crítico.

-¡Voy a ganar esta batalla!-Grito Giovanni con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡No vamos a dejarte!-Contesto Davis.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Ambos pokemon se envistieron en el aire sin embargo ambos seguían en pie.

-Ninguno piensa ceder…-Comento Ash.

-Ash observa bien-Dijo Tobias con una sonrisa.

Ash observo a Giovanni su sonrisa era ya un poco notoria en su expresión.

-Increíble-Celebro Ash.

-¡Pika pika!-Celebro también Pikachu.

-¡Una vez más Huracán!

-¡Usa Trueno!

Ambos pokemon recibieron el ataque de su oponente cayendo debilitados, sin embargo por la explosión Giovanni casi cae por el acantilado sosteniéndose de la roca, no pudo resistir mucho pues cargaba a su Persian con una mano, pero dos manos lo sostuvieron se trataba de Ash y Davis.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, suéltame-Dijo Giovanni.

-No vamos a hacerlo-Contesto Ash.

-No te iras así como así… no podría conformarme con este empate…-Contesto Davis.

-No lo entiendo…

-Tú me salvaste aquella vez-Contesto Davis.

Cuando Davis y Giovanni eran jóvenes en cierta aventura que tuvieron de niños Davis estuvo a punto de caer a un rio, sin embargo Giovanni lo ayudo sosteniéndolo para evitar que cayera de un acantilado.

-Si… ya veo… no has cambiado.

-Tu tampoco… solo que no te has dado cuenta…

Davis y Ash pudieron subir a Giovanni y el grupo intercambio miradas.

-Muy bien, supongo que debería darles las gracias, pero esto aún no ha terminado… ¡Voy a volver a Kanto!

-Tienes que vencerme para lograrlo-Le recordó Davis poniéndose de pie, cuando de repente se tomó el corazón y grito.

-¡Papa!

-¡Davis!

-¡Maestro!

Los tres entrenadores presentes se acercaron a auxiliar a Davis este presiono el brazo de su hijo.

-Ash… me temo que no podre acabar esta batalla… sabes…

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Vas ir a Kanto conmigo y Pikachu… seguro que mama también quiere verte…

-Lo siento Ash… yo ya no puedo he fracasado… por eso quiero encargarte todo lo que no pude lograr… has feliz a tu madre, es el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos… y… has feliz a quienes ames hijo.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Levántate y pelea Davis!-Grito Giovanni más que nada con desesperación, no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que su preciado amigo estaba muriendo ante sus ojos-¡Lo olvide! Olvide todo… o lo había hecho, pero recuerdo que antes no era de esta manera… tu y yo nos divertíamos ¿verdad, Davis?

-Idiota… te tomo demasiado tiempo…-Contesto Davis-Cuida de Ho-Oh Ash, él te guiara cuando llegue su momento.

-Hasta ahora eso es todo lo que ha hecho-Ash sostuvo la mano de su padre mientras este fallecía.

Esa misma noche. Ash estaba muy deprimido, había llorado y ahora se encontraba sentado frente al rio.

-Tranquilo… yo me encargare de tu padre-Dijo Giovanni acercándose a Ash.

-…

Pikachu estaba muy triste por su entrenador tanto que tampoco articulo una palabra.

-Ash… ¿te importaría charlar?

Ash negó con la cabeza.

-Debe ser un día muy raro para ti, hasta para mí lo fue y créeme que en parte comparto tu dolor.

Ash junto sus dientes y cerro los puños en señal de estar por iniciar un ataque de ira, pero se calmó.

-Tú lo mataste.

Giovanni entre abrió la boca y Pikachu miro a su entrenador sorprendido.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón…

-No, no la tengo… él estaba en ese estado desde antes… él sabía que quedaba poco tiempo… pero no entiendo porque…

-En un principio el… ya estuvo muy cerca de la muerte… durante aquella batalla… pero Ho-Oh lo mantuvo con vida… la solución no fue del todo milagrosa Ash… él sabía que poco a poco eso lo mataría tiene el corazón demasiado sensible desde ese accidente y aun así… no paro de pelear.

-Entonces también fue mi culpa…

-Cuando llegues a mi edad entenderás que hay cosas que parecen ser tu culpa, pero no lo son, son eventos tristes que sencillamente se tuvieron que dar.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Volverás a Kanto?

-Me quedare un tiempo en esta isla con ese chico Tobias… hay misterios que tengo que descifrar la respuesta está en esta isla por ahora… Ash debes saber que el Equipo Rocket esta tras Ho-Oh… no compartas el secreto con nadie.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

-Oh es verdad… tú la conocías.

-Ah de ser incomodo sabes, yo estuve enamorado de ella, por supuesto ella prefería a tu padre, el hombre no sabía ni sumas 2 + 2 en lo que es romance… pero le sobraba corazón… algo que tal vez a mí me falta.

-Sí, ahora lo veo.

-Dime muchacho ¿te arrepientes de haber venido?

-No, era necesario…-Contesto Ash-Me alegra haber sabido quien era mi padre y además-Ash cerro los puños y se puso de pie-Ahora cargo con el sueño de mi padre también.

-Se parecen mucho realmente-Contesto Giovanni-¿Entonces… ninguno de tus amigos sabe?

-Solo Tobias y usted…

-Guárdalo en secreto si lo que dijo Davis es cierto un evento como el que ocurrió hace 10 años podría repetirse… y necesitaremos el apoyo de Ho-Oh nuevamente, puede que el Equipo Rocket se detenga un poco por un tiempo, pero puedes estar seguro que resurgirá y cuando sea el momento yo mismo te ayudare a destruirlo-Agrego Giovanni.

Ash levanto el dedo pulgar y sonrió.

-Vamos a detenerlos.

Giovanni asintió.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de chicos partió de la isla, Giovanni se quedó en ella, Ash se despidió de su padre, y Tobias los dejo en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín.

-¿Qué tanto tienen que hacer tu y Giovanni?-Pregunto Ash.

-Giovanni podría sernos de ayuda más adelante, pero primero tengo que ayudarlo a reencontrar su pasada y apartar cualquier corrupción que pueda estar sobrando en su corazón, cuando sea el momento nos volverás a ver Ash, hasta entonces… muchas gracias-Tobias le extendió la mano a Ash y este la apretó.

Los demás también se despidieron del muchacho y fueron a descansar a un restaurante.

-Ash lamentamos que el viaje fuera un fiasco amigo… la idea era alegrarte…-Dijo Gary poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo de la infancia.

Ash sin embargo sonrió.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? Fue una gran aventura… amigos… gracias…

-Bueno, bueno Ketchum no te me pongas sentimental y mejor empieza a comer-Contesto Paul.

-Paul esta apenado-Comento Barry.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Paul.

Brock rio y observo a su amigo.

-En verdad estas creciendo Ash, cuando menos me lo espere quizás este frente a un hombre de mi tamaño…

Barry trataba de evitar que Paul lo mate, mientras Gary le hablaba a una atractiva entrenadora de otra mesa y Ash junto a su Pikachu observando a sus amigos, mientras Brock trataba de confesarle su amor a esta misma chica.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto ruido? ¿Qué no saben que solo los mejores entrenadores tienen derecho a hacer tanto ruido aquí?-Grito un hombre vestido con casaca de cuero de gran altura, acompañado de otros cuatro vestidos parecido.

Ash y compañía observaron al grupo.

-oh, ¿en serio?-Pregunto Gary.

Ash se acomodó la gorra, Paul se acomodó la casaca, Barry se puso de pie y Brock pasó de estar arrodillado ante la chica a estar de pie serio.

Unos minutos más tarde se vio a los cinco hombres con casacas de cuero salir corriendo y el grupo de entrenadores satisfechos tras darles una paliza a ese grupo de fastidiosos entrenadores.

-¿Y a eso le llaman pelear?-Pregunto Paul.

-¡Ay estuviste fantástico Empoleon!-Grito Barry abrazando a su pokemon.

Ash solo sonrió satisfecho y Pikachu celebro en su hombro.

Gary solo sonreía con total arrogancia y Brock se mantuvo sereno.

El grupo de entrenadores dejo fascinada a la gente del restaurante al derrotar a ese grupo de macarras.

Finalmente después de tanta diversión al día siguiente el grupo se tuvo que separar.

-Bueno veo que ya recuperaste tu espíritu, nada que hacer aquí, regresare a ciudad Verde a defender el fuerte-Dijo Gary con su equipaje en mano.

-Creo que es hora ir a Hoenn a conseguir algunas medallas-Dijo Paul-Ya me retrase mucho tiempo jugando contigo Ketchum.

-Que coincidencia yo también voy a Hoenn-Dijo Barry.

-Estupendo…-Contesto Paul en tono sarcástico.

-Y yo debo continuar mis estudios ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Ash?

Todos observaron al entrenador y este sonrió acomodándose la gorra.

-Iré a ver a mama…-Todos bajaron la mirada-Luego saldré a esa región Unova, parece que aún hay pokemon que debo conocer.

Sus amigos sonrieron y cada quien fue por su lado.

-Pika, pika…-Pikachu le hablo a su entrenador acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien Pikachu, debo ser fuerte para cumplir el sueño de ambos… es lo mejor que ahora puedo hacer.

Pikachu sonrió y corrió delante de su entrenador iniciando una carrera improvisada, pero mientras tanto.

En la caverna de hielo Misty ya solo tenía un pokemon.

-Es increíble-Pronuncio la entrenadora.

Frente a ella se encontraba el ave legendaria Articuno.

**Uff… después de tiempo, seriamente escribiría más rápido si más gente se tomara la molestia de poner reviews xD es broma es la universidad… bien… espero que les gustara este arco de la historia.**

**Amy-Light95: Hahaha espero que este review sea más común jeje aunque el anterior me gusto, es triste que eso le pasara a Ash, pero lo está usando de apoyo para ser mejor entrenador y se está haciendo más fuerte como persona. Espero disfrutaras este capítulo.**

**CCSakuraforever: Espero que también te gustara este capitulo**

**Panchoso: Espero que sigas a la espera de mas capítulos amigos.**

**Guest: Ok… seria genial que tuvieras cuenta persona desconocida, pero gracias por apurarme es inspirador, espero disfrutaras de este capitulo.**


	18. Dominando al titan del hielo

**Dominando al titán del hielo, el entrenamiento de la maestra.**

Misty despertó, estaba cubierta por una manta blanca, sentía el calor del fuego cerca a ella y tenía una banda empapada en la frente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto la entrenadora con vos débil.

-Articuno te dio una paliza… si no hubiera estado ahí, te hubieras congelado-Contesto Lorelei entregándole un té caliente.

-Gracias…-Contesto Misty tomando la tasa caliente y dando un sorbo- Esa bestia está a un nivel muy elevado ¿tú has podido vencerlo?

-Aun no, pero luchando con el me he vuelto fuerte.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Misty.

-¿Vas a seguir con esto?-Pregunto Lorelei sentándose a su costado.

-Tengo que superarme.

-¿Es por estar al nivel de tu príncipe? Porque no empiezas a pensar como una chica normal y regresas a casa… hoy pudiste haber muerto.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Con que cara lo vería? ¡¿Con que cara me vería?! Debo ser más fuerte…

Lorelei suspiro.

-Sí que eres escandalosa… muy bien… entonces será mejor que empieces a pensar en una estrategia.

Lorelei se puso de pie y dejo a Misty sola en la habitación esta abrazo sus rodillas.

-Ash…

Al día siguiente Misty fue a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

-¿Libro de mitología pokemon?-Pregunto el hombre que atendía en la biblioteca.

-Así es… quiero leer sobre las tres aves legendarias de Kanto.

-Ya veo… espera aquí.

-¡Misty! Dichosos los ojos-Dijo una vos masculina acercándose.

-Dani ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine de vacaciones… ¿Qué hay de ti? Vi tu batalla con Lorelei en la tv, fue una gran batalla…

-Gracias-Contesto Misty apenada.

-mm… ¿Ash no está contigo?

-ah… el… no… no está aquí…-Contesto Misty algo triste.

-Ya veo-Contesto Dani sonriéndole.

Misty sabía de lo maduro que era el chico frente a ella.

-Aquí tiene señorita-Dijo el hombre entregándole un libro.

-Ese es…

-¡Ah! Es solo un libro de aves legendarias… tuve… curiosidad… je je-Explico Misty.

-Mm… pero que interesante ¿en cuál estas interesada?

Ambos se sentaron juntos en una mesa.

-Articuno el ave del hielo.

-No es de sorprenderse el hielo y el agua están muy relacionados.

Misty abrió el libro en búsqueda de datos sobre Articuno y aunque descubrió mucha historia y mitología del pokemon no descubrió mucho que la ayudara.

-Ahh… todo es muy interesante, pero no es lo que busco… excepto… bueno… tengo dos datos… rayos Ash ya derroto a un Articuno en el pasado-Dijo Misty algo enojada.

-Noto que tienes cierta rivalidad frente a tu novio.

Misty suspiro y luego bajo la mirada.

-Ya no somos novios.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-Nada en absoluto-Contesto Misty.

-Bueno… tal vez deberías aprovechar algún ataque con ventaja de tipo… como ataques eléctricos o roca o sonara tonto decírtelo a ti pero también fuego sirve…un momento ¿Por qué estas interesada en derrotar uno?

-Es un entrenamiento… tengo la necesidad de hacerme más fuerte como entrenadora.

-Eso es grandioso-Contesto Dani-Oye Misty ¿Qué tal una batalla?

-¿Una batalla?

-Sí, muéstrame tu habilidad.

-Acepto.

Misty y Dani se prepararon para una batalla de uno contra uno, en un campo de batalla que encontraron en el pueblo.

-¡Yo usare a Corsola!-Dijo Misty enviando al pokemon.

-¡Y yo a Scizor!-Dijo Dani-¡Empieza tú!

-Bien… ¡Corsola usa joya de luz!

El ataque salió disparado directamente a Scizor.

-¡Usa Garra de metal y detén el ataque!

Para sorpresa de la entrenadora Scizor pudo cumplir esa orden.

-¡Ahora danza espada!

-¡Corsola rayo burbuja!

Corsola disparo varias burbujas contra Scizor este solo resistió el ataque.

-¡Garra de metal!

Scizor se dirigió a atacar a Corsola quien sin mas recibió el ataque recibiendo gran daño.

-¿Corsola estas bien?

-Cor-corsola…-Contesto el pokemon.

-Bien… ¡Cañón de agujas!-Ordeno Misty.

Otra vez el ataque dio contra Scizor que no hizo más que recibirlo.

-No será suficiente-Dijo Dani-¡Vamos a acabar esto con Garra de Metal!

-¡Aguante y luego recuperación!

Corsola resistió el ataque y luego curo el daño.

-¡Tijera X!-Ordeno Dani.

-Esquívalo y usa cañón de picos.

Corsola evadió a un costado atacando con cañón de picos, sin embargo Scizor resistió el ataque y se acercó.

-¡Garra de Metal!

Corsola fue enviado contra un muro, y con dificultad se pudo poner de pie.

-¡Corsola!

-¡Acabare esto esta vez! ¡Garra de Metal!

-Espéralo…-Dijo Misty mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar quien le enseño este tipo de jugadas-¡Ahora joya de luz!

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Scizor quien fue empujado hacia atrás por el impacto del ataque.

-¡Cañón de picos!

Ese último ataque de Corsola fue suficiente para derrotar al Scizor de Dani.

-uff… Me ganaste…-Comento Dani devolviendo a Scizor- Eso estuvo muy difícil.

-Jeje si… para mí también lo fue.

-Aun así… esa última jugada fue algo arriesgada.

-Bueno a veces una tiene que hacerlo-Comento Misty riéndose y rascándose detrás de la nuca.

-Misty creo que podrás hacer lo que te estas proponiendo ponle fuerza con esa voluntad y esa manera de pensar tan loca lo lograras-Dijo Dani dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-(Me acaba de llamar loca)-Pensó Misty-Bueno quizá tengas razón gracias Dani, voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Y mándale saludos a Ash cuando lo veas-Agrego dándole la espalda y alejándose.

Misty sonrió. Unos minutos más tarde.

-¡¿Qué?!-Misty había llegado a casa de Lorelei para darse con la sorpresa de que Dani estaba ahí.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Lorelei.

-Pues claro Misty es muy amiga mía-Contesto Dani.

-Yo no entiendo nada-Dijo Misty

-Dani es un amigo muy querido, ha venido a visitarme, no pensé que lo conocieras aunque ahora que lo recuerdo… Ash estaba buscando las medallas en ese entonces… mm… ahora todo tiene sentido.

Pasaron a cenar los tres y de repente.

-¡Quiero volver a desafiar a Articuno!

Lorelei no se mostró sorprendida.

-Como quieras…

-Así que por eso era… Bueno estaba casi seguro-Comento Dani-¿Estas segura que estas lista?

-Lo que me faltaba… ya lo tengo, estoy segura que esta vez será distinto.

Lorelei y Dani intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Pues espero que no quede solo en palabras-Contesto Lorelei.

Misty bajo a la caverna de hielo acompañada por Lorelei y Dani.

-Recuerda que cuando sea el momento, seremos solo espectadores esta es tu batalla.

-Me complace saberlo-Contesto la entrenadora con determinación.

Esta vez ella bajaba tranquila a pesar de caminar en shorts azules y una camiseta de tirantes blancas.

Finalmente llego a paso firme frente al poderoso pokemon.

-Articuno te desafío-Dijo la entrenadora.

El pokemon se elevó en el aire y tras un poderoso graznido se preparó para empezar la batalla.

-¡Ve Golduck!

Articuno uso picotazo empujando a Golduck contra una pared.

-¡Usa Psíquico!-Ordeno Misty.

Golduck uso su ataque el daño fue hecho, sin embargo Articuno seguía en pie y contraataco con un ataque de Vendaval que casi deja fuera de combate a Golduck.

-¡Usa Psíquico de nuevo!

Golduck uso el ataque para detener a Articuno no fue suficiente ya que este ataco con un rayo de hielo derrotando a Golduck.

-Estuviste bien gracias Golduck-Dijo mientras regresaba a Golduck a su pokebola y ahora sacaba otra-Milotic tu turno ¡Cola Dragon!

Milotic alcanzo con un potente ataque de Cola Dragon a su oponente mandándolo al suelo por un momento, sin embargo Articuno pareció usar agilidad ya que alzo el vuelo y su velocidad mejoro.

-No nos dejaremos intimidar… ¡usa Acua Cola!

Milotic salto y golpeo al pokemon de nuevo, pero esta vez este respondió con un potente ataque de Vendaval, luego de esquivar el ataque de Milotic.

-¡Cola Dragon!

Milotic salto para golpear a Articuno, pero este volvió a mejorar su velocidad y ataco con picotazo a Milotic este ya casi no podía seguirle el ritmo al ave legendaria.

-Milotic regresa-Dijo Misty devolviendo al pokemon-Nada mal… sigamos… ¡Tu turno Corsola! ¡Joya de Luz!

El ataque salió disparado y sin embargo lo evadió de nuevo.

El ave legendaria se precipito contra Corsola.

-Otra vez Joya de Luz.

Esta vez el ataque acertó en el titán de hielo causando que este desviara su ataque en último momento.

-Es la misma estrategia que conmigo hoy-Dijo Dani sorprendido.

-No lo hace mal-Comento Lorelei.

-¡Cañón de picos!

El ataque acertó contra el titán de hielo, este al ponerse de pie y volar de nuevo uso agilidad.

Misty gruño al ver que ahora el ave era casi imposible de alcanzar.

-(¿Qué haría el?)-Misty observo las paredes de hielo-¡Corsola rayo Burbuja a las paredes de hielo!

Corsola disparo su ataque y las burbujas rebotaban por todo el campo de batalla algunas acertaban contra Articuno que resistía como podía, finalmente el ave legendaria decidió atacar con un potente Rayo de Hielo esto acabo con Corsola.

-Corsola regresa... ¡Tú sigues Starmie! ¡Usa Rayo!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Articuno quien cayó paralizado. Al suelo, para luego extender sus alas y soltar otro graznido.

-Mmh… ahora se ha puesto serio-Comento Lorelei, será mejor retroceder.

Dan asintió.

-¡Otra vez Rayo!

Esta vez Articuno lo esquivo y uso un potente ataque de Vendaval acabando con Starmie con un solo ataque.

-Falta poco… ¡Tu turno Togetic! ¡Usa Paranormal!

El ataque psíquico no fue fácil de evadir por la criatura que ya respiraba agitada sin embargo un potente rayo de hielo fue suficiente para que el Togetic de Misty cayera, a la entrenadora solo le quedaba un pokemon y Articuno parecía estar por ceder.

-¡Gyarados tu turno!

Gyarados llego al campo de batalla.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno la entrenadora.

El potente ataque de fuego fue evadido por Articuno.

-Rayos, ese ataque es muy lento para ese Articuno-Comento Dani.

-No creas…-Contesto Lorelei de brazos cruzados.

Dan volteo a ver y aparecían unas ondas estáticas en el cuerpo de Articuno, el ataque eléctrico de Starmie había dejado en parálisis al pokemon oponente.

-¡Lanzallamas!

El ataque dio de lleno contra Articuno que finalmente cayó derrotado al suelo.

-Todos lo cansaron, pero… esto fue porque Golduck bajo su defensa de ataques especiales cuando lo ataco con ataques Psiquicos al principio de esta batalla, Starmie tenía la misión de paralizarlo para que no fuera imposible alcanzarlo… finalmente guardo a Gyarados para el golpe de gracia… bien pensado-Dijo Lorelei.

Misty observo al ave legendaria en el suelo.

-¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Captúralo!-Grito Lorelei.

-Pero… tu… ¿no querías ser tu quien lo capturara?

-Articuno fue vencido por ti, tu eres la que merece a ese pokemon…-Contesto Lorelei.

Misty dudo por un momento, pero finalmente saco una pokebola y la lanzo al pokemon titán de hielo.

Esta demoro unos segundos que fueron largos, pero sorprendentemente lo logro, Misty había capturado a Articuno.

-Es mío… ¡Capture a Articuno!-Grito Misty levantando la pokebola.

-Felicidades-Contesto Lorelei tomándola del hombro.

Salieron de la cueva helada y Misty llamo a su casa, para enviar a Corsola.

-¿Capturaste algún pokemon interesante hermanita?-Pregunto Daysi.

-Quizás sí, es una sorpresa-Contesto Misty sacándole la lengua.

-Te siento tan crecida y solo llevas un mes fuera de casa.

-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas…-Contesto Misty.

-Tu cabello está creciendo… déjalo así te queda muy bien-Dijo Daysi y luego colgó.

-Misty creo que te debo una batalla-Dijo Lorelei tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja- Mañana la tendrás-Fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

-Claro…-Misty sonrió.

Esa misma noche la entrenadora admiro una hermosa aurora y al pokemon azul volar por el cielo por primera vez… lo acaricio a su nuevo aliado.

-Discúlpame si fui muy dura-Dijo Misty abrazando al ave legendaria.

-Esta correspondió sin embargo y luego voló llevando a la entrenadora en su espalda.

La entrenadora no tenía idea que al igual que ella, el chico que tenía en la cabeza también volaba en la espalda de un ave legendaria en ese momento.

**Un capitulo muy largo, el siguiente capítulo promete la batalla entre Misty y Lorelei completa y además marcara el inicio de las aventuras venideras de nuestros héroes no se lo pierdan porque… ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**

**CCSakuraforever: La verdad quizá no haya mucho detalle del viaje en Unova, la historia dará unos saltos en el tiempo, pero lo disfrutaras lo prometo.**

**DanyNeko: Gracias por tu apoyo :D espero que disfrutaras este capitulo también. Suerte con tus fics y espero que me sigas apoyando con este proyecto.**

**Netokastillo: Aun tiene mucho que vivir nuestro protector del mundo, pero ahora me centrare un poco en Misty ya que como dije ella es co-protagonista en esta historia.**

**AndyelZ: Oye amigo muchas gracias por tu review en serio me has motivado, tuviste mucho que ver con que me dignara a avanzar este capítulo, ando de vacaciones así que tal vez avance más pronto, espero seguir recibiendo tu apoyo y tu opinión sobre este capitulo, de echo en este fic acaba todo, pero tranquilo aun faltan muchas cosas…**


	19. Agua vs Hielo

**La entrenadora del agua vs la entrenadora del hielo.**

Eran ya las 10 am, cierta entrenadora despertó, el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación en la que dormía.

-Vaya, es tarde-Dijo la entrenadora viendo el reloj-Que lindo sueño-Murmuro sonrojada.

-Buenos días-Dijo Lorelei entrando a la habitación-Espero que estés lista para lo que se viene.

-Lo estoy-Contesto Misty.

-Te doy el resto del día para prepararte, te veré a las seis en la playa.

Dicho esto la mujer salió por la puerta, Misty puso una mano sobre su pecho.

-Porque las de ella son tan grandes…-Murmuro frustrada y luego suspiro.

La entrenadora decidió dar un paseo antes del momento de la batalla.

-Hoy tendré mi oportunidad, me pregunto si Ash me vio luchar la primera vez…-La entrenadora se palmeo las mejillas al decir eso-Vamos se supone que ya no debería estar pensando en Ash, vine aquí para concentrarme-¿Qué pokemon usare para esta batalla? Y… ¿Qué necesito para ser la mejor?

Misty decidió tomar sol en la playa un rato mientras pensaba.

-Hey Misty también viniste-Dijo Dani saludando a la chica.

-Ho-Hola-Dijo Misty saludando al atractivo líder de gimnasio-Si… estaba pensando en algo.

-mm… ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… Realmente me gustan los pokemon tipo agua, pero si lo pienso use hasta ataques de tipo fuego para vencer a Articuno, ¿Eso es ser maestra con pokemon tipo agua?

Dani se sentó a los pies de Misty.

-Misty yo tengo una opinión distinta.

La entrenadora se sentó.

-Creo que ser la mejor en un aspecto significa ser buena con algo utilizando perfectamente sus virtudes y conquistando sus debilidades, a veces necesitaras ayuda de movimientos distintos para ganarle a un adversario y eso no quita el hecho de que lo lograste con un pokemon que es tu estilo.

Misty sonrió.

-Gracias Dani-Contesto la entrenadora.

-No te preocupes-Dijo el muchacho devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego tocarle el hombro-Bueno ven a nadar un poco para que quites esa cara.

Misty dudo un momento, pero Dani lo jalo y al final ella acepto.

Después de una tarde de diversión había llegado la hora. Lorelei esperaba a Misty en la playa, ella llego decidida acompañada de Dani.

-Yo seré réferi en esta contienda-Dijo Dani.

-Bien-Dijeron ambas entrenadoras al unísono.

-Prepárate para perder por segunda vez-Dijo Lorelei lanzando una pokebola al campo de la cual salió un Cloyster.

-Muy bien, yo empezare con Togetic-Dijo Misty enviando al pokemon volador.

-Cloyster usa Danza Lluvia.

-Togetic bola sombra.

Cloyster hizo que iniciara una lluvia en la playa mientras el ataque de Togetic alcanzaba y hería al pokemon de tipo agua.

-¡Cloyster muéstrale tu súper sónico!

-¡Togetic cuidado!-Grito Misty, pero ya era tarde el ataque afecto a Togetic quien mareado flotaba sobre la arena.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

Ese ataque de parte del Cloyster fue suficiente para vencer al pokemon de Misty.

-Togetic lo hiciste bien, regresa-Dijo la entrenadora retornando al pokemon.

-No es exactamente un gran comienzo-Se burló Lorelei con una mano sobre su cadera.

-Recién estamos empezando…-Contesto Misty sacando otra pokebola-Ve Starmie

-¡Cloyster usa Súper sónico!-Ordeno de nuevo Lorelei.

-¡Starmie buceo!

Starmie sin embargo alcanzo a esconderse debajo del agua evitando el ataque.

-Cloyster usa rayo de hielo a la piscina-Ordeno Lorelei.

-Starmie sal con giro rápido

Starmie tomó por sorpresa a Cloyster golpeándolo por la espalda.

-¡Ahora rayo!-Ordeno Misty.

El segundo ataque directo contra Cloyster lo derroto.

-Imposible… Cloyster regresa, supongo que no estuvo mal… tu turno Slowbro-Dijo Lorelei mientras hacia el cambio de pokemon.

El pokemon apareció en el campo.

-Amnesia-Ordeno Lorelei.

El pokemon fue rodeado por un par de auras naranjas.

-Eso subirá su defensa… ¡Rayo!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque fue directo, sin embargo Slowbro lo resistió.

-Bostezo-Ordeno Lorelei.

Esta vez Slowbro lanzo su ataque contra Starmie quien pareció algo cansado después de recibirlo.

-¡Rayo otra vez!

-Amnesia otra vez.

El ataque cayó, sin embargo Slowbro lo resistió sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Debería funcionar-Dijo Misty-Pero amnesia le da más defensa especial y ataque especial.

-Es nuestro turno… ¡Rayo de Hielo!-Ordeno Lorelei y el ataque dejo congelado a Starmie.

-¡Starmie no!

-Acabalo con otro rayo de hielo-Ordeno Lorelei y su pokemon cumplió la orden.

Starmie acabo derrotado tras ese ataque.

-¡Starmie, no!-Misty grito preocupada por su pokemon.

-A este ritmo acabaremos como la última vez.

-Está definitivamente será distinta-Contesto la entrenadora- ¡Golduck yo te elijo!

-Gol-duck-Dijo el pokemon entrando al campo de batalla.

-¡Golduck usa Psíquico!

El ataque fue directo contra el Slowbro, que perdió algo de resistencia defensa espacial.

-¡Acabalo con Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty el ataque fue potente y logro derrotar a Slowbro.

-¡Detenlo con Rayo de hielo!

Slowbro disparo su ataque sin embargo Golduck evadió con habilidad y disparo su ataque derrotando a su adversario.

-Gss…Me gusta las ganas le pones a esto, me pondré un poco más seria ¡Jynx tu turno!

-¡Psíquico!-Ordenaron ambas entrenadoras a la vez.

Esta vez ambos pokemon quedaron afectados por el ataque.

-Atracción-Ordeno Lorelei.

Esto dio gran ventaja a Jynx dejando a Golduck enamorado.

-Rayos...Golduck regresa-Ordeno Misty devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola-¡Milotic tu turno!-Misty envió al pokemon acuático al campo.

-Esa fue una sabia decisión, pero no creas que te has salvado ¡Jynx psíquico!

-¡Resiste y usa rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque de Jynx tuvo fuerte impacto contra Milotic, pero resistió y tal como ordeno Misty disparo un potente rayo de hielo.

-Eso no será muy efectivo contra mi Jynx, será mejor que pruebes algo mejor ¡Usa Psiquico otra vez!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-Milotic, vamos a probar esto ¡Cola Dragon!

Milotic, recibió el ataque, pero luego se acercó decidido a atacar con Cola Dragon a Jynx el ataque fue potente acabando con Jynx.

-Impresionante-Comento Lorelei regresando a Jynx a su pokebola-¡Veo que si has mejorado!

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas?

-No te pongas arrogante niña, aun te quedan tres que vencer y estos no serán tan fáciles ¡Ve Lapras!

Lapras apareció en el campo de batalla.

-¡Milotic Cola Dragon!

-¡Buceo y luego Golpe de cuerpo!

Lapras evadió el ataque entrando bajo el agua luego salió del agua por detrás de Milotic y le cayó encima con un potente ataque de Golpe de Cuerpo.

-¡Rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Misty tratando de recuperar el control de la batalla.

-¡Rayo de hielo también!

Ambos ataques no llegaron a afectar al pokemon oponente.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Rayo!-Ordeno Lorelei.

El potente ataque dio de lleno en Milotic y está cayo debilitada al agua.

-esto aún no ha acabado-Dijo Misty.

-Pues más te vale-Contesto Lorelei con una sonrisa.

-¡Golduck tu turno!

-Lapras usa Golpe de Cuerpo-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Golduck esquívalo y usa Combate Cercano!

Golduck no solo evadió el ataque, si no que empezó a golpear a Lapras a gran velocidad para finalmente acabar con una patada, sin embargo este pokemon era muy pesado por lo que aun después de tanto golpe, Golduck no logro moverla.

-¡Lo tienes en frente usa Rayo!

El ataque dejo en mal estado a Golduck quien cayó en el suelo y se levantó con dificultad mientras unas chispas corrían alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Esto está mal-Pensó Misty-¡Golduck tu puedes! ¡Usa Psíquico y luego aléjate!

Golduck intento cumplir la orden, sin embargo el ataque de Rayo de Lapras lo había paralizado.

-Acabalo con Golpe de Cuerpo.

Golduck cayó tras este ataque dejando a Misty con dos pokemon.

-Ese Lapras es realmente duro… Pero ¿estarás lista para lo que voy a usar ahora?

-Je… ya era hora de que lo usaras-Contesto Lorelei.

-¡Aquí va! ¡Ve Articuno!

El ave legendaria apareció en el cielo, su sola presencia imponía respeto y hacia que los mares se y los cielos perdieran la calma.

-Es increíble… cada vez que lo veo-Comento Lorelei-¡Pero ahora! ¡Eres mi oponente y deseo vencerte! ¡Lapras usa Rayo!

-¡Articuno usa Agilidad!

Articuno aumento su velocidad y evadió el ataque.

-Grr… ¡Rayo!

Articuno evadía mientras volaba cada ataque eléctrico que lanzaba Lapras, mientras iba aumentando su agilidad.

-No vas a ganarme de nuevo…-Comento Lorelei-¡Quédate calmada Lapras!

-¡Articuno es nuestro turno! ¡Usa Rayo de hielo!

-¡Lapras tú también!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, pero el de Articuno resulto mas poderoso.

Lapras ahora respiraba agitada.

-Lapras… Usa buceo-Dijo Lorelei que parecía tener una idea.

Articuno ahora trataba de ubicar a su oponente.

-¡Rayo!

-Ordeno apareciendo por fuera del rango de visión de Articuno y disparando el ataque.

Articuno lo recibió y chillo de dolor, ahora mirando a su oponente enojado se acercó a él, pero este volvió a meterse bajo el agua.

-Articuno quédate quieto-Ordeno Misty-Si seguimos así eventualmente nos vencerá…-Pensó la entrenadora para sí misma.

Otro ataque de Rayo impacto contra Articuno, Misty observo la zona…

-Parece que una vez más tendrá que ser a tu manera-Dijo para sí misma-Articuno usa rayo de hielo en el cielo.

Articuno no entendía la orden, pero la cumplió creo una enorme roca de hielo sobre sí mismo que se hacía más grande entre más tiempo usaba el rayo de hielo.

-¡Ahora déjala caer y dispárale con Poder Pasado!

Dani observaba impresionado esto aun sin entender porque Misty había tomado esa acción, pero de pronto lo entendió.

El poder pasado partió el enorme glaciar provocando que cayeran varias rocas de hielo sobre el agua.

El pobre Lapras trataba como podía de evitar el ataque, pero finalmente acabo vencido tras recibir uno de esos glaciares y salir a la superficie debilitado.

-Eso fue impresionante, te doy una A en creatividad Misty-Comento Lorelei trayendo de regreso a Lapras mientras observaba a Articuno, este respiraba un tanto agitado-Aun así logramos herirlo bastante… además ese ataque puede cansar incluso a un legendario, ¡Tu turno Mamoswine!

El gran pokemon se paró en la playa observando a su enorme oponente con determinación.

-¡Usa Granizo!

El ataque empezó una tormenta de hielo sin embargo ninguna entrenadora se quejaba de frio alguno.

-¡Articuno Rayo de hielo!

-¡Avalancha!

Mamoswine resistió el ataque mientras varias rocas aparecían sobre Articuno, golpeándolo de gravedad y enviándolo a la superficie de la playa.

-¡Ahora Doble Filo!

El ataque de Mamoswine golpe a Articuno quien dio dos vueltas rodando por la playa antes de volver a acomodarse para volar.

-¡Avalancha de nuevo!

-¡Usa Poder Pasado para destruir las rocas!

Articuno destruyo las rocas sobre él y luego observo a su oponente.

-¡Doble Filo Ordeno Lorelei!

-¡Usa Golpe Aéreo!

Ambos pokemon se golpearon el uno al otro y cayeron al suelo juntos.

-Es… un empate…-Dijo Dani impresionado por la batalla.

-Aun no acaba-Dijo Misty regresando a Articuno.

-Tienes razón, aún falta una batalla-Dijo Lorelei devolviendo a Mamoswine mientras se acomodaba las gafas y una sonrisa imposible de disimular se formaba en ella.

-Querías derrotar a Articuno, ¿verdad?

-mm… ¿? –Lorelei observo a Misty.

-No malinterpretes no te la deje fácil, pero quería darte esa oportunidad, aun así… ¡No perder la batalla! ¡Ve Gyarados!

-Eso lo veremos ¡Dewgong yo te elijo!

Ambos pokemon se observaron el uno al otro y empezó la batalla.

-¡Usa doble rayo!

-¡Rayo!

Ambos ataques chocaron en pleno cielo en medio del mar.

-¡Gyarados Acua Cola!

-¡Doble Equipo y Surf!

El resultado de los ataques combinados de Lorelei fue no solo la evasión del ataque por parte de Dewgong si no la creación de una enorme ola con la que aplasto a Gyarados.

-¡Gyarados! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Gyaaa!-Chillo el pokemon con toda determinación.

-Bien Gyarados mostrémosles de que estamos hechos-Dijo Misty.

-¡Doble Rayo!

-¡Rayo!

-¡Una vez más doble equipo y surf!

-¡Cola Dragon! ¡Rompe la ola!

El tremendo pokemon partio el ataque del Dewgong y luego lo golpeo con su cola mandándolo al cielo.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Rayo Aurora!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire.

-¡Rayo de Hielo!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos ataques se contrarrestaron.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Rayo Aurora!

Ambos ataques chocaron, las explosiones continuaban en pleno cielo y mar, Dani veía impresionado como esa última batalla parecía ocupar más que las otras cinco anteriores.

-Ambas son bastante fuertes-Reconoció el líder de gimnasio sorprendido.

-¡No vamos a perder!-Grito Misty, mientras Gyarados se recomponía de un ataque y se preparaba para lanzar un ataque de rayo.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Dewgong no te rindas!-Grito Lorelei, mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Dewgong lanzo su potente ataque.

Ambos pokemon competían para vencer al otro, pero de repente.

-¡Cola Dragon!

Despues de la explosión por el choque de ambos ataques Gyuarados apareció frente a su oponente y le propino el poderoso ataque de Cola Dragon mandándolo a la playa.

Dewgong se levanto bastante cansado mientras Gyarados cargaba su Rayo.

-¡No vamos a Perder!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el cielo, pero al final Dewgong se agotó cayendo al suelo tras ese ataque.

-¡Dewgong no puede continuar Gyarados gana! ¡La Victoria es de la entrenadora Misty!

-¡Gyarados buen trabajo regresa!-Dijo Misty devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola.

Lorelei aun observaba a su pokemon en el suelo.

-Aun no logro procesarlo…-Dijo la entrenadora de la elite, para luego suspirar-Supongo que está bien… fue más de lo que hubiera pedido.

Lorelei levanto la mirada a la entrenadora que la observaba esperando alguna reacción.

Lorelei negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió, Dani sonrió al ver como ambas entrenadoras se correspondían de esa manera.

Al día siguiente era hora de que Misty se marchara.

-Bueno debo irme, aún hay mucho que hacer-Dijo Misty.

-Bueno ya era hora de que te vayas…-Comento Lorelei con falso disgusto, para luego mirarla y soltar una risa junto a la entrenadora.

-No te libraras de mi tan fácil, vendré a visitarte-Contesto Misty.

-Avísame cuando vengas para tratar de estar aquí también-Comento Dan-La próxima vez, quizá no vengas sola.

-Claro, por cierto Lorelei… esto es tuyo-Misty le paso una pokebola a Lorelei, Lorelei al verla abrió la boca con expresión de sorpresa para luego tratar de devolvérsela a la entrenadora ,pero esta retiro las manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡No puedo aceptarlo!-Grito Lorelei.

-Conmigo no van bien los pokemon de hielo, Lorelei durante la batalla lo vi, tu querías vencerlo a Articuno desde siempre y lo hiciste mucho mejor que yo, este pokemon y tu tienen una historia profunda, es tuyo.

-Misty… no puedo aceptarlo…

-Insisto… además tenía que darte algo por todo lo que has hecho por mi…

-Misty… lo aceptare, pero no va a quedar así ¡Conseguiré un pokemon de agua increíble y te lo daré! ¡Escuchaste!

-Es un trato.

Así la entrenadora se despidió de la entrenadora de la elite 4 y del líder de gimnasio, para continuar con su aventura en búsqueda de ser la mejor entrenadora de tipo agua, pero no esperaba las malas noticias.

Un tiempo después Misty se reunio con su amiga en Sinnoh.

-Sakura… ¿lo que me cuentas es cierto?

-Paul me lo conto… Ash conoció a su padre, solo para verlo "irse" después…-Sakura sentía mucha tristeza con solo contar lo sucedido.

-Yo debí estar ahí con el-Pensó la entrenadora.

-Sin embargo, Ash no deja de sorprenderme-Agrego Sakura.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Misty sin entender.

-Aun después de lo sucedido con su padre, saco fuerza para seguir adelante oí que se fue a Unova y hasta ahora ya tiene 6 medallas.

-Increíble…-Dijo Misty, para poco después sonreír- él es muy fuerte después de todo…-Pensó la entrenadora-Bueno hora de irme oí que el líder Manaty es muy fuerte, voy a comprobarlo personalmente.

-Buena suerte amiga.

**Con esto concluye este arco del entrenamiento de Misty, pero que sorpresas seguirán en esta aventura…**

**Próximo Capitulo… "Las entrenadoras también somos fuertes"**

**Amy-Light95: Espero que hayas leído esto pronto y más aún que te gustara, el fic va a continuar ****J****y tratare de ser más constante x.x se vienen muchas cosas nuevas así que espero sigas atenta.**

**Netokastillo: Haha no se trata de una casa de legendarios, aunque quien sabe tal vez más adelante vengan más.**

**CCSakuraforever: Misty seguirá subiendo su nivel y Ash igual hasta el día de su encuentro.**

**Joselito55: Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo también.**


	20. Las entrenadoras tambien son fuertes

**Empezare contándoles que estoy realmente determinado a ponerle más empeño a este fic, ya saben… demorar menos en subir los capítulos, este capítulo personalmente ha sido uno de mis favoritos de este fic y espero que sea también el suyo o unos de los suyos, fue divertido para mi escribirlo y marca el inicio de un viaje, fue también algo divertido… dejen reviews y abajo responderé a los que dejaron reviews.**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten el capítulo :D**

**Resumen: Ash y Misty terminaron para poder dedicarse cada uno a su sueño desde entonces ha pasado un tiempo, Ash compitió en la Liga Unova y actualmente se encuentra consiguiendo medallas en Kalos, Misty viajo por Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh retando entrenadores de pokemon tipo agua y también entrenadores que se especializan en vencer a pokemon tipo agua, ambos han cambiado y han seguido siendo los mismo de alguna manera… hasta ahí esta la historia…por ahora.**

**Las entrenadoras también son fuertes.**

Ha pasado un tiempo y las entrenadoras decidieron quedar en una fecha para poder ponerse al día con la vida de todas, la fecha acordada no fue otra que el cumpleaños de May y por eso mismo todas se reunieron en su casa en ciudad Petalburgo.

La entrenadora de cabellos naranjas acaba de llegar, a su lado flotaba su togetic.

-¿Dónde estarán todas?-Se preguntó la entrenadora observando su pokegear, mientras releía su última conversación grupal.

"Chicas nos reuniremos en Ciudad Petalburgo para el cumpleaños de May"

-¡Heeeey! ¡Misty!-Grito Dawn llamando la atención de la chica.

La chica de cabello azul corría a paso ligero hacia la chica de cabello naranja.

-Dawn ha pasado mucho tiempo-Comento Misty con una sonrisa.

-Sí, te ves bien Misty-Comento Dawn al ver a la entrenadora algo más alta y con su cabello más largo, además de su vestimenta que consistía en un short, un top y una casaca azul marino-También se te ve más fuerte.

-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas…

-Sí, desde que derrotaste a Lorelei he oído más cosas increíbles de ti y tus batallas de exhibición contra líderes y entrenadores expertos del tipo agua.

-No ha sido nada fácil, pero eh aprendido mucho gracias a eso-Contesto la entrenadora-Tu también eres increíble ya te he visto en un par de revistas.

-Je je no es gran cosa… todo eso es gracias a Cynthia, ella me ayudó mucho con sus contactos.

-No creo que lo hubiera hecho si no viera que tienes talento, además también te ha ido bien en las competencias.

-¡Chicas!-Grito May acercándose junto a Sakura.

-Vaya, ustedes ya estaban juntas…-Comento Dawn.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Pregunto Misty

-Bueno verán Drew está en una competencia en Johto así que acaba de llamar a May para desearle feliz cumpleaños.

-Vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-Pregunto Dawn.

-Bueno ya va a ser un año-Contesto May con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu papa está muy de acuerdo?

-Bueeeeno esa es otra historia-Contesto May rascándose la nuca.

Las chicas observaron a la entrenadora.

-Verán…-May comenzó a explicar iniciando un flashback.

May trajo a Drew a casa apenas unos meses antes.

-Mama, Papa él es Drew-Presento la castaña a su novio.

-Vaya, pero si es simpático.

-Aunque siempre anda con rositas en la mano-Comento Max.

-Mm…-Norman observo al chico-Entonces ¿entrenas pokemon?

-Si, en efecto-Contesto Drew.

-Genial ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

-Bueno… en realidad, soy más de concursos pokemon.

-Mm… ya veo…

May suspiro al terminar de recordar el flashback.

-Pues, no es un buen comienzo-Comento Misty.

-Ah Papa le encantan las batallas, supongo que quería que me metiera con un entrenador amante de los batallas, ya sabes… como…

-¿Ash?-Completo Dawn.

-¡Sí!-Contesto May-Eso… es… exactamente lo que...-May fue deteniéndose cuando noto la expresión de Misty-Lo siento Misty pensé que ya no te incomodaba.

-¿Y-Yo? ¿Incomodar? No, no… por favor… Ash es un tema superado para mí…

-Qué bueno porque estará llamando desde Kalos para desearle a May feliz cumpleaños en unos minutos-Respondió Dawn

-¡¿Qué?!-Contesto Misty mientras empezaba a retroceder.

Dawm y May se adelantaron a casa de May, mientras Sakura jalaba a Misty.

-Y-Yo acabo de recordar que olvide algo en…en el centro pokemon-Trato de escapar la entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua.

-Vamos Misty no seas gallina…-Contesto Sakura jalando a Misty.

Cuando Misty y Sakura llegaron a casa de May, Norman el padre de May las saludo, luego las tres se dirigieron adentro, donde Misty se estremeció al escuchar cierta vos.

-Dawm, May tanto tiempo sin verlas, May feliz cumpleaños-Dijo la vos de cierto entrenador que Misty siempre sabia reconocer.

-A…Ash…

-Me encuentro en Kalos ahora, pero realmente deseo que la estén pasando bien-Hablo de nuevo el entrenador.

Misty se relajó al saber que Ash no estaba ahí presente sino por medio de una videollamada.

-Ash no solo somos nosotras, Sakura también esta aquí-Dijo Dawm jalando a la castaña.

-Hola Ash-Saludo la chica con un movimiento de mano.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo esta Paul?

-Ah… Pues… como siempre…-Comento Sakura rascándose una mejilla.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Ash.

-Y también esta Mist… ¿ty?-Cuando Dawm volteo la entrenadora ya no estaba-Mm… parece que no está.

Ash a través de la pantalla por un momento mostro una expresion de preocupación, pero luego volvió a sonreir.

-Bueno de todas maneras tengo que irme hoy será mi séptima batalla de gimnasio.

-¡Suerte Ash! ¡Ganale!-Grito Dawm.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash levantando el pulgar mientras Pikachu saludaba desde su hombro.

-Oh y Pikachu-Dijo May con algo de nostalgia.

-Ash...-Dijo una chica con cabello rubio miel, con un chaleco rojo largo y un vestido rosa dentro.

-Wow ¿Quien es tu amiga Ash?

-Ella es Serena, Serena déjame presentarte a mis amigas ellas son, May, Dawm y Sakura-Dijo Ash presentando a las tres chicas.

Sakura volteo preocupada.

-Si me disculpan voy a ir a ver si Misty no necesita ayuda, con lo que sea que esté haciendo, amm ¡un gusto verte de nuevo Ash!-Grito la chica antes de salir rápidamente de la pantalla.

Ash por un momento contrajo los labios sin darse cuenta cuando dijeron "Misty" cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la performer pokemon (Serena).

-Bueno ¿y cómo conocen a Ash?-Pregunto Serena.

-Bueno… Quemo nuestras bicis…-Dijeron al unísono- Y luego decidimos que era mejor viajar en grupo con el tipo que destruyo nuestras bicis.

-Ya les he dicho que lo siento como mil veces-Contesto el entrenador.

-Mil no es suficiente Ketchum-Dijo May mirando en otra dirección.

-Tienes razón May harán falta muchas más-Agrego Dawm mirando en la misma dirección.

Luego ambas levantaron un ojo para ver la expresión de preocupación del entrenador y se rieron.

Serena considero divertidas a las dos amigas del entrenador, aunque viendo lo bonitas que eran le preocupaba que alguna fuera un interés amoroso del entrenador.

-Ah es cierto, Ash, Clemont necesita nuestra ayuda, uno de sus experimentos exploto y…

-Ya entiendo… bueno las veo luego chicas-Dijo Ash poniéndose de pie-Y salúdenme a Misty… Nos vemos…-Concluyo el entrenador cerrando la videollamada.

Serena veía al entrenador con preocupación, pero luego decido evitar pensar en el tema y siguió caminando junto al entrenador.

Mientras tanto a cierta distancia de casa de May, Misty se había sentado a ver un arroyo.

-Soy una cobarde, así nunca lo podre ver… ¿Qué es lo que me preocupa?-Se dijo la entrenadora mientras se palmeaba las mejillas.

-De hecho si eso te preocupa, él está igual que tú… noto que cuando dijeron tu nombre quería huir a toda costa… tal vez siente lo mismo que tu estas sintiendo.

Misty suspiro.

-Qué vergüenza… aun así él estuvo sentado ahí… sabía que posiblemente estaría aquí y llamo, él puede combatir esa timidez… me pregunto si aún recuerda lo que pasamos hace más de un año…

-Ash viaja mucho, pero no parece ser el tipo de chicos que olvida las cosas importantes.

Mientras tanto en Kalos…

-¡Ah mi mochila!-Grito Ash preocupado corriendo de regreso al centro pokemon.

Volviendo con Hoenn.

-Lo que quiero decir es que él tiene muy en cuenta a las personas que llegan a su corazón y también a los pokemon… al menos eso pude notar por lo que dijiste.

-Mm… ¿Qué tal si ya le agrada alguna nueva chica?-Pregunto Misty.

-Hay por favor… que posibilidad hay de que pase eso… Además Ash es un despistado eso no tiene ningún atractivo…

-Te apuesto 10 pokedolares a que esa chica Serena está interesada en Ash-Dijo Dawm.

-No apostare, hasta yo puedo ver eso claramente-Contesto May.

Misty hundió su cabeza más entre sus piernas y Sakura miro mal al par de chicas.

-Bien tiene una compañera y si es algo linda, pero solo una tonta se fijaría en Ash.

-¿Gracias?-Contesto Misty aún más deprimida.

-Amm… no quise decir eso… Chicas ayúdenme…-Dijo Sakura viéndolas a ambas, ellas intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueeeno… mm… Ash nunca se ha fijado en una chica desde ti… parece que es una especie de evento que ocurre una vez cada mil años… no deberías preocuparte tanto-Dijo May.

-Si, además vamos… No es Misty la gran entrenadora de tipo agua el mejor partido del mundo, sin mencionar que no es un secreto que has roto muchos corazones el último año.

-Gergeo aun manda postales-Comento Sakura.

-Que patético, en verdad fui yo la que tomo la decisión de terminar con Ash, no debería preocuparme si ya tiene otro interés… Dejemos eso… ¡Y no le digan a nadie lo de hoy! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! Hoy es tu cumpleaños May.

-Cla-claro…-Dijo May sorprendida y preocupada por el repentino animo de la entrenadora.

Las chicas se sentaron en una hamburguesería.

-¡Y tu novio es algo así como! Mírenme soy Paul… Soy demasiado cool para tener mis manos fuera de mis bolsillos…

-¿Ah sí? Pues tu novio no es el señor, camino con una rosita para verme cool y parecer un galán, aunque soy más bajito que un Pichu.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo que sea bajito?!-

-Chicas están llamando demasiado la atención…-Comento Dawm.

Al final las cuatro se rieron.

-¡Yo tengo una! ¿Quién soy?-Dawm se jalo los ojos para parecer que están cerrados- Enfermera Joy, Oficial Jenny por favor hay suficiente amor para todas.

-Ese no puede ser otro-Comento Misty riéndose.

Las cuatro se rieron aún más y entonces Misty se puso de pie y tomo la gorra de un entrenador sentado en otra mesa.

-¡Soy Ash Ketchum y no se ni lo que tengo enfrente hasta que estoy en una batalla! ¡Pìkachu Impactrueno!-Grito la chica, las tres volvieron a reírse hasta que sintieron las miradas de todos, Misty devolvió el gorro y se sentaron.

-Ejem… Vaya que algo anda mal con nosotros… Los chicos tuvieron una especie de super aventura… y nosotros acá hablando de ellos…-Comento May.

-Pues entonces hagamos lo que una chica más debería disfrutar hacer-Contesto Misty.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al área donde están los campos de pelea pokemon, donde varios entrenadores luchaban.

-Pisoteemos el orgullo masculino-Dijo Misty animada.

-Si…-Dijo May animada.

-Suena divertido-Comento Dawm.

-Yo me apunto-Dijo Sakura.

-¡Hey preciosas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso-Dijo un chico al lado de un Swampert.

-¿oh en serio?-Pregunto Misty.

Pasaron dos minutos y Misty había derrotado por completo a aquel entrenador.

-Ahora que la veo bien… ¿No es ella la entrenadora de Pokemon tipo Agua, Misty?

-No puede ser…

-¡Es!

Mientras Dawm, May y Sakura también pisoteaban a otros entrenadoras (no es literal) en combates individuales.

Finalmente un hombre llego acompañado de un Salamance.

-Chicas creo que no saben en lo que se meten, me encargare de vencerlas-Dijo el chico-¿Cuál de ustedes cuatro quiere ser derrotada?

-¿Qué tal yo?-Pregunto una vos que no provenía ni de Dawm, May, Sakura o Misty.

-¿Quién se atrev…?-El muchacho callo en mitad de su frase al ver de quien se trataba-Cy-Cy-Cynthia la campeona Cynthia ¡La campeona Cynthia de Sinnoh!

-Vamos… ¿No decias que las mujeres no somos buenas entrenadoras?-Pregunto Cynthia.

-No de hecho el no dijo eso-Dijo Dawm.

-Ahora no Dawm-Contesto Cynthia callando a la entrenadora.

-Y-Yo… ¡Esta bien!

Ambos se pararon en sus áreas para empezar el combate.

-¡Salamance lanzallamas!

Cynthia solo sonrió, mientras el ataque golpeaba a su Garchomp quien solo se cubrió con sus brazos y resistió el ataque.

-Que poder…-Dijo Misty sorprendida.

-¡Carga Dragon!-Ordeno Cynthia

El ataque acabo con Salamance.

-N-No… ¡Es imposible!-Dijo el chico arrodillándose-¡Iré con todos mis pokemon entonces!

El muchacho lanzo cinco pokebolas más, llenas de pokemons grandes y fuertes.

Cynthia suspiro.

-No me agradan los malos perdedores ¡Mega Stone!-Cynthia llevaba una mega piedra como arete, esta brillo junto con una piedra que brillo en el collar que llevaba su Garchomp, este cambio de forma-¡Giga Impacto!

El ataque de Garchomp derroto a todos los pokemon mandándolos contra una pared junto a su entrenador.

-Olvide decirlo… Ella vino conmigo-Dijo Dawm, ganándose una mirada de reproche de sus amigas.

"Como olvidas algo tan importante"

-Cynthia ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-Pregunto Dawm.

Cynthia se volteo hacia las entrenadoras mientras su Garchomp regresaba a su forma usual.

-Bueno la respuesta a eso es…-Cynthia tenía un aura muy seria-Me perdí.

Las chicas cayeron al suelo estilo anime

Las chicas se sentaron en un café.

-Así que se pusieron a ganar algunas batallas para animar la noche de chicas-Comento Cynthia.

-¿Eso…?-Misty observaba el arete de Cynthia.

-Oh ¿esto? Es mi Mega Stone, sirve para que Garchomp alcance la evolución mega.

-Wow-Dijeron todas al unísono.

-¿Dónde consigo una?-Pregunto May.

-De echo solo se consiguen en Kalos, estuve ahí hace un tiempo y planeo regresar a buscar más Mega Piedras para el profesor Serbal quien también está interesado en esta evolución.

-¿Podemos ir?-Pregunto Misty.

-No es como ir a la tienda chicas, estas Mega Piedras están en lugares muy ocultos y además… mucha gente mala va tras ellas.

-Con más razón quiero ir-Contesto Misty.

-No es solo eso… No quiero que se lleven una decepción, solo algunos pokemon pueden mega evolucionar.

-Pero la aventura llama a la gran aventurera May-Dijo May poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Cynthia-Podran acompañarme… por cierto Dawm, no me has presentado a tus amigas.

-Oh, cierto… ellas son, May, Misty y Sakura.

-un gusto-Dijeron las tres.

-Son realmente chicas agradables, todas me recuerdan un poco a mí a su edad, mañana saldremos, tienen el resto de la noche para celebrar-Dijo Cynthia poniéndose de pie-Las veré mañana aquí para empezar el viaje.

-Ella es posiblemente la entrenadora más cool que he conocido-Comento Sakura.

-Concuerdo y no me ofendo-Contesto Misty.

Las chicas fueron a casa de May donde los padres de May las esperaban con una torta.

-¡Pide un deseo May!-Dijo su madre emocionada.

-Mmm… ¡Ya se!-May soplo las velas.

-¿Qué pediste?-Pregunto Dawm.

-Es un secreto…

-¿Qué tu novio crezca?

-¡Date por muerta!

May y Dawm iniciaron una persecución, más tarde las chicas comenzaron a comer pastel, Misty se tomó un rato para estar sola frente al teléfono.

De pronto este sonó, el número era de Kalos y venia al nombre de Ash, ah Misty le tembló el cuerpo por un momento, pero busco valor y contesto la llamada.

La pantalla se ilumino el entrenador estaba frente a ella y ella en frente de el, les tomo unos segundos hasta que finalmente ambos dijeron.

"Hola"

Y con eso finaliza el capitulo, soy malvado el final esta echo para ser un cliffhanger aun asi no esperaran mucho para saber que viene, creanme estoy entusiasmado por escribirlo.

**netokastillo: Amigo queria agradecerte personalmente ya que me llevas siguiendo desde que empece este fic, espero contar con tu apoyo hasta acabarlo y que disfrutaras este capitulo.**

**CCSakuraforever:Espero que tambien disfrutaras este capitulo, se podria decir que el final es masomenos un reencuentro ¿?**

**panchoso:Este capitulo lo hice un tanto mas divertido y con un toque mas de trama ya que siento que e estado full batallas ultimamente, espero que lo disfrutaras.**

**Amy-Light95: Y la que nunca falta :3 Gracias por apoyarme a pesar de haberte alejado un poco de este anime, el tema de Lorelei quedara para mas adelante, supongo que esto es masomenos un reencuentro ¿? Aunque falta ver que sucedera mas adelante... **


	21. La busqueda de la MS

**Bueno despues de una no se si larga espera continuare con como la deje en el fic anterior (ok eso fue estupido y redundante... lo dejare asi... si... que flojera) En fin disfruten el capitulo, no creo que tenga que hacer un resumen hoy no ha pasado tanto tiempo... Meeh igual lo hare... mm... *se lava la cara***

**RESUMEN TIME! Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde que Ash se encontro con su padre y que Misty derroto a Lorelei, ambos han seguido su propio camino en busqueda de cumplir su sueños teniendo aventuras que pense que no valia la pena recalcar (xD) aunque tal vez haya flashbacks de cosas que si valga la pena recordar... en fin las chicas se encontraron en casa de May para celebrar su cumpleaños llamaron a Ash y Misty huyo por un ataque de nervios (suele pasar con tu ex que marco si no la vez en mucho tiempo... eso me han dicho... yo no se... en fin!) Despues de una larga noche de diversion entre chicas y de encontrarse con la campeona Cynthia (A quien el autor de este fic ama en secreto) las chicas decidieron que era hora de que tengan ellas su propia aventura en Kalos donde curiosamente se encuentra el entrenador.  
><strong>

**Ahora les mencionare algo... ah pasado un año... asi que me salte el viaje de Ash por Unova (lo siento, pero esta temporada me aburrio en exceso) y asi mismo me salte varias aventuras de Misty por sinnoh hoenn y johto luchando contra entrenadores de tipo agua e incluso contra entrenadores con su debilidad de tipo, los eventos importantes seran mencionados mas adelante si influencian en la trama del fic... otra cosa que cabe resaltar es que muchas cosas no ocurrieron en mi fic como ocurrieron en el anime, pero otras si... por ejemplo el grupo con el que ash viajo en unova y con el q viaja en kalos siempre por supuesto respetando sus personalidades lo mejor que puedo. En fin dicho esto disfruten el capitulo.**

** Buscando la Mega Stone.**

A pesar de que Misty era la más entusiasmada la entrenadora tenía la pinta de quien no ha podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Soy una idiota-Pensó Misty recordando la noche anterior.

Flashback.

El entrenador se quedó frente a ella viéndola, tras parpadear un par de veces ambos se saludaron al unísono.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-Hablo de manera agradable el entrenador.

-Si…-Misty bajo la mirada-Y… eh… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Q-Querias hablar con May?

-Sí, pero… bueno no hablo contigo hace mucho ¿Cómo has estado?

-Oh… ya sabes… ocupada con el entrenamiento…

-Se ve que te has vuelto muy fuerte-Comento el entrenador.

-¿Y…? ¿Estas viajando solo?-Pregunto Misty-Digo… sin contar a Pikachu.

-¿Qué? Ah… no… bueno… como es usual empecé solo, pero pasaron varias cosas… y conocí a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena bueno de hecho se supone que ya conocía a Serena… solo que no lo recuerdo o algo así…-Comento el entrenador rascándose la nuca.

-Oh… son cuatro…-Comento Misty-Eso es genial.

-Si…

Ambos quedaron en silencio y se formó un momento incómodo.

-Creo que… ya es algo tarde Ash, no-nos vemos luego-Dijo la entrenadora cortando la llamada.

Fin del flashback.

-Pudo salir bien… ¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?!-Grito Misty llamando la atención de todas en el grupo.

-¿Misty estas bien?-Pregunto Sakura mientras Dawm y May se levantaban de sus asientos delante de ellas para observarlas, Cynthia solo abrió un ojo para observar al grupo.

-¿Algo anda mal Misty?

-Eh… no… solo… un sueño…-Mintió la entrenadora.

El grupo estaba dentro de una aeronave que las dejaría en Kalos.

-Ni siquiera le avise que iría a Kalos…-Pensó la entrenadora.

Sakura tomo a Misty del antebrazo.

-vamos Misty, soy tu amiga sé que algo ha ocurrido, dime que te sucede-Dijo Sakura en tono bajo, pero firme.

-Ayer hable con Ash…-Murmuro la entrenadora.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sakura quien al parecer no logro oírla.

-¡Hable con Ash!-Grito la entrenadora.

May y Dawm volvieron a levantarse de sus asientos.

-Oh oh ¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto May.

-¿Se reconciliaron?-Pregunto Dawm

-Ah pasado un año Dawm, dales tiempo… ¿Pero ya quedaron en salir, no?-Pregunto May.

-¡Cállense! ¡No pasó nada de eso!-Grito Misty y las chicas se callaron para observarla.

Hasta Cynthia parecía algo interesada en la conversación.

-¿Dijeron Ash?-Pregunto Cynthia-¡Es cierto! Tu solías ser su novia-Dijo Cynthia señalando a Misty-No pareces una cruel rompe corazones.

-Ah… ¿Gracias?-Contesto Misty con sarcasmo.

-No fue mi intención, parece que esa conversación no salió como esperabas-Volvió a hablar la rubia.

-Bueno… me puse nerviosa, habían silencios incomodos, invente una excusa y corte.

Las chicas suspiraron.

-¿Qué te está pasando Misty? Antes tomabas al toro por los cuernos-Comento Sakura.

-Si… te asustaste de Ash ¿Qué sigue? ¿El Equipo Rocket?-Pregunto May.

**Mientras tanto en un globo que sobrevolaba Kalos.**

-¡A-a-achu!-Estornudaron los tres miembros al unísono.

-Alguien ha de estar hablando de nosotros-Comento James.

-¿Pues qué esperabas? Somos el grandioso Equipo Rocket.

-Pues a mí ya me está ardiendo la oreja-Comento Meowth.

**Volviendo con las chicas.**

-No lo entienden…ha pasado como un año… un año que no hemos sabido el uno del otro, un año que ha hecho de lo que vivimos juntos solo recuerdos o casi un sueño, pues todo volvió a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero los recuerdos siguen ahí, no puedo simplemente hablar con Ash sin sentir una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza que me ataca desde adentro-Dijo la entrenadora bajando la mirada mientras su flequillo ocultaba su mirada.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, la verdad es que ninguna sabía lo que la entrenadora podía estar pasando.

-Debes ser fuerte-Contesto Cynthia.

Misty la observo.

-Si tus sentimientos son reales llegaran a él, disfruta de la alegría que te da, olvida la tristeza, él no está muerto… aun puedes verlo, esa es la dicha de las personas enamoradas-Dijo la rubia.

Misty se sonrojo.

-Gracias… Tienes razón.

-Wow… Cynthia sabe mucho del amor-Comento May.

-¡Yo también quiero un consejo!-Levanto la mano Dawm.

-¿De pronto me he vuelto la hermana mayor de este grupo? Ja Ja está bien las atenderé a todas.

Misty se sentía más tranquila, quizá eso era lo que importa Ash aún estaba ahí… pero… aun no era el momento de que sus sentimientos llegaran al entrenador, la entrenadora deseo desde el fondo de su corazón en este viaje no cruzarse con Ash.

Al pisar Kalos las entrenadoras se maravillaron al ver la nueva región.

-Wow este lugar es hermoso-Dijo May.

-Si… miren esas calles, este lugar hasta se ve romántico.

**Nota: Kalos está basada en lugares de Francia.**

-Si chicas, pero no vinimos a buscar novio, tengo que hacer unas llamadas pueden esperarme en el centro pokemon, o den un paseo y nos vemos en un rato.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron.

-¿Qué ciudad es esta?

-Ciudad Novarte, aquí es donde Ash gano su primera medalla en Kalos-Menciono May.

Misty observo a su alrededor.

-Vaya…

Las chicas se dividieron por la ciudad para conocerla mejor, fue en ese momento que la entrenadora sintió como algo paso entre sus pies al bajar la mirada vio un Caterpie y asustada salto hacia atrás tropezando, lo siguiente que vio fue un flash por lo cual la entrenadora comenzó a enojarse.

-¡A ver! ¡¿Te parece gracioso?!-Pregunto la entrenadora para luego darse cuenta que la mujer Rubia dueña de la cámara no la había notado.

-Más que gracioso me parece tierno-Comento Violeta la líder de gimnasio.

Al notar que la mujer le tomaba fotos al pokemon y no a su accidente la entrenadora se relajó.

-Ya veo…-Misty mantenía su distancia del pokemon insecto.

-¿No te agradan los pokemon bicho?-Pregunto Violeta levantando el pokemon y acercándose a la entrenadora-Es lindo si lo ves bien-Dijo acercando el pokemon a Misty.

-N-No, por favor mantenlo lejos de mí…

-Que delicada…-Comento Violeta acariciando al pokemon, de cualquier manera ya debería regresar al gimnasio, una foto más para mi colección-Violeta saco su álbum y guardo la foto, cuando Misty noto que en el álbum había la foto de cierto entrenador con su Pikachu.

-Ese chico…

-¿mm…? Oh… este… se llamaba Ash si no mal recuerdo, uno de mis retadores… no se la deje nada fácil la primera vez, pero regreso y se las arregló para vencerme, debo decir que me impresiona la creatividad de ese muchacho.

-Indudablemente es Ash-Comento Misty.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si… algo asi…-Contesto Misty.

-¿Eres su novia?

-¡N-No! Claro que no…-Misty se tomó el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?

-Y-Yo… N-No… ¡No! Solo es un chico que conozco-Dijo Misty totalmente roja para luego sentir un flash en su cara.

-Uff… esta expresión vale oro, suelo tomar fotos a pokemon, pero esto fue divertido.

Misty empezó a gruñir y entonces violeta le sonrió.

-Calma, calma me alegra que no te guste ninguna chica podría estar en calma con un chico tan intrépido… en Ciudad Luminalia salto a una posible muerte segura por ayudar a un Garchomp en apuros…

-¡¿Qué hizo que?!-Grito Misty preocupada, para luego calmarse al ver la expresión de Violeta.

-¿Estas segura que es solo un conocido?... Bueno de cualquier manera ese no es mi asunto un placer conocerte… Pásate por el gimnasio si alguna vez quieres una verdadera batalla-Dijo la mujer rubia dándole la espalda.

Violeta se marchó pensando "a esa chica la he visto antes"

Misty se reunió con sus amigas y con Cinthia para continuar el viaje, Cinthia consiguió alquilar un vehicula para viajar más rápido e ir en búsqueda de unas ruinas.

-Escuchen pase lo que pase deben hacer lo que les diga… iremos mañana al amanecer y acamparemos cerca a las ruinas esta noche.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron todas.

Sakura noto a Misty bastante pensativa.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿A mí? No, no… no es nada… Estaba pensando simplemente que nunca había estado tan cerca de Ash desde que se fue… es como si adrede evitara estar donde él está.

-En serio no puedes evitarlo ¿verdad?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Uff… tienes razón desde este momento me concentrare en la misión.

-Esa es la actitud-De pronto el pokegear de Sakura empezó a sonar al sacarlo pudo ver el nombre "Paul" en él y miro de reojo a su amiga como pidiendo permiso para contestar.

-Adelante-Contesto Misty.

-Gracias-Sakura contesto el teléfono y escucho a Paul hablar desde el otro lado.

-Hola ¿Cómo va todo?-Pregunto Paul con vos calmada.

-Hola Paul, estoy bien con las chicas en Kalos-Contesto Sakura.

-No pensé que su viaje se prolongaría tanto-Contesto Paul.

-Bueno yo tampoco a decir verdad, pero la campeona Cinthia vino con Dawm y después dijo que tenía algo que hacer y Misty dijo que quería ir y…

-Muy bien, muy bien con calma… Así que Cinthia esta allá, quizá debería ir.

-No te arriesgues, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos acá, tal vez sea mucho o no sea nada, además creí que estabas ocupado con las medallas de Johto.

-No te preocupes por eso ya tengo las ocho y aún queda tiempo antes de la liga, pero puede que tengas razón, eso es un viaje largo…

-¿Sera que me extrañas?-Pregunto Sakura mientras sonreía astutamente.

-¡¿Yo?! Jaja Te dije claramente que iba a luchar con Cynthia.

-mm… Siempre eres tan malo-Comento Sakura fingiendo estar triste, Paul por su lado estaba algo sonrojado-Bien, bien supongo que si te veo no te daré ni un beso, aun no te hacen falta.

-O-oye… Yo no dije eso…-Contesto Paul preocupado como un niño que le han dicho que no le darán más dulces.

Misty miraba de reojo a su amiga y entonces Sakura recordó que Misty seguía a su costado.

-¡Ahhh!-Sakura tocio- En fin te deseo buena suerte en tus batallas, te iré a ver a casa de Reggie cuando acabe esto…

-Bien… por cierto ¿no es Kalos, la región en la que Ketchum está buscando medallas ahora?

-Si…

-mm… ¿Misty esta con ustedes?

-Si…

-Mantenme informado.

-¡Chismoso!-Sakura grito y luego de despedirse miro a su amiga quien estaba sonrojada al haber escuchado a su amiga conversar con su novio-Ni una sola palabra.

-No está bien… es normal Ja Ja-Comento Misty, aunque por dentro estaba algo deprimida quizá si hubiera decidido llevar las cosas sin importar la distancia esos serian ella y Ash.

-¡Aww! ¡Paul se quedara sin sus besos!-Dijo May riéndose.

-Lo tienes muy bien controlado-Comento Dawm para luego reírse.

Ambas chicas acababan de sorprender al par de entrenadoras que hasta ese momento pensaron tenían una conversación privada.

-¡Cállense!-Grito Sakura sonrojada y avergonzada.

Al día siguiente el grupo de entrenadoras salió temprano con Cinthia gracias al vehículo que la rubia alquilo no demoraron muchas horas en llegar a unas ruinas.

El grupo de entrenadoras bajo del auto y miraron impresionadas las ruinas.

-Sabes que están ahí… ¿entonces porque tu informante no se las llevo?

-Las Mega Stone son objetos muy especiales… solo un entrenador puede llegar a ellas a través de esas ruinas que por dentro son iguales a un laberinto, no garantizo su seguridad.

-Tu tranquila-Contesto Misty.

-Bien entonces entremos a buscar esa piedra-Contesto Cynthia.

Mientras tanto 15km lejos de aquellas ruinas cierto entrenador celebraba su septima medalla.

-¡Todo un exito hoy Ash!-Grito Serena animada.

-Gracias Serena-Contesto Ash feliz.

-Te has lucido en todos los gimnasios hasta ahora Ash, estas capacitado para ser lider de gimnasio, quisa un puesto mas alto-Comento Clemont.

Sin embargo el grupo andaba tan animado y distraido que no notaron cuando cruzaron a un joven de cabello negro, bufanda azul y vestimenta negra, aunque por alguna razon tanto Ash como ese muchacho no pudieron evitar algo al cruzarse con el otro, no sabian como, ni porque, pero ya habian volteado a verse el uno al otro.

"Cuando dos entrenadores se ven a los ojos tienen que luchar"

**Es hora de introducir a mi fic un personaje que me ha parecido muy interesante en esta temporada a mi manera el anime lo hara distinto posiblemente... bueno las cosas se pondran muy locas en este fic no se lo pierdan.**

**CCSakuraforever: Si Ash tiene una mega piedra o no eso se sabra en el proximo episodio... aun asi la cosa se pondra buena muchos tendran su mega piedra.**

**The-flareon: Me parece curioso nunca oigo mucho de Flareon el pokemon de tu nick xD Espero que te guste como van las cosas :3 y que disfrutes este cap. y cuente contigo para el siguiente.**

**Amy-Light95: Volvi :3 con otro capitulo mas, bueno son amigas y tienen que divertirse juntas, no? Digo si yo fuera mujer se que me encantaria derrotar a los hombres en todo lo que hacen xD am... Si estan frente a frente... jaja ya sabes lo que pienso no hay que ser duros con Serena... terreno y puntos tiene la chica... pero bueno ya veras como manejo ese tema en este fic mas adelante. Por cierto dime si te parecio natural lo que ocurrio con la llamada entre Ash y Misty.**

**netokastillo: Si que lo son... pero es normal cuando te ves con una exnovia que marco bastante en mucho tiempo x.X eso e oido x ahi...**

**AndyelZ: Muy buenos reviews me gusta recibir tu apoyo, el suspenso es necesario cuando estas en medio de un arco y este arco esta dedicado a explicar como ciertos entrenadores consiguen sus mega piedras, espero que lo disfrutes y si de verdad sabes lo que tramo ya debes saber que las cosas se pondran o muy divertidas o muy locas o ambas.**

**El proximo capitulo empieza la aventura preparense estoy calentando las cosas para cocinarlas espero su apoyo con un review y tratare de tenerles el siguiente capitulo pronto. Tengan un buen dia :)**


	22. La busqueda del poder

**Bueno, bueno aquí****estamos con otro capitulo de Pokemon: Escalando a nuestros sueños titulo bastante trillado, pero que explica en breves palabras de que trata este fic, este capitulo sera interesante creo que tiene bastante acción****para aquellos que disfrutan esta clase de capítulos****y les ayudara a formar teorías****de lo que se vendrá. Disfruten el capitulo y gracias por leer :3**

**La búsqueda del poder.**

Ambos entrenadores se observaban fijamente mientras una brisa de aire frio pasaba entre ellos moviendo un mechón del cabello de nuestro héroe, mientras la bufanda del entrenador en el que fijaba su mirada se movía al ritmo del viento.

-Ash está muy extraño-Comento Bonnie.

-¿Ash?-Pregunto Serena.

-Lo siento con solo estar cerca de ti… una gran fuerza-Dijo Ash observando a los ojos a aquel entrenador.

-Lo mismo digo, sin embargo no veo una Mega Stone… parece que no puedo jugar contigo-Comento el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-¿Y eso que?-Pregunto Ash, causando que el muchacho se detuviera.

-Te derrotaría fácilmente-Contesto de nuevo el entrenador de la bufanda azul.

-¡Lucha conmigo! Y veremos quién es vencido fácilmente-Contesto Ash.

Serena y los demás parecían algo enojados con el entrenador por subestimar a Ash.

-Ash ya ha derrotado pokemon mega evolucionados antes-Comento Serena.

El entrenador de cabello negro le dio crédito a las palabras de la performer y saco una pokebola.

-Más vale que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo Ash-Contesto el entrenador lanzando su pokebola.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Ash, para luego sorprenderse al ver a un Charizard con un curioso collar.

-Eres famoso por tu acto casi suicida en Ciudad Luminalia, que esperas Ash, voy a confiar en que lo que sentí en ti, sea lo que se necesita para enfrentarnos a mí y a Charizard.

-Greninja yo te elijo-Dijo el entrenador lanzando al pokemon agua siniestro al campo.

El Greninja de Ash era distinto a los demás Greninjas y además desbordaba una fuerza distinta.

-¿Eso es un Greninja? Imposible…-Pensó el entrenador para luego ponerse serio-¡Charizard Garra Dragon!

-¡Greninja doble equipo!-Ordeno Ash y ahora habían varios Greninja incluso sobre los árboles, por lo que el Charizard del entrenador fallo su ataque.

-¡Hidropulso!-Ordeno Ash para que todos los Greninjas atacaran tanto copias como el original.

-¡Charizard vuela!-Ordeno Alain con la esperanza de evitar los ataques sin mucho éxito.

Charizard fue alcanzado por algunos y cayó al suelo.

-Esa fuerza no es algo normal… no es una mega evolución, pero… tampoco es una evolución normal-Comento Alain mientras sujetaba la piedra en su brazalete-¡Mega Stone!

Charizard comenzó a brillar cambiando a un color negro, mientras el fuego de su cola y que expulsaba de sus fauces se tornaba color azul.

Clem, Bonnie y Serena observaron impresionados al nuevo pokemon mega.

-Retrocedamos, algo me dice que esta pelea será mucho más fuerte que la que tuvo Ash en el séptimo gimnasio.

Serena y Bonnie estuvieron de acuerdo y retrocedieron.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Alain mientras Mega Charizard X acababa con todas las copias de Greninja y dañaba al Greninja original en el proceso de una sola llamarada gigante.

-Cuanto poder…-Comento Ash al ver el camino de llamas azules que había creado semejante ataque.

Greninja dio un salto hacia atrás para colocarse junto a su entrenador.

-Greninja ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash.

-Gre-ninja-Contesto el pokemon observando a su adversario.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Ash.

-Alain, solía ser ayudante del profesor Ciprés. Ash ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-Pregunto Alain.

-Voy a ser un maestro pokemon, conoceré a todos los pokemon y seré el mejor de los mejores junto a los míos.

-Vaya… eso es ambición, me temo que nuestros sueños de cruzan pues mi único anhelo es que Charizard y yo seamos los más fuertes… No sé qué sea esa evolución tuya, pero ya viste el poder que tenemos… retírate o no me haré responsable del camino que tome esta pelea.

-Tal vez no tengamos ese poder, pero tenemos algo mejor-Contesto Ash mientras Greninja sonreía y Pikachu apoyaba a su entrenador desde su hombro.

-¡Pues muéstremelo! ¡Charizard Garra Dragón!

-¡Puño de hielo!

Charizard daño gravemente a Greninja quien hizo una maniobra para impulsarse tras el ataque y golpear con todas sus fuerzas al pokemon mega.

Charizard dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, a pesar de estar en desventaja de tipo al tener una mitad dragon, su etapa mega le dotaba de mayor resistencia.

-¡Ala de acero!

-¡Hidropulso!

Charizard se acercó con sus enormes alas a gran velocidad hacia Greninja quien saltaba sobre los arboles de espalda mirando a su oponente para dispararle cuanto hidropulso formara con sus manos.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Mega Charizard X lanzo otra potente llamarada acabando con la ruta de escape del pokemon ninja, luego sus alas volvieron a su color plateado y se impulsó contra Greninja dañándolo y enviándolo contra unas rocas, sin embargo Greninja se puso de pie y rompiendo una roca con su puño observo a su oponente.

-Es la leyenda de Kalos… tu Greninja y tu han llegado a tener esa conexión y por eso tu Greninja tiene una evolución única… no hay duda que esta batalla valió la pena-Comento Alain.

-No creas que ya has ganado…-Contesto Ash.

Mientras Charizard preparaba una enorme llamarada y Greninja creaba una esfera de Hidropulso cada vez más grande.

A lo lejos sobre las ruinas el grupo de entrenadoras pudo ver una enorme explosión.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto May.

-Bueno, parece que un par de entrenadores están teniendo una batalla épica-Contesto Cynthia.

-Aun así ese poder…-Misty estaba impresionada.

-Puede tratarse de dos mega evoluciones, de cualquier manera no se distraigan tenemos cosas que hacer-Contesto Cynthia.

Las chicas continuaron su recorrido no sin antes Misty dar un último vistazo a las explosiones.

-Naah… que tonterías piensas Misty-Se reprocho ella misma continuando su caminata.

Finalmente tras una enorme catarata se veía brillar un objeto.

-Misty esta es tuya-Dijo Cynthia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué mía?-Pregunto Misty.

-¿No es obvio? Todo apunta a que esta mega piedra sirve para un pokemon de tipo agua y tú eres la experta en el tema…

-No sé si sea adecuado llamarme experta-Contesto Misty ruborizada.

-Estas al nivel de un líder de gimnasio o quizá mas, ve-Dijo Cynthia empujando a Misty adelante-Pero ten cuidado-Agrego con extrema seriedad.

-D-De acuerdo-Misty se acercó lentamente al lugar, la piedra brillaba con intensidad con solo tomarla Misty sintió su poder-Wow…

-Déjame verla-Ordeno Cynthia con tono militar.

Misty se la mostró y Cynthia la analizo con un aparato.

-Esta es para Gyarados... ¿tienes uno, verdad?-Pregunto Cynthia.

-A-Así es…-Contesto Misty.

-Yo ya tengo sus datos, si deseas puedes quedártela.

-Uff… llegar aquí fue más fácil de lo que espere-Comento Dawm.

De pronto un grupo de hombres con pokemon vestidos de negro aparecieron.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-La información que me brindaron fue filtrada…

-¿eh?-Pregunto May al no entender que quería decir Cynthia.

-Estos hombres… son problemas…-Contesto Cynthia.

-Entrega esa piedra por favor-Solicito un hombre de cabello naranja parado en puntas.

-Tenías que mencionar que fue fácil-Murmuro May mientras tomaba una pokebola reprochando a Dawm.

-Lo siento… ¿Por qué siempre pasan estas cosas?-Pregunto Dawm disgustada tomando una pokebola.

-Estén atentas chicas-Dijo Sakura observando a sus oponentes.

-Está más que claro que no planeamos entregártela, márchate y no seré dura con todos ustedes-Contesto Cynthia amenazante.

El ambiente estuvo tenso por breves segundos.

-De acuerdo debo admitir que ninguno de mis soldados incluyéndome tiene una sola oportunidad contra la campeona de Sinnoh, calmémonos… les explicaremos… Nosotros recolectamos mega Stone con el fin de estudiarlas y producirlas artificialmente en masa, así será más fácil conseguirlas además estamos interesados en la mega evolución.

Las chicas parecían animarse con la idea de que conseguir una mega Stone sea más fácil, pero…

-No sería buena idea, el poder de una Mega Stone al alcance de cualquiera… No me parece.

-Déjame probarte que somos una organización benéfica…-El hombre rebusco en su bolsillo para luego lanzar un cubo hacia Cynthia, ella lo atrapo y de este salieron unos aros que la apresaron-Bueno con eso no molestaras…

-Tu maldito…-Cynthia estaba muy enojada al haber sido engañada-Niñas entreguen la Mega Stone.

-Blaiziken yo te elijo-Dijo May mandando a su pokemon inicial.

-¡Ken! ¡Blaiziken!-Grito el pokemon observando a sus oponentes.

-Piplup yo te elijo-Dijo Dawm enviado a su pokemon.

-Espeon ve-Ordeno Sakura a su pokemon.

Misty observo el manantial y decidió que era un perfecto lugar para llamar a la artillería pesada.

-Gyarados yo te elijo-Dijo Misty enviando al pokemon.

-Bien ustedes lo pidieron… muchachos encárguense.

Los entrenadores llamaron a sus pokemon varios eran grandes y fuertes otros simplemente poderosos, pero estaban en ventaja de doec a cuatro.

-Patada Ignea-Ordeno May y Blaiziken empezó a atacar a los pokemon que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Pyroar Lanzallamas-Ordeno el hombre de cabello naranja disparándole a Espeon que se encontraba luchando contra otros pokemon, sin embargo el poderoso lanzallamas de Pyroar fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Ese Pyroar está muy bien entrenado-Comento Sakura regresando a su pokemon.

-¡Gyarados Acua Cola!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque casi acaba con Pyroar, pero este lo esquivo hábilmente, sin embargo Piplup lo sorprendió con un ataque de Torbellino dañándolo mas no derrotandolo, por detrás uno de los hombres vestidos de negro ataco a Piplup con un ataque eléctrico de Jolteon derrotándolo.

El Blaiziken de May estaba manejando bien la batalla, pero tenía varios oponentes, acabo cediendo entre los ataques de un Tyranitar y un Lucario.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas?-Pregunto May al ver que tenían pokemon bastante fuertes cada uno.

Misty miro a su alrededor, aún quedaban cuatro pokemon en pie de los oponentes e incluso su Gyarados tenía algunos problemas.

-Misty toma mi pendiente y usa la Mega Stone-Dijo Cynthia.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno el hombre de cabello naranja.

El ataque tenía la intención de interponerse entre Misty y Cynthia, pero Gyarados lanzo un potente ataque Acua Cola bloqueándolo y permitiendo a su entrenadora sacar con cuidado el pendiente de Cynthia.

-¡Dale a Gyarados la piedra!

Misty corrió hacia Gyarados.

-¡Derrumbe!-Ordeno el hombre del Tyranitar.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty mientras corría tratando de evitar las rocas y su Gyarados derrotaba a aquel Tyranitar solo para recibir un ataque eléctrico, seguido de una esfera aura.

-Gyarados cayó al suelo muy lastimado.

-¡Gyarados! Misty corrió y se montó en Gyarados para poner la MS de Gyarados sobre sus escamas y el pendiente en su oreja- ¡Mega Stone!

De pronto una luz comenzó a entrelazarse entre ella y su Gyarados.

-¿lo lograras señorita?-Pregunto el pelirrojo llamando la atención de Misty-La mega evolución requiere mucho, si fallas tu Gyarados enloquecerá y nos enterrara a todos aquí.

Misty no titubeo su expresión demostraba aun mayor determinación.,

-Yo que tú me preocuparía por ti-Contesto la entrenadora sonriendo mientras Gyarados adquiría una forma aún mayor.

-¡Yo me gane el respeto de Gyarados hace mucho tiempo!-Grito Misty montando en Gyarados asegurándose de que la MS no se separe del cuerpo de Gyarados mientras se sostenía de la cresta.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty.

El siguiente ataque dejo fuera de combate a los tres pokemon restantes.

-Nos vamos por ahora-Dijo el hombre de cabello naranja.

Los hombres regresaron a sus pokemon y se retiraron mientras Gyarados regresaba a la normalidad.

Las amigas de Misty estaban impresionadas por lo poderoso que se había vuelto el pokemon de su amiga.

-¡Eso fue genial Misty!-Grito Sakura, mientras May y Dawm liberaban a Cynthia, Misty se quito el pendiente y se lo devolvió a Cynthia.

-Estuviste impresionante, tengamos una batalla luego-Dijo Cynthia mientras tomaba el pendiente y se lo colocaba en la oreja.

-Por supuesto-Contesto Misty.

Al salir de las ruinas notaron que las explosiones de la batalla que vieron hace un momento continuaban.

-Eso sí que es una batalla intensa-Comento Cynthia-¿Quieren ir a ver?

-Personalmente creo que ha sido suficiente acción por hoy-Contesto Misty.

-De acuerdo… descansemos-Contesto Cynthia.

Mientras tanto, tanto Ash como Alain continuaban su batalla, Greninja estaba agotado, mientras Charizard X aunque quería aparentar lo contrario también había recibido bastante daño gracias a su desventaja de tipo.

-¡Doble equipo e Hidropulso!

La combinación de Greninja prometía darle final a esta batalla, sin embargo…

-¡Anillo Igneo!-Ordeno Alain.

Greninja original y copias fueron detenidos por el ataque de Anillo Igneo que acabo dejando a Greninja en muy mal estado.

-Se acabó Ash ¡Charizard!-Alain hablo, pero luego observo a su Charizard usar un ataque como Anillo Igneo lo había cansado bastante.

-¡Greninja de pie!-Dijo Ash mientras su Greninja se levantaba y observaba a su oponente-¡Puño de Hielo!

Greninja corrió y empezó a golpear a Charizard X sin parar hasta que este se recuero y empujo a Greninja ahora ambos pokemon estaban en su límite.

-¡Vamos!-Dijeron ambos, mientras sus pokemon se preparaban para atacar con Garra Dragon y Puño de Hielo, los ataques se cruzaron y acabaron derrotados ambos.

Poco después ambos entrenadores cayeron de rodillas, sus ropas estaban sucias e incluso rotas en algunos lugares, había sido la batalla más intensa en la vida de ambos entrenadores.

-¿Qué es esa fuerza que puede vencer al poder absoluto?-Pregunto Alain.

-Es….Eso… se llama determinación-Contesto Ash.

-Ya veo…-Alain y Ash cayeron al suelo mientras Serena, Clem y Bonnie corrieron a auxiliarlos.

**Y así****termina una gran batalla, Misty consiguió****su MS y unos posibles villanos han hecho su primera aparición. Misty sigue en Kalos al igual que Ash quien acaba de conocer a Alain... ¿A donde nos llevara todo esto?**

Unas horas después el grupo se encontraba en un centro Pokemon Ash despertó para ver a Alain en el camarote de al costado.

-Así que ya despertaste-Dijo Alain.

-Fue una buena batalla-Contesto Ash.

-Quería darte las gracias y pedirte que tengas la revancha conmigo algún día antes de irme.

-Por supuesto que la tendremos-Respondió Ash, de pronto un dispositivo de Alain hizo un sonido, Alain contesto-¿Si?... ¿Que paso? Ya veo... Me hare cargo-Contesto Alain.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Ash.

-Trabajo... aparentemente alguien le robo una Mega Stone a mi jefe y debe recuperar lo, me enviaran los datos en un momento.

Alain recibió un holograma con archivo sobre la persona que tenia que derrotar y que había "robado" la MS, luego de leerlo dejo el aparato sobre la cama y se coloco su casaca para luego salir por la puerta seguido por Ash.

-¡Espera! ¿Necesitas ayuda para capturar a ese ladrón?-Pregunto Ash.

-No hace falta, recuerda que este es mi trabajo. Ya nos veremos Ash-Dijo Alain y luego subió a su Charizard y se marcho.

-¡Ash a tu amigo se le olvido esto!-Grito Serena entregándole el aparato que dejo Alain sobre la cama cuando se puso su casaca negra.

-¡Imposible!-Ash tomo el aparato y este se encendió mostrando el archivo que contenía una foto de una entrenadora que Ash conocía muy bien, Misty era la ladrona-Debo detener a Alain-Penso el entrenador.

**No iba a dejar el capitulo sin un cliffhanger xD los veo en el siguiente capitulo "¿Para quien trabajas?"**

**CCSakuraforever: Me gusta mucho la región Kalos personalmente :3 espero que te gustara este capitulo.**

**The-flareon: Me gusta el pokemon y si sabia que era una evolución de Eevee solo que no conocía mucha gente que lo tuviera de favorito, es muy genial de hecho. Espero que te gustara la batalla de Alain y Ash, así como lo que ocurrió con Misty y también espero contar contigo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**AndyelZ: Bueno pensé que era lo adecuado es muy pronto para que vuelva el romance entre esos dos, aun así quisa se vean mas pronto de lo que piensas. Espero que disfrutaras este capitulo la trama de este arco se esta armando. **

**Amy-Light95: Hahaha confia en mi para manejar el tema de Serena, ademas eso no es relevante por ahora como dije este arco trata de como algunas personas obtienen su Mega Stone, como Misty por ejemplo que esperemos no la pierda el proximo capitulo. Yo hice a Paul y Sakura pareja por casualidad y de alguna manera a mi también me termino encantando esa pareja y eso que no soy partidario de juntar personas que ni se conocen, pero bueno ofresco este mundo alterno en que se conocieron y negativo y positivo se atrajeron... Cuento contigo para el próximo capitulo y espero que estés disfrutando lo que estoy haciendo con esta historia.**


	23. ¿Para quien trabajas?

**Bueno henos aquí con otro capítulo de Pokemon rumbo a nuestros sueños después de un largo tiempo no escribo así que les recordare en breve lo que sucedió:**

**Ash tuvo una batalla con Alain, Misty consiguió una Mega Stone, Alain cree que esa Mega Stone se la robaron a su organización así que quiere recuperarla y Ash quiere detenerlo.**

**En los próximos capítulos se hablaran de muchos temas relacionados a cosas que sucedieron durante el año del fic que no se supo de Ash dando explicación a algunos temas acá la cosa puede ponerse algo bizarra, pero no tanto tranquilos… Por cierto quería formar una conexión mejor con los lectores así que iba a tocar el tema sobre ¿qué les parece la temporada xy y xyz?**

**Contrario a lo que muchos creen no por ser pokeshipper me disgusta esta temporada de hecho la considero una de las mejores, la trama esta fuerte pokemon parece más anime que nunca y uff nunca había estado tan celoso del argumento de pokemon en mi vida yo sigo el anime si alguien tiene ganas de desquitar su fanatismo déjeme opiniones, asi mismo les informo que la pareja de Ash y Serena no me disgusta… no la veo mal ni nada por el estilo me agrada tanto como Misty bueno cualquier tema relacionado coméntenme en su review, sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

**¿Para quién trabajas?**

El entrenador aun observaba atónito la imagen de su amiga y ex novia en aquel aparato.

-No puede ser…-Murmuro Ash.

-¿Ash? ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto Serena preocupada.

Ash no respondió.

-Ash me estas asustando-Volvió a hablar Serena.

-Serena ya es algo tarde ve a descansar, voy a dar un paseo-Contesto Ash sin observarla con una vos que no hizo más que causarle escalofríos a su amiga de la infancia.

-Ash si vas a hacer algo déjame ayudarte-Hablo Serena.

-Está bien-Dijo Ash para esta vez voltear y sonreírle a su amiga-Solo voy a dar un paseo, no despiertes a Pikachu.

Por suerte para el entrenador ya era tarde Clem y Bonnie ya se encontraban descansando, Serena observaba a Ash alejarse y dudaba si hacerle caso simplemente o seguirlo y descubrir que pasaba, finalmente se armó de coraje y decidió ir tras él.

-Con ninguno de mis pokemon lograre alcanzar a Alain… Tobias me matara, pero no tengo opción…Además… es obvio que ella no quiere nos veamos esta es la mejor manera necesito más poder para detenerlo-Pensó el entrenador mientras llegaba al bosque lugar donde comenzó a desvestirse, Serena al notar esto se escondió en un árbol totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Qué está haciendo Ash?-Se preguntó Serena después de tomarse unos segundos para relajarse volvió a mirar ahora Ash llevaba un poncho negro y cubría su cabello y su boca y nariz dejando ver solo sus ojos que cubrió con una curiosa mascara.

Finalmente Ash dejo sus cosas escondidas en un arbusto y observando a su alrededor lanzo una extraña pokebola, Serena se tuvo que cubrir la boca para no gritar al ver al pokemon que el entrenador tenia escondido.

-Ho-Oh te necesito-Dijo Ash subiendo en su lomo- Ayúdame a salvar a una amiga

La ave partió volando y cuando se perdió en el cielo Serena simplemente se limitó a abrazar la mochila de Ash donde dejo su ropa y esperar a que regrese.

No estaba muy lejos, sabía que Pikachu estaría muy enojado porque no lo llevara en esta aventura, pero su mejor amigo no haría más que delatarlo, él tampoco quería admitirlo, pero también no estaba seguro de estar listo para verla, no siendo el.

Alejado, pero no demasiado las amigas del entrenador se encontraban acampando junto a la campeona de Sinnoh.

Mientras tanto un chico atractivo con un elegante traje, Máximo Peñas campeón de Hoenn se dirigía a la misma dirección.

-Debo detener a Alain, espero que no sea tarde…-Pensaba el muchacho mientras se acercaba al sitio.

Alain al visualizar el campamento aterrizo y regreso a su Charizard a su pokebola, para caminar por el bosque y tomar por sorpresa a la entrenadora.

-Muy bien, veamos si tienes lo necesario para entretenerme Waterflower-Pensó Alain.

Misty era la única que seguía despierta convenientemente para Alain, se encontraba un poco alejada del campamento observando un riachuelo mientras observaba su mega piedra.

-Vaya… Con esto quizá… me acerque más a cumplir mi meta-Comento la entrenadora animada.

-Me temo que tengo que pedirte que me entregues eso-Dijo el entrenador de cabello oscuro sorprendiendo a la entrenadora-La organización para la que trabajo me informo que hurtaste eso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Yo no hurte nada? Ellos intentaron…-Misty hablo, pero fue interrumpida por Alain.

-¡Suficiente! Solo entrega la Mega Stone, a menos que quieras pelear-Contesto Alain.

-Por supuesto que quiero-Contesto Misty-Pero no tengo una Key Stone.

Alain lanzo una y Misty la atrapo.

-¿Por qué me la das?-Pregunto Misty.

-Debo enfrentar a todos los usuarios de Mega Stone del mundo y me sobraba esa, no te preocupes te la quitare después de derrotarte-Contesto Alain.

-Estas cometiendo dos errores-Volvió a hablar Misty.

-¡Charizard vamos!-Alain lanzo la pokebola y de esta salió su pokemon con su mega piedra en el cuello.

-Gyarados yo te elijo-Dijo Misty esta vez ella envió a su pokemon quien ya llevaba su Mega Stone en una de sus crestas.

-¡Mega Evolucion!-Grito Alain mientras los lazos entre el y su pokemon se materializaban en forma de rayos dorados logrando transformar a Charizard en Mega Charizard X

-¡Mega Evolucion!-Grito Misty mientras ocurria lo mismo entre ella y su Gyarados.

Ash a lo lejos ya podía ver la luz de la Mega Evolucion, la batalla ya había empezado, por su lado Maximo Peña también pudo notarlo y apresuro el paso.

-Espero que no sea tarde-Pensaron Maximo y Ash mientras se acercaban.

Ambos Megas ya habían empezado a chocar poderes levantando polvo y agua a su alrededor.

-¡Ya te dije que no hurte esta Mega Piedra! ¡Yo la encontré! ¡Aqua Cola!-Ordeno Misty mientras trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su adversario.

El Aqua-Cola de Mega Gyarados era mucho más impresionante que la normal mandando al suelo a Charizard tras lanzarlo varios metros lejos.

-¡Mega Charizard garra Dragón!-Dijo Alain haciendo un gesto con las manos.

El ataque también daño a Mega Gyarados enviándolo al suelo. Ambos pokemon se prepararon de nuevo para intercambiar ataques de su elemento pero...

-¡Golpe Meteórico!-Se escuchó la orden y un Mega Metacross varicolor entro al campo evitando el siguiente choque de poderes.

-¡Alain al fin te encuentro!-Dijo Maximo saliendo de entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Alain.

-Tengo que detenerte… No lo tengo comprobado Alain, pero… no creo que puedas confiar en esa gente para la que trabajas.

Los tres entrenadores se observaban la situación era muy tensa.

-No entiendo bien la situación… pero… él tiene razón, wow ¿Ma-Ma-Maximo Peñas?-Misty estaba impresionada conocer a Cynthia era wow y ahora también a Maximo ¿a cuántos campeones vería hoy?

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Alain.

-Abandonaste a Maron después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti deja de obedecer órdenes como un simple lacayo, Alain tienes potencial, pero no te estas enfocando de la manera que deberías-Trato de razonar Maximo.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para conseguir poder-Contesto Alain.

-¡Y es ahí donde te detengo!-Grito un hombre sobre una enorme ave dorada.

-Esto es imposible-Dijo Misty, mientras Maximo se limitó a silbar y Alain observaba con la boca entre abierta al pokemon legendario Ho-Oh y encima de un entrenador vestido de negro.

-El entrenador fénix-Dijo Maximo-Era una leyenda urbana como tantos locos enmascarados, se ha avistado en Unova a un hombre montado en Ho-Oh en más de una ocasión le apodaron el entrenador fénix, pero hasta ahora no me lo había creído.

-¿entrenador fénix?-Pregunto Misty observándolo- Me es familiar.

-¡Tienes a la persona equivocada!-Grito Ash con vos calmada para tratar de ocultar su identidad.

-¿Tu que sabes? Fuera de mi camino-Contesto Alain recuperando la compostura-Charizard tendremos que abrirnos paso por los tres si es necesario.

-No tan rápido-Dijo Maximo parándose junto a Alain-Yo mismo te detendré, pero primero quiero probar la fuerza de una leyenda urbana personalmente.

-Misty ¿Verdad?-Trato de fingir no conocerla- Voy a apoyarte en esta batalla-Dijo Ash bajándose del pokemon legendario.

-Es-Esta bien…-Contesto Misty- Es el día más loco y extraño de toda mi vida y eso es decir mucho-Pensó la entrenadora.

-¡Golpe Meteoro!-Ordeno Maximo.

-¡Resiste y usa Llama Sagrada!-Ordeno Ash.

Ho-Oh recibió el ataque solo para luego devolver un ataque de Llama Sagrada que las dos mega evoluciones recibieron retrocediendo gravemente dañados.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno ahora Alain.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty.

Charizard aguanto el ataque cubriendo con sus garras, pero en algún momento la presión fue más fuerte empujándolo.

-Nada mal-Comento Ash emocionado, pero luego recupero la compostura sabiendo que no podía actuar como siempre frente a ella-Ejem… buena maniobra.

-Gra-gracias…-Contesto Misty ahora observando directamente al entrenador quien volteo en otra dirección.

-Desde esa vez con aquellos legendarios en Hoenn me niego a perder contra ese pollo extinto-Dijo Alain.

-Estamos de acuerdo ahora supongo-Contesto Maximo.

-Misty te cubriré tu asegúrate de que no se acerquen-Dijo Ash concentrado en la batalla-¡Velo Sagrado!

El ataque de Ash protegió a Gyarados y a Ho Oh a la vez.

-Ese Ho-Oh está muy bien entrenado-Menciono Maximo.

-Por supuesto dedique noches enteras a entrenarlo en Unova, aunque eso me costó la liga-Recordó Ash-

-¡Terminemos esto! ¡Anillo Igneo!

-¡Golpe Meteorico!

-¡Llama sagrada!

-¡Aqua Cola!

Los cuatro ataques impactaron y sin embargo ningún pokemon caía.

De repente cuando los pokemon se preparaban para continuar la pelea un Mega Garchomp intervino parándose en medio de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Cynthia parada sobre una roca observando a los cuatro-¿Maximo Peña?

-Oh Hola Cynthia ¿Cómo va todo?-Pregunto Maximo saludando amablemente con la mano a la entrenadora.

-La mejor de Sinnoh-Murmuro Alain.

-Entrenador Fenix ¡Una foto!-Grito Cynthia acercándose a Ash que estaba ayudando a Misty a levantarse ya que tras el anterior ataque los entrenadores había caído al suelo por la onda expansiva.

-L-Lo siento, pero creo que no es buen momento-Contesto Ash.

-Vaya eres más joven de lo que pensé, estoy algo decepcionada-Comento Cynthia.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-Pregunto Alain que empezaba a irritarse.

-Eso te pregunto a ti ¿Quién eres? Siento un gran poder en ti, pero… no proviene de donde debería-Cynthia ahora hablaba con vos serena y seria.

-¿Te relacionas con esa ladrona?-Pregunto Alain señalando a Misty.

-Te he dicho… que yo… no… ¡Lo robe!-Grito la entrenadora obligando a Maximo y a Ash a taparse los oídos.

-Puedo testimoniar eso-Dijo Cynthia-Fue ese tipo pelirrojo del Pyroar el que trato de robarnos y además…

Alain miraba a todos confundido estaba furioso golpeo un árbol y no sabía qué hacer.

-Me largo-Dijo Alain.

-¿eh? ¿A dónde iras?-Pregunto Maximo.

-Voy a hablar con el jefe… necesito una explicación.

-Es peligroso te acompañare-Contesto Maximo.

-Este es mi asunto, no te vuelvas a meter y lo mismo va para ustedes-Alain llamo regreso a Charizard y se perdió en el bosque.

-Ese chico nunca aprenderá-Comento Maximo.

-¿Y se podría saber que hacías luchando contra los buenos?-Pregunto Cynthia.

-Yo solo quería medir la fuerza de una leyenda urbana, ahora caigo en cuenta… Ho-Oh es un pokemon impresionante-Respondio Maximo rascándose la nuca.

-Y que lo digas-Cynthia observo al entrenador volver a montar en el legendario.

-Ya va a amanecer tengo que irme-Dijo Ash subiendo al ave-¿Estas bien, verdad?-Pregunto ahora preocupado por el legendario.

Misty se sonrojo un poco observando al enmascarado.

-O-oye… gracias por la ayuda-Dijo Misty sonriéndole-¿Cómo sabias que estaría acá?

-Oh eso… es porque… soy un entrenador místico…-Dijo Ash tratando de sonar convincente cruzándose de brazos, mientras a Misty le aparecía una gota estilo anime en la cien-De cualquier manera gracias, volvámonos a ver.

-Ahh… cla-claro…-Contesto rápidamente alejándose, mientras los tres presentes lo observaban.

-Yo iré tras Alain, Cynthia ese chico tiene un gran potencial, pero está trabajando para las personas equivocadas, en el peor de los casos necesitare que juntes a los demás.

-De acuerdo… avisare-Contesto la rubia.

Maximo se alejó y Misty lo observo por última vez.

-Las chicas se morirán de envidia especialmente May, le gusta los chaparros-Penso Misty para luego mirar el cielo-Kalos… no es un mal lugar, me quedare aquí un tiempo…

El amanecer se posaba en el horizonte y el viento movió el cabello de la entrenadora quien sonreía animada.

Mientras tanto Ash buscaba su ropa en los arbustos.

-Ash… ¿Buscabas esto?-Pregunto Serena entregándole su mochila.

Ash se sacó la máscara.

-Serena… me seguiste…

-Estaba preocupada por ti, nunca pensé que serias una persona con tantos secretos ¿Qué es todo esto? Ash… me preocupas.

-Es una larga historia…

-Tenemos todo el camino de regreso a la ciudad para que me la cuentes.

Ash suspiro y observo a la chica.

-De acuerdo… pero… es un gran secreto-Ash tomo a Serena de los hombros y la miro a los ojos-Si te lo cuento es porque confió en ti.

-De-de acuerdo-Serena se sonrojo.

**Y lo dejamos aquí por hoy un capitulo muy muy muy loco… lamento la demora, ahora es cuando las cosas se animan en Kalos… el próximo capítulo "El entrenador fénix"**

**ifrit: Bueno ocurrieron algunas cosas en el fic por eso Ash no es un personaje tan reconocido al menos su fama no llego hasta Kalos por motivos que quedaran mas claros el proximo capitulo, cabe destacar que la elite de kanto no es tan fuerte mas porque solo es la elite, no tienen un campeon, tambien cabe resaltar que por mas bueno que seas si a tu pokemon le falta entrenamiento tienes un limite Ash a vuelto a empezar con otro equipo y lucho a la par con Alain que siempre a usado el mismo pokemon yo creo que si resalto sus habilidades como entrenador si lo ves de esa manera, lo de la mega piedra esta por verse, pero es probable.**

**AndyelZ:La pelea del anterior fue epica esta simplemente fue colosal x.x aun asi desde aca las cosas comienzan a tener forma con Ash y Misty en Kalos y Alain empezando su parte en la trama.**

**CCSakuraforever: Pos si en ese sentido a muchos se nos cayo Alain... es genial, pero es bastante torpe para seguir al equipo equivocado aunque bueno esta segado por el poder.**

**Amy-Light95:Bueno no se vieron directamente xD Lo de la forma "Greninja Eterno" es del anime y también lo usare en mi fic, esta muy genial el opening de xy & z ya lo checaste? Por cierto estoy de acuerdo contigo, por eso en mi fic empezo ganando en Kanto.**

**netokastillo:Pues fue una reunion bastante loca y Misty no sabe que se reunieron, pero su proximo encuentro si sera sin mascaras.**


	24. El entrenador Fenix

**Bueno dado que el anterior capitulo tuvo mucho aprecio por ustedes (los amo :3 okno…) Me anime a escribir algo pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Advertencia! Este capítulo introduce a la rival en el amor de Misty en acción… en otras palabras "amourshiping?" xD Algunos me mataran tal vez… otros lo disfrutaran (ya me habían sugerido una rival en el amor para Misty) Peeero bueno… tomémoslo con madurez todo es material para la trama principal así que espero que no me caigan comentarios fuertes sobre este asunto. X.x También quiero meter más a Clem y Bonnie en la trama puesto que me agradan bastante y aun no les doy relevancia, pero supongo que lo dejare para el próximo capítulo.**

**También tengan en cuenta que el especial de la Mega Evolución 4 nunca ocurrió en mi fic, desde acá todo toma un ritmo totalmente distinto así que no me pregunten por Puni chan xD (Aunque es tan kawai que consideraría incluirlo)**

**El entrenador fénix**

Para Serena, Ash era muchas cosas... un chico valiente, honesto, algo sabio por sus viajes, pero también inocente, divertido, inteligente (a su manera puesto que lo había visto idear estrategias que impresionarían a cualquiera) y justo por ser tan noble lo veía como alguien tan claro como el agua, tan… transparente… pero ahora había descubierto algo tan fuerte que ella misma creía que en cualquier momento despertaría y esta solo sería una de tantas fantasías que tuvo con el entrenador en sueños.

Ahora todo era diferente.

-Muy bien… te explicare… la verdad no sé dónde empezar…-Ash suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cien, parecía cuestionarse mentalmente si era buena idea decirlo-Igual ya lo viste… contártelo es lo mejor que puedo hacer, solo así entenderás todo, pero Serena esto es un tema bastante serio a decir verdad nadie sabía de mi secreto hasta ahora.

-Puedes confiar en mi Ash-Contesto Serena observándolo con seriedad-Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Ash suspiro.

-A decir verdad quizá necesitaba hablar de esto-Ash fijo su mirada en el cielo, había sido mucho tiempo callándolo quisa el mismo necesitaba hablar de ello-Todo empezó hace poco más de un año…Luego de ganar la liga en Kanto y derrotar a la élite cuatro…

-¡Espera! ¿Derrotaste a la elite cuatro?-Pregunto Serena impresionada.

-Pues sí, en Hoenn y Johto es sabido aunque es tema viejo… debido a que rechace el puesto de campeón para seguir viajando… y se eligió otra elite cuatro en Kanto poco despues, además en la liga Unova quede entre los ocho mejores por lo que se corrió el rumor de que mi triunfo no fue más que una racha de bastante suerte.

-Wow pero eres un entrenador impresionante, no fue suerte ¿verdad?-Pregunto Serena.

-Pues no lo sé… ahora quiero ganar la Liga de Kalos para volver a enfrentar a una elite y luego regresar y enfrentar a la nueva elite en Kanto.

-Ash ¿Por qué rechazaste el título de campeón?-Pregunto Serena curiosa.

-Porque a pesar de mi victoria sentía que aún no había visto suficiente… y tenía razón… poco después de eso sufrí una fuerte depresión por ello incluso algunos novatos me vencieron cosa que contribuyó a que mi fama desapareciera antes de empezar.

-¿Depresión? Eso suena raro en ti Ash… Estabas en el mejor momento ¿Qué pudo deprimirte de esa manera?-Pregunto Serena atenta a las palabras y expresiones del entrenador.

-Tuve que alejarme de alguien que apreciaba bastante-Contesto el entrenador-Creo que no estaba listo.

Serena trago saliva al escuchar eso, ¿será posible que el entrenador haya tenido un amor en el pasado? Y si es así… ¿Continuara siéndolo en el presente?

-¿Alguien como un amigo o un familiar?-Pregunto Serena mirando en otra dirección mientras sin notarlo sus manos temblaban.

-mm… Distinto…-Contesto el entrenador tratando de pensar en la descripción adecuada mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras caminaba.

-¿U-Una… novia?-Pregunto Serena temiendo por una respuesta positiva.

-Si… la única novia que he tenido-Contesto Ash con naturalidad.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Serena mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, mientras sentía algo de tristeza-Muy bien tuvo una novia… no significa que sus sentimientos sigan siendo los mismos ahora-Pensó Serena para tranquilizarse a si misma.

-Me deprimí… y entonces mis amigos llegaron a mi casa para apoyarme.

-Wow… eres muy apreciado por tus amigos Ash, algún día me gustaría conocerlos-Contesto Serena sonriéndole.

-Si quieres podemos ir a Kanto luego de que seas reina de Kalos y yo campeone en la Liga, te presentare a algunos-Contesto Ash sonriéndole.

Serena se sonrojo.

-¡S-Si! Me gustaría-Contesto Serena devolviéndole la sonrisa-Y bueno… ¿cuando llegamos a la parte de la máscara y el pokemon legendario?

-Muy bien… déjame continuar, básicamente entendí que ella se había ido para seguir su sueño y para que yo también siga el mío, poco después apareció Tobias, es un entrenador bastante fuerte, campeón de la Liga Sinnoh.

-Si oí de él… dicen que se presentó con solo un Dakrai y solo un entrenador pudo vencer a dos de sus pokemon.

-Ese fui yo-Contesto Ash señalándose.

-¡Wow! Ash eres genial-Comento Serena.

Ash la miro y Serena se sonrojo.

-Gracias-Contesto Ash- El punto es que tuvimos una revancha y quedamos en empate él me dijo que tenía que llevarme a un lugar, mis amigos se unieron a la aventura y en ese lugar descubrí muchas cosas…-Ash paro en seco al recordar la horrible verdad.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Serena.

-Si quieres saber lo que sigue… podría no ser una buena idea Serena-Contesto Ash algo seria y triste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El tabu… aquello de lo que nos enseñaron a todos que nunca debíamos hablar cuando éramos niños-Explico Ash.

Serena lo pensó por un momento y lo recordó "nunca preguntar por los padres de alguien"

-¿Qué tiene que ver "eso"?

-Se la verdad detrás de ese tabu-Contesto Ash para esta vez detenerse ya había llegado a la ciudad-Te puedo contar el resto, pero podría ser doloroso… Serena si decides no seguir con esto solo te pido que guardes en secreto lo que viste hoy si no…

-¡Ash!-Grito Clem aproximándose con Bonnie y Pikachu.

-¡Clem, Bonnie!-Grito Ash saludándolos con la mano.

-¿Qué hacían afuera desde tan temprano?-Pregunto Bonnie con una sonrisa astuta.

-Nos agarró algo de insomnio y nos pusimos a charlar-Contesto Serena sonriendo.

Ash la observo y le sonrió por guardar el secreto.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar y continuemos el viaje.

-Claro-Contesto Ash adelantándose, pero Serena lo tomo de la muñeca por un breve momento.

-Esta noche… cuéntame el resto-Dijo Serena con determinación.

Ash asintió y los dos avanzaron junto a los hermanos para continuar el día de forma habitual.

-¡Pika pi! ¡Pikachu pika!

-Pikachu lo siento amigo, no debe dejarte solo es una larga historia-Dijo Ash haciendo un gesto de disculpas con las manos.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Misty ya estaba preparado para regresar cada una a sus respectivos asuntos.

-¿Así que volverán a Sinnoh?-Pregunto Misty.

-Así es-Contesto Dawm-Tengo que juntarme con algunos productores para una revista y prepararme para mi próximo concurso.

-¡Puedo ir con ustedes!-Sakura se acercó a ellas animada.

-¿Ya es hora de visitar a tu novio?-Pregunto May tomándola del cuello.

Sakura se sonrojo.

-Y le darás su beso al buen Paul-Dijo May ahora dándole besos al aire para molestar a Sakura.

-Al menos yo no tengo que agacharme-Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa astuta.

-Touche…-Contesto May-Yo iré a Johto a reunirme con Drew ¿te quedaras Misty?

-Así es, voy a desafiar a un miembro de la Elite Cuatro de este lugar, he oído que es experto en pokemon tipo agua.

-Narcisco…-Dijo Cynthia acercándose al grupo-Ese es un difícil rival Misty, espero que estés preparada, aunque igual la experiencia te servirá… ten cuidado el Equipo Flama está dando problemas en esta región.

-No te preocupes se cuidarme-Contesto Misty.

-Mantente en contacto conmigo, es posible que tenga que volver a este lugar pronto-Contesto Cynthia recordando la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo ¿crees que algo malo vaya a suceder?

-Pues tengo un mal presentimiento-Contesto Cynthia-Pero sea como sea creo que sabrás manejarlo-Comento observando el collar con la Key Stone en el cuello de Misty-Por cierto, ¿iras tras "el entrenador fénix"?

-Debo admitir que ese tema también llamó mi atención… recolectare pistas sobre el en mi tiempo libre.

-Pues mantenme al tanto cuando descubras su identidad-Contesto Cynthia con una risita.

Misty observo confundida a la rubia, luego sus amigas partieron quedándose ella sola.

-Uff… Y bien Waterflower hora de enfrentar al mundo-Se dijo a si misma Misty avanzando.

Mientras tanto en una instalación lejana.

-¡Lysson!-Grito Alain entrado a una oficina muy elegante.

-Alain que sorpresa-Comento el hombre acariciando a su Pyroar mientras bebia de una copa.

-¿Qué sucedió? Esa Mega-Stone no fue robada ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Alain enojado.

-Alain-Lysson se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al muchacho-¿Quién te dio esa Mega Stone?

-¡No juegues conmigo!

Lysson golpeo con su puño a Alain este volteo el rostro y miro al suelo.

-Tú, tú me la diste-Contesto Alain con su orgullo dañado.

-Tú tienes un objetivo Alain, ¿Cuál es?

-Ser el más fuerte junto a Charizard.

-Yo también tengo un objetivo, la idea es simple, tú me ayudas a cumplir con mi objetivo y yo te ayudo con el tuyo.

-¿Para que necesitas todas esas Mega-Stone?-Pregunto Alain.

-Oh no, esa es solo una parte de mi plan, Alain tengo un gran grupo de entrenadores usuarios de Mega Stone… quiero que tu dirijas mis fuerzas cuando sea momento de hacer el cambio.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Alain.

-Esta organización tiene sus deseos Alain, cuando sea el momento de cumplirlos tú serás el más poderoso si me sigues si no lo harás, puedes devolverme la Mega-Stone que te di.

Alain sonrió con cierta malicia en sus ojos.

-¿Y si me negara?-Pregunto Alain.

Lysson observo a Alain por un instante y luego suspiro, le dio la espalda y camino hacia su ventana de la cual tenía un gran vista de los laboratorios de su organización y así mismo del ambiente natural en Kalos.

-Esa chica Mairin es muy buena ¿no crees?-Pregunto Lysson dándole la espalda-Parece que le preocupas mucho… ¿A ti te preocupa?

-Me tiene sin cuidado-Contesto Alain, era mejor que Lysson creyera que no tenia lazos con nadie.

-En ese caso no te importaría que le ocurriera un accidente-Contesto Lysson encendiendo una pantalla y mostrando a Mirin caminando con su Chespin mientras ríen juntas.

"Alain no estaba con el señor Lysson, pero seguro volverá y entonces nos reencontraremos" Decía alegre la chica.

Alain rugió para sus adentros.

-Como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones Alain… trabajar para mi… o intentar escapar y no solo recibir una paliza de más de 20 mega evoluciones en esta instalación si no vivir en tu conciencia lo que le pueda pasar a esa niña-Lysson no bromeaba, la maldad del hombre por fin estaba clara.

-Como sea… mientras pueda ser el más poderoso, pero…-Alain ahora le dirigió una mirada llena de ira a Lysson-No te atrevas a lastimarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Creí que te tenia sin cuidado?-Contesto Lysson.

Alain solo dio dos pasos hasta estar frente al hombre y le boto de un golpe con la mano su copa de vino rompiendose esta en el suelo, luego ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, había mucha tensión en el ambiente.

-Espero tu siguiente orden-Dijo Alain dándole la espalda.

Lysson suspiro al quedarse a solas en la oficina.

-Ahora más que nunca que las cosas se ponen serias necesitare darle ordenes más intensas a ese muchacho-Lysson acaricio a su Pyroar-Cuando todo termine me desharé de él.

Ya era de noche en Kalos Clem y Bonnie de nuevo se encontraban descansando mientras solo Ash y Serena quedaban despiertos frente a la fogata.

-Entonces ibas en serio-Comento Ash.

-Si es una terrible verdad y tú tuviste que enfrentarla yo también quiero hacerlo.

-De acuerdo… Con Tobias conocí un lugar, una isla donde supuestamente ocurrió una guerra hace más de diez años, muchos entrenadores fueron a esa frontera para defenderla y no todos regresaron…-Explico Ash.

-Quieres decir…

-Así es Serena… Muchas personas que faltan… ya no están después de esa guerra…-Contesto Ash bajando la mirada.

Serena se cubrió la boca mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-Eso significa que mi… mi…-Serena casi rompe en llanto, pero Ash la tomo del hombro y ella sin pensarlo abrazo al entrenador para llorar en su pecho, para Ash esa situación era nueva, pero comprendió el dolor de su amiga y la abrazo-Continua ya me siento mejor-Dijo Serena separándose y secándose algunas lágrimas luego de un momento.

-De acuerdo… dentro encontré a mi padre… él vivía cuidando de Ho-Oh, me dijo que hay gente que lo quiere capturar para fines malvados… y me pidió cuidar de el justo antes de…-Ash cerro los puños.

-¿Ash?-Serena busco la mirada del entrenador.

-Hubo un ataque de parte del Equipo Rocket…

-¿Jessie, James y Meowth?

-No, ellos no… ellos solo son la punta del iceberg en Kanto el Equipo Rocket es una organización criminal enorme y muy peligrosa mucho más malvados que esos tres…

-Wow…

-Fue una gran batalla mis amigos dieron todo por proteger ese terreno donde vivían tantos pokemon, al final fue gracias a Ho-Oh que logramos ganar esa batalla, pero mi padre falleció ese día por un ataque al corazón, había estado enfermo desde la guerra.

El entrenador era muy fuerte para notarlo, pero sus ojos estaban lagrimeando, no fue hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre su guante que lo noto.

-Lo siento-Ash trato de secarse las lágrimas con su antebrazo, Serena volteo en otra dirección, no quería dañar el orgullo del entrenador al verlo en ese estado.

-Ash… tú te llevaste la peor parte-Serena lo abrazo sin mirarlo-No puedo creer que alguien tan alegre como tu pasara por algo así.

-Está bien-Ash tomo de los hombros a la chica y la separo-Al menos pude verlo y ahora cargo mi sueño junto al de mi padre, ser un maestro pokemon, sabes… no le había contado esto a nadie.

Serena se sonrojo y miro en otra dirección.

-¿Y de dónde salió la máscara?

-Tobias me dijo que mientras cuidara de Ho-Oh sería mejor ocultar que soy el dueño, al menos mientras quiera seguir participando en eventos públicos como la Liga pokemon, sin embargo no me agrada la idea de que Ho-Oh pase todo el tiempo encerrado en una pokebola, además temo que llegue el día en que este secreto se escape de mis manos y gente mala venga por él, por eso descuide mi entrenamiento habitual en Unova, para dedicarme a entrenar a Ho-Oh, cuando ese día llegue estaremos listos, esa ropa que me viste usar proviene de la cultura casi extinta de Tobias, el me la dio en secreto.

Serena ya no cabía en asombro con todo lo que le había contado el entrenador.

Luego de eso hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, Serena procesaba todo mientras Ash trataba de tranquilizar la lluvia de emociones que pasaban por él, con solo recordar esos fuertes eventos.

-No sé qué decir Ash, pero me alegro, eres tal como siempre fuiste-Comento Serena con una sonrisa observando el cielo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ash.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, bueno creo que es tarde… será mejor que descansemos-Contesto Serena poniéndose de pie.

-Serena… ¿te has preguntando como es volar en el lomo de un pokemon legendario?-Pregunto Ash de repente.

-No…

Ash sonrió y la tomo de la muñeca.

-Sígueme-Dijo Ash yendo al bosque.

Serena no pudo evitar un flashback del Ash niño tomándola de la mano y levantándola cuando era niña.

-Es por eso que me gusta Ash-Pensó Serena mientras lo seguía, para disfrutar de un vuelo con Ho-Oh y el entrenador Fénix.

**Y con esto finaliza el capítulo de hoy… ¿Qué estará tramando el Team Flare? ¿A que nos llevara que Serena conozca el secreto de Ash? ¿Qué sucederá con Misty ahora que está en Kalos?**

**Proximo Episodio: Cazadoras de Mitos. Formen sus teorias es buena manera de matar el tiempo xD.**

Era temprano en Ciudad Luminalia y Misty ya se encontraba haciendo preguntas.

-Disculpe ¿Usted sabe algo de un Entrenador Fenix?-Pregunto Misty a una pareja.

La pareja negó.

-¡Yo lo he visto!-Grito una chica pelirroja.

-Oh hola-Dijo Misty acercándose a la chica-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marin un gusto ¿y tú?

-Misty-Contesto la entrenadora-Mucho gusto.

**Amy-Light95: Lo de la doble identidad lo sentía como una jugada arriesgada temía que no fuera bien visto (asi como ahora temo que me odien por el amour en este capítulo) Pero era un excelente argumento para futuros sucesos ese Ash es un loquillo. Alain es super cool pienso lo mismo tiene un carácter fuerte y hace el papel perfecto del típico anti héroe en búsqueda de poder. Espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia y verte en el próximo capítulo.**

**The-flareon: uff… tu sí que describes bien lo que te gusta xD Ohh Alain es todo un antipático a veces, pero también es muy genial si lo incluí es porque me cae demasiado bien ese personaje. Se vendrán más batallas espero que me sigas hasta el final de este fic (a veces pienso que necesitare hacerlo trilogía para terminarlo)**

**CCSakuraforever: Espero que disfrutaras la explicación del nacimiento del entrenador fénix, así mismo creo que fuiste tú quien sugirió que Serena tenga su chance ya lo tenía planeado desde hace muuucho tiempo espero que disfrutaras el capítulo.**

**LiliGI27: Ayyy que bonito es ver nuevos reviews :3 me emociono… okok xD Ejem… compostura… Me halaga que disfrutes mi historia y espero contar contigo hasta que termine este proyecto, en cuanto a tu petición sobre Serena… :/ No puedo prometerte nada y no quiero dar spoilers, pero Serena tendrá sus momentos, sin embargo no por eso Misty queda a un lado… estoy simplemente poniendo interesantes las cosas… aun así… con quien se quedara el entrenador es un misterio.**

**Ifrit2007: Ya amigo este capítulo es casi una dedicatoria para ti xD okno… espero que lo disfrutaras en cuanto a lo que dije antes, ninguna elite es débil, pero a diferencia de enfrentarte a las otras y encima a su campeón para pasar… creo que es más fácil la que solo cuenta con una elite, además todo fue fríamente calculado, quería que Ash le ganara a esa elite para luego actualizarla sabes que en la elite actual de Kanto ya no aparece Lorelei. Si Ash fuera en exceso hábil ahorita casi no quedaría trama y hay algunas cosas que quiero cubrir aún hay entrenadores que siento que son más fuertes que Ash en mi fic (Un ejemplo mi amada Cynthia) por eso todavía no quiero darle el power up completo a Ash, estas partes tratan de mostrar que Ash aún tiene pruebas que superar. En fin más adelante podría darte una reconfortante sorpresa.**


	25. Cazadoras de Mitos

Bueno aquí les presento el capítulo, lo lamento la verdad la mitad del capítulo la escribí poco después de él anterior a este, pero luego sentí una falta de inspiración y lo deje hasta hoy que me decidí a terminarlo, espero que lo disfruten.

Hare una breve encuesta al final del capítulo si se animan a responderla seria genial :D

Cazadoras de Mitos

Estaba sumamente enojado, furioso, todos tenían razón y ahora se encontraba atado de pies y manos… Nunca antes Alain se había sentido tan débil, el ahora entendía que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no tenía la fuerza para proteger a quienes aprecia como Mairin… una chica que hasta arriesgo su vida por el y el alejo para protegerla.

-¡Todo ha sido para nada!-Grito Alain golpeando la pared.

-Char…-Charizard puso su mano sobre el hombre de su entrenador.

-¿Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no ha valido nada? ¿Aun soy tan débil? No puedo ni siquiera proteger a una niña-Alain se sentía frustrado.

Charizard solo observaba a su entrenador, el pokemon también se sentía frustrado, tenía que acompañar a su entrenador hasta el final, no importa a que camino lo llevara Charizard viviría la tristeza que sea junto a su entrenador pues esa era su lealtad.

-Oye niño deja de lloriquear-Dijo una mujer cruzada de brazos mirándolo desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Tu eres…-Alain la observo cabello rosa, vestimenta negra, lentes de sol rojos, atractiva, pero a la vez peligrosa-Malva de la elite 4.

-Vaya, veo que me conoces-Malva se acercó al entrenador-Bienvenido oficialmente al Equipo Flama-Dijo Malva ofreciéndole la mano.

-Así que también eres parte de esto-Contesto Alain dejando a la mujer con la mano colgada.

Malva suspiro.

-La actitud de chico malo es atractiva hasta cierto punto-Malva guardo su mano en su bolsillo y bajo un poco sus gafas para observarlo-Pero esa mirada me agrada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que entiendas tu avance, Alain este es tu lugar… Este es tu lugar si quieres ser el más fuerte ve con el Equipo Flare hasta la cima y cuando sea el momento, arráncale todo lo que es suyo a Lyssan.

-¿Estas sugiriendo una traición a tu superior?-Pregunta Alain con una sonrisa con cierta malicia.

-No me intimidas-Contesto Malva mientras le daba la espalda y hacia un gesto de desinterés con las manos-Solo te daba un consejo para que dejes de sentirte como un perdedor mientras obedeces cada orden que te den como un Growlithe faldero.

Alain rugió para sus adentros mientras mostraba los dientes.

-Uhh ¿Estás enojado?-Pregunto Malva.

Para su sorpresa Charizard sin necesidad de orden alguna disparo un lanzallamas que rozo a la entrenadora de la elite 4, sin embargo esta ni se inmuto solo se acomodó las gafas.

-Así que quieren jugar-Comento Malva-Los espero a ambos en la zona de batallas-Malva les dio la espalda a ambos.

Charizard también estaba enojado por las ofensas hacia su entrenador.

-Vamos a desquitarnos con esa mujer-Comento Alain y Charizard asintió.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Luminalia un par de chicas comían helado mientras conversaban.

-Así que estás buscando a un entrenador usuario de Mega Piedra llamado Alain-Dijo Misty mientras pasaba la cuchara sobre la cubierta de su helado.

-Así es… Y tu buscas al misterioso entrenador fénix-Contesto Mairin.

-Así es…-Misty noto que Mairin la miraba a la cara-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que me suenas conocida… de algún lado…-Mairin trato de recordar, pero no llegaba a ninguna respuesta.

-Tal vez es porque fui líder de gimnasio en Kanto hace un tiempo-Comento Misty, la entrenadora en ningún momento tuvo intención de ocultar quien es.

-¡Aaah! Tú, tu eres Misty Waterflower, he visto muchas de tus batallas ¡Eres increíble!-Dijo Mairin apoyándose en la mesa y acercándose a la chica con ojos brillosos.

-Gracias-Contesto Misty algo apenada-Aunque no creo estar al nivel de un Elite 4… En cuanto al tema del entrenador que buscas… Lo conocí en persona-Misty estaba preocupada de cómo abordar ese tema, la vez que conoció a Alain no fue exactamente agradable o un grato recuerdo del todo.

-¿Lo has visto?-Pregunto Mairin aun interesada.

-Si-Contesto Misty simplemente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? Dime lo que sabes-Dijo Mairin-O ya abra vuelto con Lyssan…

-¿Lyssan?-Pregunto Misty.

-Es el hombre para el que trabaja Alain, parece muy amable-Comento Mairin.

Misty trataba de entender lo que sucedía, la entrenadora frente a él decía que el hombre que era el jefe de Alain era un hombre amable, pero ¿Cuántos jefes puede tener un chico de su edad? Si a la vez un supuesto jefe le había informado que ella era una ladrona.

-Lyssan… ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo es?-Pregunto Misty.

-Bueno… tiene el cabello rojo y en puntas, me recuerda a la melena de un Pyroar, ahora que lo pienso creo que de hecho tiene uno.

Misty recordó los eventos en la cueva

-Es el-Pensó la entrenadora-Creo tener una teoría, pero podría no gustarte.

Mairin la observo ahora preocupada.

-Alain… Puede estar trabajando con malas personas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Mairin.

-Ese hombre que me describes me ataco una vez para robarme mi Mega Stone, lo detuve y luego envió a Alain diciéndole que había robado esa Mega Stone, Alain fue a hablar con él y si hasta ahora no sabes de él…

Mairin se puso de pie y empezó a correr.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Misty.

-¡Voy a buscarlo!-Contesto Mairin.

-¡Eso es peligroso!-Contesto Misty corriendo tras ella.

En las instalaciones del Equipo Flama Malva y Alain se preparaban para empezar su batalla.

-¡Charizard ve!-Dijo Alain enviando a su pokemon.

-¡Houndoom ve!-Dijo Malva enviando a su pokemon.

Ambos Mega Evolucionaron a sus pokemon.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Alain.

-¡Mordisco!-Ordeno Malva.

Charizard X lanzo su poderoso ataque, sin embargo Houndoom de alguna manera logro devorar el fuego abriendo su boca, para luego saltar sobre Charizard y morderlo con fuerza.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Alain haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Charizard X golpeo con fuerza a Houndoom, pero este resistió el ataque.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Houndoom lanzo un potente lanzallamas dañando a Charizard X.

El Charizard de Alain ya se veía bastante cansado con ese intercambio de golpes.

-Ella no es un enemigo cualquiera-Comento Alain.

-Je-La chica se burló para dar otra orden después-¡Bomba de Lodo!

Houndoom lanzo sus ataques contra Charizard.

-¡Ala de Acero!

Charizard X se acercó recibiendo los ataques, para finalmente alcanzar a su oponente, sin embargo recibió bastante daño en el proceso.

-¡Acabemos esto Infierno!-Ordeno Malva.

-¡No vamos a perder! ¡Anillo Ígneo!-Ordeno Alain.

Ambos ataques hicieron una autentica devastación sobre el estadio, pero como resultado fue el Charizard X de Alain el que mantuvo su Mega forma y también se mantuvo en pie, mientras el Mega Houndoom de Malva yacía en el suelo derrotado regresando a su anterior forma.

-Eres justo como pensé que eras, mis respetosa-Dijo Malva regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-Si decides hacerme caso y dar el golpe, avísame, tal vez esté dispuesta a ayudarte-Fue lo último que dijo Malva antes de darle la espalda a Alain e irse por su lado.

-¿Estas bien Charizard?-Pregunto Alain revisando a su pokemon-Te sanare enseguida.

Ya anochecía en Kalos y Misty decidió acampar con su actual compañera de viaje.

-He sido algo egoísta sabes…-Dijo Mairin acostado viendo las estrellas.

-¿mhm?-Misty la miro sin entender a que se refería.

-Te arrastre a ayudarme a buscar a Alain y no te he dicho nada del entrenador fénix todavía.

-De cualquier manera dijiste algo importante… lo viste volar de aquella dirección y poco después regresar…-Dijo Misty mirando hacia el este.

-Así es-Confirmo Mairin.

-Entonces ir contigo es parte de mi aventura también, descubriré quien es ese misterioso entrenador.

-Mmm… es curioso… me pareció que no estaba solo cuando viajaba en esa ave… ¿Tendrá un compañero o compañera?-Se preguntó Mairin a sí misma en vos alta, pero Misty la escucho.

-¿O compañera? ¿No lo sabes con claridad?-Pregunto Misty arrodillándose frente a Mairin quien la observo.

-¿Estas preocupada? ¿Te enamoraste de el?-Pregunto Mairin.

-¡¿Qué?! N-No… ¡Es un tipo raro enmascarado! ¿Quién se enamoraría de eso?-Pregunto Misty para luego recordar al muchacho acariciando al pokemon legendario antes de montarlo y sonrojarse.

-Eres muy mala ocultándolo tus sentimientos no entiendo porque los niegas… por malentendidos como esos podrías perder a alguien-Comento Mairin recostándose sobre sus brazos y mirando las estrellas.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No estas algo demasiado preocupada por este chico Alain?-Pregunto Misty en contraataque.

No esperando que sería vencida por la pequeña niña frente a ella.

-No estoy segura si es eso, pero… quiero que Alain este bien tiene un buen corazón aunque no quiera aparentarlo-Contesto Mairin con una sonrisa recordando cuando Alain la protegió de Mega Raiquaza.

Misty la observo, con sus amigas nunca eran claras… era muy difícil decir en vos alta "me gusta x entrenador" simplemente lo sabían… y ella esperaba la respuesta de una niña tímida, descubierta, pero Mairin había tomado la pregunta totalmente en serio y aun así con mucha naturalidad.

-Vaya…-Dijo Misty mirando las estrellas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Mairin.

-Solo… me siento humillada-Comento Misty.

Al día siguiente las chicas desayunaron y estiraron preparándose para empezar otro día.

-Vamos por tu amigo primero, luego me ayudaras a buscar al entrenador Fenix-Dijo Misty.

-¿Estas segura que quieres priorizar mi asunto?-Pregunto Mairin.

-Alain estuvo ahí cuando el entrenador fénix se presentó, prefiero que se nos una en la búsqueda primero, estoy segura que estará interesado-Comento Misty.

-¿Y porque tan segura?-Pregunto Mairin.

-Porque parece obsesionado con enfrentar personas poderosas-Contesto Misty.

Mairin sonrió.

-Veo que lo has captado bien-Contesto la chica pelirroja.

En los laboratorios en las instalaciones del Equipo Flare se realizaban experimentos con un pequeño pokemon verde.

-¿Cómo va el experimento?-pregunto Lyssan.

-Aun no logramos unir las partes de Z, se resiste al experimento señor-Contesto el hombre.

-Ya veo… insistan… Estamos muy cerca de lograr todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado hasta ahora-Contesto Lyssan dándole la espalda a los científicos.

-Si señor-Contestaron ambos al unisono.

Al salir por la puerta Lyssan se encontró frente a Alain.

-¿Qué hay aquí adentro?-Pregunto Alain.

-Ese no es tu asunto-Contesto Lyssan dándole la espalda y continuando su camino.

Alain se quedó observando la puerta.

-Malva sabra…-Alain lo pensó por un momento-No voy a preguntarle nada a esa mujer-Alain dio unos pasos para luego cerrar los puños-Demonios…

Poco después Alain llego a la habitación de Malva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Malva observándolo.

-Ne…Necesito preguntarte algo-Dijo Alain mirándola a los ojos.

Mientras tanto el par de chicas ya estaban a las afueras de las instalaciones.

-¡Necesito hablar con Alain!-Grito Mairin entrando corriendo a las instalaciones.

-Espere… llamare al presidente enseguida-Dijo el encargado.

-¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Quiero ver a Alain!-Grito Mairin.

-Por favor hágase a un lado-Agrego Misty.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es la señorita Waterflower y Mairin-Dijo Lyssan recibiéndolas a ambas.

-¡Tu!-Misty tuvo un ataque de cólera al ver al hombre al grado de casi golpearlo directamente.

-Me temo que hubo un gran malentendido, síganme y hablare al respecto.

-¡No caeré en alguna de tus trampas!-Grito Misty-¡Trae a Alain!

-mm… ¿Tú también quieres verlo?

-Señor Lyssan ¿en verdad usted es parte de un grupo de gente malvada?-Pregunto Mairin.

Lyssan la observo.

-Pequeña… Mi grupo no busca hacer el mal-Lyssan se arrodillo a la altura de Mairin y la tomo del hombro cosa que hizo que Chespin saltara y empujara al hombre de un cabezazo.

-Chespin tranquilo-Le hablo Mairin a su pokemon.

-Está bien… Escúchenme mi grupo no quiere hacerle daño a nadie por eso… Sera mejor que se vayan-Dijo Lyssan mientras de repente las puertas de la instalación se cerraban y aparecían varios entrenadores.

Misty tomo dos pokebolas y las lanzo apareciendo Golduck y Togetic.

-¡Calma!-Grito Alain llegando junto a Malva.

-Alain-Dijo Mairin feliz de verlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-Pregunto Alain.

Mairin lo observo sorprendida por un momento titubeo y se puso triste, mientras Misty observaba enojada al chico.

-¡Vine a llevarte conmigo!-Grito Mairin cerrando los puños-¡Olvídate de esta gente! ¡Volvamos a viajar! ¡Serás más fuerte sin ellos!

-Mairin ¿no lo entiendes? Tú tienes la culpa de que no sea fuerte-Contesto Alain observando a Mairin con frialdad-Lárgate no espero volver a verte.

Mairin ya no pudo más cayendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar mientras los miembros del team flare reían.

-¡Óyeme bien estúpido!-Grito Misty-¡Deja de actuar como un idiota y baja en este momento! De cualquier manera no planeábamos llevarte por las buenas-Sonrió Misty-Vamos princesita tu y yo una batalla, a ver si eres tan rudo sin tus amiguitos… ¡Si pierdes vendrás con nosotras!

-Cuando gane… no las quiero volver a ver-Contesto el muchacho acercándose saltando del segundo piso al primero.

Malva solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Acepto las condiciones de ambas partes-Dijo Lyssan rompiendo la tensión-Pasen tengo un campo de batalla perfecto.

-De hecho ese campo quedo hecho pedazos cuando Alain y yo tuvimos nuestra batalla-Comento Malva.

Lyssan volteo de nuevo ya era tarde la batalla había empezó. Charizard estaba de pie en la sala, mientras Gyarados ya había roto algunas ventanas al aparecer.

-¡Hiperrayo!

-¡Ala de acero!

Ambos ataques destrozaron gran parte de la fachada del edificio dándoles espacio a los pokemon para pelear.

-Bastardo esto costara una millonada-Penso Lyssan.

-¡Mega Stone!-Gritaron ambos entrenadores mientras mega evolucionaban a sus pokemon.

-¡Voy a patear tu trasero!-Grito Misty.

-¡Acabo la charla! ¡Charizard Garra Dragon!

-¡Aqua Cola!

Ambos pokemon chocaron ataques en medio del aire, las personas alrededor se alejaron incluso Mairin quien abrazaba a su Chespin y veía la batalla a cierta distancia.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Misty.

Gyarados lanzo una potente corriente eléctrica contra su adversario quien resistio el ataque.

-¡Ala de acero!

Charizard golpeo a Gyarados con sus poderosas alas derribándolo

-¡De pie Gyarados!-Grito Misty-¡Puedes vencerlo! ¡Hiperrayo!

Gyarados comenzó a cargar una poderosa energía en su boca y la disparo directo a Charizard.

Charizard la recibió alejándose varios metros, pero resistiendo el ataque.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Alain.

El ataque golpeo bastante fuerte a Gyarados, pues Charizard se acercó a gran velocidad golpeando a Gyarados antes de que pudiera notarlo.

-Es bastante fuerte-Pensó Misty para luego observar a Mairin-No puedo perder… ¡Gyarados! ¡Vamos a usarlo! ¡Pulso Dragon!

De la boca de Gyarados se expulsó una poderosa sombra en forma de Dragon que persiguió a Charizard hasta golpearlo con bastante fuerza.

Alain no pudo evitar recordar la derrota contra Narcisco.

-¡Esta vez no perderemos!

Mega Charizard seguía en pie, no había sido vencido aun.

-Nunca más perderé… ¡Anillo Ígneo!-Grito Alain mientras una onda de calor enorme aparecía en el campo.

-Oh no-Dijo Misty al ver como el poderoso ataque se cumplía dejando a su Gyarados en estado crítico.

De pronto una explosión ocurrió en el laboratorio distrayendo a todos los que presenciaban la pelea.

-Pyroar lanzallamas-Ordeno Lyssan derribando a Gyarados por la espalda.

Misty observo con furia al hombre al igual que el propio Alain.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Esta era mi batalla!-Grito Alain.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto ¡Enciérrenlas!-Grito Lyssan.

Los hombres rodearon a Misty y Mairin.

-¡Prometiste no tocarla!-Grito Alain llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-Alain…-Dijo Mairin sorprendida.

-Es por eso no que no dejare que se vayan… si son libres ¿ya no tendrías motivo para ayudarme, cierto? Enciérrenlas… Cuando todo acabe puedes llevártelas-Dijo Lyssan dándole la espalda.

El lanzallamas de Charizard estaba a punto de incinerar a Lyssan, pero Pyroar lo protegió.

-No olvides que ahora mismo esas chicas están en mis manos-Dijo Lyssan al ver que al ser un gran número de personas pudieron capturar a Misty y Mairin.

Alain solo se detuvo y observo a ambas chicas ser llevadas por un grupo de soldados de Lyssan, mientras Malva lo observaba.

Lyssan entro furioso al laboratorio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Lyssan.

-Señor Z ha escapado…-Dijo el hombre tras dudas un momento.

-¡¿Qué?!-Lyssan enfureció.

-¿Qué es Z?-Pregunto Alain.

-Es tu objetivo…-Dijo Lyssan-¡Encuentr tráemelo si te importa la vida de esas chicas!

Alain enfureció no tenía opción, acepto la misión

Pasaron días y debido al pequeño tamaño del pokemon verde Alain no podía ubicarlo a pesar de contar con máquinas para poder hallarlo.

Parece que nuestro querido Alain está amarrado de pies y manos y Misty también (de manera más literal) ¿Quién será nuestra esperanza ahora? Sera el entrenador campeón de Hoenn, será el enmascara entrenador fenix o será Ash Ketchum el único y original, mm… sigan el fic si quieren saberlo.

El grupo de Ash se encontraba descansando en el campo, cuando Bonnie se apareció emocionada con un extraño pokemon verde.

-Miren lo que encontré ¿No es lindo?-Comento la niña emocionada.

-¿Cuál es ese pokemon?-Pregunto Ash revisando la pokedex.

"No hay datos" fue lo único que dijo el pokedex, dejando al entrenador confundido

-Déjame probar a mí-Dijo Serena

"No hay datos" también dijo el pokedex de la chica.

-Sera posible que sea…-Dijo Serena impresionada.

-Un pokemon desconocido-Dijo Clem para completar la frase.

Bueno otro interesante capitulo, les juro que estoy improvisando un poco, pero me gusta para dónde va la historia, lo crean o no soy de esas personas que escribe lo que le sale a la cabeza (y del kokoro) por supuesto si me gusta… (Lo cual ocurre el 80% de las veces) espero que disfrutaran este capítulo con cierta cantidad de acción y de trama a la vez.

Próximo Capitulo: VS el team flare

Por el dato mencionado antes ya deben saber que el final de este fic es impreciso, lo cual me agrada, pero bueno quien me conoce ya debe saber el tipo de finales que suelo hacer (Amy) en fin espero que disfrutaran el capítulo este arco ocupa algunos meses en Kalos recuérdenlo por eso dará saltos temporales entre eventos importantes.

Amy-Light95: Sé que no te agrada mucho, pero debo admitir que ese momento que me mencionaste fue muy kawai, claro el toque picante ya me conoces y si es cierto Ash es un denso y yo respeto que esa sea su personalidad no me gustan esos fics donde Ash es un galanazo, si quisiera hacer eso este fic seria harem.

¿Te parecio raro que Misty se sintiera insegura? Misty siempre a sido celosa, ambos lo sabemos xD las personas celosas suelen ser inseguras…y falta poco amm… técnicamente.

Alain se lució en este capítulo quizá le estoy dando mucho protagonismo, pero es que este personaje es muy genial y además solo tendrá protagonismo en este arco, te cuento que el que sigue tiene un trama que sera muy divertida… te encantara una pista (Ocurre en Kanto)

Cynthia conoce a Ash y es consciente de que esta en Kanto y por ser un personaje tan cool la describo como alguien recontra intuitiva no es que lo sabe al 100% porque Ash no se lo dijo… solo digamos que tiene sus sospechas.

PD: Mairin también me cae muy bien, Alain tiene su loli como todo buen malote.

The-flareon: Jajajaja a mí me recuerda muchas cosas, pero me gusta que lo compares con un clásico (mrd estamos viejos) bueno es un clásico. Jaja Paul y Alain son un par de malotes me gustaría verlos en una batalla (Aunque le apuesto a Alain y eso que todo el que ha leído mi fic sabe que Paul es uno de los personajes que más me agradan), pero soy realista… Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

CCSakuraforever: Bueno, bueno relajados con eso del final a este fic aún le queda vida lo de las parejas se verá luego este fic tiene romance, PERO principalmente tiene aventura y comedia ¡El escritor es un hombre de mundo por Dios! xD Pero tratare de que cada quien tenga lo que se merece igual pasaran muchas cosas… así que prepárate emocionalmente (esto va para todos) Espero disfrutaras el capítulo.

Ifrit2007: Es mi deber tomarlo en cuenta, nunca me ha gustado que se sienta que dejo huecos argumentales si me ayudan a tener en cuenta esas cosas pues estoy agradecido. En cuanto a lo de Serena yo veo xy y xy & z y es una buena chica tiene muchos talentos, yo no hablo de mejores o peores opciones, pero si me cae bien ha sido un buen personaje en mi humilde opinión, claro que Misty es Misty yo también creci con ella y todo x.x Jaja no abandonare a los otros pokemon de Ash, pero si no esperes ver muchos de ellos en este arco de la trama, claro que al final todos tendrán su momento (cada puto Tauro carajo) xD okno perdón disculpa el vocabulario. Amm tratare de seguir subiendo rápido, ya entre de vacaciones me gusta que los lectores leales tengan su regalo de navidad (eso me recuerda que debería hacer un capítulo de navidad este año también) y bueno espero que disfrutaras el capítulo y ver tu review pronto muchas gracias por el apoyo.

LiliGI27: Me gusta contar contigo :D Hahaha ¡el comentario de que te entristece es sugestión! Muy mal señorita, no caigo en esas cosas soy cruel muajajaja xD Serena no es tan mala, pero tranquila dale tiempo son cosas de la vida soy una persona realista (a veces)… es difícil que en tu vida solo te fijes en una persona tooooda tu vida o vamos ¿alguien puede decir que le ha pasado? Pero creo que las personas destinadas a estar juntas lo estarán… sabias palabras de la señora Ketchum en este fic.

En serio ese paréntesis también es sugestión x.x hahahaha me caes bien. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y ver tu review.

Estoy conversador hoy verdad? Bueno espero ver sus reviews pronto Literalmente estoy revisando cada hora a ver si alguien comento hahahaha (necesito novia :c) xD en fin… cuídense.

Oh casi lo olvido... Pensaba en hacer un fic de alguna otra serie me estoy inclinando por Gravity Falls que ya se acerca a su final (soy fan, lo recomiendo MUCHO) aunque también pensaba en Shaman King... (extraño ese anime) amm... hay mas opciones como yugioh (JoexMai) Hacen buena pareja y les faltan fics en español en mi opinion... o tal vez se les ocurre algun otro anime o no se serie... sugerencias a ver si me agradan... o apoyenme en alguna de las ideas que antes menciones si les gusta. Cuidense y Gracias de antemano.

(Casi le cambio el nombre a este capitulo a "No saben cuanto sufri para subir est")


	26. VS Team Flare

**VS El Team Flare**

El grupo de Ash se encontraba en un centro pokemon de camino a Ciudad Fractal lugar donde Ash conseguiría su última medalla, con ellos se encontraba el profesor Cipres quien ahora revisaba al pokemon verde.

-Es increíble… puedo garantizar que… no había visto uno de estos antes...-Fue lo único que dijo Cipres.

-Lo llamo Puni Chan-Dijo Bonnie abrazando al pokemon verde, este se quejaba por la molestia, sin embargo lo permitía.

-Ya veo… Puni Chan-Dijo Cipres acariciando al pokemon-De cualquier forma es un tema serio, enviare los datos a los demás profesores para estudiar al respecto, es muy interesante… por ahora cuida de él Bonnie es importante que no se sepa mucho de el por ahora.

-¡Entendido!-Grito Bonnie animada.

-Wow tenemos un trozo de historia entre nosotros-Comento Serena animada.

-Sí, es impresionante y pensar que fue mi hermanita quien lo encontró-Dijo Clem muy animado.

-Aun así…-Ash se puso serio de repente-Unas extrañas personas también lo estaban buscando.

-¿Extrañas personas?-Pregunto Cipres.

-Se hacen llamar Team Flare… y estoy casi seguro de que regresaran-Comento Clem bastante serio.

-Ya veo… parece gente peligrosa tengan cuidado… ¿Prefieren que yo cuide de él?

-No, creo que está en buenas manos con nosotros-Contesto Clem bastante serio-La última vez Ash logro derrotar a todos los del Team Flareque llegaron a atacarnos.

-Es cierto, Ash estuvo increíble-Comento Bonnie.

-Así es-Agrego Serena.

-Haha amigos no exageren-Dijo Ash avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

-Ya veo, te has vuelto bastante fuerte ¿verdad Ash?-Pregunto Ciprés.

-Hago lo que puedo para serlo-Contesto Ash.

-Aun así, no te confíes Ash, es posible que no hayas visto lo peor de ellos.

Más tarde el grupo decidió comer algo dentro del centro pokemon.

-Quizá deberíamos tener en cuenta lo que dijo Ciprés, Ash-Comento Serena.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ash.

Bonnie jugaba animadamente con Puni Chan y Dedenne.

-Eso sobre que aún no hemos visto lo peor del Equipo Flare, tal vez deberíamos estar más alerta-Contesto Serena.

-¡Hora de abrir las puertas a la Ciencia! ¡Citron Gear-On!-Grito Clem mostrando su último artefacto-Con estas cámaras en cuanto un intruso se acerque a nosotros nos advertirá, lo llamo, "alarma que advierte"

-¡La ciencia es genial!-Comento Ash animado.

-Ese nombre no es nada creativo hermano-Comento Bonnie.

El Chespin de Citron se acercó a la máquina y le pego unas palmaditas, esta empezó a sonar muy fuerte y luego exploto.

-Otro fracaso, hermano-Comento Bonnie, mientras Clem se deprimía.

Puni Chan observaba al grupo tranquilo, él era su propio sistema de vigilancia gracias a su capacidad de dejar partes de sí mismo vigilando la zona.

Para Puni Chan o Z, el grupo de Ash no era nada desagradable, lo habían protegido hasta ese momento y le había agarrado cierto aprecio a Bonnie durante sus viajes, pero sabía que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir en Kalos y era su misión detenerlo, por lo que el grupo de Ash no era más que un medio para llegar a cumplir su objetivo sin agotarse en peleas contra el grupo que trataba de arrebatarle su libertad y usarlo para sus fines, el team flare.

El grupo de Ash se dirigio a sus habitaciones cada quien para descansar, en la habitación de los chicos se encontraban Clem y Ash charlando a pesar de sus maneras de ser tan alegres en el fondo sabían que era un tema serio el que tenían que tratar.

-Ash qué opinas realmente sobre este "Team Flare"-Pregunto Clem mirando el techo de la habitación.

-No parecen buenas personas, sabían mucho de Puni Chan y lo llamaron "Z"- dijo Ash recordando su primera batalla contra el team flare apenas hace unos días- Además Puni Chan no quería estar con ellos, sea como sea era nuestro deber cuidarlo como entrenadores.

-Lo entiendo bien Ash, es solo que… estamos metiéndonos en algo peligroso sin saber si quiera en que-Comento Clem.

-Sea como sea podremos con ellos-Contesto Ash.

Clem sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Ash ¿Está todo bien?

-No lo sé, desde hace unos días siento que algo me molesta para serte sincero, algo anda mal-Comento Ash.

-Sea como sea podremos con eso-Contesto Clem.

Ash sonrió.

-Tienes razón-Ash choco un puño con Clem cada quien desde su cama, para luego seguir observando el techo.

-Ash ¿Qué hacías antes de venir a Kalos?

-He viajado por cuatro regiones antes de llegar aquí, retando diferentes ligas y tomando diferentes pruebas-Explico Ash en breves palabras.

-Ya veo… Por eso eres tan impresionante-Comento Clem.

-¿huh?-Ash observo a su compañero sin entender a qué se refería.

-Tienes mucha experiencia encima Ash, desde que llegaste has movido y liderado este grupo más de una vez has demostrado saber controlar la situación, yo puedo ser un genio, pero tú eres un líder.

-Nunca me había visto como tal-Comento Ash-En parte si… cuando era más joven me gustaba llamar la atención y ser quien da las ordenes, pero era bastante inmaduro y quizá aún lo sea, pero trato de mejorar. Sabes en mis grupos anteriores siempre era Brock o Tracey quien se aseguraba de que no hayan problemas dado que yo era impulsivo o a veces discutía mucho como pasaba con Misty.

-¿Misty?-Pregunto Clem.

-Una vieja amiga-Contesto Ash-Ahora que lo pienso… que abra hecho después de la vez que la vi como el entrenador fénix-Pensó Ash.

-Tienes un montón de historias para contar-Comento Clem.

-Bueno tú también hiciste cosas interesantes, no sabía que tú eras el inventor del sistema de toda una planta eléctrica, jamás podría hacer eso-Contesto Ash.

-Tal vez, pero a mí nunca se me ocurrirían estrategias tan locas como las tuyas-Contesto Clem.

-Es por eso que en el futuro quizá necesitemos la ayuda del otro

Clem miro a Ash, se veía bastante serio.

-Sí, tienes razón-Contesto Clem.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Serena y Bonnie.

-Serena…-Bonnie le daba la espalda a Serena recostada en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede Bonnie?-Pregunto Serena.

-¿Cuándo te le piensas declarar a Ash?

-¡¿Qué?!-Serena casi salta de la cama por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta tan directa, se resignó, parece que no era nada buena ocultando sus sentimientos y los únicos que no lo notaban eran los chicos-¿Soy tan obvia?

-Jiji Te entiendo porque somos chicas-Dijo Bonnie sentándose en la cama para verla-Yo también quiero tener de novio un entrenador fuerte y valiente como Ash cuando sea grande, pero primero debo encontrarle una novia a mi hermano-Contesto Bonnie mientras a Serena le aparecía una gota estilo anime.

-Pe-pero…-Serena empezó a jugar con sus dedos-Ash me rechazaría probablemente.

-¿Por qué crees eso? Eres muy linda el mismo lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones ¿y se conocen desde niños, no? Además cocinas delicioso, saber cocer, eres carismática, actúas, cantas, montas pokemon mejor que nadie, incluso te estas empezando a familiarizar con las batallas y como si fuera poco pronto serás Reina de Kalos-La animo Bonnie.

-¿Y si ya le gusta alguien?-Pregunto Serena.

-mm…-Bonnie se detuvo a pensar, no había considerado esa posibilidad-Bueno tienes ventaja de campo al tener más tiempo que pasar con él, además Ash no parece interesado en nadie, recuerda que dijo que no tenía novia y que no pensaba en nadie para eso todavía cuando Miette le pregunto.

Nota: Miette es una rival de Serena, que aparentemente está interesada también en Ash, pero le da chance a Serena de lograr estar con él antes de que ella decida tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-Suspiro Serena, no le había agradado nada que Miette fuera tan directa con Ash.

Bonnie solo rio.

-Que tal un trato-Sugirió Bonnie-Si te vuelves reina de Kalos, te declararas a Ash.

-Pero pensara que soy muy directa-Se sonrojo Serena.

-¡Tienes que ir por todo! Eso impresiona a chicos como Ash-Sugirió Bonnie.

-Creo que tienes razón…-Serena se calmó y tomo confianza-Es un trato.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del Team Flare.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?-Pregunto Mairin desanimada y cansada.

-Sabes muy bien que una semana-Contesto Misty-Necesito una ducha odio este lugar ¿hasta cuándo nos tendrán aquí?-Se preguntó Misty desanimada.

"Pst"

Misty y Mairin escucharon ese singular ruido y buscaron el lugar del que provenía, se trataba de Maximo Peña que estaba vestido como miembro de la organización, sin embargo se quitó los enormes lentes tinte rojo que usaban los miembros de la organización para ser reconocido.

-¡Ah!-Las chicas se sorprendieron.

-¡Shhh!-Contesto Maximo haciendo un gesto para que se callaran.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunto Misty.

-Lamento la tardanza… es solo que me tomo un tiempo entender los planos de esta instalación, infiltrarme y encontrarlas-Contesto Maximo mientras desataba a cada una.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Alain-Dijo Mairin en un susurro.

-Alain no está aquí adentro, vámonos de aquí necesitan urgente un verdadero descanso-Comento Alain observándolas.

Es verdad las chicas tenían muy mal aspecto.

-¿Y los pokemon?-Pregunto Misty.

-Ya me adelante-Dijo Maximo dándoles sus pokemon en sus pokebolas y también su Key Stone y Mega Stone a Misty-No las vuelvas a perder.

El grupo salio por la puerta de aquel pequeño almacén donde tenían amarradas a las chicas.

-Muy bien, síganme-Dijo Maximo observado el pasillo para ver si era seguro.

El grupo salió por la puerta y ni bien ocurrió esto sonó una alarma.

-Rayos-Dijo Máximo-¡Corran!

Las chicas lo siguieron hasta llegar a un pasillo donde los esperaban varios miembros de la organización.

-¡Metacross Puño Meteórico!

-¡Golduck Psíquico!

Ambos pokemon aparecieron y realizaron sus ataques abriendo paso para poder escapar, pero un ataque de lanzallamas evito que lo lograran.

-No puedo permitirlo-Dijo Lyssan bajando las escaleras del segundo piso para llegar a la recepción.

-¿alguna idea?-Pregunto Maximo.

-Grr…-Misty trato de pensar rápido en una solución-¡Por arriba!

Maximo miro hacia arriba, solo había una enorme ventana de vidrio en lugar de un techo de concreto.

-¡Puño Meteorico!-Ordeno Maximo apuntando al techo.

Metacross realizo el ataque y rompió en pedazos el vidrio para luego acercarse a su entrenador, Maximo monto en el pokemon y ayudo a Mairin y Misty a subir.

-¡No escaparan! ¡Ataquen!-Ordeno Lyssan.

Todos los miembros del Team Flare dirigieron sus ataques al Metacross.

-¡Milotic usa protección!-Dijo Misty lanzando al pokemon.

El ataque funciono a la perfección defendiéndolos de la lluvia de ataques, Misty regreso a sus dos pokemon a sus pokebolas y escapo en el Metacross junto a Maximo y Mairin.

-Búsquenlos, no podemos permitir que Alain se entere de que ellas ya son libres-Comento Lyssan.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron los soldados en respuesta saliendo todos.

Maximo, Misty y Mairin ahora se encontraban descansando en un centro pokemon.

-Cuéntenme todo-Dijo Maximo.

-Nos usan de rehenes para hacer que Alain haga el trabajo sucio de esa organización, tenemos que avisarle que estamos libres antes de que haga algo terrible-Explico Mairin.

-Eso fue rápido-Comento Maximo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm… ¿Tu sabes las intenciones de esa organización?-Pregunto Misty.

-Me temo que eso puede estar relacionado a algo muy peligroso, algo que podría afectar a toda la región de Kalos y al resto del mundo…

Misty y Mairin intercambiaron miradas.

-Vamos a detenerlo-Contesto Misty.

-Por supuesto, no queda de otra, la batalla final se acerca y si no podemos prevenirla al menos tendremos ayuda-Contesto Maximo.

Misty y Mairin no entendían a qué se refería.

-Pero por ahora lo primero es encontrar a Alain.

Mientras tanto Ash y compañía se encontraban descansando en medio de una zona boscosa, donde Ash aprovecho un espacio libre para entrenar a sus pokemon, especialmente a Greninja quien tenía la habilidad de poseer una forma única gracias a su conexión con su entrenador.

-¡Auxilio!-Grito un anciano.

Ash noto esto y ya que estaba algo alejado de su grupo no les aviso y decidió ir a ayudar al hombre casi por inercia.

-¡Señor!-Grito Ash observando al hombre de edad a punto de caer a un acantilado del cual debajo había un rio muy caudaloso.

-¡Ayuda!-Grito el hombre.

-¡Greninja ayúdalo!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja jalo con su larga lengua al anciano rescatando su vida, este respiraba bastante agitado.

-Muchas gracias…-Dijo el anciano.

-¿está usted bien?-Pregunto Ash preocupado-¿Qué hacía ahí abajo?

-Vi algo increíble… quería agarrarlo-Contesto el anciano y Ash cayo estilo anime.

-¿Qué puede ser tan…?-Ash no termino la oración al ver lo que el hombre le mostraba-¿Mega Stone?

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto el anciano-Es tuya.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me la dará así como así?-Pregunto Ash.

-Para un viejo como yo, los viajes y las aventuras ya acabaron, pero veo en tus ojos que aun tienes muchos objetivos que realizar… quizá esto te ayude en tus aventuras.

-Gracias ¡Es increíble!-Ash levanto la Mega Stone..

-¿Con quién hablas Ash?-Pregunto Serena.

-Oh con el anciano que me…-Ash volteo para mirar y el anciano ya no estaba.

-¿Cuál anciano?

-Es-estaba aquí…-Contesto Ash.

-¿Esa es?-Pregunto Serena mirando el objeto en su mano.

-Mega Stone-Contesto Ash animado.

-¡Increíble! ¡Déjame verla!-Serena se acercó a la piedra-Wow.

-Me pregunto para que pokemon será…-Ash la observo con una sonrisa.

Más tarde Ash se reunió con su grupo para contarles su historia y aunque la parte del anciano fantasma les parecía poco creíble, era un hecho que el entrenador ahora tenía una Mega Piedra.

-Tenemos que informarle al profesor Ciprés-Sentencio Clem.

-Si-Contesto Ash.

-¡Es increíble Ash! ¡Ahora tendrás una Mega evolución! ¡Como Korrina!-Grito Bonnie animada-¿No es genial Puni Chan?-Pregunto la niña a su pokemon.

El pokemon verde salto lejos del grupo que se regocijaba en gozo debido a la nueva mega Stone de Ash, para aprovechar para descansar.

Z o Puni chan, tenía la habilidad de separar sus células y usarlas a manera de vigilantes para observar el bosque y prevenir asaltos por sorpresa, desde que se unió al grupo ya lo había ayudado a prevenir ataques, sin embargo este no fue el caso ya que quien se acercó al grupo paso como un entrenador pokemon mas, no esperaba que se tratara de un miembro del Team Flare.

De entre los arbustos apareció cabello negro, bufanda azul, vestimenta negra… Alain.

-¿Dónde lo esconden?-Pregunto el muchacho, sin saludos, sin cordialidad, de manera altanera.

-Alain… ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ash.

Puni chan al notar esto se acercó.

-¡Z! Vendrás conmigo…-Dijo Alain acercándose al pokemon verde, este al verse intimidado parecía enojarse, pero Ash se paró frente a él junto a su Greninja.

-¿Estas con esos tipos del Team Flare?-Pregunto Ash.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡A un lado Ketchum!-Ordeno Alain mientras sacaba a su Charizard y lo Mega evolucionaba-No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas.

-¡Detente!-Grito Serena mientras llamaba a su Braixen.

-¡Luxray ve!-Dijo Clem llamando a su pokemon.

Alain rugió al ver como se complicaba el asunto.

-Ese pokemon tengo que conseguirlo, sino lo hago una preciada amiga… podría… ¡Entregalo!

-La vida pokemon y la de las personas valen por igual… No voy a entregártelo, pero puedo ayudarte a salvarla-Contesto Ash luego de pensarlo por un momento.

-¡No podemos con una maldita organización! ¡Entrégame a Z!

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno una mujer apareciendo del bosque haciendo retroceder al Braixen de Serena y el Luxray de Clem.

-¿Quién dem…?-Clem callo al ver de quien se trataba-Malba… de la elite 4…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que interfieran-Contesto Malba.

-¡No podemos permitirlo!-Grito Bonnie.

Clem dudo, no había manera en que él y Serena vencieran un elite 4, ni siquiera sabía si Ash podría.

-No voy a dudar-Dijo Serena dando un paso adelante-Braixen detengámosla.

-Serena ella es más fuerte que cualquier persona que hayamos enfrentado antes…-Contesto Clem.

-Bueno, si es así al menos la detendré hasta que Ash derrote a Alain-Contesto Serena.

Clem observo los ojos de la rubia y se contagió de su determinación.

-Tienes razón, Luxray prepárate-Dijo Clem.

Su Luxray rugió mientras observaba a su oponente.

-¡Greninja vamos!-Dijo Ash mientras su Greninja cambiaba de forma.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Alain.

-¡Esquiva y usa Shuriken de agua!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja salto y lanzo su ataque golpeando el estómago de Charizard.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Alain.

-¡Doble Equipo!-Ordeno Ash.

Charizard golpeo a todas las copias de Greninja que veía, pero ninguna fue real, por la espalda de Charizard el verdadero Greninja apareció.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno de nuevo Ash, el ataque acertó contra Charizard golpeándolo por la espalda.

-¡Grr…! ¡No puedo perder!-Grito Alain-¡Ala de acero!-Ordeno esta vez.

-¡Esquívalo!-Ordeno Ash, pero esta vez Charizard pudo alcanzar a Greninja.

Este salió volando tras el ataque.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Alain.

Greninja trataba de levantarse cuando el ataque cayó encima de él.

-¡Vamos ahora Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Alain.

Para su sorpresa un potente rayo color negro salió en respuesta golpeando a Charizard.

-Pulso Umbrío…-Susurro Ash-¡Genial! ¡Pulso Umbrío!

Greninja lanzo el poderoso ataque contra el estómago de su adversario, este resistió para luego responder con un lanzallamas.

-¿Por qué haces esto Alain? ¡Vamos juntos! ¡Somos fuertes! ¡Podemos salvar a tu amiga!

-¡Entiende que esta es la única manera!-Contesto Alain.

Los pokemon continuaban lanzándose ataques de su elemento, mientras los entrenadores discutían.

-¡Siempre hay una manera!-Contesto Ash-¡Doble Equipo y Shuriken de Agua!

El Charizard de Alain se vio rodeado de adversarios, todos lanzaron su ataque a la vez lo cual le causó gran daño a Charizard.

-¡Charizard nosotros también combinaremos! ¡Garra Dragon y Ala de Acero!

Charizard se concentró y pudo lograr usar ambos ataques juntos, dándole una terrible golpiza a Greninja quien dio dos pasos atrás y trato de mantenerse en pie.

-¡Se acabó Ash! ¡Anillo Igneo!

Los ojos de Ash y su Greninja se tornaron rojos por un instante, mientras su sincronización se volvía perfecta.

-¡Laigiri!-Ordeno Ash, Greninja se vio rodeado de un torbellino de agua, para finalmente impulsarse hacia Charizard y darle una golpiza.

Nota: Laigiri fue una técnica usada por Ash y su Greninja en el ultimo capitulo de pokemon xy & z parece ser única ya que no hay datos en wikidex, pero se vio muy sugoi :3

Cuando termino el ataque Greninja seguía en pie aunque bastante herido, mientras el Charizard de Alain caía al suelo derrotado.

-No… puede ser…-Alain se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas-No puedo fallar… Mairin…

-Te ayudare a rescatarlas-Dijo Ash ofreciéndole su mano.

-¡Perdí de nuevo! ¡Jure que no perdería!-Grito Alain enojado.

Ash lo miro de forma severa.

-¿Y qué?-Pregunto Ash.

Alain lo observo ahora notoriamente irritado.

-¡Tu no entiendes!-Grito enojado para luego pararse y empujarlo.

Ash logro no caerse y cerró el puño enojado para luego golpear a Alain en la cara.

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Entiendo perfectamente! ¡Yo también he perdido! Perder es parte de hacerse más fuerte, respeta a tus oponentes entiende que pueden ser tanto o más fuertes que tú, pero da tu máximo para superarlos, si fallas vuélvelo a intentar, levántate y confía en tu pokemon… Él te ha seguido bastante lejos.

-Grr… ¡Quiero proteger a alguien!-Grito Alain-Quiero ser fuerte para hacerlo.

Ash tomo a Alain del hombro.

-Pues hazlo de la manera directa, ve por ella, te ayudare, nadie es tan fuerte por eso necesitamos ayuda de otros-Contesto Ash-Eso incluye a nuestros pokemon.

Alain miro a Ash.

-Te deberá una-Contesto.

-¡Ash una mano por aquí!-Grito Clem, al ver que su Luxray y el Braixen de Serena ya habían sido derrotados.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya espera verte llegar más lejos Alain, ahora tendré que encargarme yo del resto-Dijo Malba.

Greninja estaba herido, como estaban las cosas no podrían salvar a Puni chan.

En ese momento el pokemon verde empezó a brillar, sus células se pegaron a él y adquirió una forma cuadrúpeda, luego de un golpe derroto al pokemon mega evolucionado de Malba.

-Eso fue increíble-Comento Serena.

-Y que lo digas-Contesto Clem.

-¿Puni Chan?-Dijo Bonnie impresionada por el poder del pequeño pokemon.

Tras usar su forma Puni chan volvió a la normalidad bastante cansado, luego el equipo se vio rodeado por tres miembros más del Team Flare cada uno con una vestimenta única, uno de ellos mando a su pokemon a tomar a Puni Chan del suelo cuando estaba muy cansado.

-Lo tomare…-Dijo la chica del team flare-Me gustaría jugar con ustedes, pero no tengo tiempo es hora de hacer los últimos preparativos.

El grupo lanzo bombas de humo y huyo.

-Se lo llevaron…-Dijo Ash preocupado.

-Yo sé a dónde se dirigen, vamos rápido no tenemos tiempo-Contesto Alain

-Primero debemos sanar a nuestros pokemon, sea lo que sea que este apunto de pasar no es bueno-Contesto Ash.

Unas horas después Puni chan fue entregado al laboratorio en las instalaciones del Team Flare.

-Al fin-Dijo Lyssan- Así que Alain me traiciono de cualquier forma ya es tarde, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que espere… es hora de despertar a Zygarde con todo su poder el mundo será… ¡Como el Team Flare quiera que sea!-Grito Lyssan para luego echarse una carcajada.

El cielo en Kalos oscureció y los truenos comenzaron a caer del cielo.

A lo lejos desde un bosque Misty se encontraba caminando con Maximo y Mairin.

-Sea lo que sea que quisiera Lyssan lo consiguió-Dijo Maximo observando el cielo

Y con eso termina el capítulo de hoy, se aproxima la batalla final de este arco, con Maximo, Misty y Mairi (Las tres "M") y Ash y compañía dirigiéndose a detener a Lyssan.

En el centro pokemon el Charizard de Alain ya estaba sano.

-¿Listo para lo que viene?-pregunto Alain a Ash.

-Rescataremos a Puni Chan y a tu amiga-Contesto Ash-Siempre estoy listo.

-Bien-Contesto Alain para luego notar la curiosa piedra naranja que tenía Ash en la mano.

-Una Mega Stone-Dijo Alain sorprendido.

-Si… ¿Sabes para que pokemon es?-Pregunto Ash.

Alain sonrio.

-Pues…-Alain le dijo el nombre del pokemon a Ash.

-Debo hacer una llamada-Dijo Ash rápidamente y se dirigió a los teléfonos.

Amy-Light95: Por supuesto, recuerdo como era Misty y lo seguiré aplicando por más que ya estemos varias generaciones adelante, una persona puede crecer y madurar, pero siempre mantiene su esencia, ya vez a donde se dirige todo esto ;) espero que estés disfrutando mucho este arco, sé que es un asunto superado y espero que sea cierto por que se viene lo bueno en ese aspecto en el siguiente arco. Me gustó mucho el confrontamiento de Ash y Alain en este capítulo espero que a ti también.

LiliGI27: Como ves, por fin pude terminar el capítulo x.x yo también soy vieja escuela, pero lo nuevo de pokemon no es malo esta bueno en mi humilde opinión, más bien espero que no te pierdas con tantos personajes nuevos, abran esos momentos que tanto odias, pero por ahora me estoy concentrando en la trama de acción que está ocurriendo ahora.

The-Flareon: Bueno Alain tenía que aprender una importante lección y quien mejor que Ash para decírselo. Aunque puede que Paul sea mas fuerte la próxima vez que salga en mi fic.

CCSakuraforever: Ahora si que es enemigo del Team Flare :3 y se viene lo mejor.

Proximo Capitulo: Zygarde perfecto.


	27. Zygarde Perfecto

**Zygarde Perfecto.**

Por un lado tenemos a Maximo, Misty y Mairin desde ahora apodados por su servidor como "los tres 'M' "Y por otro lado tenemos a Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie y Alain. ¿Sera suficiente para detener a Lyssan y el Team Flare de completar sus malévolos planes? ¡Pues claro que no! La historia termino… dejen sus reviews…

Es broma ya lo descubriremos: D (No me odien tenía ganas de bromear)

En breve esta es la situación Puni cha sido capturado por el Team Flare y planean usarlo para cumplir sus malévolos fines, Ash, Misty y sus demás aliados intentan detenerlo cada quien por su lado.

El grupo de Ash ya estaba afuera de las instalaciones del Team Flare, por fuera habían unos diez hombre cada uno cargaba de dos a tres pokebolas, no sería fácil cruzar si fuera un ataque frontal su idea.

-¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto Alain.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie por inercia se voltearon a ver a Clemont quien entendió el mensaje y poniendo una mano en su mentón comenzó a pensar.

-Alain ¿Adentro tienen un invernadero o algo así?-Pregunto Clemont.

-Sí, estoy seguro que hay uno.

-¿Puedes señalarme la dirección?-Pregunto Clemont.

Alain levanto su dedo y apunto a un salón techado con vidrio.

-Por supuesto… Bunnelby usa excavar en esa dirección-Ordeno Clemont sacando al pokemon conejo de su pokebola.

El pokemon asintió y empezó a cumplir la orden.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos otro grupo se acercaba a la zona.

-Sea como sea, parece que ya es tarde, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Alain debe estar aquí-Dijo Maximo, tenemos que entrar a la base del Team Flare.

-Y pensar que escape de ese lugar apenas hace unos días-Comento Misty enojada.

-Si Alain está ahí adentro, iré-Agrego Mairin.

-De hecho Mairin… es peligroso, sugiero que esperes a fue…-Maximo no pudo concluir su oración pues fue interrumpido por Mairin.

-¡No! Se… sé que no soy fuerte, soy una entrenadora novata, tal vez Alain tiene razón y soy un estorbo para él, pero siento que hay algo que yo puedo hacer, a pesar de no ser fuerte yo… ya e logrado protegerlo en el pasado y quiero seguir haciéndolo, Alain nunca estará solo porque yo estoy ahí para él-Mairin hablo muy agitada todo eso salió de un lugar muy emocional dentro de ella, no un sitio lleno de neuronas, su corazón había gritado con más fuerza.

Misty se quedó mirando a Mairin tras decir esto, mientras Maximo solo bajo la mirada resignado, no podía ir contra la voluntad de esa chica.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Pregunto Mairin sonrojada, esta vez sí se apeno pues la mirada fija de la entrenadora la hacía sentir como si hubiera dicho algo muy tonto.

-Me recordaste a alguien… Te apoyare-Dijo Misty sonriendo para sí misma.

-Aun así primero tendremos que cruzar a esos diez-Comento Maximo observando a los guardias.

-Sera fácil-Comento Misty y ambos entrenadores activaron sus Mega Stone.

Mientras tanto dentro de las instalaciones el grupo de Ash salía uno por uno del agujero que había creado el pokemon de Clemont.

-Gracias Bunnelby-Dijo Clemont regresando al pokemon a su pokebola, una vez que todos habían salido del agujero.

De pronto notaron a varios soldados del Team Flare correr hacia la entrada.

"Corran hay un grupo de intrusos"

-¿Nos descubrieron?-Pregunto Serena casi en un susurro.

-Lo dudo, parece que no somos los únicos que estamos allanando este lugar-Contesto Alain.

-¿Tienes que hacer que suene como un crimen?-Pregunto Serena.

-No es un crimen, si estas allanando una base criminal-Respondió Alain.

-Me parece lógico-Contesto Ash.

Y ambos se adelantaron mientras Serena y Clemont solo se encogían de hombros y Bonnie seguía a Ash y Alain animada.

-Alto Bonnie, quiero que te quedes aquí con Serena-Dijo Clemont de repente.

-¡No puedo hacer eso hermano!-Grito Bonnie, pero Clemont le tapo la boca.

-No grites, recuerda donde estamos-Dijo Clemont luego de quitar su mano-Esto será muy peligroso.

-Tengo que ir, debo rescatar a Puni Chan.

Alain y Ash regresaron al notar que no se movían.

-No tengo tiempo para este drama, me adelantare-Dijo Alain para luego adelantarse.

Ash observo por un momento, no quería opinar, no quería quitarle autoridad a Clemont, él es el hermano mayor de Bonnie y el actuaba de esa manera para protegerla.

-Yo también soy una entrenadora, no legalmente, pero en mi corazón amo a los pokemon y amo a Puni Chan, ninguno de ustedes va a detenerme-Contesto Bonnie.

Clemont se arrodillo y tomo del hombro a su hermana.

-Puedes venir, pero no te separes de mí, Ash y Serena.

-Entendido-Contesto Bonnie.

-Muy bien hay que apresurarnos-Dijo Ash sonriente conmovido en parte por las palabras de Bonnie.

Justo antes de llegar al final del camino dos entrenadores aparecieron cada uno con una Mega Stone.

-No vamos a dejarlos pasar-Comento uno lanzando a un Vennasaur y el otro un Alakazam ambos mega evolucionaron.

Ash lanzo a Greninja y Alain a su Charizard.

Greninja hizo su cambio de forma, mientras Alain Mega evoluciono.

-Quédense atrás y cúbrannos las espaldas-Dijo Ash casi en una orden al resto de su grupo.

-Ten cuidado Ash-Dijo Serena preocupada.

-No te preocupes-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Psiquico!-Ordeno el dueño del Alakazam.

-¡Hojas Navaja!-Ordeno el dueño del Vennasaur.

Los ataques se dirigían hacia los pokemon de Alain y Ash.

Mientras tanto en la fachada de la entrada del Team Flare.

-¡Gyarados no te rindas! Aqua-Cola-Ordeno Misty.

Misty y Maximo se enfrentaban a un Mega-Heracross y un Mega-Aggron.

-¡Golpe Meteorico!-Ordeno Maximo.

Ambos Mega fueron derrotados por el equipo de Misty y Maximo.

-Excelente-Celebro Misty, mientras Maximo solo sonreía, llegaron más soldados a los cuales Misty enfrentaba con sus demás pokemon.

Mientras tanto.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Alain.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash.

Ambos pokemon realizaron sus ataques derrotando a sus dos oponentes.

-No lo hicimos mal-Comento Ash ofreciéndole los cinco.

Alain observo la mano del entrenador por un momento y tras sonreír por un breve instante correspondió.

-Aun así hubiera podido vencerlos solo-Comento Alain.

-Bueno, recuerda que estamos tratando de ahorrar energía, tengo el presentimiento de que la necesitaremos.

El par continuo corriendo con el resto del grupo por detrás rumbo al laboratorio de las instalaciones, varios pasos atrás las tres M también corrían hacia dicho laboratorio.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-Pregunto Misty.

-Muy seguro-Contesto Maximo-Recuerda quien te rescato.

En la entrada del laboratorio se encontraba Malba cruzada de brazos esperándolos acompañada de su Houndoom mega evolucionado.

-No me importa si eres miembro de la Elite 4 ¿no creerás que puedes detenernos, no?-Pregunto Alain.

-No, no creo eso yo sola no podría-Dijo Malba para luego apretar un botón, las paredes se levantaron revelando a diez soldados rodeándolos-¿Así es más razonable, no?

Serena llamo a su Braxien mientras Clemont a su Luxray.

-¡Volteo Cruel!-Ordeno Clemont.

-¡Llamarada!-Ordeno Serena.

Siendo los primeros en atacar y dañando gravemente a dos de sus adversarios.

-Déjame a Malva-Dijo Ash dando un paso al frente y poniendo su mano frente a Alain.

-Yo estaba por pedirte lo mismo-Contesto Alain retirando la mano del entrenador y dando un paso al frente.

-Tarde o temprano planeo derrotar a la Elite 4 de Kalos, porque no empezar ahora-Dijo Ash mientras sus ojos y los de su Greninja se ponían color rojo.

-Como digas Ketchum, espero verte ganar, me desharé de los demás, Charizard vamos a dejarle la pelea a Ash esta vez-Dijo Alain a su pokemon, este asintió y observo a los demás adversarios, mientras activaba el ataque de Garra Dragon.

-Greninja Shuriken de Agua-Ordeno Ash.

-Houndoom lanzallamas-Ordeno Malva.

Ambos ataques desaparecieron en el aire al chocar.

-¡Doble Equipo!-Ordeno Ash.

-Ha ¿No creerás que ese truco barato me vencerá, no? ¡Houndoom Bomba de lodo!-Ordeno Malva atacando todas las copias de Greninja.

-¡Greninja Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash sorprendiendo al Houndoom de Malva por encima junto a tres copias de sí mismo que atacaron junto a él a Houndoom.

Houndoom sin embargo resistió el ataque y salto hacia Greninja.

-Triturar-Ordeno Malva mientras su pokemon mordía con fuerza al pokemon de Ash.

-Puño de Hielo-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja almaceno daño de elemento hielo en su puño y con este golpeo con fuerza la mandíbula de su adversario este resistió el ataque y cayó en sus cuatro patas.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Malva y Houndoom obedeció al instante.

-¡Pulso Umbrío!-Ordeno Ash contrarrestando el ataque.

-Bomba de lodo.

-Shuriken de agua.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero ahora Greninja se veía algo cansado.

-Parece que tu pokemon ya está llegando a su límite, debió tener muchas batallas hoy-Comento Malva.

-Rayos…-Ash también se sentía cansado, él no lo decía, pero la transformación de su Greninja tenía un precio, el experimentaba todo lo que sentía Greninja.

Finalmente Greninja regreso a su forma base y Ash se arrodillo para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Se te agotaron las fuerzas?-Pregunto Malva-¿Se rinden?-Pregunto Malva al entrenador, pero Greninja lo ayudo a levantarse, para luego observar a su adversario.

-No creas…-Dijo Ash apoyando su mano en el hombro de su pokemon, aún tenemos que ser mucho más fuertes-Agrego Ash mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse rojo y Greninja regresaba a su segunda forma.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash mientras su Greninja quedaba envuelto en un tornado de agua y dispara el ataque seguido de una corriente de agua proveniente de ese torbellino que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-¡Infierno!-Ordeno Malva decidida a ganar, sin embargo fue Greninja el que se mantuvo en pie protegido dentro del torbellino de agua mientras su ataque caía con el doble de fuerza contra el Houndoom de Malva derrotándola-Imposible…-Dijo Malva recogiendo a su pokemon que había vuelto a su forma base-¿Qué es ese poder que compartes con ese pokemon? ¿Qué poder usas? Esa no es una Mega Evolucion.

Ash regreso a la normalidad al igual que su Greninja para dejarse caer al suelo y recuperar el aliento.

-Es lo que sucede cuando unes tus deseos y los de tus pokemon.

Pikachu y Greninja apoyaron a su entrenador para que pudiera levantarse.

-Yo solo creía en el puro poder, pero desde que tengo memoria Charizard y yo hemos pensado igual-Dijo Alain uniéndose a la conversación junto a Serena y Clemont habiendo logrado derrotar a sus adversarios.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-Pregunto Malva.

-Ash Ketchum futuro maestro pokemon-Contesto Ash.

-Ash Ketchum eres mi favorito para Campeon de Kalos, no lo desperdicies-Dijo Malva tocando el hombro del entrenador-Escuchenme, Lyssan va a crear una fuerza más allá del entendimiento de todos nosotros, si se desata… me temo que la región de Kalos podría ser borrada de todos los mapas.

-Si así son las cosas ¿porque no lo detuviste?-Pregunto Alain.

-Porque me quería divertir, estoy obsesionada con enfrentar oponentes fuertes al igual que tu Alain, por eso sentí que teníamos mucho en común-Malva puso su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho causando que Serena se sonroje, Ash voltee la mirada incómodo y Clemont le tape los ojos a su hermana sonrojado.

-No estaba bien-Dijo Alain quitando la mano de la mujer de su mejilla.

Malva lo miro sin entender.

-He estado actuando mal… está bien querer buscar oponentes fuertes y hacerte más fuerte, sigue siendo mi objetivo, pero no perderé de vista que hay cosas más importantes y espero que un futuro tu tampoco-Contesto Alain adelantándose al laboratorio seguido de Ash y los demás.

-Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que logren detener a Lyssan-Comento Malva acariciando a su pokemon vencido.

Dentro de la habitación encontraron a Puni Chan siendo afectado por los rayos de unas máquinas al igual que una copia exacta de él solo que en lugar de tener una mancha roja tenía una azul.

-¡Lyssan no te saldrás con la tuya!-Grito Alain.

-Alain ya es un poco tarde para tu traición, he ganado-Dijo Lyssan acariciando a su Pyroar.

Pikachu salto del hombro de su entrenador en guardia al igual que Greninja.

De pronto ambos Zygardel llegaron a su etapa 50% liberándose de sus máquinas.

-Ataquen a nuestros invitados-Ordeno Lyssan, mientras a lo lejos una gran piedra morada en cierta ciudad de Kalos empezaba a brillar y Astrid, la séptima líder de gimnasio de esta región abría los ojos muy preocupada.

-Oh no… el momento ha llegado-Dijo Astrid preocupada.

Alain fue el primero en lanzar una orden.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Alain, pero esto no parecía dañar mucho a Zygarde

De pronto Zygarde apareció detrás de Charizard tras causarle gran daño.

-Uso velocidad extrema-Comento Alain.

-Alain combinaremos fuerzas-Dijo Ash mientras se ponía un aro con una Key Stone en el brazo de color azul, similar al de Alain, luego lanzo una pokebola llamando a su Charizard.

-¡wow! Ash tiene un Charizard-Dijo Serena impresionada.

-Y se ve muy bien entrenado, mira el tamaño de su flama-Comento Clemont.

-Rescaten a Puni chan cuanto antes-Les recordó Bonnie.

-Aquí voy… -Ash suspiro y dijo-Mega Stone.

Una luz entrelazo a Charizard quien ahora llevaba un collar con su mega piedra cambiándolo de forma, a diferencia del Charizard X de Alain, el Charizard Y de Ash conservo su color solo obteniendo prolongaciones en algunas partes del cuerpo.

-¡Infierno!-Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo una poderosa llamarada dañando a ambos Zygardel.

-Ala de Acero y Garra Dragon-Ordeno Alain y esta vez fueron sus ataques los que tomaron por sorpresa al par de Zygardel.

Los Zygardel respondieron con un ataque de terremoto, sin embargo ambos pokemon alzaron el vuelvo evitando los ataques, entonces los Zygarde optaron por usar derrumbe, pero Charizard X de Alain uso su Garra Dragon para protegerse, mientras Charizard Y usaba Cola Dragon.

-Tu Charizard no está nada mal Ash-Comento Alain.

-Lo mismo digo-Contesto Ash.

Ambos Zygarde eran bastante fuertes, logrando resistir los ataques de ambos pokemon.

-Ash ten cuidado, no lastime a Puni chan-Dijo Bonnie acercándose.

-¡Lanzallamas, Pyroar!-Ordeno Lyssan tratando de atacar a los pokemon voladores de ambos entrenadores, pero fue bloqueado por la combinación de un ataque eléctrico y de fuego.

-No te lo permitiremos-Dijo Serena corriendo acercándose a su Braxien.

-Ash tu concéntrate en regresar a Puni chan a la normalidad-Agrego Clemont-Bonnie debilitar a Puni Chan es la mejor manera que se me ocurre de calmarlo.

-¡Puni Chan soy yo!-Grito Bonnie parándose delante de los dos pokemon mega evolucionados.

Uno de los Zygarde se quedó observando a la niña, sin embargo el otro ataco, siendo detenido por el lanzallamas del Charizard de Alain.

-Ash… ordenale a tu Charizard que mire bien lo que viene… y espero que aprenda ¡Charizard usa Anillo Igneo!-Ordeno Alain.

El Charizard de Ash observo como el Charizard de Alain preparaba un gran ataque contra ambos Zygarde realizando el ataque más poderoso de tipo fuego.

Ambos Zygarde recibieron el ataque, pero lograron sobrevivir a él, para luego dirigir dos ataques Enfado a Charizard X derrotándola y regresándolo a su forma base.

-Charizard-Alain se arrodillo a revisar a su pokemon y rápidamente busco en su mochila objetos para sanarlo, mientras tanto Ash se paraba frente a Alain y su Charizard, y su Charizard Y se paraba frente a él.

-¿Lo viste Charizard?-Pregunto Ash.

El Charizard de Ash solo asintió mientras levantaba una de sus garras indicándole que estaba listo.

-Probémoslo… ¡Anillo Ígneo!-Ordeno Ash.

Las flamas de Charizard crecieron mientras se preparaba para realizar el ataque que acababa de ver y aunque no salió tan perfecto como el del Charizard de Alain, fue aún más potente logrando lastimar bastante a los dos Zygarde.

-La versión Y de Charizard tiene un bono de Daño Especial, a diferencia de la X que tiene bono de daño Fisico, supuse que ese ataque funcionaria mejor en ti, aunque debes perfeccionarlo-Explico Alain.

Ahora ambos Charizard estaban muy cansados, pero Pikachi, Greninja, Braxien y Luxray adelantaron tomando la ofensiva.

-Ríndete Lyssan-Dijo Alain ahora que su Charizard se encontraba en mejor estado.

Lyssan rugió, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, observo a su alrededor, el laboratorio y gran parte de su base estaba hecha añicos, tenía un último as bajo la manga, pero usarlo era arriesgado, aun asi ya no había nada que perder.

-Alain yo te hice lo que eres, esa Mega Piedra, yo te la di… ¡Yo te di la oportunidad de saber a donde llegan tus habilidades!

-Muy agradecido supongo, pero no me vengas con palabrería barata, tu solo querías utilizarme para tus propios fines-Respondio Alain.

-Tal vez… pero no por eso deja de ser verdad, Alain te apoye en tu más grande deseo no solo por mí, también por ti, quería verte crecer y ser más fuerte ¡Fui como un padre para ti!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Grito Mairin quien entro a la habitación junto a Maximo y Misty.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie voltearon en un principio para ver a Mairin, luego centraron su atención en Maximo por ser el famoso campeón de Hoenn, pero Ash centro su mirada en Misty quien también lo observo y Serena lo noto.

-¡Alain es increíble! Todo lo bueno que él tiene proviene de él, tu no hiciste nada real, actuaste de manera egoísta ¡No mereces ninguna gratitud de parte de él!-Hablo Mairin.

-Mairin…-Alain la observo y luego sonrió-Ya oíste a la entrometida, así que si utilizarme es tu última medida será mejor que te rindas.

-Era solo una forma de ganar tiempo para usar mi verdadero As bajo la manga-Comento Lyssan mientras levantaba el anillo en su mano con una mega piedra y este brillaba entrelazando a ambos Zygarde.

-¡Puni Chan!-Grito Bonnie preocupada, pero Clemont la detuvo.

Una tremenda luz se proyectó hasta el cielo, mientras ambos Zygarde se volvían una sola forma de vida, era enorme, incluso los pokemon mas rudos del grupo se sentían intimidados ante la presencia de este pokemon.

-Les presento a Zygarde Perfecto, esta vez no importa cuántos de ustedes vengan, no podrán vencer a este pokemon HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

El grupo de Ash observaba al pokemon intimidados, mientras este tomaba a Lyssan y lo subía a su cuerpo para luego elevarse a los cielos, viéndose imponente.

-¡Ha llegado la revolución en Kalos! ¡Y luego el mundo!-Grito Lyssan.

-Pueden sentirlo-Dijo Maximo Peña parándose entre Ash y Alain un paso delante de ambos-Esta criatura está totalmente fuera del alcance de nuestra comprensión.

Misty dio unos pasos hasta estar dos metros detrás de Maximo y uno detrás de Ash y Alain.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Misty.

Ash volteo a observarla por un momento y luego a los demás presentes.

-Solo hay algo que podemos hacer-Dijo acomodándose la gorra-Nuestro deber como entrenador pokemon es… ¡Cuidar de los pokemon! Vamos a liberar a Zygarde del control de Lyssan.

Todos los presentes sonrieron.

-Entonces vamos a cumplir nuestro deber-Dijo Alain.

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos al unísono levantando el puño.

Y con esto damos inicio a la batalla final de este arco. Ash y Misty por fin se vieron sin máscaras, sin embargo la situación no da tiempo a conversaciones, con ambos grupos reunidos ¿tendrán alguna posibilidad de vencer al pokemon legendario denominado perfecto?

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bueno, bueno parece que llegue algo tarde-Dijo una mujer rubia acomodándose el cabello y mirando el cielo-Lamento decepcionar a Maximo.

-Los demás estaban ocupados-Dijo ahora un chico de cabello rojo parado a su lado-Pero no te preocupes nosotros somos más que suficiente para ese grandote.

Cynthia y Lance caminaron juntos hacia la criatura.

Proximo Capitulo: El futuro maestro.

Comentarios del escritor: Adoro escribir este fic, es divertido y me da la posibilidad de expandir el universo de pokemo nuevo nivel de shonen y darle sus toques románticos ya saben lo que vende… porque a todos nos gusta, personalmente yo adoro ese tipo de historias, no soy solo escritor también lector por eso trato de hacer en lo posible el tipo de cosas que creo a mí me parecerían interesantes, agregue el detalle de ponerles el nombre del próximo capítulo para que los lectores puedan especular y eso es divertido, quisiera saber sus opiniones de cómo se dio el encuentro entre Misty y Ash esta vez… o temas como la llegada de Mairin, la batalla por venir, quizá los cambios de Alain, me gusta una review bien pensada y que represente un gran análisis del capítulo hasta lo considero halagador y me motiva a avanzar más rápido el capítulo que sigue, aun así estos días no he podido escribir más por motivos familiares, pero no se preocupen esta por acabar, aun así… tal vez tenga algunos asuntos que atender estos meses, no declaro Hiatus, solo afirmo que tal vez no escriba tan seguido, pero esto puede variar también puede que aparezca con un capitulo mañana o pasado, sé que eso me declara como alguien desordenado y tal vez lo sea… pero así es.

CCSakuraforever: Ahora ya sabes de que pokemon era la mega piedra, aun así muchos ya se lo imaginaban, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo y las batallas que hubieron en este, un capitulo bastante shonen con una pisca de pistas románticas… Espero que disfrutaras todo.

AndyelZ: Por supuesto que no podía faltar en esa batalla, se profundizara lo de la manera en que llego la Mega Stone más adelante, Greninja me encanta, me baso mucho en naruto para sus ataques combinados y es mi starter de agua, espero que disfrutaras este nuevo capítulo y leer tu review pronto.

Amy-Light95: Alucina que estaba esperando tu review antes de empezar a escribir, como no esperar a quien me apoyo desde el primer capítulo de la precuela. Las 3M fue divertido quizá mas adelante los junte de nuevo en otro arco por gustarme como suena, oh si detalles tanto Amour como Poke, adoro los triángulos amorosos y esto seguirá pasando por un tiempo, Bonnie hizo una buena proposición, fue una gran táctica. Espero que de este capítulo también tuvieras muchos detalles que recalcar

LiliGI27: Me encanta que sigas leyendo mi fic, espero que disfrutaras este capitulo y seguir contando contigo hasta el final del fic, es divertido comunicarse contigo


	28. El Futuro Maestro

Uff me ha tomado un rato (una semana) terminar este capítulo y ha sido gratificante una mezcla de acción, sentimientos, incógnitas… y un boom al final (al menos asi lo sentí yo) Espero que disfruten el final de este arco ;)

**El futuro maestro**

Ante ellos el imponente pokemon legendario se alzaba, inalcanzable, poderoso, magnifico, eran solo algunas de las palabras que les venían a la cabeza al ver semejante criatura.

-Charizard guíame-Dijo Ash subiendo al lomo de su pokemon.

-Tú y yo también vamos-Dijo Alain subiendo a su Charizard.

-Metacross-Dijo Maximo subiendo al suyo.

-Ten cuidado Ash-Dijo Serena acercándose.

-No te preocupes por mi Charizard ha enfrentado batallas como estas miles de veces-Contesto Ash.

-Ash… usa todo lo que tienes a tu alcance si es necesario, es en serio-Dijo Serena y Ash entendió a qué se refería, la pokebola que ocultaba en su mochila.

-Entiendo-Asintió Ash, mientras Misty dirigía una mirada rápida a ambos "tienen un secreto" fue el pensamiento de la entrenadora quien rápidamente se sacudió los pensamientos y recupero la compostura.

-Bien yo tratare de alcanzarlo desde aquí con Gyarados-Dijo Misty.

Ash la observo, aun sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero no era momento así que se limitó a hablar de la batalla.

-Ten cuidado con darnos a nosotros-Respondió Ash.

-Es un blanco enorme ¿Qué tan torpes crees que somos?-Contesto Misty irritada.

-Yo solo decía-Contesto Ash-Oye… nos vemos después de la batalla-Fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de alzar el vuelo siguiendo a Maximo y Alain quienes se le adelantaron.

-Si…-Respondió Misty tomándose el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras bajaba la mirada.

Serena la observo y Misty también por un breve momento ambas con una cierta expresión de inseguridad, aun así fue solo un breve momento, era un momento crítico y todos tenían que actuar.

En el cielo ambos Charizard volaban alrededor de un Metacross.

-¡Le daré un ataque frontal, ustedes ataquen alrededor!-Ordeno Maximo.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Alain volando a la derecha.

-Bien-Dijo Ash volando a la izquierda.

-Que molestos son-Dijo Lysson viendo a los tres pokemon volando alrededor del titán-¡Entiendan que no están a la altura!

Zygarde Perfecto uso Enfado embistiendo con fuerza al Mega Metacross de Maximo el cual tuvo que sostenerse fuerte de él, para no caerse.

-Déjame aquí-Dijo Maximo saltando a una montaña-¡Usa Golpe Meteórico!

El golpe directo del pokemon Mega dio de lleno contra el titán, sin embargo este ni se inmuto.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Grito Maximo impresionado de la dureza del pokemon.

-¡Onda de Calor!-Ordeno Ash agarrándose del cuello de Charizard mientras este usaba el poderoso ataque de fuego contra Zygarde el cual ni se inmuta, para luego comenzar a usar danza dragón.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Alain.

Su Charizard voló a gran velocidad hacia el pokemon legendaria y lo ataco con sus garras sin embargo también resistió el ataque, para luego responder con un ataque de enfado, mandando al pokemon contra una montaña haciéndolo caer junto a su entrenador.

-¡Alain!-Grito Mairin corriendo en esa dirección.

-¡Espera es peligroso!-Grito Misty, pero no alcanzo a detenerla-Rayos… ¡Gyarados Pulso Dragon!

Gyarados miro al pokemon en el cielo y le dirigió el poderoso ataque, este sin embargo lo esquivo apareciendo frente a Gyarados y tomándolo del cuello para luego lanzarlo.

-Velocidad extrema, este pokemon cubre cualquier posible debilidad-Dijo Clemont al notar que también era bastante rápido si se lo proponía.

-Luxray volteo cruel-Ordeno Clemont.

-¡Braxien llamarada!-Ordeno Serena.

Ambos ataques se combinaron golpeando al pokemon legendario sin embargo este parecía no recibir daño alguno, luego empezó a usar terremoto, toda la zona se comenzó a quebrar creando vacíos que parecían llevar al centro de la tierra, con sus pokemon más fuertes derrotados, Serena y Clemont se limitaron a regresarlos a sus pokebolas y tratar de ir a una zona segura, sin embargo Bonnie se resistía a alejarse mucho.

-Debo ir donde Ash-Dijo Bonnie buscando una manera de subir la montaña.

-¡Bonnie es peligroso!-Grito Clemont preocupado, trato de seguirla, pero la tierra aún se movía.

Serena regreso a Braxien y observo la situación, le dolía admitirlo, pero en este punto la batalla había llegado a un nivel que pocos entrenadores podían alcanzar, levanto la mirada y vio a Misty montada en Gyarados tratando de enfrentar a Zygarde.

-¿Quién es ella?-Se preguntó Serena, luego dudo por un momento, pero la imagen de cierto chico de cabello azabache llego a su mente "no te rindas"-Vamos por Bonnie-Dijo Serena corriendo y Clemont fue tras ella.

-Zygarde tomo a Gyarados y lo estampo contra una roca, pero un ataque de Cola Dragon obligo a Zygarde a distraer su atención.

-¿Necesitas una mano Mist?-Pregunto Ash saltando de Charizard para pararse al lado de ella y ofreciéndole su mano.

-Solo por esta vez Ketchum-Contesto ella tomándola algo sonrojada, para luego observar al pokemon juntos.

-¡Acua Cola!

-¡Cola Dragon!

Ambos pokemon golpearon por su lado a Zygarde obligándolo a dar un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás.

-¡Onda de calor!

-¡Pulso Dragon!

Ambos ataques volvieron a combinarse empujando unos pasos atrás al pokemon gigante.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty empujando de nuevo al pokemon.

-¡Anillo Igneo!-Ordeno Ash.

Charizard completo un poderoso ataque de Anillo Igneo derribando a Zygarde.

Tanto Gyarados como Charizard estaban exhausto tras esa serie de ataques.

-Excelente-Dijo Ash cerrando el puño, mientras Misty sonreía y chocaba las dos palmas de sus manos con las de Ash, ambos al notarlo se separaron.

-Ah sí que… también tienes una mega Stone…-Dijo Misty apenada.

-Ah, sí, si es una larga historia.

-No es momento para esto-Dijo Maximo acercándose con Metacross.

De pronto Zygarde se levantó pronto golpeo a Gyarados con un poderoso ataque de Pulso Dragon, para luego observar al Charizard de Ash y sorprenderlo con velocidad extrema, ambos pokemon quedaron fuera de combate regresando a su primera forma.

-¡Greninja ve!-Dijo Ash mandando a su pokemon Agua-Siniestro- Pikachu ten cuidado tú también.

-¡Pika!-Pikachu bajo del hombro de su entrenador para empezar a sacar chispas de sus mejillas observando a su enorme oponente.

-¡Metacross Agilidad! ¡Cabezazo zen!-Ordeno en combinación Maximo.

Por detrás de Zygarde apareció el Charizard de Alain con un par de ataques de Garra Dragon.

-¿Creíste que me dejarías fuera tan fácil?-Pregunto Alain enojado-¡Ala de Acero!

El ataque golpeo por detrás a Zygarde, mientras Maximo atacaba por el frente.

-¡Machada!-Ordeno Maximo y esta vez Metacross golpeo con gran fuerza en la cabeza a Zygarde haciéndolo caer al suelo, sin embargo este se levantó y usando un ataque de enfado alejo a Metacross, luego volteo hacia el Charizard de Alain al cual también lo ataco con enfado, pero tres Shurikens de Agua lo golpearon por el frente, era el Greninja de Ash en segunda forma.

-¡Doble equipo! ¡Puño de Hielo!-Ordeno Ash en combinación y varios clones de Greninja golpearon por el frente a Zygarde derribándolo, pero luego este empezó a usar terremoto destruyendo a todos los clones y dificultando moverse a Greninja.

Alain se acercó por la espalda con su pokemon golpeando con Garra Dragon y Ala de acero, luego un lanzallamas.

El pokemon usaba velocidad extrema y enfado para esquivar y contrarrestar ataques.

Zygarde golpeo con fuerza al Charizard de Alain empujándolo junto a su entrenador contra unas montañas donde varias rocas cayeron sobre ellos.

Mairin al ver esto corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a Alain.

-¡Alain!-Grito Mairin preocupada tratando de quitar las piedras de encima.

-tranquila…-Dijo Alain sacando su mano de entre unas piedras y tomando la de Mairin-No soy tan fácil de vencer.

Mairin sonrio para luego seguir tratando de liberar a Alain.

Zygarde era bastante poderoso, ahora eran Maximo y Ash quienes trataban de entrentenerlo entre Metacross y Greninja.

-¡Greninja Puño de hielo!-Ordeno Ash mientras Greninja era envuelto en el torbellino de agua y sus ojos cambiaban a color rojo junto a su pokemon.

El golpe fue bastante fuerte, sin embargo Zygarde no caia.

-Me estoy cansando de estos juegos-Dijo Lysson-¡Zygarde acabalos a todos!

Zygarde comenzó a elevarse a los cielos, mientras los entrenadores solo observaban incrédulos su fuerza.

-¿Algún día caerá esa cosa?-Pregunto Maximo.

Ash tuvo un flashback del poderoso Reggigigas cayendo frente a él.

-Todos caen… en algún momento, pero caen-Respondió Ash, mientras Greninja se impulsaba saltando entre las montañas para tratar de alcanzar a Zygarde y finalmente daba un gran salto al aire para alcanzarlo-¡Doble Equipo!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja comenzó a saltar usando sus copias para seguir acercándose a Zygarde, Zygarde al notar esto intento golpear a Greninja con Pulso Dragon, pero Greninja se impulsó en un torbellino de agua esquivando el ataque y parándose en el hombre izquierdo de aquel pokemon.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ash podía ver a través de los ojos de Lysson… el anillo en su mano era aquello que mantenía controlado a Zygarde, el plan cambio.

-¡Puño de hielo!-Ordeno Ash, para sorpresa de Lysson el golpe no fue directo al pokemon sino a uno de sus zapatos y su cuerpo empezó a congelarse.

-Imposible…

Greninja tomo el anillo y luego de lanzarlo al cielo lo destruyo con una pequeña Shuriken de Agua.

Tras eso Zygarde comenzó a gritar envuelto en furia.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que ya había acabado-Dijo Ash disgustado.

-Lo liberaste del control de Lysson, pero ahora está confundido y enojado… tenemos que calmarlo.

Greninja cayó del suelo tras ser golpeado por la furia de Zygarde siendo sostenido por el Charizard de Ash para evitarle un daño grave, mientras Ash grito de dolor debido a que al estar en segunda forma Greninja y Ash compartían incluso el dolor.

-Rayos…-Dijo Ash de rodillas en el suelo.

Serena, Bonnie y Clemont por fin habían alcanzado a Ash y el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Bonnie-¡Punni Chan!-Grito Bonnie preocupada.

-Está fuera de control-Contesto Maximo.

En ese momento Mairin se acercó con Alain quien cojeaba tras el accidente anterior.

-Ash ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Serena preocupada agachándose a verlo.

-Estoy bien-Dijo Ash sonriéndole-Greninja debió sentirse peor-Agrego poniéndose de pie-Me he quedado sin opciones-Ash regreso a sus pokebolas a Charizard y Greninja.

Ahora solo quedaba el Metacross de Maximo, sin embargo las cosas empeoraron cuando Zygarde comenzó a atacar destruir el ecosistema de Kalos sin parar lanzando ataques en distintas direcciones.

Lysson que había logrado sobrevivir y descongelarse usando a su Pyroar.

-La meta es… construir un mundo mejor… Creación y Destrucción- Xerneas e Yveltal llegaron justo cuando Lysson hablo-Un mundo mejor conducido por la persona correcta y que mejor que yo… un sucesor del rey de Kalos, soy el indicado para decidir el destino de esta región y tal vez me anime a ayudar a las demás.

-¿Ayudar? Estás demente… ¡¿Qué clase de bien crees que harás?! ¡Mira el cielo! ¡¿Esto es lo que querías que ocurriera con Kalos?!

-El precio para conseguirlo no importa, cuando tenga todo el poder podre reparar este lugar.

-Pero no podrás recuperar las vidas que perjudiques-Contesto Ash.

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar-Dijo Lysson mientras activaba un botón que utilizaba los datos de la piedra de Rayquaza para poder controlar a Xerneas e Yveltal.

-¡Ataquen!-Ambos pokemon legendarios atacaron al grupo que se vio protegido derrente por dos Giga Impactos que empujaron a los legendarios.

-Lamentamos la tardanza-Comento Cynthia.

-Ash que bueno verte-Comento Lance.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Cynthia.

-¡Enfado!-Ordeno Lance.

Ambos ataques empujaron a los legendarios.

-Máximo destruye esas piedras-Ordeno Cynthia.

-Bien, pero espero que estés lista para lo que ocurrirá si lo hago-Contesto Máximo-Por cierto llegas tarde.

Máximo corrió junto a Metacross para destruir las piedras.

-¡Machada!-Ordeno Maximo mientras destruía una.

De repente Zygarde perfecto bajo del cielo, para comenzar a atacar a Metacross.

-¡Pikachu Atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash tratando de llamar la atención de Zygarde quien solo volteo a mirar al pokemon de Ash.

-Rayos… ¡Alain ven conmigo!-Dijo Ash jalando a Alain para subir la montaña-Necesito pedirte un gran favor.

-Sabes bien que no hago favores Ketchum.

-Si me ayudas te conseguiré una batalla con el entrenador fénix-Contesto Ash mientras Alain lo miraba sorprendido.

Misty se acercó al grupo, con Gyarados derrotado ya no se sentía capaz de seguir dentro de una batalla de pesos pesados.

-¡Mega Stone!-Dijo Cynthia mientras su Garchomp mega evolucionaba.

-¡Tormenta de Arena!

-Voy a ir a apoyar a Ash-Dijo Serena.

-Esto está fuera de tus posibilidades-Contesto Misty cruzándose de brazos sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-Pregunto Serena.

-Porque ya está fuera de las mías… incluso de las de Ash-Comento Misty-Aunque conociéndolo hará algo increíble ahora.

-Déjame mostrar lo que tengo-Dijo Serena corriendo tras Ash.

Misty paro de cruzarse de brazos tras verla irse.

-Parece que Ash consiguió una aprendiz-Misty saco unas pokebolas llamando a Golduck y Milotic-Pero me hizo recordar que aún no es hora de rendirse, no necesitas Mega Evoluciones para seguir peleando.

De pronto de los cielos salió un ave legendaria enorme, con brillos dorados posándose en el pico de la montaña.

-Es Ho-Oh-Dijeron todos impresionados.

Mientras Ash estaba parado en otra parte más baja de la montaña dándole órdenes a su Greninja para lograr destruir la segunda piedra.

-¿Ash y el entrenador fénix juntos?-Pregunto Cynthia-Eso rompe totalmente mi teoría.

Serena veía incrédula esto, pero estando más cerca pudo agudizar mejor su vista.

-Ese no es Ash-Dijo para sí misma.

Flashback hace 5 minutos.

-Necesito que me guardes un secreto-Dijo Ash rebuscando su mochila.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Alain, para que luego Ash lanzara la máscara negra del entrenador fénix frente a él.

-¿Tu?-Pregunto Alain sorprendido.

-Yo necesito ser el entrenador fénix, necesito que tú seas Ash-Dijo Ash poniéndole su gorra a Alain.

-¿Por qué?

-Ho-Oh es un legendario que debería ya estar extinto… no quiero que venga gente a buscarlo, por eso es mejor que la identidad del entrenador fénix siga siendo un secreto, a ti ya te vieron luchar con el entrenador fénix, por lo tanto no sospecharan de ti si no te ven, intercambiemos en breve pokemon.

-¿No temas que cuente tu secreto?

-No pareces tener muchos amigos.

-Eso no fue amigable Ketchum.

Alain acepto el Greninja de Ash y Ash tuvo a su Charizard.

-¡Pulso Umbrio!-Ordeno Ash (Alain)

Para que Greninja destruyera la piedra, pero fue bloqueado por una de las piernas de Zygarde.

-¡Llama Sagrada!-Ordeno el entrenador fénix, mientras disparaba el ataque, sobre el legendario.

Sin embargo Zygarde perfecto resistió e intento atacar de nuevo, con enfado.

-¡Campo de niebla!-Ordeno Serena a su Sylveon sorprendiendo a todos.

La nieva rodeo el lugar y Zygarde no pudo causar gran daño a Ho-Oh.

-Campo de niebla hace más débiles los ataques tipo dragón, ve por el, entrenador fénix-Dijo Serena sonriéndole.

-Gracias Serena-Contesto el entrenador fénix, observando a su oponente-¡Ataque Aereo!

Ho-Oh se alzó a los cielos y empezó a atacar descontroladamente.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!-Ordeno Serena, volviendo a proteger a Ho-Oh.

Misty observaba esto sorprendida.

-Muy bien, no me vas a dejar sin participación, ¡Golduck Psíquico!-Dijo Misty también motivada.

Golduck detuvo por un breve instante a los dos legendarios X & Y que no paraban de luchar entre ellos desde que X fue liberado del control de una de las piedras.

-Milotic ¡Cola Dragón!

Misty logro romper la segunda piedra, pero esto no calmo la pelea de X & Y que pareció nunca iba a acabar.

-Hey Misty por aquí-Dijo Clemont indicándole un agujero, Misty corrió con el para huir de la batalla de forma segura.

Gracias a Clemont el grupo pudo escapar por un agujero y alejarse de la zona de peligro, casi todos… Lance, Maximo y Cynthia se quedaron a luchar y contener a los legendarios.

Bonnie también corrió a la montaña siguiendo el camino de Serena tratando de evitar una muerte segura entre los ataques de X & Y.

Lysson se consideraba a si mismo derrotado, haga lo que haga lo que suceda ya no estaba bajo su control.

Mairin lo vio con desagrado por un momento, antes de entrar en el agujero de escape que hizo Clemont, pero luego se le acerco.

-Vámonos esta zona es peligrosa-Dijo Mairin ofreciéndole su mano al pelirrojo.

-Vete… este es mi último lugar, pero señorita Mairin hazles saber esto a tus amigos cuando todo esto acabe… Yo no soy el malo en esta pelea, lo creas o no, trato de proteger a Kalos y las demás regiones de un mal mayor-Contesto Lysson con una mirada seria.

Aunque Mairin se sintió intimidada por las palabras que acaba de escuchar de Lysson lo único que hizo fue huir.

-Que viva el rey-Dijo Lysson antes de que una explosión cayera en su cercanía provocando que fuera perdido de vista del grupo para siempre.

Mientras Ho-Oh seguía tratando de vencer a Zygarde, quien tenía un poder increíble.

-Serena me has ayudado mucho, pero desde este punto será mejor que vayas con los demás-Dijo el entrenador fénix-Alain tú también.

-Odio admitir que esta vez tienes razón, Charizard ya no puede seguir peleando-Dijo Alain observando la pokebola de su amigo.

-Ash ¿estarás bien?-Pregunto Serena.

Ash observo a los tres legendarios peleando y devastando la zona.

-Creo que si-Contesto Ash inseguro.

-¡Alto!-Grito Bonnie parándose en la montaña ganándose la atención de todos.

El enorme Zygarde la observo.

-¡Punni Chan vuelve en ti! ¡Deja de pelear con tus amigos!

Zygarde abrió su boca y se preparó para disparar su ataque. Ash estaba por dar una orden a su Ho-Oh, pero Bonnie levanto su mano deteniéndolo.

-Tranquilo entrenador fénix, yo sé que Punni chan jamás me lastimaría-Contesto Bonnie.

Ash se sentía identificado con Bonnie, él también se había jugado la vida por los pokemon en varias ocasiones por ello respeto la orden ignorando los gritos de Serena y hasta del propio Alain

-¡Bonnie!-Grito Clemont preocupado por su hermana.

-¡Vuelve a ser tu Punni Chan!-Grito Bonnie.

El gran Zygarde detuvo su ataque y descendió para tomar a X & Y calmarlos con una luz verde, luz que no solo reparo los daños, si no que hizo florecer jardines en Kalos.

Finalmente Zygarde voló y tras ver a Bonnie por última vez desapareció en los cielos junto a X & Y que volvieron al descanso.

-Puni chan…-Bonnie cayo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar, Serena fue la primera en acercarse a apoyarla.

-Escúchame… Puni Chan te quiere mucho y te recordó, Bonnie tu paraste todo esto-Serena abrazo a Bonnie para consolarla.

-No quiero que se vaya ¡Puni chan!-Grito Bonnie para luego ahogarse en lágrimas.

Ash y Alain aprovecharon la calma por el fin de la batalla para alejarse y cambiar trajes.

Máximo, Cynthia y Lance comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Escucharon las palabras de Lysson?-pregunto Máximo.

-¿Crees que vale la pena investigarlo?-Pregunto Lance.

-Investigaremos de cualquier modo… A pesar de que esta batalla acabara… temo que algo peor podría ocurrir en un futuro, tenemos que hablar con el resto de la elite, cerebros de frontera, líderes de gimnasio e incluso campeones… necesitamos que los mejores entrenadores del mundo se reúnan, algo serio podría ocurrir-Explico Cynthia.

-¿Qué hay de él?-Pregunto Lance.

-Algo me dice que muy pronto estará sentado entre nosotros y no pasara desapercibido, lo sentí desde que lo vi, él es el elegido por más de un Dios-Comento Cynthia.

-Con que un chico bendecido, he…El futuro maestro-Comento Máximo.

Mientras Ash, Alain, Serena y Bonnie bajaban de la montaña, Alain se apoyó en Ash pues aun cojeaba tras el derrumbe de hace un momento.

Se reunieron con Clemont y Mairin.

-¿Y Misty?-Pregunto Ash.

-Ella dijo que tenía que irse-Contesto Clemont-Algo de una investigación que no puede esperar.

-Vaya…-Dijo Ash rascándose la nuca-Esa chica…

Serena observo a Ash aun algo dudosa.

-Bueno cuando sea el momento posiblemente nos veremos-Contesto Ash.

-¿Una ex novia?-Pregunto Bonnie.

-¿Ash tú ya habías tenido novia?-Pregunto Clemont.

-Bueno… si es algo así…-Contesto Ash.

Serena se deprimió un poco y dio unos pasos a la derecha, pero luego Ash se acercó por la espalda para tomarla del hombro para que se voltee.

-Serena… gracias por la ayuda, haya arriba-Dijo Ash mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole.

Aunque las palabras del entrenador fueron en un tono bastante bajo ya que solo Serena debía oírlas, Serena no pudo con la emoción de ese momento y las de todo el día y salto a abrazar a Ash.

-Estás loco, siempre te estas arriesgando-Dijo Serena abrazándolo más fuerte-Lo peor es que por eso me gustas.

El corazón de Ash dio un salto al escuchar eso último.

-¿Qué dijiste Serena? ¿Acaso? ¿T-Te gusto?-Pregunto Ash algo sonrojado.

-Bueno yo…-Serena ya no sabía que decir, hablo por el impulso y la emoción del momento.

-Disculpen-Dijo Cynthia acercándose al grupo-Lamento interrumpir… es solo que ya es hora de que Maximo, Lance y yo nos vayamos, espero verte en el torneo de campeones pronto Ash.

-Ahí estaré-Contesto Ash.

-¿Torneo de Campeones?-Pregunto Serena.

-Un torneo entre los mejores entrenadores del mundo, para ganarte la invitación debes ser el primero en una liga al menos.

-Yo ya fui invitado, pero no me sentía listo, ahora… es diferente una vez arrase con la Liga Kalos será lo siguiente que haga, derrotarlos a ustedes tres-Dijo Ash señalándolos mientras los eludidos sonreían.

-Te estaremos esperando Ash-Dijo Máximo dándole la mano a Ash.

-Hasta pronto Ash-Cynthia le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos veremos Ash-Agrego Lance-No te atrevas a retar a la elite de Kanto de nuevo, si no eres al menos diez veces más fuerte que hoy.

-Ya verás que lo seré-Contesto Ash.

Ash y compañía se despidieron de los tres campeones, mientras Ash se sentía animado luego de haber acabado esta gran aventura.

-¿Qué harás ahora Alain?-pregunto Ash.

-Iré a entrenar, pero primero acompañare a Mairin a buscar a esa chica "Misty" tenemos una batalla pendiente y parece que se han vuelto muy cercanas.

-Si la encuentras infórmame-Dijo Ash dándole la mano.

-No olvides que me debes algo Ketchum-Dijo Alain.

-Ya nos podremos de acuerdo-Contesto Ash.

Así los dos grupos, se separaron dejando al grupo solo de nuevo.

-¿Ash de que hablabas con Serena hace un rato?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Ambos se sonrojaron por inercia.

-No es nada ¡Continuemos el viaje! ¡Empecemos con una carrera!-Dijo Serena corriendo delante del grupo seguida de Ash.

-¡Hey que esconden!-Grito Bonnie corriendo tras ella.

-¡Espérenme!-Dijo Clemont corriendo tras ellos.

Con esto y dejando algunas nuevas incógnitas termina, el arco de Z, lleno de batallas y aventura y nuevos amigos… El siguiente reto de Ash será entrar en la liga de campeones, pero ¿Por cuantas cosas tendrá que pasar para lograrlo?

Han pasado unos meses, Ash y Serena acababan de llegar a una ciudad.

-Hecho de menos a Bonnie y Clemont-Comento Serena.

-Yo también, pero tenía que encargarse del Gimnasio, esto ya me ha pasado unas cuantas veces-Comento Ash desanimado.

Serena observaba a Ash, habían pasado muchas cosas los últimos meses.

-Estuviste increíble Reina de Kalos-Dijo Ash sonriéndole cambiando rápidamente de humor.

Serena se sonrojo.

-Gracias…-Serena se sonrojo-La verdad es que no lo hubiera logrado sin t-todos ustedes-Dijo Serena luego de tartamudear y luego pensó "sin ti"

-Aun así eres increíble por ti misma.

-Tú no te quedas atrás campeón de Kalos-Comento Serena sonriendo.

-Haha fue gracias a mis pokemon son bastante fuertes-Contesto Ash animado acariciando a Pikachu.

-Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu contento.

-Bromeas… nadie pudo pasar a tu Greninja excepto Sawyer… que igual no pudo después con Charizard.

-Ese chico es muy bueno, espero verlo de nuevo

-Te convertiste en algo así como su maestro.

-Jaja me agrada, solo le falta seguridad, por cierto la ceremonia de esta noche será divertida-Comento Ash animado.

Serena se armó de valor y abrazo el brazo de Ash y tomo su mano.

-Sí, nada podría arruinarlo-Contesto Serena.

-Por supuesto que no, pero antes tenemos una pequeña misión secundaria antes-Comento Ash mientras abría la puerta de un restaurante lujoso.

En él estaba Narcisco un chef increíble y aun mejor entrenador, Ash tenía planeado derrotar a la elite de Kalos como un entrenamiento antes de la Liga de Campeones.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta la reacción que ocurrió fue el equivalente al Sonic boom luego de la explosión de una granada, nadie escucho nada solo fue un gran intercambio de miradas.

Narcisco estaba brindando bien vestido elegante, frente a una chica vestida rojo también bastante elegante, esa chica era Misty.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-Pregunto Narcisco con cierto disgusto.

UUUUUUHHH Nada como un poquito de complicaciones amorosas para darle sabor a una historia, diría que Serena no perdió el tiempo en esos meses. ¿No los ven más cercanos? Bueno… La liga de campeones será el próximo reto de Ash y el penúltimo de este fic (técnicamente) En pocas palabras este fic se acerca cada vez más a su fic… PEEERO aún queda mucho que ver… (Creo) Se vienen muchos capítulos interesantes más que nada marcaran la relación entre varios personajes de este fic, antes de que empiece la parte Shonen, por supuesto… si abran batallas por Dios soy Zasumi y amo las batallas. Pero estos capítulos tendrán un estilo un poco distinto a los anteriores creo… para explicarlo en breve, se viene una época de paz…

El próximo capítulo promete algunos Flashback asi que tengan las neuronas bien funcionales antes de leerlo.

Próximo Capitulo: El baile del Rey y la Reina.

netokastillo: Que te pareció la batalla? Y el final del capítulo conociéndote espero no ser arrogante al decir que fue de tu agrado J Espero verte en el próximo capítulo.

CCSakuraforever: Bueno si, estas batallas han tenido un nivel más alto… aunque ahora se vienen cosas más tranquis como dije, aun así espero que disfrutaras el final de este arco.

Amy-Light95: Espero que te gustara el final del arco, que te parecieran buenos los guiños que les di a ambas parejas. Que la batalla y su conclusión te pareciera impresionante o tal vez los comentarios de los campeones de las tres regiones respecto a Ash o las últimas palabras de Lysson, para mí ha sido divertidísimo hacer este capítulo, muchos sentimientos en variedad a la vez. Y el final fue genial creo yo… espero realmente que lo disfrutaras.

Lauren: Muchas gracias! Sigue disfrutando la historia por favor :D

Ifrit: Man nunca voy a dejar esta historia… menos después de 70 capitulos! Ya falta poco (eso contando el otro fic) Lamento cuando los sientes cortos, se hace lo posible por hacer un tiempo para escribir x.x bueno espero que disfrutaras el desenlace de este arco.

Amo del vacio: Adoro ver caras nuevas en mis reviews T_T es motivador… Me alegro en serio que te parezca bastante bueno y me halaga que invirtieras tu tiempo en leerlo ya que ya está algo larguito y con tantos cambios que ya va dando la historia es un agotamiento emocional y mental, no abandonare este fic no te preocupes, espero verte en futuros capítulos. Y que disfrutaras el final de este arco.

LiliGI27: Ya sé que me odiaras un poco por algunas partes de este capítulo x.x pero lo siento todo estaba previamente planeado x.x espero que igual disfrutaras la batalla y en si todo si lo ves con más emoción ya sabes que todo en si son ingredientes para hacer más amena la historia. :D


	29. El baile del rey y la reina

**El baile del rey y la reina**

Ash y Misty no pararon de hacer observaciones de la situación del otro, sus ojos volaban a gran velocidad evaluando cada punto que ponía en una situación comprometedora al otro, para Ash no pasó desapercibido el vestido rojo de la entrenadora era elegante y se veía bastante atractiva, copas y una bebida de uva, "demasiado formal…" a solas, velas en todo el restaurante… cerrado y solo para ellos dos, todo señalaba "romance" e incluso él podía reconocerlo lo cual hacia brotar en él una sensación que no sentía en años "¿celos?"

Para Misty tampoco pasó desapercibido que Ash tenía a su compañera de viaje muy cerca y no solo eso ella abrazaba su brazo y tomaba su mano "¿Desde cuándo a Ash no le disgusta eso? ¿Sera posible que ya formalizaran? ¿Ahora viajan solos?"

Ash y Misty se observaban el uno al otro con cierto disgusto en su mirada, mientras Narcisco se ponía de pie y tras sonreír tratando de amenizar el ambiente tenso se acercó a Ash y Serena.

-Disculpa, te pregunte si se te ofrecía algo, pero una pregunta mejor sería… ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-Pregunto Narcisco esta vez señalando a Misty y luego a Ash.

Ash y Misty intercambiaron miradas.

-No esperaba verte aquí-Dijo Ash rompiendo un poco la tensión.

-Ni yo tampoco-Respondió Misty.

Serena la reconoció y pronto soltó a Ash.

-Hola, no nos presentamos mi nombre es Serena-Dijo la chica presentándose dando un paso al frente.

-Y yo soy Misty un gusto-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa que Serena correspondió aun así se sentía cierta tensión entre ambas chicas.

Nota del escritor: Traigan palomitas se pondrá bueno.

-Y yo Narcisco de la elite cuatro. ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Narcisco viendo al entrenador.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y vine a vencerte-Contesto Ash recordando la razón por la que llego.

-¡pika!-Dijo Pikachu haciendo un puño apoyando las palabras de su entrenador.

No sabemos cómo, pero ahora los cuatro presentes se encontraban sentado en una especie de cena formal.

-Así que ambos se conocen desde Kanto y solían viajar juntos-Resumió Narcisco.

-Así es-Contesto Misty.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo se conocieron?-Pregunto Serena.

Misty se quedó impresionada por un momento, luego observo a Narcisco.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo y él? Bueno todo empezó esta mañana.

-¿Esta mañana?-Pregunto Ash sorprendido y algo disgustado.

-Sí, veras Ash en un principio yo vine por lo mismo que tú.

Flashback.

Esa mañana Misty había llegado a la ciudad con la idea de vencer a Narcisco el último en su lista de entrenadores de Kalos, un entrenador que pertenece a una elite cuatro y nada más ni nada menos que utilizando pokemon tipo agua.

-Aquí es-Dijo Misty al llegar al lugar, era un restaurante que se veía bastante lujoso e incluso entre la gente adentro algunos vestían con clase, otros parecían ser entrenadores con altos recursos.

Misty se sentó en una mesa y espero a ser atendida.

-Según Alain ni siquiera él fue capaz de derrotar a este tipo-Pensó Misty recordando la última vez que vio a Alain.

-Hola lamento hacerla esperar señorita-Dijo un hombre rubio que vestía de blanco un traje de chef, ojos que le daban la expresión de alguien bastante serio, sin embargo atendía de una manera bastante amable.

-¿Tu eres Narcisco de la Elite Cuatro?

-Así es, este es mi restaurante es raro venir aquí sin saberlo-Comento el hombre.

-Bueno veras, mi nombre es Misty vengo de Kanto y estoy en un viaje por enfrentar a los mejores entrenadores de agua, e vencido a todo el que he tenido en frente y eso me lleva a aquí. Narcisco quiero vencerte en una batalla-Dijo Misty decidida.

Narcisco guardo la carta que llevaba para tomar la orden.

-Espero verla pronto en el estadio detrás del restaurante-Dijo Narcisco haciendo una reverencia.

Misty se levantó decidida y se dirigió al área donde se daría la batalla la cual contenia una gran piscina para facilitar una batalla de pokemon acuáticos. Narcisco no tardó en llegar.

-Veo que tienes un gran aprecio por los pokemon tipo agua, será interesante verte en acción ¿Te parece un tres contra tres?-Dijo Narcisco para finalizar con esa pregunta.

-Me parece bien-Contesto Misty tomando una pokebola-¡Ve Milotic!

El elegante pokemon apareció en el campo provocando una sonrisa en Narcisco.

-Que hermosa, pero no creas que me contendré de atacar por eso ¡Pokebola ve!-Dijo Narcisco lanzando su pokebola.

De la pokebola de Narcisco salió Clawitzer un pokemon de Kalos del tipo agua.

-¡Vamos Milotic Cola Dragon!

-¡Clawitzer esquiva y usa esfera aural!

Clawitzer esquivo con precisión y se preparó para disparar su esfera aura.

-¡Protección!-Ordeno Misty.

El Milotic de Misty pudo protegerse a tiempo.

-¡Hidropulso!-Ordeno Narcisco esta vez.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

El ataque de hielo de Milotic pudo contra el Hidropulso y paso por el costado de Clawitzer y su entrenador demostrando ser superior en calibre.

-Dejemos los juegos ¡Pulso Umbrio!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-Una vez más Rayo de hielo-Ordeno Misty.

Los poderes de ambos pokemon chocaron en medio del campo, sin embargo después de un momento el Pulso Umbrio de Clawitzer supero el Rayo de Hielo de Milotic empujando a Milotic unos pocos metros.

-¿Cómo paso eso?-Se preguntó Misty.

-La habilidad Megadisparador de Clawtizer hace más fuerte los ataques de pulso. ¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno esta vez Narcisco.

-¡Protección!-Reacciono rápido Misty.

-¡Esfera Aura!-Ordeno Narcisco.

Milotic resistio el primer ataque, pero el segundo ataque espero a que terminara el efecto de protección afectando a Milotic.

-¡Clawtizer acércate!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Cola Dragon!-Ordeno Misty.

Milotic logro dañar a Clawtizer cuando se acercó, pero este se recompuso en el aire.

-¡Pulso Dragon!

El ataque de Clawtizer fue suficiente para derrotar a Milotic.

-Milotic regresa…-Dijo Misty para luego gruñir para sus adentros, estaba impresionada, Narcisco ya había demostrado estar encima incluso del nivel de Lorelei posiblemente.

-Bueno ha sido impresionante, pero aun no empiezo a sudar-Comento Narcisco.

-Grr… ¡Golduck ve!-Dijo Misty enviando a su pokemon.

-Interesante ahora es Golduck ¡Pulso Umbrio!-Ordeno Narcisco rápidamente.

-¡Golduck Psiquico!-Ordeno Misty.

Psyduck demostró gran capacidad al detener el ataque de Clawtizer aun con el bono de poder que tenía.

-¡Amnesia!-Ordeno Misty.

Las capacidades de def. y ata. Especial de Golduck incrementaron.

-Eso no te salvara ¡Hidropulso!

-Psiquico y luego usa Amnesia de nuevo.

Ambos ataques se dispersaron y luego Golduck volvió a elevar su poder.

Narcisco decidio cambiar de estrategia.

-¡Clawtizer nada hacia Golduck!-Ordeno Narcisco.

El pokemon rápidamente lo alcanzo.

-¡Cabezazo Zen!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡Pulso Umbrio!

Golduck recibió parte del ataque, pero logro alcanzar a su oponente.

-Ahora usa Surf-Ordeno Misty.

-Pulso Dragon-Respondió Narcisco.

Golduck levanto una ola que aplasto al pokemon oponente sin embargo Clawtizer rompió la ola con un potente ataque de Pulso Dragon.

Golduck parecía cansado, pero Clawtizer ya no estaba en buen estado tampoco.

-¡Acabalo con Psíquico!

El ataque de Misty llego antes que cualquier orden que pudiera dar Narcisco derrotando a Clawtizer.

-Gol…duck…-Decia Golduck jadeando exhausto tras la pelea.

-Nada mal Misty, nada mal el siguiente sera ¡Barbaracle!-Dijo Narcisco enviando al pokemon de tipo roca-agua.

-¡Usa Tajo Cruzado!

-¡Surf!

Golduck monto otra ola, sin embargo Barbaracle la rompió, Golduck logro saltar de la ola para lanzarse en picada hacia su oponente.

-¡Cabezazo Zen!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡Roca Afilada!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Psíquico!

Golduck fue perfectamente capaz de resistir el ataque y golpear a Barbaracle y a pesar del cansancio su pelea no acabo ahí, pues al caer empujo a Barbaracle con Psíquico.

-¡Termínalo con Tajo Cruzado!-Ordeno Narcisco.

Barbaracle se aproximó contra Golduck quien cansado no pudo esquivar y acabo recibiendo el ataque resultando en su derrota.

-Luchaste bien Golduck-Dijo Misty regresándolo a su pokebola-Ahora descansa…

-Me estas impresionando Misty, pero me temo que encontraste a quien marcara tu limite-Dijo Narcisco.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Ve Gyarados!-Dijo Misty lanzando a su pokemon.

La gran serpiente marina se alzó imponente ante Barbaracle

-¡Tijera X!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty.

El potente ataque de Gyarados evito a Barbaracle acercarse y lo envió contra una pared del estadio.

-¡Aqua Cola!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque iba a aplastar a Barbaracle.

-¡Tijera X!

Barbaracle se cubrió del poderoso ataque con sus pinzas brillando para luego empujar a la tremenda serpiente acuática con toda su fuerza.

-¡Salta y usa Tajo Cruzado!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Colmillo de hielo!-Ordeno Misty.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, pero resultó vencedor Gyarados.

-¡Gruaaa!-Rugió Gyarados tras su victoria.

Narcisco devolvió a Barbaracle a su pokebola y admiro a la serpiente marina.

-Veo que eres orgullosa al no usar la Mega Stone que tienes en tu cuello, pero dejémonos de juegos yo también usare mi Mega Stone-Dijo Narcisco.

-Está bien, veamos que tienes-Dijo Misty con mucha determinación.

-¡Ve Blastoise! ¡Mega Stone!

-¡Mega Stone!

Ambos pokemon Mega Evolucionaron, para empezar su batalla.

-¡Hidrobomba!-Dijeron ambos comenzando sus ataques.

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo.

-¡Cabezazo!

-¡Colmillo de hielo!

Otra vez hubo un choque de poderes, pero ninguna parecía dispuesto a retroceder.

-¡Puño Incremento!

-¡Aqua Cola!

Ambos ataques chocaron de nuevo y ninguno retrocedía.

Después de eso ambos Mega empezaron a chocar ataques una y otra vez.

-¿Qué trama?-Se preguntó Misty al ver la sonrisa de Narcisco.

Luego de intercambiar golpes un buen rato ambos pokemon se detuvieron.

-Blastoise prepárate-Dijo Narcisco mientras Blastoise apuntaba sus tres cañones a Gyarados-Pulso Dragon.

-¿Qué? ¡Hidrobomba!-Ordeno Misty rápidamente.

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero al final el Pulso Dragon de Narcisco supero el ataque de Blastoise.

-¡Puño Incremento!

-¡Aqua Cola!

Gyarados logro empujar a Blastoise hacia arriba con su Cola para evitar un golpe letal, pero en el cielo Blastoise volvió a apuntar sus tres cañones a Gyarados.

-Pulso Dragon.

El ataque cayo con gran potencia sobre el pokemon que ya se encontraba sobre la piscina siendo un blanco fácil.

Después de ese ataque Gyarados volvió a su forma base debilitado.

-Gano yo-Anuncio Narcisco.

Misty bajo la mirada por un momento.

-Buen trabajo Gyarados tomate un descanso-Dijo Misty regresándolo a su pokebola.

-Esta batalla no estuvo nada mal-Dijo Narcisco tras regresar a su pokemon a su forma base y caminar hacia Misty-Es interesante conocer a una entrenadora que sepa tanto de pokemon tipo agua y los aprecie al igual que yo, te ofreceré una revancha en un futuro cuando seas aún más fuerte, pero por ahora ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

Misty se quedó perpleja por un momento para luego reaccionar sonrojándose y sobresaltándose.

-¿eh? ¿No? –Pregunto Narcisco sorprendido por el comportamiento de Misty.

-N-No he dicho eso es solo que… amm… ¿con que objetivo?-Pregunto Misty.

Narcisco rio un poco al escuchar a la entrenadora.

-Somos fanáticos del mismo tipo de pokemon quizá podamos intercambiar algunos tips.

-Ohh… pues claro, claro que me gustaría.

Fin del flashback.

-Así que perdiste-Dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos-¡Eso solo hace que tenga más ganas de pelar contigo!-Comento Ash animado.

-Nunca cambiaras Ash-Comento Misty tras suspirar.

-Je je-Ash rio y Misty sonrió.

- Y por cierto ¿ustedes están "juntos"?-Pregunto Narcisco señalando a Ash y Serena.

-Ahh etto…-Serena se puso roja y bajo la cabeza.

-Viajamos juntos por supuesto-Contesto Ash y Misty se dio palmazo en la frente.

-¡Él quiere saber si son pareja!-Grito Misty al despistado entrenador.

-Oh… ¿Serena y yo?-Ash se sonrojo levemente-N-No, solo viajamos juntos-Explico Ash.

-S-Si… solo viajamos juntos-Dijo Serena mucho más roja mirando en otra dirección.

Misty entendía que aparentemente no había una relación entre la pareja de entrenadores, pero la reacción no la convencía.

-Oh, pero… seguro están en proceso de serlo, digo llegaron de la mano-Comento Narcisco.

Ash y Serena no supieron que decir, era cierto ambos se habían acercado durante los últimos meses y aunque no tengan algo en sí, pues ni Ash ni Serena habían hablado de entablar una relación lo cierto es que su trato el uno con el otro había cambiado para mejor desde el punto de vista de la rubia.

-Harían buena pareja-Comento Misty disgustada.

Para Ash el comentario de Misty no se sintió nada bien. "Bueno estaba claro que ella ya no sentía nada por mi" Pensó el entrenador.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Comento Ash.

Nota del escritor: Ash no entiende a las mujeres…

Novia del escritor: Tu tampoco.

Nota de escritor: A pos si…

-Pero algo que me inquieta un poco, es que no parecen ser simples amigos tampoco ustedes dos-Dijo Narcisco señalando esta vez a la chica a su lado y al entrenador al otro lado de la mesa.

Serena esta vez se mostró algo preocupada, ella ya sabía que Misty había sido novia de Ash, pero no sabía si comentarlo ella misma o esperar a ver cómo responden los eludidos.

-De acuerdo nos descubriste salimos un tiempo hace un par de años-Dijo Misty tratando de sonar madura-Luego cada quien siguió su camino para cumplir nuestros sueños, Ash busca ser un maestro pokemon y yo la mejor entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua.

-Así es-Contesto Ash.

-¿Era necesario seguir cada quien su propio camino?-Serena hablo sin pensarlo dos veces-Digo… ¿Tu querías a Ash verdad?

-Serena…-Ash no quería que la situación se volviera incomoda, pero Serena parecía algo disgustada.

-Tenía que cumplir mis objetivos ¿Tu que elegirías el amor o tus sueños?-Pregunto Misty.

-Y-Yo… Si a mí me gustara alguien…querría estar con esa persona, la decisión de separarme de él me dolería mucho, por eso no puedo responder con seguridad, pero… cuando el triunfe o fracase quisiera estar ahí para esa persona.

-Serena…-En el fondo a Ash le impresionaron las palabras de Serena.

Nota: A alguien le salió el tiro por la culata.

-Supongo que ese es el camino fácil-Contesto Misty.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Serena.

-Seguir a un hombre y verlo crecer y ser famoso y ser simplemente la cara bonita a su costado.

-¿Solo una cara bonita, eh?

Narcisco y Ash sabían que esto no acabaría bien.

-Eh Misty no debes ser tan dura jeje Serena fue Reina de Kalos-Dijo Ash tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

-Oh eso es un puesto impresionante, la campeona de Kalos fue también Reina de Kalos-Menciono Narcisco tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces sabes pelear?-Pregunto Misty.

-Los combates no son exactamente mi especialidad-Respondió Serena.

-Que lastima, tenía muchas ganas de comprobar si no eres solo una cara bonita.

-Vamos Serena una batalla siempre ayuda a que dos personas se entiendan-Dijo Ash apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica y sonriéndole.

Serena se sonrojo.

-¡Si acepto!-Grito la chica entusiasmada.

-Bien te veo afuera-Dijo Misty poniéndose de pie y dejando la servilleta sobre la silla de manera un poco tosca.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Serena y Misty ya estaban afuera observándose la una a la otra desde su lado del estadio.

-Este es un campo de batalla pokemon normal, decidí que no sea en la piscina para no tener más ventaja de la que necesito-Dijo la entrenadora.

-Me parece bien-Contesto Serena aunque algo insegura.

Flashback.

Serena y Ash estaban comiendo helado en una tienda.

-Ash… háblame un poco de Misty-Serena rogo al entrenador, pues llevaba días sin quitarse a su presunta rival de la cabeza.

Ash se sorprendió un momento dejando la cuchara con helado a medio camino entre su boca y el embace.

-Vaya… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Parecía una entrenadora muy fuerte

-Y lo es… a estas alturas es prácticamente una experta, he oído mucho de ella gracias a May y Dawm, ha vencido a todo tipo de expertos en tipo agua, fuego, eléctrico y planta a lo largo de sus viajes siempre queriendo demostrar la supremacía de los pokemon tipo agua y derrotando a sus debilidades.

-Wow… así que es una gran entrenadora.

-Asi es… aquí entre nos, si no fuera por ella creo que no sería la gran cosa como entrenador-Comento Ash.

Serena al escuchar eso se sintió un poco insegura.

Fin del Flashback.

-Misty… Definitivamente no estoy a la altura de esta batalla. ¡No! ¡No! Debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas… Elle me enseño a ser una entrenadora más fuerte después de todo y también Ash…-Pensó Serena.

-Bien yo arbitrare esta batalla, que sea una batalla de solo un pokemon sin límite de tiempo, el primero en quedar k.o pierde-Dijo Ash.

-¡Aquí voy!-Anuncio Misty lanzando a su pokemon, fue Golduck el que lanzo.

-Sylveon ve-Dijo Serena enviando a su pokemon.

Misty se maravilló ante la belleza del pokemon de Serena.

-Ese es el pokemon con el que le brindaste apoyo a Ash contra Zygarde.

-Así es, tengo un lazo muy fuerte con el-Contesto Serena.

-Pues comprobémoslo.

Narcisco que se hallaba sentado detrás de Ash veía la batalla preocupado.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-Pregunto Narcisco.

-Si hablamos de experiencia Misty tiene toda la ventaja-Comento Ash en un susurro de manera que solo Narcisco la escuchara-Pero Serena puede sorprendernos.

-Le tienes mucho aprecio a las dos-Comento Narcisco.

-Asi es-Contesto Ash.

-Eres un chico con suerte-Comento Narcisco observando a ambas entrenadoras.

-Siento que ya me han dicho eso antes-Contesto Ash.

-¡Fuerza Lunar!-Ordeno Serena.

-¡Golduck usa Psíquico!

Fuerza Lunar cayo contra Golduck, mientras Sylveon fue levantada con la fuerza de Golduck y lanzada contra el suelo.

-Amnesia-Ordeno Misty.

Golduck empezó a fortalecerse

-¡Beso Drenaje!-Ordeno Serena.

Sylveon comenzó a brincar acercándose a su adversario logrando dar el ataque y recuperando algo de vida mientras Golduck se sonrojaba un poco para luego sentir dolor.

-Vaya, no está mal ahora algo más serio ¡Surf!

Golduck creo una ola y la monto para caer sobre Sylveon.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!-Ordeno Serena a tiempo para reducir el daño, sin embargo Sylveon seguía lastimada.

-¡Golduck Hidrobomba!

Serena observo el lugar tratando de idear una estrategia.

-¡Campo de niebla!

Golduck disparo el potente ataque sin embargo este salió por entre la niebla sin dañar a nadie.

-Piensas rápido-Comento Misty.

-Tuve un buen maestro-Comento Serena observando de reojo a Ash.

-Ya veremos… ¡Golduck dispersa la niebla con Psíquico!

Golduck comenzó a abrirse paso entre la niebla.

-¡Fuerza Lunar!-Ordeno Serena tomando por sorpresa a Golduck-¡Beso Drenaje!

-¡Cabezazo Zen!-Ordeno Misty.

El ataque de Golduck corto por completo la estrategia de Serena empujando al pokemon hacia el cielo.

-¡Psíquico!-Ordeno Misty, para que Golduck tome a Sylveon en el cielo y la aviente contra el suelo debilitándola.

-¡Sylveon!-Serena corrió a auxiliar a su pokemon.

-Buen trabajo Golduck tomate un descanso-Dijo Misty regresando al pokemon a su pokebola, para luego caminar hacia Serena-¿Crees que dejar a Ash valió la pena ahora?-Pregunto Misty.

Narcisco y Ash no podían escuchar de que hablaban las chicas, Ash quiso acercarse, pero Narcisco lo tomo del hombro.

-Deja que hablen, ellas necesitan tener un acuerdo y si tienes razón la batalla puede ayudar a que se entiendan.

Serena observo a Misty y acaricio a su Sylveon.

-Ash dijo que él no sería el entrenador que es si no fuera por ti, yo no sería quien soy si no fuera por él-Contesto Serena.

Misty tenía que aceptar que le conmovía un poco eso y le ofreció su mano a Serena para que se levantara del suelo.

-No quería dejar a Ash, me sentía muy poco para él, por eso decidí irme a entrenar y ser mejor, para algún día volver y no sentirme así-Contesto Misty-Pero no deje claras las cosas, mi carácter es terrible, Ash no sabe que aun siento algo por él y tu poco a poco ya estas entrando en su corazón.

-No voy a cedértelo-Serena corto rápidamente a Misty-Entiendo tus sentimientos y si fuera la Serena que era cuando empezó mi viaje con Ash, me hubiera rendido con facilidad, pero ahora sé que hay cosas por las que debo luchar para poder conseguirlas, no se trata de ser egoísta, se trata de no renunciar a lo que quieres yo quiero a Ash, por más que sea algo denso a veces, por más que sea una preocupación constante por todos los problemas en los que se mete quiero estar con él.

-Yo tampoco me he de rendir entonces-Contesto Misty-Yo llegue antes que tú y he jugado mal todas mis jugadas hasta ahora, eso cambiara, desde este punto voy a recuperar a mi novio. Ahora solo te pregunto… ¿No te sentirás mal? Antes era un juego para Brock y para mi escuchar a Ash alardear "Seré un maestro pokemon" pero cuando lo veo ahora… no tengo dudas en que cumplirá su sueño. El día en que Ash sea el gran entrenador pokemon y tú seas solamente tú ¿Podrás vivir con eso?

-Por supuesto, yo no me enamore del maestro pokemon, me enamore de Ash, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-Vaya tengo una rival interesante-Contesto Misty-Bien juguemos limpio y que gane la mejor-Dijo Misty ofreciéndole su mano a Serena.

Serena la observo por un momento y luego la tomo.

-¡Sí!-Contesto Serena animada.

-Parece que ya se llevan bien-Comento Ash viendo la acción desde lejos.

Narcisco solo sonrió.

-Ash se ha hecho algo tarde, te daré la batalla que te prometí mañana, por ahora por que no disfrutamos la fiesta que ya está por empezar.

-¡Oh es verdad!-Grito Ash al recordarlo-¡Serena la fiesta de Jean Pierre ya empezó!

-¡¿Quéeeeee?!-Grito Serena al recordar que era ese uno de los motivos por el que llegaron a la ciudad.

Unas horas después los cuatro entrenadores llegaron al lugar donde se daría la fiesta era una mansión lujosa grande donde varias performer pokemon habían sido invitadas.

-Wow ¿suelen venir a estas fiestas?-Pregunto Misty.

-Es la segunda vez-Contesto Serena recordando su fracaso al intentar bailar con el entrenador.

-Solo que aquella vez la pareja de Serena fue Clem-Comento Ash.

El grupo se divirtió en la fiesta cada uno bailando con su pareja. Ash ya había aceptado ser pareja de Serena una semana antes. Mientras Misty fue gracias a la influencia de Narcisco como miembro de la elite 4.

Pikachu bailo con Sylveon. Mientras el Milotic de Misty bailaba con el Barabacle de Narcisco.

Luego cuando empezó el intercambio de pareja Serena tuvo que acabar su momento de gloria bailando con su querido Ash.

Las parejas fueron rotando como en todo baile de salón hasta que Ash y Misty se juntaron.

-¿Y… te agrado Serena?-Pregunto Ash.

-Ja… bueno, no es tan mala-Contesto Misty mirándola para ver su expresión de celos y adrede se apegó un poco al entrenador-Hace tiempo no estábamos tan cerca.

-¿Misty estas bien?-Pregunto Ash ya que Misty nunca había sido tan directa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Misty trato de contenerse de enojarse.

-Haha tienes razón desde hace mucho-Contesto Ash-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… solo, ocupada, quería volverme más fuerte y he luchado incontables batallas.

- ¿Y encontraste lo que buscabas?-Pregunto Ash.

-Eso ya lo tenía-Contesto Misty.

-¿Ah? ¿Y que era? ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?-Se ofreció el entrenador sin entender la indirecta.

-tonto jaja –Misty rio sonriéndole al entrenador y este correspondió.

Después empezó el baile del rey y la reina donde Ash y Serena bailaron juntos. Como el campeón de la Liga y la Reina de Kalos, esa era la atracción principal de la fiesta.

-Vaya todos nos ven-Comento Ash.

-Yo no veo a nadie-Contesto Serena viendo los ojos del entrenador-Sabes he querido bailar contigo así desde siempre.

-Es verdad tu dijiste que yo te gustaba-Dijo Ash recordando los eventos de Zygarde-¿Era cierto?

-Bueno... yo...-Serena estaba roja y la gente aplaudí y silbo al ver la romántica escena, aunque no podían oír de que hablaban.

Finalmente el baile termino y Serena solo se limito a sonreirle. Mientras Misty los observaba con una media sonrisa y aplaudía junto al publico.

La noche fue divertida para los cuatro apartando la competencia "sana" de ambas entrenadoras. Finalmente avanzada un poco la fiesta, Ash estaba en un balcón acariciando a Pikachu.

-Siento que ha sido un día muy loco-Comento Ash.

-Pikaaa…-Pikachu respondió como apoyando al entrenador.

-Serena y Misty por fin se llevan bien-Dijo Ash animado, pero me siento algo confundido ellas dos no son como cualquier amiga que haya tenido, lo de Misty ya lo había sentido en el fondo tal vez aun me gusta, pero siento algo similar con Serena…

-Pues tendrás que tomar una decisión-Dijo Narcisco entrando a ver la luna.

-Narcisco… ¿Me oíste?

-Naah… pero esa sería mi preocupación si fuera tu-Contesto el hombre.

-Mi preocupación principal siempre será realizar mi objetivo-Contesto Ash.

-Eso está muy bien, pero mientras tú haces eso los sentimientos de esas dos crecen y cuando tomes tu decisión una saldrá muy afectada, de eso se trata la madurez Ash tomar decisiones-Contesto Narcisco.

Ash no respondió.

-Bueno ahí viene Misty te dejo-Agrego Narcisco entrando en la fiesta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí solos?-Pregunto Misty aludiendo al entrenador y su pokemon.

-No se me dan mucho estas aburridas fiestas, tomaba un poco de aire-Contesto el entrenador-Misty… ¿Por qué te desapareciste por dos años?-Pregunto Ash.

-Pues… tenía miedo-Contesto Misty parándose a su costado.

-¿De mí?-Pregunto Ash.

-De verte y correr a ti y no querer volverte a soltar y olvidar mis convicciones, mis metas todo solo para volver a ti-Contesto Misty-Ash no fue fácil para mí tampoco.

-Misty…-Ash estaba sorprendido de la actitud que tomo la entrenadora-¿Aun te gusto?

Serena entro al balcón y observo que Ash y Misty estaban solos y parecían hablar de algo.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto Serena haciendo un ademan de irse si es así.

-No-Contesto Misty con cierto enojo.

La fiesta acabo y Ash volvió al centro pokemon con Serena y Misty despidiéndose de Narcisco quien le prometió una batalla al día siguiente a primera hora.

El trio de entrenadores se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino, Ash estaba más confundido que nunca en su vida, el día había sido agotador, a los tres les toco un mismo cuarto Ash tomo una litera de arriba y Serena y Misty las dos de abajo.

-No vale interrumpir-Comento Misty cuando Ash empezó a roncar.

-No sabía que estabas haciendo tu movida-Contesto Serena-Pero supongo que me alegra haber llegado.

-… -Misty no respondió solo le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-Pregunto Serena.

-Viajare con ustedes ¿o les molesta?-Pregunto Misty.

-ja…-Serena le dio la espalda en su cama-¿no temiste que algo pasara en todo el tiempo que te alejaste?

-Confiaba en que Ash era lo suficientemente denso para rechazar sin darse cuenta a cualquier chica que se acerque, pero no contaba con que aparecería la reina Serena-Contesto Misty con sarcasmo al final.

-Aun no doy el paso con Ash y sinceramente desde hoy ciento que he retrocedido-Contesto Serena.

-No, él está confundido quiere decir que ya tienes terreno-Contesto Misty.

A la mañana siguiente el entrenador se levantó antes que ambas chicas y salió a prepararse para su batalla con Narcisco.

-Bien Pikachu conquistaremos esta batalla-Comento Ash.

-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu haciendo un ademan de victoria con su patita derecha.

Palabras del escritor: Muy bien después de una noche muy loca e incómoda. Ash por fin tendrá su batalla con Narcisco y sus dos compañeras están en una competencia la cual el desconoce completamente porque es completamente denso. Ahora que la historia entra a una fase entre drama y acción descubran quien ganara esta competencia ¿Sera la Reina de Kalos? O ¿La mejor entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua? Cielos Ash tiene buenos estándares…

Esa mañana Misty reviso su correo en el teléfono.

"Es hora de pagar mi deuda"

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó Misty.

Palabras del escritor: Uff… hacer el capítulo de hoy ha sido un reto, las batallas me salen directamente de la cabeza, las alucino y me encanta son emocionantes al menos siento un porcentaje por más mínimo que sea de la emoción de los personajes cuando escribo, pero cuando el tema se vuelve romántico la historia cambia… le temo a los cliches (aunque creo que igual use algunos) temo no captar las emociones en palabras… con algo de esfuerzo pudo concentrarme y terminar este capítulo escribiendo con el kokoro.

Saben que odio que los fics se vuelvan dramáticos para lo que da la serie, pero he tenido en cuenta que en este fic los personajes si han ido madurando, si consideramos que en este punto Ash ya va casi por sus 18, es justo supongo.

Como sea voten por su candidata a novia de Ash favorita S para Serena M para Misty a asterisco *hater y los pondré en contacto con mis operadores.

Es broma… yo decidiré con quien se queda en mi fic, pero quedara en misterio por ahora, no quiero alejarme mucho de la trama principal, pero como dije al principio de este fic, comprendo perfectamente el interés de ustedes los lectores en ver en que pareja queda este fic.

Proximo Capitulo: Vence al rey del agua.

Estoy agradecido por todos los reviews que tuvo el capítulo anterior aquí van sus respuestas.

Ifrit2007: A estas alturas creo que está justificado porque Ash gano la liga con tanta facilidad en mi fic, a tal grado que me dio flojera escribir las batallas aunque posiblemente la de Sawyer si salga más adelante como un flashback ya que será un personaje relevante a futuro. El fic está catalogado como aventura romance y puse a Ash/ Misty como principales, la historia sigue sus aventuras, pero tiene toques románticos. Pero en si el objetivo del fic no es emparejarlos, no niego que ellos siguen siendo la pareja principal del fic, pero tampoco lo afirmo. Espero que este capítulo te pareciera largo también un poco de fanservice cae bien de vez en cuando.

CCSakuraforever: Eso del mal del que hablo Lysson es un avance de lo que pasara en el próximo arco no te lo pierdas, bueno Ash y Misty ahora se llevan mejor el destino dirá que ocurrirá a futuro.

Amo del vacío: Espero que te siga dando ideas y que disfrutaras el capítulo de hoy.

LiliGI27:Oh yo siempre corto los capítulos con su toque de misterio es el clifffinger que necesito para cada final de capitulo, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo de hoy ;)

Amy-Light95: Te hiciste esperar un montón esta vez mujer, tal vez son trolleadas mías xD Ah verdad hay un detalle más que Misty aún no menciona de porque se fue la última vez. El orgullo no vale nada cuando temes perder lo que más quieres. Bueno ahora se vienen capítulos un poco más random, pero no del todo. Abran pesos pesados, como Narcisco esta vez, batallas épicas, batallas entre personajes que siempre quisiste ver pelear entre ellos xD cosas asi… tengo varios planes para esta "época de paz" del fic.

Netokastillo: Tu si sabes man ya empezaron los líos amorosos y se prolongaran un rato disfrútalo mientras duren xD quien no ama el caos?

Bueno de acá no creo subir un capitulo hasta el 10 de Febrero masomenos… estaré algo ocupado solo quería dejar este capítulo hasta entes de eso aunque probablemente digan "no es mucho tiempo" "nos dejaste esperando más tiempo otras veces" Pero como esta vez es fijo que me demorare aviso, otras veces solo es falta de inspiración o que estoy enviciándome con algún juego o saliendo con mi chica xD En fin cuídense y que tengan buen dia, tarde, noche, madrugada o punto inexistente en el espacio y tiempo :D

Si tienen un fan art chévere de mi fic :3 y tienen el tiempo y el talento para hacerlo me gustaría verlo. No hay premio, ni razón alguna xD aunque si me gusta tal vez lo ponga de portada del fic. Háblenme por privado si les interesa.

A pesar de no tener tiempo para escribir, estaré atento a sus reviews y privados en mis ratos libres.


	30. Vence al rey del mar

**Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de Pokemon: Escalando a nuestros sueños, llevo unos días********de no tocar el fic así********que mil disculpas, me había********faltado inspiración, el asunto que tuve que resolver esos días********fue todo un éxito, era un tema totalmente universitario que ya solucione, así que continué con las vacaciones de verano, piscina, juegos, enamorada, vi el final de Gravity Falls, lo cual me inspiro a hacer un fic que inicie hace poco... supongo que tendrá unos 30 a 40 capitulos ese fic, pero eso no significa que abandonare este, aun así me tomara un poco mas de tiempo subir capítulos, pero ya me conocen eso puede ser cierto o falso xD**

**En fin espero disfruten el capitulo! y si son fans de gravity falls revisen mi otro fic, procurare no decepcionarlos.**

**Vence al Rey del Mar.**

Ash como de costumbre antes de una batalla importante se encontraba entrenando a sus pokemon.

-¡Greninja puño de hielo!-Ordeno Ash, mientras Greninja destrozaba una roca.

-Gre-ninja-Dijo el pokemon orgulloso tras destruirlo.

-Ese Greninja tuyo es genial, se ve que es un pokemon especial-Comento Misty tomando por sorpresa al entrenador.

Ash volteo para ver a Serena y Misty llegar juntas cosa que hizo que le diera un salto a su corazón no sabía si por la rubia o por la pelirroja.

-Oh se despertaron temprano-Comento Ash- Veo que se llevan bien-Agrego haciendo referencia a que llegaron juntas.

Misty y Serena se observaron la una a la otra y luego miraron en otra dirección, cosa que solo consiguió que una gota estilo anime apareciera en la nuca del entrenador.

-¿Estás listo para tu batalla de hoy?-Pregunto Serena.

-Claro que sí, voy a vencer a Narcisco y luego hare que Dianta cumpla su promesa-Dijo Ash con mucha confianza.

-¿Promesa?-Pregunto Misty.

-Cuando Ash llego a Kalos, le pidió una batalla a la campeona para probar su fuerza, pero Ash mismo detuvo la pelea diciendo que ya había probado su fuerza-Explico Serena.

-Efectivamente ella era mucho más fuerte que yo en ese entonces, pero este año nos hemos fortalecido mucho-Dijo Ash con mucha confianza observando a su Pikachu y a su Greninja.

-¿Así que después de vencer a Narcisco vas a buscarla?-Pregunto Misty.

-Exacto, pero antes de eso debo vencerlo, probablemente el me dé una pista de dónde encontrarla-Contesto Ash.

-¿Ash de verdad ya has vencido a los demás miembros de la elite 4 en Kalos?-Pregunto Misty.

-Si… el primero fue Tileo…-Contesto Ash.

Flashback.

"El hombre bestia una gran armadura de la edad media y tendia a hablar como caballero de la época medieval"-Narro Serena.

Fue una batalla impresionante. Ambos entrenadores tenían solo un pokemon.

-Scizor Mega Stone-Dijo Tileo Mega-Evolucionando a su pokemon.

-¡Charizard Mega Stone!-Grito Ash Mega-Evolucionando a su Charizard a Charizard Y

-¡Danza de Espadas!-Ordeno Tileo.

-¡Cola Dragon!

Mientras Scizor se fortalecía Charizard ya se preparaba para atacarlo.

-¡Esquívalo!-Ordeno Tileo-No me venceras joven caballero, vuestros ataques no son nada para este noble guerrero.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Charizard Infierno!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Gruaaaa!-Charizard rugió quemando todo el campo logrando dañar a su adversario.

-¡Resiste y usa Tijera X!-Ordeno Tileo.

-Charizard ¡Anillo Igneo!

-¡¿Qué?!

Charizard Y golpeo el suelo levantando una enorme llamarada que derroto a Scizor y dejo a Charizard muy cansado.

-Has ganado Ash, la siguiente es Malva aunque por lo que oí, ella dice que ya la venciste así que te diré que Dracena no será tan fácil-Dijo Tileo luego de aceptar su derrota.

"Entonces Ash decidio luchar con Dracena"-Continuo explicando Serena.

Dracena se especializaba en tipo Dragon haciéndole honor a su nombre, era una mujer bastante amable y serena, pero… en batalla era aterradora. Dejando a Ash con solo Greninja, aunque Ash también lucho bien dejándola a ella solo con su mejor pokemon.

-Altaria, Mega Stone-Dijo Dracena mientras su Altaria cambiaba a su majestuosa mega forma-Veamos si superas a este-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Greninja mostremos nuestra fuerza!-Grito Ash mientras Greninja pasaba a su segunda forma.

-Increíble evolución sin mega Stone-Dijo la mujer por primera vez abriendo los ojos impresionada-No se había visto algo así en más de tres mil años…la vida te da sorpresas cuando menos te las esperas… ¡Canto Mortal!

Altaria canto llamando la atención de Greninja quien cayó de rodillas mientras Greninja se arrodillaba.

-Tu Greninja tiene el tiempo contado para vencerme, al cabo de tres movimientos estará vencido-Explico Dracena.

-¡Greninja Puño de Hielo!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Ataque aéreo!

-¡Doble Equipo!

La ventisca derroto a varios clones, pero el original logro acertarle el golpe por la espalda a Altaria mandándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Dracena.

Ash y Greninja se sincronizaron en un solo movimiento, Greninja fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de Agua y se impulsó hacia su oponente sin importarle el ataque de Pulso Dragon, recibiéndolo y atravesándolo.

-¿Qué?-La mujer vio impresionada la fuerza de ambos, tanto Ash como Greninja tenían los ojos rojos y era más que eso ella veía a Ash y el hacía movimientos sincronizados con los de Greninja.

-¡Greninja con todo puño de hielo!

Greninja preparo su puño y estando frente a Altaria lo golpeo en el hocico mandándolo fuera del campo derrotado, luego Greninja y Ash se arrodillaron en el suelo cansados.

-Me venciste, eso fue impresionante…

Fin del Flashback.

-Impresionante…-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Misty-¿en este momento Ash aún es más fuerte que yo?-Se preguntó Misty para sí misma.

-Bueno andando es hora de probar mi fuerza contra Narcisco-Dijo Ash animado.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Serena al ver la expresión de Misty.

-Claro que si…-Dijo Misty adelantándose.

Serena solo se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego la siguió.

En el restaurante ya que era temprano aun no empezaban a llegar clientes.

-Parece que estas tan ansioso como yo Ash-Comento Narcisco-Si eres amigo de Alain tal vez des buena pelea.

-Ya verás de que soy capaz-Contesto Ash sacando una pokebola.

-Bien yo hare de réferi-Dijo Misty-Batalla de seis contra seis sin límite de tiempo ¡Comiencen!

-¡Starmie ve!-Dijo Narcisco enviando a su primer pokemon.

-Pikachu este es tuyo-Dijo Ash a su pokemon parado a su lado.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu encendiendo unas chispas en su mejilla.

-¡Giro Rapido!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Hyaa!-Dijo el pokemon aproximándose a gran velocidad a Pikachu.

-¡Desvíalo con Cola de Acero!

-¡Pika!-Dijo el pokemon desviándolo y mandándolo al aire.

-¡Atactrueno!

El ataque de Pikachu daño a Starmie que cayó al suelo con toques eléctricos a su alrededor.

-Usa Recuperación-Ordeno Narcisco.

El pokemon estrella sano sus heridas, pero Pikachu apareció frente a el.

-¡Cola de Acero!

-¡Pika!

El ataque del pokemon eléctrico empujo a Starmie.

-¡Rayo Confuso!

Pikachu quedo afectado por el ataque tambaleándose.

-¡Pikachu despierta!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-¡Giro Rapido!

El Starmie de Narcisco comenzó a atacar de una dirección a otra sin parar al Pikachu de Ash.

-¡Pikachu reacciona Electro Bola!-Grito Ash y Pikachu tras recibir algunos golpes reacciono atacando a su oponente.

-¡Recuperación!-Ordeno Narcisco tras recibir el ataque-¡Rapidez!

Ash ya comenzaba a enfadarse, si la batalla continuaba así no podría vencer a Starmie.

-¡Pikachu vamos con todo! ¡Atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash, pero Pikachu seguía confundido y no logro acertar el ataque contra Starmie.

-¡Terminalo con Rapidez!-Ordeno Narcisco.

El ataque impacto contra Pikachu quien cayó frente a su entrenador.

-Pikachu no pue…-Misty callo en mitad de la frase al ver a Pikachu levantarse y sacudirse la cabeza.

-¿Pikachu aun puedes continuar?-Pregunto Ash preocupado.

-¡Pi…Pika!-Dijo Pikachu mientras se recomponía.

-mm… admiro tu determinación Ash, pero esto acabo ¡Rayo Confuso!-Dijo Narcisco.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Pikachu embistió a Starmie, antes de que lograra atacarlo, luego uso su cola para rebotar y esquivar el rayo confuso.

-¡Atactrueno!

Pikachu disparo el potente ataque eléctrico desde el aire dañando a Starmie.

-¡Starmie recuperación!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Electro Bola!

Starmie se recuperó, pero rápidamente recibió otro ataque.

-¡Termínalo con electro bola!

-¡Rapidez!

Ambos chocaron en el aire y estando ambos pokemon cansados ningún entrenador dio alguna orden.

-¡Recuperación!

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido!

-¡Rapidez!

Pikachu daño a Starmie y resistió con dificultad el último ataque de Starmie.

-¡Atactrueno!

Pikachu se arrodillo mientras un rayo se desprendía de su cuerpo y golpeaba a Starmie debilitándolo, sin embargo al finalizar ese ataque Pikachu también cayo debilitado por el cansancio.

-Vaya-Narcisco devolvió a Starmie a su pokebola-El sabor del platillo que me acabas de servir, fue hecho de pura determinación, nunca había visto tal espíritu en un entrenador y su pokemon… aun te falta vencer cinco, buena suerte Ash.

Ash mientras tanto se arrodillo a recoger a Pikachu.

-Pikachu te esforzaste demasiado amigo, gracias, descansa-Dijo Ash recogiéndolo y dejándolo recostado en la pared detrás de él.

-¡Esta batalla aún no termina Ash!-Grito Narcisco.

-Bien, aquí voy ¡Ve Sceptile!-Dijo Ash enviando al pokemon de tipo hierba.

-Wow un Sceptile, Ash también tenía uno-Comento Serena.

-mm… ya veo… ¡Vaporeon ve!-Dijo Narcisco enviando al pokemon.

El pokemon de tipo agua apareció y se aproximó a la piscina que había en el centro del campo.

-Sceptile ponte alerta-Advirtió Ash.

-¡Vaporeon rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo mientras las hojas de Sceptile empezaban a brillar.

-¡Hoja espada!-Ordeno Ash.

Sceptile se aproximó a Vaporeon golpeándolo con sus ojos a gran velocidad.

-¡Ventisca!

Sceptile se cubrió por instinto sin embargo el ataque lo daño gravemente dejándolo congelado.

-¡Sceptile!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-¡Danza Lluvia!-Ordeno Narcisco.

Vaporeon logro cubrir el campo con una lluvia.

-¡Ahora Cascada!

El ataque de Vaporeon daño a Sceptile y quebró el hielo que lo tenia atorado.

Sceptile cayó de rodillas bastante dañado.

-Scep…tile…-Decia el pokemon cansado.

-¡Sceptile tu puedes!-Grito Ash preocupado.

Sceptile se puso de pie.

-¡Tormenta de Hojas!

Sceptile tomo a Vaporeon con sus hojas y lo levanto en el cielo para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Vaporeon ahora estaba muy cansado.

-¡Vaporeon Ventisca!

-Sceptile esquívalo

Sceptile salto alejándose bastante del campo y evitando el rango de la ventisca, luego observo a Vaporeon e hizo brillar sus hojas.

-¡Hoja espada!

Sceptile cayó en picada sobre Vaporeon derrotándolo, con un doble corte de sus hojas espada.

-Sceptile-Dijo Sceptile orgulloso sin voltear a ver a su oponente caer.

-Vaporeon regresa-Dijo Narcisco impresionado-Parece que tienes un fuerte lazo con ese Sceptile.

-Él y yo somos grandes amigos-Contesto Ash.

-Ya veo… ¡Clawitzer ve!-Dijo Narcisco enviando al pokemon, que Misty vio con preocupación al recordar lo fuerte que es.

-¿Ash está en problemas?-Pregunto en susurro Serena-Puedo ver en tu expresión que recuerdas a ese pokemon.

-Velo por ti misma-Respondio Misty.

-¡Pulso Umbrio!-Ordeno Narcisco.

Sceptile estaba muy cansado para esquivar por lo que opto por cubrirse con sus brazos resultando derrotado por el calibre del ataque de Clawitzer.

-Wow-Dijo Ash al ver a su Sceptile estampado contra la pared tras recibir ese ataque.

-Espero que tengas algo que pueda vencer a mi Clawitzer-Dijo Narcisco muy confiado.

Ash regreso a Sceptile a su pokebola le quedaban cuatro pokemon, él ya sabía que tenía que guardar su arma secreta para el final.

-¡Lucario yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash enviando al pokemon Lucha-Acero al campo.

-Impresionante, pero por más hábil que sea tu Lucario, esta batalla será mucho para el ¡Esfera aural!

-¡Lucario tú también!-Ordeno Ash.

Clawitzer supero en poder a Lucario quien al final tuvo que esquivar el ataque.

-¡velocidad extrema!-Ordeno Ash.

Lucario sorprendio a Clawitzer golpeándolo de repente.

-¡Combate Cercano!-Ordeno Ash.

Lucario comenzó a golpear sin parar a Clawitzer, usando un combo de patadas y golpes que acabo lanzándolo contra una pared.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Ash volviendo a atacar a Clawitzer, que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Narcisco en último momento, el pulso Dragon de Clawitzer supero el de Lucario empujando un par de metros.

-¡Hidropulso!

-¡Esfera aura!

Lucario logro contrarrestar el ataque de Clawitzer, pero estaba cansado por el combo de tres ataques.

-¡Pulso Dragon! ¡Pulso Umbrio! ¡Esfera aura!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Velocidad extrema!-Ordeno Ash.

Lucario pudo empezar dando el primer golpe, causando que la boca de su oponente apunte al cielo tras darle un buen gancho.

-Sostenlo y usa esfera aura-ordeno Ash.

-¡No!-Grito Narcisco al ver que Ash había encontrado una debilidad.

-Wow-Dijo Misty impresionada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Serena.

-Es una jugada temeraria, típico de Ash, el entendió que Clawitzer tiene ataques muy potentes, pero los dispara desde su boca, no tiene brazos ni piernas si lo sostiene y mantiene la boca fuera de su alcance, por más fuerte que sea no recibirá daño-Explico Misty.

-¡Zambúllete!-Ordeno Narcisco.

-¡Aura Esfera y Pulso Dragon!

Lucario trato de aguantar la respiración para golpear a Clawitzer con ambos ataques bajo el agua.

Luego de una explosión bajo el agua que hizo que bastante salpicara sobre el par de entrenadores, Clawitzer fue lanzado fuera del agua debilitado y Lucario salió de ella vencedor.

-Impresionante-Comento Narcisco-Tienes unas ideas muy osadas Ash-Comento Narcisco.

-Ya he oído eso antes je je-Dijo Ash rascándose la nuca.

-¡Gyarados ve!-Grito Narcisco.

-¡Wow también tiene un Gyarados!-Dijo Misty impresionada.

Lucario se vio intimidado por un momento ante el tamaño de la enorme serpiente marina.

-¡Danza Dragon!

-¡Aura esfera!

Gyarados comenzó a ganar ataque, mientras recibía un ataque de Lucario que resistió con facilidad.

-Colmillo de hielo-Ordeno Narcisco.

La serpiente se aproximó con fuerza a Lucario quien salto para evadirla, pero Gyarados giro rápidamente su trayectoria dañando a Lucario.

-¡Lucario Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Cascada!

Una fuerte cascada cayó sobre Lucario evitándole completar su ataque y mandándolo al fondo de la piscina.

-¡Cascada de nuevo!

-¡Pulso Dragon!

Hubo un choque de poderes entre ambos, pero al final Lucario fue derrotado por estar en desventaja al atacar bajo el agua, saliendo del agua debilitado.

-Regresa Lucario buen trabajo-Dijo Ash observando a su oponente y sacando otra pokebola-¡Ve Gengar!

Misty sonrió conociendo la estrategia de Ash con ese pokemon.

Narcisco sonrio.

-Con que un Gengar-Comento Narcisco-¡Gyarados usa Cascada!

-¡Gengar bola sombra!-Ordeno Ash.

Hubo un choque de poderes.

-¡Hipnosis!

Gyarados cayó al suelo dormido.

-¡Come sueños!

Gyarados recibió gran daño y despertó enojado.

-¡Colmillo de hielo!

La enorme serpiente marina logro acertar un golpe fuerte contra Gengar quien cayó al suelo herido.

-¡Maldición!-Ordeno Ash debilitando aún más a su Gengar.

-Mmm…-Narcisco estaba confundido-¡Acabalo con cascada!

-¡Mismo destino!

Ambos pokemon cayeron debilitados en ese momento.

Narcisco tenía una expresión muy seria para luego acabar con una carcajada.

-¡Estás loco muchacho!-Grito para luego reír.

Ash regreso a su pokemon y compartió la risa con Narcisco por un momento.

-Lo siento, sentí que había mucha diferencia de poder entre tu Gyarados y mi Gengar así que opte por esta manera-Contesto Ash acariciando a su Gengar.

Serena y Misty estaban impresionadas por la jugada y la afirmación de Ash.

-Ese tramposo-Comento Misty recordando que ella también había caído en el "Mismo Destino" de Gengar hace mucho.

-Ash realmente no has ganado ninguna batalla hoy con poder, tú tienes algo muy distinto-Comento Narcisco.

-¿Ah sí?

-Tu determinación te lleva a superar tus limites-Dijo recordando cada batalla-Sin mencionar esas ideas… eres fuera de serie-Comento Narcisco-Pero no creas que me vencerás.

-Eso ya lo veremos… ¡Ve Noivern!

-Noivern es fuerte-Comento Serena.

-Ese pokemon lo capturo aquí ¿verdad?-Pregunto Misty.

-Así es… evoluciono en una batalla contra un Zapdos, sé que es impresionantemente fuerte-Contesto Serena.

-Veamos si puede contra lo que sigue-Contesto Misty.

-¡Ve Barbaracle!-Dijo Narcisco.

-¡Roca afilada!

-¡Agilidad!-Ordeno Ash.

Noivern aumento su velocidad y evadió los ataques de Barbaracle, para luego posicionarse sobre él.

-¡Pulso Dragon!

-¡Tijera X!

Ambos ataques chocaron y Barbaracle se mostró en buen estado.

-¡Supersonico!-Ordeno Ash.

Noivern utilizo su ataque para confundir a Barbaracle.

-Tajo Cruzado-Ordeno Narcisco.

Barbaracle golpeo a Noivern dañándolo a pesar de la confusión, sin embargo luego empezó a tambalearse.

-¡Pulso Dragon!

El ataque de Noivern aplasto a Barbaracle derribándolo, pero este se puso de pie ya curado de la confusión.

-¡Roca afilada!

El ataque de Barbaracle fue fácilmente evadido por Noivern, quien ataco con otro pulso Dragon.

-¡Tijera X!

Barbaracle se cubrió del ataque y rápidamente uso otra vez Roca Afilada.

Esta vez Noivern no pudo esquivar el ataque y cayo al suelo.

-¡Tajo Cruzado!

-¡Pulso Dragon!

El choque de ambos ataques a corta distancia provoco una explosión en la que ambos pokemon acabaron derrotados.

Ash y Narcisco regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas sin decir nada.

-Ash… ¿Son las batallas pokemon arte?-Pregunto Narcisco-Sé que cocinar es arte, pero es un arte efímero, pues desaparece nada más crearlo. Con los combates Pokemon sucede algo similar: incluso los recuerdos de las victorias o las derrotas caen en el olvido. No obstante, la forma en la que uno se entrega en cuerpo y alma al combate… ¡Eso sí que es arte!

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor, darlo todo en batalla es definitivamente un arte ¡Greninja ve!-Dijo Ash animado

-¡Blastoise ve!-Dijo Narcisco-¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Doble Equipo!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja esquivo el ataque.

-¡Cabezazo!

-¡Puño de Hielo!

Ambos ataques chocaron saliendo ambos pokemon afectados.

-¡Mega Stone!-Grito Narcisco Mega evolucionando a Blastoise.

-¡Vamos Greninja!-Grito Ash mientras su Greninja cambiaba de forma. El poder de ambas mega evoluciones era tan fuerte que creaba un vórtice con solo aparecer provocando que las entrenadoras se paren firmes y Serena se sostenga el vestido.

Greninja estaba rodeado de una corriente de agua.

-Increíble…-Dijo Narcisco al ver una evolución sin Mega Stone-¡Blastoise puño incremento!

-¡Puño de hielo!

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo.

-Veo que la batalla acaba de empezar-Comento Narcisco-¡Cabezazo!

-¡Doble equipo y Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja se dividio en varios Greninjas y cada su propia Shuriken de agua.

-¡Destruye esas Shuriken con Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Narcisco.

Blastoise logro disipar todas las Shurikens de agua con su potente ataque de Pulso Dragon.

-Increible…-Dijo Ash al ver el calibre de ese ataque mientras Greninja se paraba frente a su entrenador.

-Me temo que esto está fuera de tus posibilidades, Ash ¡Blastoise usa Hidrobomba!

-Esquivalo y lanza pulso umbrío.

Greninja evito el ataque y lanzo el suyo logrando dañar a Blastoise.

-¡Impulsate y usa puño de hielo!

-¡Esperalo y usa Puño Drenaje!

Blastoise estuvo a punto de golpear el estómago de Greninja, pero Ash lo noto en último momento y lograron evitar juntos el ataque para luego darle un potente golpe en la cara a Blastoise.

-Ha logrado fusionarse por completo con su pokemon-Dijo Narcisco al ver la sincronización del entrenador y su pokemon-No me debo dejar impresionar por esto ¡Pulso Dragon!

Blastoise apunto todos sus cañones a Greninja y disparo.

-¡Greninja Doble equipo y luego Pulso Umbrio!

-¡Wow Ash planea contrarrestar el ataque de Blastoise usando varios disparos a la vez! Que ingenioso-Comento Misty.

Greninja se dividio en varias copias que lanzaron su ataque y chocaron contra el Pulso Dragon logrando hacer que se esfume en el aire.

-¡Pulso Dragon tres veces!-Ordeno Narcisco.

Tres disparos seguidos fueron demasiado aun para las copias de Greninja cayendo el original al suelo mientras las copias desaparecían.

-A larga distancia es más fuerte…-Pensó Ash-¡Corre hacia él y Puño de Hielo!

-¡Dispara otra vez Pulso Dragon!

-¡Usa Doble Equipo para esquivarlo!

El potente disparo apareció sin embargo Greninja logro saltar sobre sus copias hasta estar fuera de alcance del ataque de Blastoise que destruyo todas las copias de Greninja.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash sacando provecho de la situación.

Greninja lanzo su ataque afectando a Blastoise al punto en que este se tuvo que sacudir.

-¡Cae con Puñó de hielo!-Resiste y usa Pulso Dragon!

-¡Démosle con toda nuestra fuerza!-Grito Ash mientras sus ojos y los de Greninja brillaban y a su vez Greninja era cubierto por un gran flujo de agua alrededor de su cuerpo.

El ataque de Blastoise fue disparado justo frente a Greninja luego de que este diera el golpe, como resultado hubo una gran explosión.

Narcisco y Ash miraban expectantes el campo de batalla esperando ver cuál era el vencedor, sin embargo Ash al caer de rodillas al suelo, supo que su Greninja había sido debilitado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al disiparse el humo no solo Greninja si no también Blastoise se encontraban en el suelo.

-Parece que es… un empate-Comento Misty.

-Blastoise regresa-Dijo Narcisco con una sonrisa-Ya he probado el sabor del estilo de batalla de Ash Ketchum y debo decir que si esa no es toda tu fuerza, no abra nada que te detenga en un futuro, en lo que a mí respecta estás listo para enfrentar a la campeona.

-Pero no gane…-Contesto Ash mientras ayudaba a su Greninja a levantarse.

-No se tratar de ganar Ash, o tal vez ¿hacía tiempo que el resultado no acababa del todo a tu favor?-pregunto Narcisco.

-La última vez que empate fue en mi primera batalla con Alain-Contesto Ash.

-Sigue adelante, no siempre podras ganar Ash, pero puedes volverte más fuerte aun en la derrota-Contesto Narcisco.

-Gracias-Contesto Ash-Bien lo hare enfrentare a Dianta, ¿sabes dónde puedo verla?

-mm… Seguro viene a mi restaurante dentro de unos tres días, es prácticamente parte de su rutina, si deseas quédate en la ciudad y espérala-Contesto Narcisco- Así ordenas también otras ideas-Agrego mientras observaba de reojo al par de chicas que se sintieron confundidas al notar esto.

-¿hablan de nosotras?-Pregunto Serena.

-Así parece… ¡Oigan ¿Qué están diciendo ahí?!-Grito Misty algo enojada.

-¡Nada importante!-Contesto Ash.

Luego Narcisco se fue a atender en su restaurante despidiéndose del grupo, dejando a Ash con el par de chicas, quienes decidieron ir a comer.

-¿Y qué sabes de Dawm y las demás?-Pregunto Ash mordiendo una hamburguesa.

-Dawm actualmente le está haciendo la competencia a May en Johto, sin embargo May brilla con competencias en pareja con su novio Drew, creo que ambos son muy talentosos-Comento Misty bebiendo por medio de un sorbete.

-Ya veo-Dijo Ash animado para luego notar que Serena esta algo distante-Lo siento Serena, debe ser incomodo oír de personas que no conoces.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Es decir la competencia acabo, debería probar suerte en otras regiones.

-No es mala idea-Contesto Ash-Pero tomate un descanso Serena, prometiste acompañarme a Kanto si te conocí ahí, quizá ir contigo me lo recuerde mejor.

Serena se apeno un poco mientras Ash se mantuvo sereno, por otro lado Misty estaba algo enojada.

-Bueno yo me temo que cuando regresemos a Kanto tendré que desviarme… tengo un asunto que solucionar-Comento Misty.

-¿Asunto? ¿No te volverás a ir o sí?-Pregunto Ash.

-No, te dije que me quedaría hasta recuperar lo que perdí-Dijo Misty guiñándole un ojo mientras Serena se mostraba algo enfadada-Solo tengo que recibir algo que una amiga dijo deberme.

-Muy bien estaremos en pueblo paleta esperándote-Contesto Ash emocionado.

-Bien, tengo el tiempo en que Misty se ira para acercarme a Ash y confesarme-Pensó Serena para sí misma, para luego notar la mirada de Misty y terminar desviando su mirada.

-Bueno no creo que nadie se quiere poner en plan oportunista-Comento Misty.

-El que se va de la villa pierde su silla-Contesto Serena.

-Je je-Ash no entendia la disputa de las entrenadoras por lo que solo apareció una gota tras su nuca.

Pasaron unas horas y Ash regreso acompañado de Misty y Serena al restaurante para sorpresa de todos, no había multitud Diane llego disfrazada para pasar inadvertida y se sento en una mesa.

-Narcisco sírveme lo de siempre-Dijo Diane con amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal una batalla?-Contesto Narcisco en forma de reto.

-¿Contigo?-Pregunto Diane.

-No, el retador esta justo allá-Dijo Narcisco señalando a Ash.

-No está mal lo tomare como entrada-Contesto Diane que ya sabía que Ash era el nuevo campeón de Kalos.

Y con esto dejamos el capítulo de hoy, el próximo capítulo: Cuanto me falta…

Diane y Ash se veian frente a frente.

-Sera una batalla con todo lo que tengamos Ash-Dijo Diane mientras se sacaba el gorro y los lentes de sol que usaba para pasar inadvertida.

-Prepárate Diane, te daré la mejor batalla de tu vida-Prometió Ash mientras Pikachu hacia aparecer chispas en sus mejillas.


	31. La diferencia

**Zasumi is back and please don't kill me i'm sorry for my leaving this storie all this time, but i have to think about the future of this story befor continue.**

**Ojala el ingles me sirviera... tal vez debo mejorar el writing... en fin ¡Hola mundo! Zasumi regreso al mundo de Pokemon, ya se lo que algunos dirán "Zasumi abandono esta obra" "Seguro solo se centrara en la de Gravity Falls que esta haciendo" No, no y no... No abandono historias... pero me organice mucho para trabajar en la de Gravity Falls y aun asi e notado imperfecciones que me hacen sentir terriblemente furioso conmigo mismo aun asi, el planeamiento me fue util, vi un futuro para la historia, así que decidí dejar de trabajar tan improvisado como hasta ahora y planee todos los capitulos que se vienen este arco de paz tendr capitulos mas, luego vamos con el torneo de campeones esto sera puras batallas fuertes e interesantes, así que la cantidad de capitulos es indefinida, decidiré q batallas quiero ver mas y cuales no tanto y luego con unos 6 capitulos masomenos el ultimo arco, es posible que decida que la liga de campeones y el ultimo arco sean en una tercera parte para esta saga de fics que voy creando, así que si les interesa terminar la historia esten atentos a mi como usuario, no vaya a ser como mucha gente que después de meses se dio cuenta que segui la historia en un segundo fic, la historia no debe alargarse mas de lo necesario o pierde el sentido por eso ya planee lo que se viene :D sin mas que decir disfruten de esta gran batalla y este gran capitulo titulado "La diferencia"**

**La diferencia.**

Ash observaba a Dianta impresionado, como retador sabía que era su obligación ser el primero en lanzar a su pokemon.

-Esta será una batalla de seis contra seis sin límite de tiempo-Explico Narcisco parado entre los dos entrenadores fuera del campo de batalla-Comiencen.

-¡Talonflame yo te elijo!-Grito Ash lanzando la pokebola del volador tipo fuego.

El pokemon volador-fuego voló a escasos centímetros del suelo frente a su entrenador.

-Bien… entonces yo elijo a Tyrantrum-Dijo Dianta mandando a su primer pokemon al campo de batalla.

-Wow-Dijo Misty observando al pokemon prehistórico de Kalos.

-Ash está en problemas…-Comento Serena-Tyrantrum es tipo roca.

-Así que si sabes las ventajas de tipo-Comento Misty cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No soy tampoco una novata!-Contesto Serena ofendida.

En el campo de batalla Ash ya estaba por dar su primera orden.

-¡Ida y vuelta!-Ordeno Ash astutamente.

Talonflame embistió a Tyrantrum rápidamente y regreso donde Ash dándole oportunidad de usar otro pokemon, Ash lanzo al campo de batalla a su siguiente pokemon-¡Ve Hawlucha!

El pokemon lucha-volador de Ash se paró en el campo de batalla poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Tyrantrum usa terremoto!-Ordeno Dianta mientras apuntaba con su palma al suelo.

Tyrantrum dio un fuerte pisotón provocando que temblara el campo.

-¡Hawlucha usa Plancha voladora!-Ordeno Ash cuando sintió el campo vibrar.

Hawlucha salto y cayó sobre su enemigo provocándole gran daño.

-¡Garra Dragon!-Ordeno esta vez Dianta.

-¡Impúlsate y usa patada salto alta!

Hawlucha salto apoyándose con sus pies sobre su oponente, luego cayó con el ataque de patada salto alta, pero este fue bloqueado por una garra de Tyrantrum, seguido de un golpe con su segunda garra que lo mando al suelo.

-¡Danza espadas!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Haw lucha!-Dijo el pokemon mientras elevaba su ataque.

-¡Triturar!-Ordeno Dianta esta vez.

Hawlucha fue tomado por las fauces del oponente y trato de contenerlas con sus manos.

-¡Tijera X!-Ordeno Ash.

Hawlucha golpeo las fauces del enorme pokemon logrando liberarse.

-¡Otra vez Garra Dragon!

-¡Hawlcuha aplástalo con Plancha voladora!-Ordeno Ash levantando un puño.

Hawlucha fue enviado contra el suelo por la poderosa garra de Tyrantrum sin poder cumplir su ataque y cayendo debilitado.

-¡Hawlucha regresa!-Ash devolvió a Hawlucha a su pokemon y observo al de su oponente impresionado.

-Vamos Ash, muéstrame que más tienes-Dijo Dianta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Tyrantrum.

-Bien… Tú lo pediste… ¡Greninja ve!-Ordeno Ash lanzando a Greninja al campo.

-Gre-ninja-Dijo el pokemon observando a su oponente desafiante.

-¡Tyrantrum regresa!-Dijo Dianta regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-¡Tu turno Gourgeist!

El pokemon fantasma-plata apareció flotando sobre el campo de batalla.

-¡Greninja Pulso Umbrío!-Ordeno Ash siguiendo los movimientos de Greninja.

Greninja ataco con fuerza.

-Golpe Fantasma-Ordeno Dianta.

Gourgeist desapareció sin recibir el ataque y Greninja lo busco por el campo atento.

-¡Doble Equipo!-Ordeno Ash a tiempo de salvar a Greninja de ser tomado por sorpresa por Gourgeist.

-¡Ahora usa Pulso Umbrío!-Volvió a ordenar Ash.

El siguiente ataque causo bastante daño a Gourgeist.

-¡Bomba Germen!

-¡Esquívalo y termínalo con Puño de Hielo!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja salto evadiendo el ataque de un salto y golpeo a su oponente acabándolo.

-Wow-Diante se impresiono ante la forma que Ash se las arregló para vencer a su pokemon-Ese es tu famoso Greninja arma secreta-Comento Diante.

-Greninja y yo tenemos un fuerte lazo que te costara mucho vencer-Contesto Ash emocionado.

-Mmm... Pues tomare el reto-Contesto Dianta-¡Ve Gardervoir!-Ordeno Diante enviando al pokemon Hada-Psíquico.

-Regresa Greninja-Dijo Ash regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola-¡Sal Charizard!

Dianta se sorprendió del cambio que hizo Ash.

-¡Charizard Onda Ignea!

-¡Bola sombra!

Ambos ataques chocaron siendo el de Charizard un poco más poderoso.

-Con que Charizard… debo admitir que me sorprendiste-Comento Diante.

-Charizard será tu primera pared en mi equipo-Comento Ash.

-¡Y la superare con gusto! ¡Mega Stone!-Dijo Diante Mega Evolucionando a Gardevoir.

-Charizard ¡Mega Stone!-Dijo Ash Mega Evolucionando a Charizard a su forma Y-¡Cola Dragon!

-¡Esquívalo y usa rayo!

Mega Gardervoir evadió el ataque y disparo un potente ataque eléctrico a corta distancia contra Charizard lastimándolo.

-¡Psíquico!

El ataque de Mega Gardervoir daño a Charizard y además bajo su defensa.

-¡Charizard Respiro!-Ash ayudo a su pokemon a sanarse.

-Muy astuto al enseñarle ese ataque a Charizard-Comento Misty.

-Ash puede ganar-Comento Serena animada.

-No estés tan segura…-Comento Misty observando con una expresión seria la batalla.

-¿No lo crees capaz?-Pregunto Serena.

-No es eso… Dianta… es bastante fuerte… es cosa de entrenadores, cuando ya has luchado con mucha gente, entiendes la fuerza de alguien con solo verlo-Contesto Misty-En pocas palabras yo no la subestimaría.

-Rayo-Ordeno de nuevo Dianta volviendo a dañar a Charizard.

-¡Charizard Onda Ignea!-Ordeno Ash lanzando el potente ataque contra Gardervoir quien no tuvo de otra que resistirlo.

-¡Bola sombra!-Ordeno Dianta, esta vez Gardervoir se acercó a gran velocidad a Charizard para lanzarle el ataque desde una distancia muy corta, Charizard apenas se pudo levantar tras ese ataque.

-¡Charizard vamos con todo! ¡Anillo Igneo!-Ordeno Ash levantando un puño.

-¡Gruaaa!-Charizard golpeo el suelo y una gran cantidad de fuego se alzó dañando gravemente a Gardervoir, sin embargo este seguía en pie y Charizard se encontraba muy cansado.

Dianta aprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡Gardervoir usa rayo!-Ordeno Dianta.

El ataque de Gardevoir basto para acabar con Charizard, pero Gardervoir apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Regresa diste una gran batalla Charizard-Comento Ash devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola-Muy bien… ¡Greninja tu turno!-Grito Ash enviando al pokemon.

-Vaya… bien… ¡Regresa Gardervoir!-La mega evolución se terminó y el pokemon regreso a su pokebola-¡Ve Goodra!-Ordeno Dianta mandando al pokemon Dragon.

-¡Greninja vamos con todo Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia su oponente para luego cambiar de forma envolviéndose en un torbellino de agua, después se impulsó para dar un salto al cielo y lanzar la Shuriken de Agua contra su oponente.

-¡Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Dianta.

El ataque de Goodra fue cortado por la Shuriken de Agua de Mega Greninja, sin embargo no llego a tocar a Goodra al desgastarse cortando el ataque.

-¡Onda Certera!

-¡Esquívalo y Puño de hielo!-Ordeno Ash.

Greninja se acercó a gran velocidad esquivando el ataque en el último segundo para golpear con un fuerte puño de hielo a Goodra.

-¡Sostenlo y usa Pulso Dragon!-Ordeno Dianta.

Goodra sostuvo a Greninja mientras carga el poderoso ataque en su boca.

-¡Pulso Umbrio!-Ash veía a través de los ojos de Greninja gracias a el estado de la forma Mega, por lo que el mismo controlo el movimiento apuntando a las fauces del Pokemon Dragon causando una explosión por el choque de ambas técnicas a tan corta distancia que mando a volar a ambos pokemon en direcciones opuestas.

Goodra resbalo sus pies varios metros atrás resistiendo la explosión, mientras Greninja se limitó a hacer una recuperación aérea y caer de pie en el campo.

-¡Agua lodosa!-Ordeno Dianta apuntando a Greninja.

-¡Doble Equipo! ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Todas las copias atacaron a Goodra dañándolo bastante dejándolo exhausto.

-Goodra resiste, ¡Pulso Dragon!

-¡Puño de Hielo!-Ordeno Ash cortando por completo la orden de Dianta ya que Greninja fue más rápido y golpeo el estómago de Goodra con su poderoso ataque de puño de hielo derribándolo.

Dianta suspiro y regreso a su Goodra a su pokebola.

-Un hueso duro de roer, definitivamente-Comento Dianta.

-Aun así… esto no está siendo nada fácil-Contesto Ash animado.

-Te ves feliz-Comento Dianta observando al entrenador con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo estoy cuando enfrento a alguien fuerte-Contesto Ash para luego arrodillarse del cansancio-Esta evolución me cansa demasiado, tendre que guardar a Greninja por ahora-Pensó Ash-

-Muy bien Ash mi siguiente polemon sera Hawlucha-Dijo Dianta enviando a su Hawlucha al campo de batalla.

-¡Greninja regresa!-Ordeno Ash mientras regresaba a Greninja a su pokebola-Pikachu encárgate.

-¡Pika!-Pikachu se dirigió motivado al campo de batalla.

-¡Hawlucha danza espada!-Ordeno Dianta.

-¡Pikachu Rayo!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Puya nociva!-Ordeno Dianta.

El Hawlucha de Dianta dio un salto hacia atrás evitando la caída del ataque de Pikachu, luego se impulsó hacia este golpeándolo con su puño y causándole envenenamiento.

-Pikachu ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash al ver a Pikachu brillar en color morado mostrando su estado de envenenamiento.

-pi…Pika…-Pikachu se levantó con voluntad de luchar.

-Bien ¡Ataque rápido!-Ordeno Ash.

-Tijera X-Ordeno Dianta.

La embestida de Pikachu fue cortada por el ataque de Hawlucha que mando al rato amarillo a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Tijera X!-Ordeno Dianta.

-¡Cola de Acero!-Ordeno Ash.

Ambos ataques chocaron saliendo victorioso el de Pikachu, que luego volvió a sentir dolor por el veneno.

-¡Pikachu Rayo!-Ordeno Ash aprovechando la desestabilización de Hawlucha.

El ataque de Pikachu golpeo a Hawlucha dañándolo.

-Suficiente regresa-Dijo Dianta regresando a Hawlucha a su pokebola-¡Tyrantrum tu turno!

El Tyrantrum de Dianta volvió al campo de batalla.

-Pikachu regresa-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu corrió al lado de su entrenador aun sintiéndose mal por el veneno.

-¡Ve Noivern! ¡Usa Pulso Dragon!

-¡Resiste y usa Triturar!

El ataque de Noivern golpeo a Tyrantrum dañándolo, luego este se impulsó alcanzando una pierna de Noivern y golpeándolo contra el suelo para luego atacarlo con sus fauces.

-¡Estruendo!

Noivern apunto su potente ataque dentro de la boca de Tyrantrum dañándolo y provocando que el pokemon lo suelte.

-¡Testarazo!-Tyrantrum se impulsó contra Noivern haciéndolo retroceder bastante muy cansado.

-¡Noivern resiste! ¡Vuela alto y usa Pulso Dragon!

Noivern voló hacia el cielo alejándose del alcance de Tyrantrum para luego disparar su potente ataque logrando derrotar al pokemon.

-Estuviste bien Tyrantrum descansa-Dijo Dianta regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-¡Tu turno Aurorus!

Serena observaba la batalla impresionada.

-¡Noivern regresa! ¡Ve Talonflame! ¡Usa Envite ígneo!

-¡Ventisca!-Ordeno Aurorus.

Talonflame recibió gran daño por la técnica de hielo cayendo al suelo y canselandose su ataque.

-¡Trueno!

Aurorus aprovechó el momento para impactar con un poderoso ataque de Trueno a Talonflame dejándolo gravemente herido.

-¡Lanzallamas!-Ordeno Ash logrando dañar a Aurorus mientras Talonflame volvía a levantar vuelo.

-¡Acabalo con ventisca!-Ordeno Dianta.

Talonflame acabo derrotado tras ese ataque.

-Talonflame regresa-Dijo Ash regresando al pokemon a su pokebola-Pikachu ve.

Pikachu volvió al campo de batalla aunque herido y envenenado.

-¿Puedes con esto?-Pregunto Ash preocupado.

-Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu adoptando una posición ofensiva.

-¡Acabemos esto con Ventisca!-Ordeno Dianta.

-Pikachu ¡Cola Ferrea!-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu golpeo a Aurorus en el cuello logrando derribarlo, sin embargo este se recuperó y realizo el ataque mandando a Pikachu a volar unos metros, para que luego este arrastrara sus patas por el suelo tratando de evitar ser empujado más lejos.

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido y Cola Ferrea!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque de Pikachu alcanzo a Aurorus antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, pero luego el veneno volvió a dañar a Pikachu que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-¡Acabalo con otra Ventisca!-Ordeno Dianta.

El último ataque de Aurorus mando a Pikachu a volar siendo tomado por los brazos de su entrenador.

-¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash preocupado dándole una vaya a Pikachu para que se recupere-Esta bien diste lo mejor de ti.

-Pika…-Pikachu bajo las orejas.

-Nos encargaremos del resto-Contesto Ash tomando una pokebola.

Serena observaba preocupada mientras Misty trataba de mantenerse neutral.

-Las cosas no pintan bien para Ash-Comento Misty.

-No puede rendirse, no falta mucho-Comento Serena.

-No, no puede y no lo hará, después de todo es Ash de quien estamos hablando-Misty sonrió para sí misma al decir esto y Serena lo noto.

-Tienes razón-Contesto Serena sonriendo.

-¡Noivern yo te elijo!-Dijo Ash volviendo a llamar al pokemon dragón-volador.

-¡Ventisca!

-¡Aléjate y esquívalo!-Noivern cumplió la ordeno esquivando los ataques de Aurorus-¡Ahora Pulso Dragon!

El ataque daño gravemente a Aurorus derribándolo y debilitándolo.

-Aurorus regresa-Dijo Dianta mientras apuntaba con la bola al pokemon y este regresaba a ella-Dos pokemon nos quedan a ambos Ash, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-Yo también-Contesto Ash animado-No planeo perder Dianta.

-Ya lo veremos-Contesto Dianta-¡Ve Hawlucha usa Danza Espada!

-¡Estruendo!

-¡Aguantalo y usa Tijera X!

El ataque de Noivern daño a Hawlucha, pero este lo resistio para luego saltar y golpear a Noivern con el ataque de Tijera X mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Puya Nociva!

-¡Alejalo con Estruendo!-Ordeno Ash.

El ataque mando a volar a Hawlucha logrando salvar a Noivern de él ataque.

-¡Plancha Voladora!

-¡Esquívalo y usa Huracán!-Ordeno Ash.

Noivern logro evadir el ataque y dañar gravemente a Hawlucha, este se puso de pie.

-¡Pulso Dragon!

-¡Esquívalo y planea!-Ordeno Dianta.

Hawlucha evadió el ataque y salto para luego planear acercándose a Noivern.

-¡Estruendo!-Ordeno Ash mandando al Pokemon a volar contra el suelo-¡Pulso Dragon!

El último ataque de Noivern derroto a Hawlucha.

-Estoy contra las cuerdas, pero no planeo perder ¡Gardervoir yo te elijo!-Dijo Dianta enviando al pokemon al campo de batalla-¡Mega Stone! ¡Usa Rayo!

-¡Pulso Dragon!

Ambos ataques chocaron, sin embargo al estar en su forma Mega, Gardervoir supero en poder al pulso Dragon dañando a Noivern que cayó al suelo.

-Bola Sombra-Ordeno Dianta.

-¡Huracán!

Noivern trato de cumplir la orden, pero el ataque de bola sombra cayo primero debilitando a Noivern.

-Noivern regresa-Dijo Ash observando a su oponente.

-¡Enfréntame con todo tu espíritu Ash!-Dijo Dianta emocionada.

-Estamos juntos en esto ¡Greninja!-Grito Ash a último momento enviando a Greninja al campo-¡Vamos con toda nuestra fuerza!

-Gre…ninja…-Del cuerpo de Greninja broto un enorme torbellino de agua, para luego tomar su forma mega.

-Dos Megas, uno por evolución con Mega Stone y el otro por unión… eres un entrenador prodigio sin lugar a dudas Ash-Comento Dianta-Pero… ¡No te dejare ganar tan fácil! ¡Rayo!

-¡Greninja Pulso Umbrío!

Ambos ataques chocaron en mitad del campo produciendo una explosión.

-¡Doble Equipo!

-¡Psiquico!

Greninja se clono, pero el ataque de Gardervoir desapareció las copias y daño a Greninja este consiguió hacer una recuperación aérea, para luego impulsarse hacia Gardervoir.

-¡Shuriken de agua!-Ordeno Ash, mientras Greninja lanzaba una Shuriken gigante de agua dañando a Gardervoir.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Dianta.

El ataque cayo directamente contra Greninja, tanto Ash como Greninja sintieron el impacto de ese ataque, Ash se arrodillo mientras Greninja caia al suelo.

-Aun…no…-Dijo Ash poniéndose de pie-¡Aun no!

Greninja se levantó.

-¡Golpe Aereo!

El ataque de Greninja llego a gran velocidad golpeando a Gardervoir.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!

-¡Rayo!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire.

-¡Terminemos esto Doble Equipo y Shuriken de Agua!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Rayo!-Ordeno Dianta

El ataque de Dianta destruyo todas las copias descubriéndose que ninguna era la original.

-¡Puño de Hielo!

-Bola sombra.

A corta distancia ambos ataques impactaron creándose una explosión y levantando mucho humo en el campo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Serena.

-Shh espera-Dijo Misty observando atenta el campo de batalla.

Finalmente el humo se disipo mostrando a ambos Pokemon de pie en su Mega evolución, sin embargo después de unos segundos Greninja regreso a su estado normal y luego cayó al suelo seguido de su entrenador.

-¡Ash!-Gritaron ambas entrenadoras preocupadas acercándose a revisar el estado del entrenador.

Dianta también se acercó a ver a Ash.

-¿él está bien?-Pregunto Dianta preocupada.

-Sí, Ash se cansa al usar la Mega Evolución de Greninja y creo que esta vez se esforzó más de la cuenta-Comento Serena

-Ya veo…-Dianta se veía preocupada.

-Yo ayudare a Ash, tú lleva a Greninja-Dijo Misty levantando a Ash.

-Bien-Contesto Serena algo disgustada, pero sabiendo que no había tiempo de discutir solo acepto.

Ash estaba en su casa en pueblo paleta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Ash.

-Despertaste cariño-Escucho Ash la vos de una mujer que se acercaba a él.

-¿Mamá?-Pregunto Ash atontado.

-¿Mamá? Jaja Ash que tierno eres, no, no soy tu mamá, soy tu esposa ¿Recuerdas?-Contesto la mujer.

-¿Esposa?-Ash se sentó en la cama.

-Así es… ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Te sientes mal?-Pregunto la mujer acercándose.

Ash observo a la mujer.

-Tu eres…-Ash se quedó observando a la mujer luego todo se vio envuelto en una fuerte luz Ash abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en una habitación en el centro pokemon.

-Al fin despertaste-Comento Serena que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

-Serena ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Ash sobándose la cabeza.

Serena bajo la mirada.

-Dianta te venció… y te quedaste inconsciente después de eso, te tomo doce horas levantarte-Contesto Serena-Dijeron que tenías un agotamiento extremo.

-Ya veo… no pude vencerla-Comento Ash bajando la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Serena.

-Si… supongo que aún me queda camino que recorrer.

-Sabes… ella dijo: Cuando se despierte dile que le daré la revancha en el torneo de campeones-Dijo Serena recordando la frase exacta de Dianta.

-Estaré listo entonces-Contesto Ash pasando de estar echado a sentado-¿Estuviste cuidándome?

-Bueno si, pero Misty también me ayudo-Contesto Serena desviando la mirada.

-¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto Ash.

-Hablando por teléfono ¿Nos vamos a Kanto?-Pregunto Serena.

-Sí, tengo que ir a ver a Mamá y ver a mis demás pokemon, además entrenare para el torneo de campeones.

-Ya veo-Contesto Serena animada.

-Veo que ya se levantó nuestro maestro pokemon-Comento Misty entrando a la habitación-¿listo para emprender el viaje?

-¿No es muy pronto? Se acaba de levantar-Contesto Serena.

-No te preocupes-Contesto Ash-Ya tengo toda mi energía de siempre-Contesto Ash animado-¡Vamos rumbo a Kanto!

Misty, Serena y Ash salieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron a Kanto, finalmente tomaron caminos separados, cuando Misty tuvo que tomar un barco a las islas naranjas, mientras Serena y Ash se dirijan a pueblo paleta.

-Bien, los alcanzare en unos días, a lo mucho una semana-Dijo Misty antes de subir a su ferri.

-Cuídate mucho y no nos hagas esperar mucho… ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? Temo no volver a verte hasta que pasen dos años más-Contesto Ash.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso Ketchum-Contesto Misty fingiendo enojo-No te preocupes, estaré bien, volveré pronto además extraño a la señora Delia-Comento Misty mientras Serena inflaba sus mejillas al escuchar que Misty ya tenía contacto con la madre del entrenador.

-Yo también quiero volver a verla, a ver si aún se acuerda de mi-Comento Serena.

Esta vez Misty se mostró enojada por el contraataque de Serena.

-Eso fue hace mucho quien sabe…-Contesto Misty mirando en otra dirección.

-Bueno esperamos verte pronto-Contesto Serena despidiéndose.

-No te preocupes lo harás-Contesto Misty.

Ash se sintió intimidado al sentir como había un aura de llamas entre ambas chicas.

Ash y Serena caminaron hacia Pueblo Paleta riendo y comentando distintos temas en el camino, por su lado Misty llamo a Sakura en cuanto llego.

En casa de Reggie, se encontraban reunidos Barry, Maylene, Paul, Reggie y Sakura.

-Y yo le dije a Paul deja de poner esa cara y él dijo: Es la única que tengo, entonces vino el Ditto y…-La historia que narraba Reggie fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Sakura.

-Me disculpas un momento-Se disculpó Sakura poniéndose de pie y contestando el teléfono.

-Gracias a Arceus-Comento Paul cruzándose de brazos disgustado, mientras Barry y Maylene reían.

-¿Diga?-Dijo Sakura respondiendo su teléfono.

-No creerás todo lo que ha pasado-Dijo Misty del otro lado del teléfono.

Misty narro toda su aventura desde que se encontró con Ash.

-¿Y te sientes segura de dejar a Ash solo con tu rival?-Pregunto Sakura luego de oír todo.

-Bueno…hay un dato curioso sobre eso…-Contesto Misty.

Flashback…

Ash se encontraba recostado en el centro pokemon mientras ambas entrenadoras lo observaban.

-Espero que no te aproveches de los días que estaré afuera-Comento Misty disgustada.

Serena solo bajo la mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?-Pregunto Serena.

-¿Por qué?

Serena suspiro.

-¿Vienes o no?

-Bien.

Ambas entrenadoras se sentaron en el patio del centro pokemon.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Misty.

-Yo ya le confesé a Ash lo que siento, nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar del tema-Dijo Serena yendo al grano.

-Entonces deberías tomarlo como un no… eso es lo que diría si fuera un chico normal, pero si hablamos de Ash… es obvio que él te tiene algún tipo de aprecio que no había visto antes-Admitió Misty bajando la cabeza.

-Aun así yo solo busco que sepa mis sentimientos, no quiero sentir que tengo algún arrepentimiento cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué?-Pregunto Misty.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-Pregunto Serena.

-No somos exactamente cercanas… pero estoy segura que si no supiera que te gusta Ash me agradarías-Contesto Misty-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Bien aquí va…-Serena tomo aire.

Fin del Flashback.

-Ya veo… eres realmente una muy buena persona-Contesto Sakura-¿Pero si lo pierdes?

-Si lo pierdo nunca fue para mí-Contesto Misty.

-Eres realmente valiente-Contesto Sakura.

-No, solo… la comprendo… yo haría lo mismo-Contesto Misty.

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Vamos Serena!-Grito Ash emocionado al ver su pueblo.

-¡Sí!-Contesto Serena animada, mientras recuerdos de su infancia llegaban mientras observaba todo a su alrededor-El campamento de Oak fue en el fondo de su reserva-Dijo Serena animada.

-¡Sí!-Contesto Ash-Podemos ir a verla luego si quieras.

-¡Sí!-Contesto Serena feliz.

Ambos entrenadores llegaron a casa de Ash.

-¡Mamá volví a casa! ¡Con la copa!-Grito Ash animado.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo vimos todos en casa! ¡Pikachu como has estado!-Contesto Delia corriendo a abrazar a su hijo y a su pokemon amarillo.

-Chaaa-Dijo Pikachu cariñoso.

-¿Todos?-Pregunto Ash.

-Brock, Oak, Tracey… todos estuvimos sentados en la sala viendo tu batalla, seguro vendrán a visitarte estos días… ¿Y quién es esa linda jovencita que te acompaña?-Pregunto Delia al notar a la rubia detrás del entrenador.

-Mi nombre es Serena ¡Un gusto conocerla!-Dijo Serena sonrojada bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Oh por favor, llámame Delia, yo soy la mamá de Ash, vaya que trajiste una chica muy bonita a casa, parece una idol o modelo-Comento Delia observándola.

-¿E-eh?-Serena se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de la madre de Ash.

-Serena es una performer increíble mamá-Contesto Ash-Tendrías que haberla visto.

Serena se sonroja más.

-¿Serena?-Delia observo detenidamente a la muchacha-Te me haces familiar… ¿Eres la hija de Vera?-Pregunto Delia.

-A-Así es ¿Conoce a mi madre?-Pregunto Serena emocionada.

-Por supuesto, ambas los fuimos a recoger a ustedes al campamento del profesor Oak, tu madre es una mujer muy decidida, aunque algo terca, siempre decía que quería que montaras rihorn igual que ella, pero… yo le decía que tenía que dejar que su hija decidiera su propio camino.

De pronto el estómago de Ash sonó.

-¿Podemos continuar esta conversación después del almuerzo?-Pregunto Ash.

-Ja ja claro-Contesto Delia, mientras Serena soltaba una risita.

Los tres se encontraban sentados comiendo.

-Mmm… ¡Su cocina es fantástica señora Ketchum!-Comento Serena contenta.

-No hay comida en ninguna región que supere a la de mi madre-Contesto Ash.

-¡Pikachu!-Pikachu también se veía contento.

-Si lo veo-Contesto Serena animada.

-¿Y tú te acuerdas de esta jovencita Ash?-Pregunto Delia.

-A decir verdad, recuerdo muy poco-Contesto Ash-Pero durante nuestros viajes por Kalos entendí que Serena es realmente genial.

-Tú eres genial Ash-Contesto Serena apenada.

-Ya veo, bueno después de todo eras muy pequeño-Contesto Delia-¿Tu recuerdas?

-Bueno yo…-Serena se sonrojo y Delia sonrió.

-Ash trae el postre de la cocina-Dijo Delia contenta.

-Por supuesto-Contesto Ash caminando hacia la cocina.

-Es tierno, tantos años han pasado y tus sentimientos son los mismos-Comento Delia cuando quedaron a solas las dos, pues Pikachu acompaño a Ash.

-¿eh?-Serena se apeno aún más.

-Cuando eras niña, veías a Ash todo el tiempo… Fue gracioso cuando te pidieran que hicieras grupo con Ash y Gary-Comento Delia riendo.

-mm…-Serena se sonrojo-Yo…

-Está bien, me alegra que mi Ash este rodeado de personas tan buenas-Comento Delia-No tengo preferencias por la pareja de mi hijo mientras sea alguien que lo pueda hacer feliz.

-Este postre esta genial mamá-Comento Ash llegando con un trozo de pastel en la mano y el resto en un platillo, Pikachu también comía uno-¿De qué hablan ustedes?-Pregunto Ash al ver a Serena completamente roja.

-Cosas de chicas hijo, sabes que casi nunca tengo una visita femenina desde que Misty comenzó a viajar, aunque de vez en cuando llama-Comento Delia para luego taparse la boca-Ups, me pidió que no te lo dijera-Dijo Delia tocándose la frente.

-Me alegro-Contesto Ash-A veces no puedo comunicarme contigo tan seguido como quisiera, me alegro que ella también te llame-Ash sonrió y Serena se sonrojo.

-¡Yo también la llamare! Me agrada mucho señora Ketchum-Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

Delia se apeno un poco por la actitud de Serena sabiendo de donde provenía.

-Eres muy amable-Contesto Delia animada.

-Serena también prepara postres deliciosos-Comento Ash mientras comía.

-¿En serio? ¿Hacemos unos luego?-Pregunto Delia.

-Claro-Contesto Serena animada.

-Pero eso será luego, ahora iré a ver a Oak y mis pokemon-Dijo Ash poniéndose de pie.

-Tan enérgico como siempre-Comento Delia-De acuerdo, espero que ninguna organización peligrosa te siguiera esta vez.

-Solo los de siempre-Contesto Ash.

Mientras en el globo del Equipo Rocket Jessie y compañía estornudaron.

-Alguien habla de nosotros-Comento James.

-Es que somos los mejores-Contesto Jessie.

-El gran y poderoso Meowth-Comento Meowth.

Volviendo a la casa de Ash.

-¡Volveremos pronto!-Grito Ash corriendo al laboratorio de Oak.

-¡Un gusto señora Ketchum! ¡Digo Delia!-Grito Serena corriendo tras Ash.

-Es igual que su padre para conseguir mujeres-Comento Delia entre relajada y disgustada.

Mientras llegaba con unas bolsas y veía a Ash correr junto a Serena.

Ash y Serena entraron al laboratorio, Ash observaba todo junto a Serena.

-¡Ash que gusto!-Grito Tracey animado al ver a Ash-¿Y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Serena mucho gusto-Contesto Serena.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Tracey, soy el ayudante del profesor Oak-Contesto Tracey.

-¿y el profesor?-Pregunto Ash.

-Está adentro de la reserva con los pokemon.

-Ya veo… ¡Gracias Tracey!-Contesto Ash corriendo a la reservar.

-Un gusto conocerte-Agrego Serena yendo tras Ash.

Ash entro a la reserva junto a Serena y miro en toda dirección buscando a Oak.

-Ahí está-Dijo Serena señalando al hombre de la bata de laboratorio.

-Aun lo reconoces-Comento Ash sorprendido.

-Por favor Ash el hombre siempre sale en la tv-Contesto Serena.

-Ja ja tienes razón-Contesto Ash, de pronto ambos entrenadores sintieron un temblor en sus pies.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Serena.

-Ahí vienen-Contesto Ash-Corre Serena, sálvate.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Serena sin entender, pero pronto sus dudas se vieron absueltas cuando vio un enorme grupo de Pokemon corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Ahh!-Serena se asustó, pero luego noto que todos se abalanzaron sobre el entrenador.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Jaja tranquilos-Dijo Ash riendo al ver a sus pokemon apegarse a él con cariño.

-¿Ellos son tus pokemon? ¿Todos ellos?-Pregunto Serena.

-Todos, incluso los treinta Taurus-Contesto Ash.

-Wow-Serena estaba impresionada.

-Veo que ya te dieron la bienvenida Ash-Comento Oak acercándose.

-¡Profesor Oak!-Ash se puso de pie.

-Hola Ash, que gusto y tú… mmm…-Oak se tomó la cabeza por un momento-¡Serena!

-¿Ah? ¿Me reconoce?-Pregunto Serena.

-Bueno eres la reina de Kalos y además parte de uno de mis campamentos-Contesto Oak.

-¿También lo recuerda?-Pregunto Ash.

-Bueno es más fácil recordar cosas que ocurrieron cuando eras adulto que cuando eras niño-Contesto Oak-Veo que siguen muy unidos.

-¿Tan unidos éramos?-Pregunto Ash.

-Porque no das un paseo por la reserva tal vez se te aclare la memoria-Sugirió Oak y a Serena se le ilumino la mirada, podría funcionar.

-¡Bay!-Bayleef le hice cariño con su cabeza a su entrenador.

-También te extrañe-Contesto Ash.

-¡Bey! ¡Bey!-Bayleef miro con mala cara a Serena.

-mm… tengo algo para ti-Serena abrió su mochila y saco un pastel para Bayleef, Bayleef lo olfateo y lo probo, luego se apegó a Serena y Serena la acaricio.

-Wow, eso nunca había pasado-Comento Ash- Bayleef suele ser bastante celosa.

-Sí, veo que se enamoró de ti-Comento Serena.

Ash solo rio rascándose la nuca.

Después de unos minutos ambos entrenadores se encontraban caminando por la reserva.

-¿Y recordaste algo?-Pregunto Serena.

-Mmm…-Ash se tomó el mentón- Vagamente.

-Ya veo-Suspiro Serena para luego tropezar y casi caer al suelo, sin embargo Ash la sostuvo tomándola de la muñeca para luego jalarla hacia él, Serena dio un paso torpe y apoyo una mano en el hombro del entrenador mientras terminaba casi abrazándolo-Lo siento-Dijo Serena apenada.

-Ya recuerdo-Dijo Ash sonriendo y mirando a Serena-Ya recuerdo Serena-Dijo Ash sonriéndole.

-Ash…-Serena se emocionó.

Luego ambos se sentaron frente a un arroyo.

-¡Ahí hicimos el concurso de atrapar Magikar!-Dijo Ash señalando el arroyo.

-¡Sí!-Contesto Serena emocionada.

-¡Y ahí hicimos la carrera de dos pies simulando ser Doduo!-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Aja-Dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Te daban miedo los pokemon en ese entonces-Comento Ash sonriendo.

-Bueno, gracias a ti se me pasó ese miedo y ahora hasta interactuó con ellos-Contesto Serena.

-Si has cambiado mucho-Contesto Ash sonriendo.

-Ash…-Serena se puso seria-Recuerdas lo que dijimos después de él problema con Zygarde…

Ash recordó y se sonrojo un poco.

-Ah, si…-Ash se apeno y miro en otra dirección-Creo que te debo una disculpa por nunca tocar ese tema, me he centrado tanto en batallas creo que en el fondo trataba de evitarlos-Ash acaricio a Pikachu que tomaba un descanso a su lado.

-¿Tú también sientes algo por mí?-Pregunto Serena.

-Yo…-Ash reunió valor para responder, pero…

-¡Así que aquí estabas Ash!-Grito una vos que era familiar para el moreno.

-¿Gary?-Pregunto Ash volteándose.

-Hey ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto Gary, para luego mirar a Serena, mientras Ash se esforzaba por reconocerla, Serena se veía algo disgustada.

-¿Serena?-Pregunto Gary.

-¡Tú de nuevo!-Grito Serena disgustada.

Y con esto concluimos el capítulo de hoy, hora de un poco de ¿paz? Y tranquilidad para nuestros entrenadores, sé que me tomo tiempo y lo lamento… tenía que decidir algunas cosas sobre el futuro de este fic y finalmente tome mi decisión sobre la vida amorosa del entrenador y el final de este triángulo amoroso, esperen falta poco para que de mi respuesta respecto a ese tema.

Misty llego a la casa de Lorelei y suspiro antes de tocar el timbre.

-Bien, veamos que tienes para mí-Dijo Misty para sí misma tocando el timbre.

CCSakuraforever: Gracias por siempre apoyar este fic J ya regrese recargado cada dia mas cerca del final :D

Amy-Light95: Uff Narcisco me parece un tipo agradable y es mi elit 4 favorito, sin contar campeones claro está (Amo a Cynthia), de hecho ese punto que mencionaste de Serena se verá aclarado entre los 3 próximos capítulos, que dará final a este triángulo amoroso, no sé si todos estarán contentos con lo que pasara, pero la decisión ya fue tomada. Como ya viste Ash y Serena no han hablado de esa confesión desde que se dio por lo que nadie dio un sí o solicito formalizar la situación, Ash evita el tema en su cabeza centrándose en batallas, pero llegara el momento en que no podrá huir más y tendrá que dar una respuesta. Todo se ira aclarando ;)

Amo del vacio: Espero que disfrutaras la batalla! Y el resto del capítulo J doy fe que este fic va a tener final, no lo dejare inconcluso.

Jackski: Si, si la continuare no me gusta dejar las historias incompletas, me tomo un tiempo decidir el curso que le daría a esta obra, además me centre un poco en la obra de Gravity Falls que estoy trabajando dado que me enamore de esa serie, pero ya volví y con muchas ganas!

Próximo Capitulo: El trió favorito de Oak.


End file.
